Our Crazy Life
by EmilyH821
Summary: Set junior year/ there will be a few huge time jumps There will be multiple issues being covered in this story and I don't want anyone to think I'm treating it lightly. I'm giving those all I can. PLEASE ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Toby sat down next to me and Emily as we waited for Ezra to walk in and start class. I couldn't stop thinking about how happy Ezra and Simone had looked talking to each other this morning.

"Can I borrow your chemistry notes?" He asked as Ezra came in and Toby went back to his seat, I nodded my head at him since Ezra came in before I could answer him before. Ezra placed his coffee down and stood in front of his desk.

"Good morning everyone. Since today is half a day, I'll let you guys just relax. But first I do want to talk about our next assignment." Ezra said and half the class started getting excited about the fact we didn't have to do anything in class.

"Ok, so since we finished To kill a mockingbird way earlier than planned, we'll start Romeo and Juliet on Wednesday. Throughout the next few weeks as we read through it, I want you and your partner to decide on what to do as your book project. It can be anything, BUT if you choose to do a scene on camera or live in the classroom, there CANNOT be actual weapons. I cannot stress that enough guys, no real weapons. And I'll let you pick your partners, BUT it does have to be someone you haven't worked with already. Find your partner." Ezra said and I felt someone take my hand in theirs, I could see Ezra staring and trying not to be obvious about it. Turning my head, I saw Toby trying not to laugh.

"Okay then. Hey Spence, Toby finally knows what's its like to hold a girl's hand." I said smirking at him and he rolled his eyes as Spencer started giggling.

"Are you always this annoying?" Toby asked as Ezra got his clipboard off his desk.

"Only for you." I said sweetly and Spencer held back her laughing as Dave came over towards her. She nodded and he sat down next to her.

"Ok, since everyone seems to have their partner. Let's go in order, so I can also take attendance. If your partner is called before you, I'm still also going to call and ask you. In case someone tries to partner up with a different person." Ezra said clearing his throat and Toby narrowed his eyes at me.

"Don't even think about it." He said and I could see Ezra trying not to stare at us, while trying to find the first person on his seating chart.

"Too late, already thinking." I said and he chuckled at me.

...

I watched from the corner of my eye, Ezra and Simone talking over by his desk. She had come in a few moments after Ezra finished his list of who were partners. After they met this morning while we had been setting up for the dance a thon, Simone kept mentioning how she thought they would make a cute couple. Ezra wasn't saying a thing about that isn't possible or that he had a girlfriend.

"We need to do something after school." Toby said after Ezra finished listing partners.

"Maybe something we haven't done in awhile." I said and they nodded.

"What about the beach?" Toby asked, Spencer and I looked at each other then raised our eyebrows at him. He chuckled at our reaction.

"You just wanna see girls in bathing suits, Besides the beach is closed now." Spencer reminded him and I happened to see Ezra glance over here as Simone laughed at something he said.

"What about the library? They have new encyclopedias!" Spencer said excitedly and I put my head in my hands.

"Emily, our friends are lame." I said and I could hear her and Maya laugh.

"Spencer thinks the library is fun. Spence, this is why Hanna and I think you're a little scary. You. Don't. Need. To. Know. Any. More. Words." I said and Spencer looked over to Toby.

"Do you think I'm scary?" Spencer asked him and I held back a snicker.

"I'm gonna respond the way I would when aria asks if she's pretty. No, I do not think you're scary." I nearly fell out of my chair laughing.

"You don't think Aria's pretty?" Spencer asked, getting Ezra and Simone to glance over.

"I think she's very pretty! I meant uh, ummm. I think... she's very very pretty!" Toby started stammering and I could see Emily silently dying of laughter over in the back corner with Maya and Hanna. Ezra just gave Toby the same stare he did earlier when Toby held my hand.

"He meant, he's giving you the answer you want to hear. He just worded it wrong, he values his life." I said patting Toby's arm.

"I love how Aria knew what Toby meant the whole time." Maya said laughing. I rested my head on his shoulder as Toby laughed.

"When you know someone for twelve years, you build a bond with that person." Toby told her and Spencer glared at us, I happened to see Ezra trying not to glare.

"I'm bonded to you for life babe." I said taking her hand, making her laugh.

"Cause you got me, and baby I got you." Spencer quietly sang, getting us to laugh a little. She has been singing that song by Sonny and Cher ever since we learned it in 2nd grade.

"Since we got off topic, what are we doing after school?" I asked and both of them shrugged, I was going to go over to Ezra's but he cancelled our suppose to be movie date because Simone wanted to get drinks with him and my parents. Spencer glanced over towards Ezra then looked down at her phone.

"Ugh, I cant hang out anymore. Melissa and Ian want to go to Philly for lunch and that means I have to go now." Spencer said groaning and I rubbed her back.

"So it's just you and me." Toby said and I smiled.

"Good, didn't want her coming anyway." I fake whispered and Spencer glared at me.

"You love me, we're bonded for life." I said getting her to laugh at me. Before anyone could anything else the bell rang.

"You know, I believe we have chemistry together." Toby said and I raised an eyebrow at him as I grabbed my backpack, I could see Ezra trying not to glare at Toby. But he was clearly failing at it, luckily for him no one had noticed.

"You're a dork. Emily's in chem with us, or did you just happen to forget about her?" I asked and he laughed.

"You two are ridiculous." Spencer said as we started walking out, normally I would stay behind to talk with Ezra. But that clearly wasn't going to happen today, since Simone is here.

"You wanna bake some cupcakes? I forgot that I have to bake them for home ed after school." I asked as we all separated to go to our own classes. Emily had to stop at her locker before heading to class, so it was just me and Toby now.

"Sure, do I get to lick the spoon?" Toby asked as we stopped at a vending machine, Toby pushed the button for packaged cookies.

"Don't you always? You better share those cookies with me Cavanugh." I said and he chuckled before offering me a couple.

"Come on, the sooner we get to class the sooner school will end." Toby said and we hurried towards chemistry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I got out all the ingredients out as Toby walked in with some water bottles for us. I can't believe I almost forgot I had to make the cupcakes.

"Do I also get a cupcake? Because I'm so darn cute." Toby asked giving me a puppy dog face and I laughed.

"If you're a good boy, and you're the only one who thinks you're that cute." I said as he started to wash his hands. Ms. Chester said she trusted us enough to leave us alone, which I think is terrible. Luckily, she's coming back tonight so she won't be grading stale cupcakes.

"Where's Ms. Chester?" Toby asked as I went to go wash my hands after getting the ingredients set up.

"She left, saying she trusts us to do this on our own. And she also said and I quote 'if you make a mess, clean it up' like we don't already know to do that." I said and Toby looked at me.

"Can we talk about this morning?" He asked and I looked at him confused, what happened this morning?

"What about this morning?" I asked as I measured out the flour and he got the water we needed for the batter.

"Why mr. Fitz kept looking at us, and looking like he wanted to punch me." He said as he handed me a whisk and added the cake mix into the bowl.

"Maybe you misinterpreted his facial expressions. We were getting a little loud, he probably wanted us to be quieter." I said trying not to let anything show on my face. I cracked the eggs before starting to whisk it together, then adding a splash of milk like my aunt Elizabeth does.

"Aria, don't lie to me. We've been best friends since we were four years old. I know you're hiding something, you can tell me." He said taking my hands and I made the mistake of looking him in the eyes.

"You CANNOT tell anyone!" I said and Toby nodded as he let go of my hands.

"We got together right before the school year started, he stopped it but we couldn't deny our feelings. The night Hanna got hit, we got back together. Noel was threatening to expose him to the principal but then Noel got suspended." I said and Toby nodded.

"Be honest with me, did he force you in the relationship?" He asked and I looked him dead in the eyes.

"No, he didn't. He's not like that, I may not have known him long but I know him well enough that I know he wouldn't force me to be with him." I said and went back to whisking, hoping the conversation would be over.

"I already got the lecture from Spence. I don't need it again." I said and he nodded.

"I'm glad Spencer gave you a lecture, she's the egghead out of the three of us after all." I stopped whisking and looked at Toby.

"She is not an egghead, you are though." I said and he chuckled.

"Prove it short stack." He said using the nickname he knows I hate. I picked up an egg and smashed it on his head giggling.

"Oh, good job. You actually managed to reach my head, but you have something right there." Toby said chuckling and flicked a bunch of flour at me.

"You're funny." I said flicking some cocoa powder at him laughing. He flicked some more sugar at me and I threw a tiny bit of flour back at him.

"What on earth are you two doing in here?" We looked to see Ezra walking in confused as to why we were alone and covered in flour. I could tell he was biting his tongue, but couldn't since he was still at work.

"We're baking." I said and he didn't look convinced. Toby seemed a little uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna go try and wash this egg out of my hair." Toby said and hurried out of the classroom.

"Where's ms. Chester?" Ezra asked and I knew he wasn't asking what he really wanted to.

"She left, saying she trusted us not to set anything on fire. Which, honestly I'm surprised hasn't happened yet." I said scooping the batter into the cupcake foils.

"She left you two alone?" He asked and I looked at him. Before I could say anything he came over next to me, I put the scoop down and looked at him.

"Do you not trust me?" I asked seriously and he looked shocked that I even asked that.

"Of course I trust you." He said and went to take the whisk to lick it. I took it back from him, I already promised it to Toby, but I'm not about to tell him that. Not with how he's reacting to me and Toby.

"Doesn't seem like it." I said continuing filling the foils, like we had learn in class.

"It's you I trust, Toby on the other hand... should I be worried about him?" I raised an eyebrow at him, really? I've told him I love him and I have been pretty vocal with my concerns about Simone and he's questioning about Toby?

"What? No! I've known him since we were four. Besides, I got my eye on somebody else." I said reassuring him, he nodded before kissing my shoulder. I don't think he fully believes me on this.

"Can I see you tomorrow? Before the dance, maybe in the morning?" He asked and I nodded.

"Save me a cupcake if you can." He said kissing my cheek and walking out.

Next morning

I walked towards Ezra's apartment holding a paper bag that contains the cupcake I saved for him and a tray that held our coffee. I knocked on his door since I have no way of opening it myself.

"Hey, I managed to save you a cupcake. I almost died because Spencer wanted it, so you better like it." I said jokingly as I handed him the bag. He looked confused as he placed it onto his table.

"I thought I texted you, Simone wanted to grab coffee. I'm meeting her in a few minutes." He said and I realized what he was saying.

"Oh, okay. I could walk you to your car if you want?" I asked, he wanted to see me now he's ditching me, he could have told her no! Make an excuse, I've done it a few times to the girls!

"Actually, why don't you go now and I'll count to fifty? That way, no one will see us. I'll see you tonight though." He said kissing me quickly before leading me towards the door. Before I could realize what was happening he shut the door on me.

'Yeah, you'll see me as your student at the dance. Not as your girlfriend.' I thought to myself sighing before walking back down to my car. This is unfreaking believable, I cannot wait until Simone leaves... I hope she doesn't bring Ezra with her when she does.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I tried not to keep looking over at Ezra and Simone, but it was killing me inside. Even though Ezra said that there's nothing to worry about, I can't bring myself to believe that. I do trust Ezra, but with Simone he could have a real relationship unlike what he has with me.

"Care to dance?" Toby asked as 'Could it be you' by Christy Carlson Romano came on. I took his hand and followed him towards the floor, he turned and pulled me closer to him. If he hadn't shown up just now, I probably would have exploded at Ezra and Simone again and who knows how it would have ended if I did.

"I thought you might need a distraction from a certain person." Toby said and I looked at him as I rested my hand against his shoulder. He's been really understanding about me and Ezra.

"And the fact that this is somehow our song?" I reminded him and he laughed. From the corner of my eye I saw Ezra looking over at us from dancing with Simone, I could tell he still thinks Toby might be competition.

"I will never understand how this became our song." He said and twirled me. This has been our song ever since the fourth grade and it will always be our song no matter what, we even made a pact on it. Why, we picked a slow love song I don't remember.

"The world may never know." I said and he spun me so that my back was to his chest and spun me back around. I looked over towards my parents, my mom looked tired from everything going on with my dad.

"Do you want them to get back together?" He asked, seeing my parents too and I shrugged.

"Honestly? Half of me does, but the other half doesn't. And as days go by the half that doesn't want them back together seem to be taking over the other half." I said sighing and turning my attention back to Toby.

"I say our dancing skills have improved since we were nine." He said, trying to lighten my mood. I nodded then saw Spencer dancing with Dave and they looked pretty cozy, I remember when she had a small crush on him back in third grade. I wonder if she still does.

...

Spencer pulled me towards the girls bathroom, I avoided looking at Ezra as we passed him and Simone.

"Where are you two going?" Toby called after us. We were getting frozen yogurt since the dance ended and we're hungry, but I knew I'd have to talk to Ezra sooner or later... I was hoping for later.

"I just had 2 cokes! Where do you think I'm going?" I asked and yawned. Spencer pulled me through the door into the bathroom and rushed into a stall, leaving me alone at the sinks.

"You know you're-" I cut her off. She was going to try and talk about my explosion at Ezra and Simone.

"I know." I said as I stared at my reflection. My phone beeped and I knew who had texted me.

'When you can, come by my place. I think we need to talk.' He sent and I knew this was it, he's dumping me.

"The world sucks ass." Emily came in slurring her words and Hanna came in after her, she handed me Emily's jacket and purse before walking out. That was weird on so many levels, thought she and Sean were coming with us to get frozen yogurt.

"Ok, you're both staying at my house tonight." I said as Spencer came out and started washing her hands.

"Let me see your phone." She said and took it before I could stop her.

"You'll drop us off at your house then you're going over there. Just don't leave us alone all night." Spencer said and gave me a look I knew all too well.

"What about frozen yogurt?" I asked and Emily fake gagged while pointing her finger towards her mouth.

"I'll handle it, right now we need to get her back to your place." Spencer said and I looped my arm through Emily's as Spencer did the same with her other arm.

...

"You wouldn't know a threat if it sat on your lap and made you a gin and tonic!" I snapped and Ezra looked confused.

"What does that even mean?!" He asked and before I could respond he spoke up again. Which was good because I don't know, it just came out of my mouth.

"And I'm pretty sure I know a threat when I see one." He added and I stared at him until it dawned on me that he meant Toby.

"First of all I've known Toby since I was four! He's like a brother! I even told you there's nothing between him and I!" I said frustrated that he still believes Toby is a threat.

"That doesn't mean that he doesn't have feelings for you! There hasn't been any evidence that there isn't something there." He said and I stared at him. There's no way Ezra just said that!

"This isn't a Nicholas sparks novel Ezra! So just because you believe Toby likes me, it means I like him too? I told you that Toby's like a brother to me! You know what, maybe you should have brought Simone home, home to New York." I said, wishing I had changed into comfortable shoes before coming here and regretting the words as soon as they came out.

"Why would I want to do that?" He asked, not realizing the possibility of a real relationship. One that won't possibly end with him going to jail.

"Why wouldn't you? She's beautiful, smart and funny." I said and he cut me off.

"I met her yesterday." He pointed out extending yesterday a bit. But that didn't mean anything, we made out not even five minutes after meeting each other.

"You could actually leave your apartment at the same time without having count to fifty! You can dance with her, and hold her hand in front of other people. She's successful, you love her writing, plus she's your age. I can't compete with that." He looked at me like I was crazy. I probably looked crazy too.

"No one is asking you to! Aria, why are we having this conversation? I... I am already in love with someone else." I looked up into his eyes, but before I could say anything he pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

"She might be my age... but she's not you." He murmured into the kiss as he cupped my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck just as his tongue softly slipped into my mouth. He pulled me closer to him and I slipped my tongue into his mouth. While I started untying his tie, he started to unzip my dress. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he sat me down on the top of his couch as I started unbuttoning his shirt. All of a sudden we were on his bed and he started trailing his lips down my neck, I pushed his shirt off as his lips found mine and I rolled us over so I was on top of him. He pulled my dress over my head and pulled me back down towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Next morning

"Morning sweetie." My mom said as I came down to make coffee for Spencer, Emily and I.

"Morning, do we have any..." I trailed off as I saw two nice glasses next to the sink. And I know there weren't any dishes when I went cane home last night.

"You caught me, but it was nothing. I didn't want to upset you or your brother about this." She said and I realized where she was getting at.

"You snuck dad into the house last night?" I asked quietly, knowing Mike was still home.

"Technically, you cannot sneak into your own house." She said and I realized I have a get out of jail free card.

"Oh! I'm gonna remember that." I said and my mother rolled her eye before handing me a mug of coffee.

"It was to talk about him and I." She said and I could tell she wasn't telling me everything but I let it go. I went to make another pot for the girls as my mom handed me some medicine for Emily's soon to be hangover.

"So, why was Emily drunk last night?" She asked after looking towards the stairs, making sure the girls weren't coming down yet.

"Her Mom is having a hard time with Emily coming out and the fact she pretty much sent Maya off to true north." I said and her eyes widened.

"She sent Maya off to a rehab camp?" I nodded and we could hear the girls starting to wake up.

"Why don't she stay here for a little while? It could be like when you guys were 6 and she stayed here while her parents went to Philadelphia for a week for their anniversary." She said and I smiled at the memories of that week.

"I'll ask her." I said and before either of us could say another thing, the girls came down and the coffee was ready.

"Morning." They said together as I handed them their coffee cups. I also handed Emily the medicine and she looked embarrassed since my mom was in front of her.

"Remember, I'm the cool mom." My mom said and I stared stare as we heard the front door open. Emily took the medicine and put her head down, we all knew my mom wouldn't tell Mrs Fields about Emily. She really is the cool mom, ms. Marin is the second coolest.

"Don't ever say that again. Yes you are, but you can't say it out loud!" I said and Toby walked in... with Ezra. I haven't heard from Ezra since I left his apartment an hour after having sex and talking about whether or not we regret it since he's my teacher, I didn't. Neither did he, but he would have done it differently. What that means I have no clue.

"Hey girls, how are you guys feeling from last night?" Ezra asked knowingly as Toby came over by us and Emily groaned, I looked over to see her trying to find her coffee.

"Here." Toby said taking her hand and helping her find her cup.

"Bit tired." Spencer and I answered Ezra's question. He chuckled, he had given me a secret smile when no one was paying any attention. He knew why I was a bit tired, and it wasn't from dancing all night.

"Would you like some coffee Ezra?" My mom asked as she started making another pot.

"That'd be great, thank you." Ezra said after she handed him a mug.

"What about you Toby?" She asked looking at Toby.

"No thank you, already had some. But thank you." Toby said as he did help himself to a pop tart.

"Gimme." Emily moaned holding out her hand for the other.

...

"Em, can I talk to you about something?" I asked as we flipped through the channels while laying in bed.

"What?" She asked as we finally decided to watch whatever was on Disney.

"I told my mom... about why you were drunk last night. And I had thought about it but didn't know how to bring it up, then she mentioned it. Why don't you stay here for a little while? It could be like when we were 6." I said and she looked at me.

"Really? You want me to stay with you?" She asked and I nodded, we haven't really spent any real time together with just us.

"Yeah! It could be fun!" I said and she nodded.

"Thank you! I didn't do anything embarrassing last night did I?" She asked, hugging me and I tried not to laugh.

"You saw Ezra while we were leaving, you said and I quote 'I might be gay but your still kinda cute.' Then as we were walking out you pointed to a tree and asked 'was that tree always there' Spencer had said when she tried to let you in the car you yelled 'I can open my own damn door' I wish we recorded it." I said as we laughed at drunk Emily.

"Did I really say that to Fitz?" She asked and I nodded.

"He thought it was kinda funny." I said and she gave me a look.

"We didnt ask you, how did it go last night?" She asked and I hoped she couldn't tell I was hiding anything from her.

"Well, we kinda argued... but turns out he's already in love with someone else." I said and she squealed quietly.

"Really? He finally said it back?" She asked and I nodded smiling.

"He said 'why are we having this conversation? I'm already in love with someone else.' It completely threw me off, he also said 'she might be my age, but she isn't you' it was really cute." I said smiling at the memory of him being nervous as he had said it.

"Was it me or was there tension between Spencer and Toby this morning?" I asked and she stared at me in shock, like I didn't know something.

"No one told you? While you were with Fitz, Spencer told us Dave asked her out and Toby flipped out. He said 'Dave isn't a good guy and I'm not going to watch him hurt you!' I somehow recorded it in my drunken state." Emily said and showed me the video.

"Oh my god! I'm such a crappy friend!" I said, feeling guilty that I wasn't there to stop their fight.

"No, you're not! We all dealt with something last night, me with Maya and my mother, Spencer with Toby, Hanna with Sean..." Emily said and realized I didn't know what happened with Hanna.

"I remember her saying this 'I'm the one who got dumped and you're the freaking mess.' I don't think she meant for me to hear it or maybe she thought I wouldn't remember." She said and we shared a look. None of us had noticed what went down with her and Sean, or even knew.

"She kinda had it coming, torturing Lucas just how Alison would have." Emily said and we sighed.

"I saw, she has been all about Sean since we were in 6th grade but then she dances with Lucas all night?" I said and she shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Few days later

I sat on the couch eating coffee ice cream while mike tried to find us a movie on demand. I got laryngitis, and my mom doesn't want me going to school for a few days until I'm cleared to be able to be around people. Luckily for me, Toby has been coming by and reading 'Romeo and Juliet' with me. We had decided to the death scene on camera but with replacing the kiss with something else, we haven't decided yet.

"Okay, we narrowed it down to either Toy Story 3 or tangled. Actuually, why don't we just watch both?" He said and I nodded in agreement when he turned to see my reaction to his idea.

"Hey, don't play the movie just yet. There's something I want to talk to the two of you about." Mom said coming into the living room. From the look in her eyes, I could tell it was about her and dad.

"You know, your father and I tried to make it work but we just couldn't-" mike interrupted her.

"Shouldn't dad be here for this too?" He asked and she nodded.

"He was suppose to be, I've been trying to get a hold of him. And I can't keep waiting, so you're only getting me. We love you two so much, but the love between your father and I isn't there anymore. I don't think it's been there for awhile, he's obviously letting us stay in the house. But he mentioned it and we agreed that it would be up to the two of you." She said, mike and I looked at each other confused.

"What's up to us?" Mike asked for the both of us. I could tell Mom was trying not to cry, she tends to think that if we see her crying we'll think she's playing a guilt card or something.

"Whether to live with me or dad. But, you also have to decide when you want to see the other. That's all up to you two." She said and got up, before we could say anything she went upstairs. I'm staying with mom no matter what. I don't care if we live in a box, I'm staying with her.

...

As I was sitting in my chair reading, my phone beeped and I saw it was my dad texting me. Emily looked over at me worriedly, I shook my head to let her know it wasn't 'A' and she went back to her homework and plugged her earbuds in again.

'Why don't you and mike come over tomorrow? You haven't seen our new place yet. I'll pick you two up around 11:30' He sent and I stared at the phone. I picked up the bell and did the code for mike.

"What do you need squeaks?" He asked and I gave him a dirty look as I held out my phone so he can read the text.

"Oh now we hear from him? So we don't even get a choice? You're sick, does he not know that? You've been holed up at home like a walking squeak toy!" Mike said and I got an idea, I motioned him to give me back my phone and I texted Byron.

'I can't, I have laryngitis and the doctor says I can't go out. Besides, I have Emily staying with us for a little bit.' I sent and knowing what Byron would say. I lied about the doctor saying I can't go out. But he doesn't need to know that, or that Emily was planning on spending the day with Maya.

'Too bad, you're coming over. Be ready to go at 11:30. And it's final. Emily is not invited.' I stared at my phone in shock and mike took a peek at what Byron said.

"Ugh, is he going to be like this from now on?" He asked rolling his eyes and walking out of my room. As soon as mike was out of ear shot, my phone beeped and I saw Ezra was texting me.

'If you're up to it and able to, would you like to come over tomorrow? We can watch movies all day and order Chinese if you'd like?' He sent and I miss him, it's not the same just texting him.

'I have to go to my dads, but afterwords I'm all yours." I sent and smiled to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I cannot believe Byron only wanted us here so we could serve the guests, not to spend time with his kids! I didn't feel like coming because of my laryngitis and that I can't speak because of it, but Byron wouldn't give in. Mike had been my voice for awhile but Meredith had him go take coats, I tried to get her to let me do it but she said Mike was capable. Well I'm not capable of asking people if they want cream cheese and chives on stupid crackers!

"What are you doing in here?" Meredith asked me, I set my little tray down and motioned I needed a drink and to refill the tray.

"Don't use any of the good glasses, those are for the guests. And be quick." She snapped at me while walking out. I saw a opened bottle of vodka on the counter as I looked for a mug for some water. Looking around, I quickly took a swig from the bottle.

"You should know that won't help your laryngitis." Mike said softly as he took the bottle from me. I motioned that Meredith was driving me insane, Mike nodded in agreement.

"You take coats, I have a voice to ask people if they want this instead of making weird motions." Mike said teasing me but I shook my head.

"Meredith would only make us switch back and get us in trouble, plus dad would take her side anyway." I signed as Mike quickly filled up my tray as I got some water.

"Make sure to make the cute face." Mike teased as I took the tray, rolling my eyes and walked back into the party. I can't wait to leave and go to Ezra's, I hadn't talked to him since I texted him when I found out Byron wanted us here to serve his stupid party guests. And there's no one for me to hang out with except for mike. But I can't just hang out with him, I have to serve and so does he.

"Thank you Aria. You can't speak, so why are you serving the snacks instead of taking coats?" Mr Harrison, who lived across the street asked and I shrugged.

"Well, feel better." He said and I gave him a thank you smile. I saw my dad talking to a few of his colleagues, Jackie Molina. I served anyone as I made my way towards him to beg him to let me take coats instead.

"I had told Ella that she should abort the baby. We had only been dating a few months, still in high school and had bright futures. She never believed in them and she also didn't want to put the baby up for adoption, plus our parents never would allow either one... so here we are sixteen years later. Mike was also a mistake, I didn't want to be with Ella and I was about to leave. But then she told me she was pregnant again. I couldn't leave her on her own with two little babies, so I stayed." I dropped my tray at hearing what Byron said and everyone looked to see what was happening. He saw me and realized that I had heard him, as my eyes filled up with tears. Jackie looked like she was about to come hug me, but I didn't want her to since I didn't really know her.

"Aria." He said not caring that he hurt me, I shook my head as I backed away before running out of the house. Mike ran after me, but I wasn't going to stop. He'd make me tell him and no way in hell would I ever tell him what Byron thought of us.

"Aria! Please just stop!" I heard but I kept running. I didn't pay attention to where I was headed, but I saw the door and took off my heels and ran inside.

"Hey, the party end already? Aria, what's wrong? What happened?" Ezra asked when he realized I was crying. I shook my head as he pulled me closer to him.

"It'll be okay." He said, I shook my head no again as he started to rub my back.

"Come here." He said before leading me to the couch and pulled me onto his lap. I curled up as I kept crying, and it wasn't a pretty cry either. I probably sounded like a squeaky toy for dogs that wouldn't stop squeaking, Ezra kissed the top of my head. I could tell he hated seeing me like this but I couldn't talk and I don't really want to, at least not yet.

... little while later

I opened my eyes to see Ezra making something in the kitchen, I saw my purse and went to get a lollipop out.

"You do realize that lollipops don't actually really help right?" I heard Ezra whisper into my ear and I turned my head in time for him to kiss me instead of my cheek.

"I made some cream of broccoli and cheddar soup, are you hungry?" He asked and I nodded, he had decided to save the Chinese for later. I snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around me. Ezra and Mike would both try to get me to talk about it, I knew they would. Well Ezra would try, but not push it so hard and let me come to him about it. Mike, on the other hand wouldn't give up on it so easily, and I don't ever want him to know what Byron said about him.

"Feeling any better?" Ezra asked as he lead me back towards the couch and pulled me down onto his lap. I made a little bit gesture with my fingers and he kissed my forehead, he wrapped his arms around me as I snuggled into him. I wish I had never gone to Byron's.

...

I walked into the house to see my mom sitting at the table with tea. Ezra had suggested I go talk to my mom about whatever it was that was hurting me, I didn't want to but I knew he was right that she should know.

"Your father called, said you left for no reason. I know you better than he does, what happened?" She asked and I broke down again.

"I want nothing to do with him! I don't want to be related to him or have any contact." I had written on my whiteboard that Ezra gave me. Ella looked at me worriedly and I knew I had to tell her.

"I heard him tell a bunch of people that he told you to have an abortion. And that he was going to leave us... but you told him that mike was on his way. He thinks he was a mistake." I wrote and my mom pulled me close.

"Honey, I never wanted you to know that. When I found out I was pregnant with your brother, dad and I were having problems. I thought, maybe another baby would help... which was dumb of me to think. I had a gut feeling he wanted to leave but I pushed it aside, I should have let him leave. He was always at work and didn't always want to help with you, granny wanted me to leave him and come stay with her until I would have gotten us financially stable. I was going to, but I knew you two needed a father." She said and I remembered a time when I heard granny and my dad arguing about his relationship with mom and us.

"To be honest, I'm glad we stayed. Because a lot wouldn't have happened and even though he wasn't the world's best dad. He was still there, maybe it was an act or maybe he did care at one point but he was there." I said and my mom looked at me in shock.

"A lot of words from someone who couldn't speak for three days." She carefully joked and I cracked a small smile for her. This was hard for both of us, I only smiled because I knew all of this was breaking her heart more.

"To be honest, I wanted to have sole custody of the you two. I felt like Byron hasn't tried to be a father." She said and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Mike might hate me, but I'm not letting Byron have any rights to either of you. No contact or anything, I know granny still has a secret account in my name in case I ever finally left Byron." She said and I looked at her.

"Mike could never hate you, be angry at you maybe. But he could never hate you, obviously he'll be confused but it'll pass." I said and my mom looked at me confused.

"Does he not know?" She asked and I remembered I left Mike at Byron's.

"No, I ran off... with the car keys." I said and she realized where I was getting at.

"Come on, you don't have to go in or anything. But I'm not trusting your brother with your car and I'm sure you don't either." She said and I followed her. As I got into her car, my phone beeped and I saw I had a text from Ezra, I knew he would be checking on me because of my inability to talk and because of my meltdown earlier.

'How are you feeling? I love you aripop.' I bit back a giggle at his new nickname for me.

'Well I can talk now, so I can once again annoy you and everyone else.' I replied giggling then realizing we were finally at Byron's. I got out and started towards my car as Mike came outside, while mom went to go talk to Byron.

"Thanks for leaving me." He said angrily at me. I'm not about to ruin his image of Byron, ever.

"You'd do the same thing if you had heard what I heard!" I shot back before I could stop myself.

"What did you hear? What was it that upset you so much that you left me all by myself?" He yelled, not realizing I wasn't going to tell him. Byron came out with Ella as I opened my car door.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." I said and got in. Luckily for me, it didn't rain since I had left my windows open.

"You're lying to me! I thought we shared everything!" Mike said as I started my car.

"Nothing!" I yelled and drove off towards Ezra's before I could possibly have another meltdown. As I drove, I could feel anger boiling inside of me.

"If he never wanted us why stay? What was the point of staying if he didn't want us? We would have been better off without him! He was never a father to begin with, so why not leave since he didn't care or want us? Why decide to break our hearts years later?" I went off to no one after opening the door. Ezra looked at me concerned as I was going off about Byron.

"What's going on?" He asked coming over from the island and took my hands in his. I knew I would tell him at some point, if I hadn't opened my mouth it wouldn't have been this soon.

"Byron never wanted us." I said, I wasn't fully ready to tell him everything yet. Luckily for me, I know Ezra won't push it.

"Aria..." He said as he pulled me closer to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Few days later

"How can I pay you back?" I asked Spencer as she handed me the tickets for an art show in Philly on Friday night. She had mentioned it to me and told me I could have them since her dad wouldn't mind.

"Pay for the extra toppings on my pizza, oh and a dvd rental." Spencer said as she pulled out her English binder and Ezra came out of his classroom.

"Oh, Pizza and a movie! Count me in." We saw Maya coming down the hallway, we haven't seen her since the day before the dance a thon.

"Maya!" We squealed as we dropped our stuff and ran towards her.

"Damn, did ya'll miss me or something?" She asked laughing as we tackled her into a giant hug.

"Yes! We thought you were at true north?" Spencer asked as we broke apart, Ezra was trying not to laugh at us.

"Well, someone started harassing me there and I didn't feel safe. So they called my parents, the dude's parents and now I'm back home with a restraining order against him." She said as we went back towards Spencer's locker to grab our stuff that we dropped.

"Have you seen or talk to Em yet?" Spencer asked, Maya nodded smiling.

"Yes... and I also saw her mother. Who told me that I wasn't going to change her daughter to something she isn't." Maya said and I dropped my binder in shock.

"What? Can I destroy her?" I asked Spencer and she shook her head.

"No, you can't!" She said as I picked up my binder.

"How would you even destroy her? You're tiny." Maya said laughing and I heard Ezra chuckle.

"She's little but she's big." Spencer said and I heard Ezra fake a cough to cover his laugh.

...

"Ok, so tell us how you're gonna ask him." Maya said as we stood over by our lockers, I like having her as a locker buddy.

"I'm gonna ask him to review my reading assignment then before he can look away I'll unzip my hoodie revealing the tie then he'll have to look down at my notebook." I said as I fixed the tie and my hoodie so it wasn't visible.

"He's gonna think you're going to flash him." Maya said giggling and I gave her a look before taking a deep breath and walking towards Ezra's classroom. Spencer gave me a thumbs up while Maya winked while wiggling her eyebrows and I rolled my eyes jokingly at them.

"Hey." I said entering his classroom, he glanced over at some students taking a makeup test. Crap, how could I forget that was today?

"Ms. Montgomery, how may I help you?" He asked as I walked towards the front of his desk, making sure none of the other students could see.

"I was wondering if you could take a look at my reading assignment." I said handing him my notebook.

"Perhaps this could wait until the makeup test has been administered." He said not fully sure what to do.

"Actually, it would be great if you could review it now. So I know I'm on the right track." I said starting to unzip my hoodie and like Maya had predicted, his eyes slightly bugged out and he glanced to make sure no one was looking. Probably thinking I was about to flash him, he looked down at my notebook where I had the page bookmarked after he saw the tie.

"What do you think of my work so far?" I asked and he looked back up at me.

"Outstanding." He said giving me a small smile which I knew he was in.

"Great. Then I will turn it in at the end of the day." I said winking and giving him a slight wave before leaving the classroom.

"Well?" Spencer and Maya asked together as soon as I got back to my locker. Spencer was staring at me with lost puppy eyes while gripping a piece of paper.

"Well..." I started and both of them looked so disappointed. The bell rang and I knew I had to hurry up and tell them.

"I forgot that today he had makeup tests and we're going on a date." I said just before Ezra walked out and Spencer started doing her happy dance.

"Okay, How is it that when she does that it's cute but when I do that it looks like I had a long night with vodka?" I asked offended as Ezra glanced over at us.

"Okay calm down, it was just an A." Maya said seeing Ezra and I started laughing.

"With Spencer, it's never just an A. It's her will to live, besides coffee." I said as Spencer finally stopped dancing.

"Speaking of coffee, wanna go get some?" She asked and we nodded.

Friday afternoon

Aria's pov

I came out of Spencer's bathroom to see her, Emily and Maya waiting for me. Hanna for some reason didn't want to hang out with them, I feel bad since she hadn't told us Sean dumped her at the dance. So while Ezra and I were having sex, she was crying at home.

"So, what are you wearing since you wouldn't tell us before you showered?" Spencer asked and Maya gave me a hopeful smile. I walked back into the bathroom and pulled my hanger off the hand towel holder.

"This." I said showing them a snug white dress that went mid thigh and had a black Peter Pan collar.

"As your best friend, I'm saying no. It's not you, that looks like a sad pathetic dress." Spencer said and I stared at her.

"Spence? This is your dress, I borrowed it for the birthday dinner we had in honor of Alison few days after her funeral remember?" I asked and her face went pink. Without missing a beat, she went into her closet and pulled out a black short sleeved knee length dress.

"What about this one?" She asked and I stared at her.

"Is that your mother's?" I asked and I could tell by her facial expression that it was.

"No!" She said and I gave her a look and she looked embarrassed that she even had her mother's dress in her possession.

"...Maybe." She said and went towards the back of the closet.

"Well since she insulted her own dress, then tried to dress you like her mother. I'll tell you what dress you'll really wear. Don't worry, it's from my closet not Spencer's so she can't insult it. And it isn't my mother's" Maya said and revealed a red strapless rouched dress.

"No denying it!" Maya said and pushed me into the bathroom.

...

"Damn,Ezra won't be able to keep his hands to himself." Emily said as she went through my jewelry while Maya helped me finish getting ready, I slipped my peep toe Badgley Mishka Fidel heels in black on. I gave them both a look.

"That's the point." Maya kept singing. Spencer sat me on her chaise before starting on my makeup.

"Ok, while Maya entertains herself. Here's the plan, we stay holed up in here and when you get back, we'll sneak you in then you can tell us the dirty details of your date with Ezra." Emily said holding up some earrings to my ears.

"Go with the dangly ones and the small pendant." Maya said as she organized the dvds I rented for them.

"I better go, I need to go pick up my date." I said giggling, we were really about to go on a real date.

...

Ezra led me outside as we went to get some air.

"If people put up my work, I'd show up if there were folding chairs and sweaty cheese." Ezra said slipping his hand into mine and lacing our fingers together. The artist turned out to be a no show and a lot of people were upset, us included.

"Plus, I'd be there." I said giggling and he smiled.

"True." He said chuckling and I noticed he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, hoping I didn't have anything in my teeth. Because I've had quite a couple mini spinach balls, and with my luck I'd have it covering my teeth.

"I love you." He said, brushing some hair behind my ear. Before I could say anything, his lips were on mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ella's pov

I stared at the engine of my car, this cannot be happening! I should be on my way to the art show in Philly, but instead I'm outside of the school with a broke down car. Why must crappy things happen to me?

"Ella? Are you okay?" I turned to see Daniel Cavanugh walking towards me, looking concerned. He looked exactly the same when we were in high school, light brown hair and hazel eyes. He looks like he stills plays football, I'm surprised he isn't coaching the team now. Everyone always said if he wasn't in the NFL, he would be coaching the team.

"No, to be honest I'm not. I have to go somewhere and my car is acting like a bitch." I said and Daniel looked over at my car.

"I'll try to fix it. When did it start?" He asked and I shrugged.

"It was perfectly fine this morning, and now it's not even starting. Like someone messed with it or something." I said frustrated and he gently turned me away from the car.

"Try not to look at it, why don't we go grab my stuff from my car real quick." He said and I locked my car before we headed down the street.

"So, how are you and the kids? I've seen aria a few times, and she has grown into a beautiful young lady. She looks exactly like you, when we were sixteen." He said, she really does. Even though it embarrassed her, people do think I'm only a few years older than her.

"She does, doesn't she? I'm glad she finally found herself though. That pink hair drove me crazy. How's Sherry, jenna and Toby? Toby looks exactly like you." I said and he chuckled.

"Well, we're no longer butting heads on anything. And he started following my footsteps a bit and got into construction, he likes building small useful things. But I have a feeling I'll be passing the family business to him one day. Sherry and Jenna on the other hand, I wouldn't really know. Sherry and I divorced this past winter, she wasn't the one for me." He said

"How is Byron?" He asked and I shrugged. I knew he would be brought up at some point, I'm actually surprised he didn't mention the separation.

"We're actually in the middle of a divorce actually. To be honest, I should have left him a long time ago. But I only stayed because the kids needed their father." I said and he nodded as we got to his car.

"I'm sorry, you know I'm always here for you right?" He asked and I smiled at him.

"I know, you always have been." I said as we made it back towards my car.

"So where were you headed?" Daniel asked as he opened the hood of my car again and looked into the engine thing.

"Basia art gallery out in the city. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to go, I figure why not go and just see. Maybe this was a sign that I shouldn't go." I said

"You never know what might happen there, try starting the car now." He said and I went to go start it, thank god it started.

"Thank you!" I said relieved that I now had my car back.

"Anytime, maybe sometime we could get drinks or something and catch up. Felt like I haven't seen you in forever." He said and I nodded.

"Of course! I would love that, I actually have a new number. Let me grab a pen and piece of paper." I said and went into my purse, grabbing a pen and ripping the ticket in half to write on.

"Ella, don't you need that?" Daniel asked pointing to the ticket. I shook my head.

"By the time I get there, it'd probably be closing soon. Besides I got to see you again, I like that more." I said and he chuckled as I wrote down my number.

"I'm glad I got to see you too, it's been a long time." He said and his hand slightly touched mine as I handed him the paper. As we looked at each other, we slowly leaned in and his lips was on mine. And it brought me back to our first kiss after he had won his first football game freshman year of high school.

"I probably shouldn't have done that... but I'm glad I did." He said softly as we pulled apart.

"I'm glad you did too." I said as he looked into my eyes. And I felt like we really were back in high school.

"Actually, why don't we get those drinks now?" He said and I nodded smiling.

"I'd like that." I said as we walked towards his car. Maybe this was fate, maybe it'll lead to another heartache... but I don't care at the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I silently opened Spencer's back door after I finally got out of the limo, it was pretty late and Ezra didn't want me driving home I closed the door, I heard a cough and I saw mr Hastings sitting at the island.

"Oh, hi mr. Hastings." I said nervously, he patted the seat next to him. I knew I had to talk to him, there's never another option.

"Aria, I've known you for a long time. Your whole life to be exact, I want you to be honest with me. So you should know by now that I'll tell if your lying." He said and I felt so many knots in my stomach, what did he want to talk about?

"I heard you girls talking earlier before you went out and I happen to hear the name Ezra. I looked it up and the only Ezra around here is Ezra Fitz, who happens to be your English teacher." He said and I felt like I was going to cry.

"Are you involved with him?" He asked and I couldn't look at him. Peter has been like a father to me my whole life, he got the answer from my silence.

"Did he force you into the relationship?" He asked, even though it was hard to do, I looked him in the eyes and shook my head.

"No, he didn't. He isn't like that, Ezra's in love with me and I'm in love with him." I said and Peter didn't look fully convinced.

"Are you sure it isn't a mind game?" He asked and I knew what would get him to understand.

"He thought Toby was a threat." I said since our parents and half the town knew nothing would ever happen between me and Toby.

"Please don't tell my mom or anyone." I begged, Ezra can't go to jail! He'd lose everything!

"I won't tell, you know I wouldn't tell anyone a thing if you didn't want me to. I just wanted to make sure you weren't being forced or anything." He said and I nodded, I know he wouldn't. My parents still don't know what happened back in 2003.

"Why, don't I take you girls out for breakfast tomorrow? We haven't done that in awhile." He said and I nodded.

"Go let them know the plan if they're still awake." Peter said and I grabbed my purse before heading upstairs. I quietly ran up to Spencer's room and opened the door to see them laying on the bed facing me... wide awake.

"Where have you been? We saw you come in the house after that hot make out session." Spencer said after I closed her door.

"Well, your dad knows. He isn't going to tell, you know he wouldn't tell anyone unless I wanted him too." I said and she nodded knowingly.

"And he said that he'll take us to breakfast." I said as I started to get undressed so I could get in my pajamas.

"You know what that means..." Spencer said and looked between me and Emily.

"Waffles!" We said excitedly and Maya looked at each of us laughing.

"I love waffles, so fill me in on this waffle thing." She said as Emily unclasped my necklace for me.

"Ever since we were 7, anytime my dad took us out for breakfast we all got waffles. No one else loves waffles the way we do." Spencer said as they all sat up so there was room for me on the bed, I plopped down next to Maya.

"You've seen the breakfast club, well we're the waffle club. How much do you love waffles?" I asked Maya, who started braiding half my hair.

"Enough that I eat the waffles at the school breakfast." She said and I looked over towards Spencer.

"To be honest, I've never had the waffles because all the other options look disgusting and I don't want to be let down. So she really loves waffles if she's eating the school's breakfast, and welcome to the waffle club." I pointed out and Maya placed both hands on my face and looked me in the eyes.

"Trust me, they are delicious." She said and I laughed as the girls all faced me.

"Details now, from how he looked..." Spencer said trailing.

"To that make out session 10 minutes ago." Maya said wiggling her eyebrows and I rolled my eyes at them as we got comfortable before I told them about my night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Few weeks later

Arias pov

I was working on my worksheet Ezra gave us for today's lesson, as I started on the next question I felt like I was about to puke.

"Mr. Fitz, can I go to the bathroom?" I asked and he nodded. He handed me the pass as I walked out, looking around I saw that no one was in the hallway. I felt feeling again and I ran towards the bathroom, luckily I made to a toilet in time. I heard someone come in after me, and all of a sudden someone was holding my hair back.

"You don't want to get puke in your hair do you?" Mona asked sweetly after I finished puking.

"Um, no. Thank you Mona." I said flushing the toilet, why the hell is she being nice to me? We're not friends!

"I hope your not coming down sick, that would just be terribly timing with midterms coming up." She said as I went to wash my hands.

"No, I feel fine. I just must have had some bad eggs this morning, wouldn't be the first time my mom made bad eggs." I lied and everyone in town knew my mom wasn't the greatest cook.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your bad eggs." She said and left. I took a deep breath, as I was about to head back to class my phone vibrated in my purse and I saw a text from my mom along with a blocked number text. Groaning I opened up the blocked number text first.

'You and I both know, it wasn't the eggs like you told Mona. Find out or I spill about your "extra credit" night with Fitz -A' I read before opening up the text from my mom.

'I need you to bring the divorce papers to Byron after school with mike. He can't drive himself, and I'm stuck with a few teacher parent meetings with some of mikes teachers.' She sent and I knew I couldn't argue with her. I quickly fixed my eyes, since I had tears in them from puking and walked back to class. I gave Ezra the pass back and went back to my desk to finish my worksheet.

"What did you get for the first answer?" I gave Hanna a look since we were suppose to be putting the answers in our own words.

"I'm not giving you my answers." I whispered and she sighed annoyedly at me.

...

"Hey Mom, can I borrow a piece of gum?" I asked walking into my moms classroom during passing period. Spencer told me I had disgusting breath and I can tell that I do. Luckily for me, I know she'll write me a pass in case I'm late to my next class.

"Sure, it's in my purse... somewhere." She said as she looked through a small pile of papers from her last class. I pulled her purse out and opened it, as I dug through her purse my stomach dropped.

"What's this?" I asked holding up half a ticket to see the same artist Ezra and I went to go see.

"Oh, the school gave me a free ticket to go see some artist out in Philly." She said glancing up to see what I was holding. This is NOT happening, she couldn't have gone! I didn't see her and she would've said something... actually she would've had Ezra arrested!

"Oh, was it any good?" I asked as I finally found the gum and took a piece.

"I didn't go, my car broke down and then I ran into Daniel Cavanugh. You're going to be late for your next class, here." She said and wrote me a quick pass. I grabbed my backpack off the ground and left the classroom before I could freak out in front of everyone.

"Aria? What's wrong?" Emily ask when she saw me in the halls, without saying a word I pulled her into the bathroom and checked to see no one was in here.

"My mom almost went to the same gallery as Ezra and I! On the same night!" I said trying to breathe. As I pushed my hands up into my hair, she placed her hands on my shoulders and breathed in and out with me.

"Wait, how did she get a ticket?" She asked as I calmed down a bit. I love how she can calm me down so quick.

"She said the school... but I know that it was A." I said and Emily pulled me into a hug that I badly needed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Aria's pov

I didn't want to be here and everyone knew it, mike couldn't drive himself and Mom has meetings she couldn't get out from. But I'm know she's lying since parent teacher conferences just happened last week for freshmen, why she's lying I don't know.

"Oh hi kids! What brings you two here?" Meredith asked after opening the door, I kept my mouth shut. Why else would we be here?

"Dad has to sign the divorce papers." Mike said giving me a dirty side eye, I was not about to ever tell him what Byron had said about us. I don't ever want him to know, and he won't if I can help it.

"Come on in, he's in the kitchen." She said and I could tell since she opened the door that she was being fake. We could see tacky decor all around the house, I figured they just had it until they could get better decor.

"Just so you know, mom changed it so she has sole custody and you sign away all your parental rights to us. You won't have any say in anything, any contact or rights to us." I said as I handed Byron the papers, he didn't even acknowledge us in anyway.

"Would either of you like some tea?" Meredith asked giving us a enormous smile which was really creepy. We smiled and shook our head no. My stomach dropped as I saw Byron just sign the papers without even reading them.

"Tell your mother I said hello." Byron said as he handed back the papers and Mike stormed out. I took the papers and stared at him.

"You really never cared did you? Not after sixteen years and two kids did you ever care. I wish you weren't even related to us by blood! You should have left before Mike was born! We would've been perfectly fine without you! And we will be!" I yelled and hurried out to my car, I got in and carefully tossed the papers into the back seat.

"Can you drop me off at Dan's?" Mike asked and I nodded, knowing he wanted to keep his mind off of Byron. Neither of us said anything as I drove towards Dan's, it was dead silent besides the sound of the car. I pulled in front of the house and faced mike, I know he needs to know that we'll be okay without Byron.

"Hey, I know it might not seem like it but we're so much better without him." I said and he nodded. Like I had predicted he was upset about Mom deciding to have Byron sign away his rights to us, but I think the fact Byron didn't even seem to care to try and fight it hurt him more.

"I know he said something at his dinner party that you heard and that's why you ran out, and it's why Mom had him sign away his rights. What did he say?" I didn't want to tell him but I knew he would get me to tell him sooner or later.

"I'm not getting out until you tell me." He added and I sighed. I was hoping this would never come back up.

"He said he tried to convince mom to abort me, and that I never should have born." I said and he stared at me, we both knew I was holding back. Why can't he ever just let things alone?

"He was going to leave, but mom told him she was pregnant with you. He also said that you were a mistake, which is so far from the truth. You are literally the best thing in my life and moms life." I said and mike looked pissed. I could tell he knew I wasn't lying about any of this.

"Wish he left us a long time ago." Mike said giving me a hug. I messed with his hair and he rolled his eyes at me before getting out of the car.

"I'm probably going to stay the night." Mike said before shutting the door and waving me away. I drove towards Ezra's building, I parked in my usual spot and made my way towards his apartment, he had texted me before I went into Byron's and told me that the Chinese was there. I could feel my anger raging as I made my way up the stairs.

"Sixteen years and two kids! Just writes away his parental rights without batting an eye! Why didn't he leave years before? He never wanted us, so why not just leave?" I yelled, not being able to hold it in. Without saying anything Ezra pulled me into a hug, I hid my face in his chest as he started to rub my back.

"Let it out." He said softly, kissing the top of my head. I know he has a hard time seeing me upset like this, I try not to show a majority of my feelings but he can see through me.

"Come here." He said taking my hand and leading me towards the couch. He sat down and pulled me into his arms, the way we had done when he was about to give his resignation because Noel was threatening to expose us. I snuggled into him as he kissed my forehead, I slipped my hands in his. He lifted my hand and kissed the back of it, I knew he wouldn't pressure me into telling him until I was ready.

After awhile I sat up, and put my face in my hands. I could tell, Ezra was looking at me concerned since he has seen me have a few meltdowns already.

"When my mom found out she was pregnant with me, apparently Byron tried to convince her to get an abortion. My mom doesn't believe in them, and my grandparents wouldn't have allowed that or adoption. According to her, he wasn't helping with me and she was about to leave when I was 2. But she found out Mike was on his way and she for some reason thought another baby might help, because that always helps, she and Byron were having problems already. He was going to leave, but according to him mom couldn't handle two kids on her own. He thinks we were mistakes, we would've been perfectly fine without him!" I said and Ezra pulled me into a hug.

"Neither of you were a mistake! Not wanting either of you is his loss!" He said rubbing my back slowly.

"He should have just left." I said mostly to myself as I rested against him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"He doesn't deserve either of you." He murmured into my hair as I tried to keep myself from having another meltdown in front of him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Aria's pov

I stared at the multiple tests that were for sale. I looked around even though I drove into Philly to buy these because I couldn't let my mom find out or have Ezra hear about it on the street. If I am pregnant, he needs to hear it from me, not some random person gossiping. The one thing I actually hate about Rosewood is the gossip, no one can ever mind their own damn business.

'Come on Aria, just take the damn test!' I thought to myself and grabbed the three highest rating tests. I also grabbed a bag of gummy bears so I wasn't just buying pregnancy tests, and because I tend to eat gummy bears when I start stressing out.

"That'll be $15.68, will you be using cash or card?" The cashier asked and I knew my mom would ask questions if she saw I went to Philly just to go to a drugstore.

"Cash." I said handing him a twenty. He handed me my change as I grabbed my stuff, luckily for me no one else was in line.

"Umm, could I use the bathroom?" I asked and he nodded.

"Thanks." I said and hurried towards the bathroom, I locked the door and hung my purse on the door handle. I ripped open the box as I sat on the toilet.

'It's negative, it's negative, it's negative." I chanted in my head as I tried to gain confidence to look. Before I could look my phone beeped and I checked to see that it was from a blocked number.

'Wanna know how your mom got that ticket? Just ask Hanna! -A' There's no way Hanna would do that to me! Never in a million years, would she try to hurt me.

Hanna's pov

I was picking my outfit for tomorrow when my phone beeped. I saw it was a blocked number, no way this was real.

'While you were wallowing in heartbreak, aria was losing her virginity. $700 if you tell the school aria's newborn secret. -A' I read and saw the picture of Aria grabbing a pregnancy test.

"No way!" I said looking at the text message, she doesn't even look pregnant!

"Han, what kind of pizza do you want?" My mom asked coming into my room and I slid my phone into my pocket.

"Cheese and mushroom." I said and my mom nodded before going to go order the pizza.

"Aria's here!" I heard my mom yell up a few moments later. As I went to go open my door Aria walked in, before I could say something about the message I got she showed me her phone.

'Wanna know how your mom got that ticket? Just ask Hanna! -A' I read, that bitch outed me!

"Please tell me it isn't true! Tell me that A is just trying to tear us apart." She said and I didn't look at her.

"A has something on my mom! I have to protect her!" I said and aria stared at me in shock. Now that I know she and Fitz had sex, I'm glad I did it!

"Last time I checked 'A' has something on all of us! So you just tried to out my relationship? Without telling me that 'A' is after your mom for whatever reason and wanted you to out my relationship? I thought we were friends hanna! Friends protect each other!" She said angrily and before I could mention my 'A' text message she stormed out of my room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Aria's pov

I can't believe this, I cannot be pregnant! Oh my god, Ezra could get arrested for this! This cannot be happening! It's not real, it's just a dream. How could I be pregnant? Ezra used a condom and I'm on birth control! Three positive tests! They have to be false, maybe they're broken! This cannot be true, they just can't be!

"Are you almost..." Spencer asked walking in and trailing off as she noticed the pregnancy test in my hand. Before I could react, she closed the door and kneeled next to me.

"When?" She asked and I sniffed. I never even told her about after the dance, I liked having this little secret with Ezra. But that's clearly over now.

"After the dance. You know how he wanted me to come by afterwords so we could talk? Which I figured would be him telling me he wanted to be with Simone. Turns out he was already in love with someone else." I said pointing at myself and crying a bit more, without saying a word she took some toilet paper and wiped my eyes.

"This has to be false, he could get into so much trouble. I know it isn't because it's the 3rd test I've taken." I cried, still wishing it was false. Thank god that the junior class gets to start at ten instead of seven forty five. So my mom and Mike already left for school an hour ago.

"Do you wanna ditch?" She asked and I shrugged then shook my head.

"My mom will find out and ask questions, Ezra will be wondering where we're at." I said even though I did want to. Before she could say anything my phone beeped and I saw I had a text from Ezra.

'Good morning beautiful, I can't wait until I get you all to myself tonight.' He sent and I held back tears.

"I have to tell him tonight, I can't keep this from him. Even if I end up alone, he has to know." said and Spencer took my hand.

"I'm always here for you, you know that right?" She asked and I nodded.

"I know, I love you." I said as she pulled me up and into a hug, where I finally let the tears free.

...

I stared at my paper, trying to figure out what to write about. We had to write a paper on our futures, how could I write my future when it involves a baby that Ezra doesn't even know about yet? Who knows if he'll even be around after I tell him?

"Anyone who hasn't finished, it will be your homework and you can turn it in Friday." Ezra said and the bell rang, he'll be asking to see me for a moment. I hope he can't see I'm hiding something from him, he can't learn about the baby at school.

"Ms. Montgomery, may I see you for a moment?" Ezra asked and I nodded, after everyone left and I went up to his desk.

"You okay? You were pretty quiet today." He said and I nodded.

"I'm fine, didn't sleep a whole lot last night." I lied and he seemed to believe it.

"Why don't you come over later? I'll throw Chinatown on to lure you to sleep for a while." Ezra suggested chuckling. I was planning on going over there anyway, just not to sleep.

"Ok." I said and he gave me a small smile as I turned to leave. I felt a pang of guilt, knowing I wasn't telling him now. But I know he can't find out right now, especially during school.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Aria's pov

Ezra gave me a secret wink as he and Mrs. Welsh sat down a few tables away. I gave him a small smile before going back to my salad. I felt Spencer squeeze my hand in reassurance and I gave her a weak smile, she knows how hard this is. Emily and maya came back with their trays, as they sat down Hanna started to stand up on the table. I haven't spoken to her since we fought about her trying to out my relationship to my mom, but I was putting on an act in front of everyone. But I'm sure Spencer and Ezra could see right through it, they knew me best of anybody.

"Hanna, this isn't Miami where you can dance on the tables for us!" Maya said laughing but Hanna ignored her and whistled getting everyone's attention.

"Now that I have your attention, there's a big congratulations in order!" As she spoke I felt my stomach drop as she had given me a smirky smile as she got up there, Spencer nudged me gently and I shook my head 'no' to her silent question of did I tell her.

"Hanna, what are you doing?" Spencer asked and Maya saw the look of horror on my face as did Emily. Hanna looked around as everyone looked confused, I looked at Spencer for help as I started to panic and not be able to breathe. As I managed to whisper to her that I needed to get out of there my world came down.

"My best friend Aria is pregnant!" Hanna yelled and I couldn't look in Ezra direction and everyone stared at me. As Spencer rested a hand on me, I knocked my chair over and ran out. I couldn't face anyone, not even Hanna right now.

"You're a bitch!" I heard Mike yelled at her before the door to the cafeteria closed. I heard it open again, as I managed to get into a empty classroom.

"Aria?" I couldn't look at Mike. No one except the girls knew that I was seeing someone in general. I'm the older one, I should be setting good examples for my brother... but here I am pregnant and in a relationship with my English teacher! Some example I am for him!

"Come here." Mike said pulling me into a hug. I put my head between my legs and let the tears out. I'm just glad my mom wasn't here today, I don't think I'd be able to handle her finding out like that along with everyone else.

"Ar? Can I ask you a question?" Mike asked gently and I looked up at him, I could see concern in his eyes.

"Did he pressure you at all?" Mike asked softly and I shook my head. Did he know about me and Ezra?

"No, it was mutual. Completely mutual. He would never pressure me, I hadn't told him and this is how he finds out." I said and he rubbed my back as I started crying again.

"I thought we were friends, how could Hanna do that to me?" I asked and the thought of -A came into my mind, -A had also made Hanna try to out my relationship to my mom. But this hurt even more, because except for Spencer I hadn't told anyone I was pregnant yet not even my mom. And Ezra could've been arrested if she said who the father was.

"He loves you, I can see it when he looks at you." Mike said and I stared at him.

"I happened to pass your room one night while you were on the phone with him. And I saw the way both of you were jealous at the dance." He said and wrapped his arm around me. I sighed realizing that I'm going to face Ezra sooner than tonight. We could footsteps coming down the hall. I knew it would be Ezra, this is the moment that either we become parents or I become a single mother because I want to keep this baby, no matter what.

"I love you and my niece or nephew." Mike whispered before getting up and letting Ezra in. I still couldn't look at him - especially with how he found out.

"Definitely not how I planned on telling you." I said quietly still not looking at him. Not knowing whether or not he was mad or anything was driving me crazy, but I couldn't look at him.

"So, this was why you were quiet today." He said, we both knewnthat didn't need a response. Not saying anything he slipped his hand in mine and laced our fingers together.

"Do you want to keep the baby?" He asked and as the question came out I was afraid to answer. This was the moment I've been dreading ever since I found out, I took a silent deep breath.

"I do." I said and Ezra kissed my hand softly before letting go and wrapping his arm around me.

"Then we're going to make it work, we're having a baby." He said and I looked at him. Wiping the tears from my eyes and kissing my nose, he gently cupped my face.

"Aria, what's going through that mind of yours?" He asked and I could feel more tears coming.

"The thought of you not wanting this baby and you possibly going to jail crossed me mind." I was crying by the time I finished my sentence, Ezra pulled me onto his lap and rubbed my back.

"Hey. I love you so much, and I love our baby just as much as I love you. I'm not going anywhere, at least not without you. And for the jail thing, how would they know? So erase those thoughts okay, I'm not going anywhere." He said and kissed me before I could say anything else.

"I love you." I said as Ezra kissed my nose then my lips. I didn't think he'd react like this, I figured he would've broken up with me. He could lose everything if someone found out he's the father.

"Love you more." He whispered against my lips. As we pulled apart he brushed some hair behind my ear.

"Don't you have a class to get to?" He teased and I playfully smacked him.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" I teased back as he helped me up off the ground.

"I love you aripop." He said softly kissing me again. I cupped his face as he pulled me closer to him, the bell rang which made both of us jump.

"I love you too Ez." I whispered as he winked at me and we parted ways. I had geometry with Hanna now and no way in hell was I going anywhere near her right now. As soon as I got into the hallway everyone went silent and stared at me, great nine months of this. Possibly more after the baby's born.

"We're all behind you, and that was a bitch move Hanna made." Chloe said and gave me a hug, everyone went back to heading to their next class.

"Speaking of her, I am not about to face her. So I'm skipping." I said and Billy stopped by us.

"You can borrow my notes, just come by my locker tomorrow." He said and I smiled a thanks as he continued on his way to class.

"Let me know if you need anything girl." Chloe said hugging me again before making her way to class. I started walking towards the front of the building when I saw Hanna talking with Mona. I hurried towards the exit and towards my car, unlocking it I got in and took a few deep breaths. My phone beeped as I started the engine, as soon as I saw the text my heart dropped.

"Looks like your bff Hanna will no longer keep your secrets. Mwah - A" I read and I tossed my phone onto my seat after sending Spencer and Em a text saying I was skipping the rest of the day. As soon as the car warmed up I pulled out of my parking spot and drove home, even though I wanted to go to Ezra's.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Aria's pov

I was doing my French homework, while Mike was doing his algebra. We haven't spoken about what had happened at lunch and I hope he doesn't tell our mom. As I was about to say something to him, Mom came into the house. Emily was out with Maya, and she wasn't going to be back until a bit later.

"Aria, the school called. You ditched half the day? What happened?" She asked setting down her purse and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Hanna and I got into a huge fight. I didn't want to be anywhere near her, it was bad and I don't want to talk about it." I lied and she looked at me concerned.

"How bad could it have been?" She asked, before I could think of anything Mike spoke up.

"Hanna had cheated off of Aria's math test and didn't even care. It was bad, I'm surprised it didn't get physical." He lied perfectly and I pretended to give him a look, which he knew was really the 'thank you' look we use when one of us helps the other lie.

"Please, I just don't want to talk about it." I begged and my mom nodded before opening the fridge. My phone beeped and I saw it was Ezra, I'm still kinda surprised he didn't break up with me when he found out. He could lose his job if someone found out about us.

'I got you some coffee ice cream for later, I love you.' He sent and I tried not to show too much of a reaction in front of my mom.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked and my mom turned around.

"You should be... but since this is the first they called about you. I'll let it slide, but you need to get all your notes and homework for each class. I'm sure the school will give you detention anyway, and I know you won't do it again." She said and I nodded, I'm pretty shocked that she was letting it slide like that.

"Who wants to go out for food?" She said and we could tell she was hiding something from us. But, we also knew she wouldn't tell us unless she wanted to.

"Spencer just asked me if I could come over there so she could give me the notes and help me with what I missed in history. Could I?" I lied, she didn't know that I have history right before lunch. But, she doesn't need to know that.

"Sure, but actually I decided to punish you a little. For the next two weeks your curfew is 9 instead of 11 on school days." She said and I nodded.

...

I snuggled into Ezra as we watched the last few scenes of 'It Happened One Night' he kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around my waist. I really hope he doesn't make me talk about Hanna, but I know he'll bring it up. I just hope it isn't tonight.

"Do you want to talk about Han-" Ezra started to ask as he got up to our popcorn bowl away, I cut him off as soon as I realized where it was headed.

"Nope. I'm good, what time is it?" I asked since my stuff was over on the island. Hanna is the very last thing on my list of things I want to talk about, actually she isn't even on the list.

"Almost 8:30." He said as I went over towards him. He was concerned, even though he was hiding it I could tell. Thank god, I have a reason to not talk about her.

"I have to go, I'm on curfew patrol for ditching half the day." I said then realized he didn't know that I had ditched.

"You ditched half the day?! I'm starting to think you're a trouble maker." He said slightly teasing and I could tell he was hoping I'd talk about why. But that has to wait because i don't want to be late coming home, or even close to my curfew.

"Trouble's my middle name." I said as he kissed me goodbye. He pulled me closer to him while I grabbed my purse off the island. He rested his forehead on mine and caressed my face, I kissed him as he started to back me up towards the door.

"I like it when you're here." He whispered and it brought me back to the night when he wanted me to stay longer but, Mom and Byron were being weird at the time.

"I didn't say I wasn't coming back." I said, getting him to chuckle.

"Stay out of trouble miss. Montgomery." He said between kisses, getting me to giggle. I really did want to stay, but I need to stay on my moms good side.

"See you tomorrow?" Ezra asked and I nodded as I walked out the door, but before I could he pulled me back and kissed me again.

"Bye." He whispered as we pulled apart and I rested my hand hand in his cheek. He rested his hand in mine and I kissed him one more time.

"Love you." We whispered as we broke apart and I really left this time.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Arias pov - next morning

I rolled over to see Emily gone, she had a swim practice all day, then had a date with Maya afterwords. I sat up and saw I had a text message from Ezra, I smiled to myself as I opened it.

'I got enough doughnuts for the whole day.' He sent and I went to go put on a pair of more flattering yoga pants. As I brushed my hair, there was a knock on my door and my mom popped her head in.

"Before you head to Spencer's, I need to talk to you and your brother about something. She said, I walked out of my room as mike was leaving his room.

"Do you think she?" I whispered and he shook his head. There's no way she knows about me being pregnant!

"I know it might seemed rush. But I'd rather have you hear it from me then anyone else, remember when I said I had ran into Daniel Cavanugh a while back?" Ella asked me and I nodded, not sure if mike knew or not.

"Well, um the thing is... we kind of started seeing each other." She said slowly and I realized my secret was still safe.

"So you got divorced so you can go back to making out with your high school boyfriend?" Mike asked angrily but before either of us could respond, he pushed his chair back and ran back upstairs.

"I shouldn't have told you guys so soon." She said looking towards the stairs and I took her hands in mine.

"Maybe, but it's better he heard it from you and not someone on the street. There's just a lot going on right now with the divorce, it's probably just getting to him." I said and she looked like there was more.

"Mom? What is it?" I asked and she smiled at me, I haven't seen her this kind of happy in a long time if ever.

"That night when I had run into him, he kissed me." She said and I realized why she told us about them.

"That's why you told us. Mike, yes he's upset but he loves you." I said and she blushed. I've definitely never seen her like this before, I would have remembered.

"I felt the same way I did, back when we were together in high school. He felt the same way too, we talked about it over drinks afterwords." She said and I realized Daniel saved me from getting caught with Ezra!

"Think it was fate?" I asked and she nodded. We could hear Mike's video games upstairs, he always has the volume up when he's upset.

"I'll talk to him." I said. I went upstairs to talk to him, I knocked on Mikes door and waited a few seconds.

"Mike, it's me. Open up, come on. I know you're upset about everything, but you can't keep it bottled up inside." I said and I heard him pause or stop his game. He opened the door and I could tell that he was trying not to cry.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said and I pushed past him into his room. I looked around to see clothes and everything everywhere, boys are so disgusting.

"Don't talk then, just listen. I'm not going to say her getting with Daniel right away is a good or a bad thing, we don't know their past relationship. But she told us because she would rather have it come from her, than let's say coach Fulton. Who would you rather hear it from?" I asked and mike shrugged, but I could tell he wasn't as upset about it.

"I guess Mom. But she isn't even divorced yet." He pointed out and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Byron was back with Meredith even before they decided to get divorced." I pointed out and he nodded.

"Is she mad at me?" Mike asked and I stared at him in shock. Why would he ask that?

"No! She isn't mad at you, she had a feeling you'd be upset about it." I said and

"What if he hurts her too?" Mike asked and I knew he was worried about our mom moving on to fast.

"Would it make you feel better if we talked to Daniel about it?" I asked him softly and he nodded. I gave him a small smile and started to leave.

"Wait!" He said and I turned around. Before I knew it his hand was on my stomach, silently saying hi to the baby.

"You are so weird." I said and left before he could get any weirder.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Later that night

I was doing my homework on Ezra's couch when my phone went off. I had forgotten about a history group report that Spencer, and I had to do. Since our other group members didn't want to do their work, we're doing it but not adding their names.

"Babe, can you check that for me? It might be Spencer about this damn history report." I said realizing my phone was in the kitchen, Ezra was making dinner and wouldn't let me help. A few moments later I felt Ezra sit behind me since I had gravitated towards the middle of the couch. But before I could snuggle into him, he slid his arm past me and held my phone so I could see the text. My heart dropped realizing he would make me explain everything.

"Wonder what Daddy Montgomery would think of his daughter knocked up and living with her English teacher. -A." I held my breath because I knew he would ask. And I knew there was no way of avoiding this conversation.

"Who's A?" He asked softly and I moved my homework aside before turning to him.

"We don't know, it started when I came back and we thought it could've been Ali. But then..." I trailed off and Ezra gently took my hand in his, I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"We assume it's someone who hated Alison, because she was a bitch to... pretty much everyone and we didn't try to stop her." I said waiting for him to say anything, and it was slightly distracting that he had a only bathrobe on. He had just gotten out of the shower and decided to make us dinner while I studied, why he hasn't put any clothes on I'm not sure... but I'm also not complaining.

"I was an idiot." He said and I mentally agreed. I'm just a load of baggage and he doesn't deserve any of that.

"I should have listened to you at homecoming." He said and I finally looked at him. Before I could say anything, he gently pulled me closer to him by my legs. And I knew we were about to have a long talk about this, there was no way out of it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Aria's pov

I couldn't look at Ezra after telling him about the Jenna thing. Waiting for him to say anything was killing me inside, as another tear fell he wiped it with his thumb.

"I love you and nothing you just said changes that." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and gently caressed the back of my head.

"Thank you for looking at me tonight the same way you did yesterday." I said and he wiped another tear away. I feel a weight has been lifted after telling him everything.

"Nothing in the universe could change the way I look at you." He said and kissed my forehead as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Better tell you this now too, the girls know about us... the night Hanna got hit, she saw us and I had to tell them. None of them would ever tell a soul, unless it's a life or death situation. I didn't tell them about that night, well I told Spencer after she walked in on me in the bathroom. But I'm pretty sure 'A' told Hanna, because then she..." I didn't need to say any more, he knew the rest. We were going to have to talk about Hanna, and I don't know how to explain any of it to him.

"Ar... I knew the girls know about us, well I knew that at least Spencer knew. But even before...what happened yesterday, you and Hanna were weird with each other. What happened?" He asked and I knew I had to tell him, I couldn't avoid it and honestly... I shouldn't because 'A' would probably tell him his or herself. I swear 'A' better not hurt him.

"According to Hanna 'A' has something on her mom, I had reminded her that this bitch has something on all of us. They had given Hanna a ticket to the Basia showing... to give to my mom. But she never went because she ran into Daniel. Then I'm assuming 'A' also followed me to philly and sent Hanna a picture of me getting the tests." I said and stared at my toes while Ezra absorbed everything. This may or may not break our relationship.

"So Hanna pretty much became this 'A' person's henchman?" Ezra asked after a few moments.

"Never thought of it that way... but yes." I said, this would be our end of us. So many chances where we could have been caught, all in a matter of a couple weeks.

"I can see the wheels turning in that head of yours, if for one second you thought any of what you told me tonight was gonna get me to walk away... you're wrong. I'm not going anywhere, not ever." He said and he pulled me into his arms, he's taking the fact we could have been caught a few times way better than I thought.

"I'm not letting this person hurt you." Ezra said and I stared at him.

"I'm going to find this person and..." I got out of his arms and cut him off.

"No you're not! If 'A' finds out that you know... that's why Hanna got hit that night! Because 'A' thought Hanna saw them, but she saw Noel. You are not going after 'A' Ezra!" I said and he stared at me.

"So I'm suppose to sit back and let this happen? No, I'm not going to just do nothing Aria!" We both knew we were trying not to shout at each other. Before I could say anything, he pulled me back into his arms.

"Come here. Look, I know you don't want me to find this person. But I'm not going sit back with this." He said and I stared at him. Did he not realize the danger he'd be in?

"Nothing is going to change my mind Ar, not when I know I can do something to protect you." He continued before I could argue with him.

"You did hear me when I said 'A' hit Hanna WITH A CAR when they thought she saw them right?" I asked and he brushed some hair behind my ear.

"That doesn't scare me, what does however knowing you're in danger and won't let me do anything." He said.

"How would 'A' even know what I'm up to?" He asked wiping another tear from my eyes.

"Because 'A' knows everything." I said and he kissed my nose.

"I'm not letting anything happen to you Aria, you're not going to change my mind." He said and I knew there was no point of arguing, he isn't getting the fact that he could get hurt or possibly worse.

"You're being stupid." I said grabbing my stuff. Before he could realize what I was doing I walked out, he wouldn't come after me. He exactly can't, since people would see us and he's only wearing a bathrobe.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Aria's pov

I was waiting at the grille for Spencer and Emily so I could tell them while grabbing lunch. Emily came up just as Chloe brought my sweet tea and looked at Em ready to see if she wanted anything.

"I'll just have water, thanks Chloe." Emily said sitting down as Chloe did a little thumbs up and went to go get her a water. Spencer was not far behind after Chloe left, they looked at me.

"Are you and the baby okay?" Emily asked whispering the word baby and I nodded.

"Love how you whispered it like no one in this town doesn't know already." I said and they both looked at each other then at me.

"To our knowledge, only a majority of the high school knows. Are you and him okay?" Spencer asked bringing us back to the topic.

"Not exactly at the moment, but I got this last night. And this one after I ditched when Hanna..."I said and I opened the text and handed my phone over to them. After a moment, Chloe came back and brought Emily's water along with the coffee I had ordered for Spencer.

"So this means... A is back." Emily said softly after Chloe was out of earshot and handed me my phone back.

"There's more, when I got the text I thought it could have been Spencer about our history report...I had him check it and I had to tell him, there was no way to avoid it." I said and they knew just as well as I did that another person could be targeted by A... someone close to one of our hearts.

"Hey, you trust him so do we. This isn't something you should keep from him since, you know. If A happened to hurt you or the baby... who knows what -A would say to him about it. Have you told him about... the Jenna thing?" Emily asked whispering the last part and I nodded.

"I told him before I could stop myself." I said and I felt bad, this wasn't just my secret to tell.

"Hey, like Em just said. You trust him, so do we." Spencer said.

"Have you guys seen the sneak peek at Taylor Swift's new album Speak Now?" I asked typing on my phone, the girls seemed to be a bit confused at the sudden change of topic.

'He's determined to find out who 'A' and I tried to explain to him the danger of it. He doesn't care since he knows we're in danger.' I had typed and showed them.

"I heard it's going to be her best one yet." Emily said playing along, and Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Is that what's going on with you two?" Spencer asked and I glanced at the phone then back at her.

"He doesn't get the danger he could be in if 'A' found out!" I whispered and both the girls gave me the same look.

"Seriously? I'm not saying it's smart, but he loves you and wants to protect you. I'm with Ezra on this, you're probably going to hate me for saying this... maybe having him keep an eye out is a good idea. I'm not saying he should go all Superman and battle 'A' before you try and yell at me for that." Spencer said and I realized that she was right.

"God, I acted like a 6 year old last night! I literally walked out on him! After telling him he was being stupid." I said and put my hands over my face. Why is he with me? I'm literally proving I'm not mature at all, seriously what is wrong with me!

"Talk to him, he's so obviously in love with you. And don't yell at him." Emily said and I nodded, I glanced outside just in time to lock eyes with Ezra. Hopefully he'll even talk to me, especially after how I acted last night when I stormed out on him. We didn't even get to spend the day together, like we had planned.

"Have you told your mom about... you know?" Spencer asked quietly and I shook my head. I really do want to tell her, I just don't know how.

"There's a lot going on right now, with the divorce and everything. But I do want to before someone else does. I just need to figure out how and when. Luckily for me, Mike won't say a word about it." I said and Chloe came back.

"You guys hungry?" Chloe asked and we all needed.

"Can I just get the grilled chicken salad?" Spencer asked and Chloe wrote it down. I was torn between the veggie gumbo or the eggplant meatloaf.

"I'll just have the nachos, just no onions. Thanks Chloe." Emily said as Ezra walked into the grille with my mom.

"I'll have the veggie gumbo." I said and Chloe nodded as she wrote it down.

"I'll get your food out real quick." She said and walked away to put the orders in, just as Ezra and I locked eyes again. I know he wouldn't mention it to my mom, she would have so many questions about how Ezra knew all this. I glanced down before someone notices the way we were looking at each other.

"He... also knows that you guys know." I said and they looked at me.

"I felt like I should tell him, he already knew... well he knew that Spencer knew at least. He wasn't even mad." I said and the girls shared a look with me. Luckily for me, Chloe seated my mom and Ezra three tables away and they couldn't hear us.

"Are you coming home tonight or no?" Emily asked and I shrugged.

"Depends whether or not he talks to me... or if he wants to stay the night if he does end up talking to me." I said and her phone went off.

"No freaking way." She said looking at her phone.

"What is it?" I asked, I hope 'A' hadn't gone after her mom or Maya.

"Is it your grades? An 'A' text?" Spencer asked and Emily shook her head.

"Worse. It's my mother! She wants to talk, about my 'rebellion' seriously? I swear if none of you hear from me afterwords... she shipped me off to somewhere in the middle of no where. I may or may not be coming back tonight." She said groaning and Spencer patted her back as Chloe brought us our food.

"Better eat my last meal before I go to somewhere far far away." Emily said digging into her nachos.

"You can't think like that. Think happier thoughts." I said taking a bite out of my gumbo.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Aria's pov

I stared at the door, trying to get myself to knock on it. Before I could, I walked away for the third time.

"Damn it aria! Just knock on the door, it isn't going to kill you." I thought to myself and turned back to the door. Before I could even lift my hand to knock, Ezra opened the door getting me to jump back a bit.

"Hey/Hi." We said at the same time and he took my hand in his, bringing me into his apartment. He brought us over towards the couch and pulled me down onto his I could say anything, he spoke up.

"I get why you don't want me to go after this person. But I'm not going to sit back on this." He said as he brushed some hair out of my face.

"You do realize that you are literally putting yourself in danger right?" I asked and he gently cupped my face.

"I don't care. I do care however that you're in danger, I'm not going to let someone hurt you." He said and rested his forehead against mine.

"I get why you want to, but you don't know what 'A' is capable of! And before you ask, I do know. And I hope you know that I still think it's a stupid idea." I said, I know he isn't backing down and there's no point of trying to persuade him otherwise.

"I know you do, but if it protects you... I don't care." He said.

"Just promise me you actually won't do anything stupid." I said and I could see he was trying to figure out what that meant.

"Just say yes Ezra. Come on, just say it." I begged and he sighed.

"Yes. I promise." He said and I kissed him. He slightly chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I cupped his face.

"Good, I cant have you getting hurt." I said as he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed me softly again. I really hope 'A' never hurts him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Tell me about Toby, have you two talked since the blowout?" I asked Spencer as we talked on the phone. I was waiting for Ezra to come back with the take out he ordered us for dinner, I have been craving egg rolls all day and he texted a little bit ago that he had gotten a lot.

"He wants to meet up tomorrow at the brew, not really sure if I wanna go though." She said and I knew how she felt.

"Spence, you two have known each other since you were four. I'm saying this with love, do not become me and Hanna. And I swear I am not picking sides if you do." I told her and I heard her giggle at that.

"Where are you?" She asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean? I'm right here." I said and I could barely make out firetrucks in the background on Spencer's line.

"Any firetrucks you can hear at your house, I can hear at mine... oh my god! Are you in his apartment?" She asked as I realized I've been caught.

"Are you on the bed?" She asked before I could answer her first question and I quickly got off the bed.

"No, I'm not on the bed." I said quickly and walked over towards Ezra's desk.

"Is he there?" She asked as I rolled my eyes at the fact I knew how this conversation would be headed.

"Not exactly." I said and started going through the movies we were wanting to watch tonight.

"Is he taking a shower?" She asked and I stared at 'The notebook' slightly shocked she said that.

"He's getting take out for dinner, and this call is becoming very 1-800." I said and I knew she was smirking.

"To talk to a hot English teacher press three." She said seductively and I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"Call ending now, tomorrow?" I said and she sighed.

"Yeah. Tomorrow, and I want all the dirty details." She said and hanging up before I could say no to her. As I put my phone back in my purse, Ezra came back into the apartment with the food.

"Hi, would've been back sooner but there was someone with a huge order of egg rolls." Ezra joked and I cupped his face and kissed him hello. Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around my waist and dipped me, getting me to giggle.

...

"Rock, paper, scissors. Shoot." Ezra and I said while trying to decide what movie to watch next, flipping a coin didn't really work since it fell under the couch. He won by beating my rock with paper, he smirked and pulled me closer towards him.

"Rock, paper-" Ezra kissed me softly mid game, I wrapped my left arm around his neck as he gently cupped the side of my face. His tongue slipped into my mouth and he started to lay us back with me on top of him.

"Sneak." I murmured into the kiss, getting him to chuckle. As it started getting hot, I felt the urge to pee and it was a big sudden urge.

"I gotta pee." I groaned and hurried towards the bathroom. I could hear Ezra laughing at my sudden urge to pee.

"Next time I'll just pee on you!" I said opening the door a crack and I heard him try to contain himself.

...

"Still coming over tomorrow for that weird dancing show?" Ezra asked as I got ready to leave.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be a little late though. Mike and I are meeting with Daniel Cavanaugh to talk about him and my mom." I said and Ezra took my hand in his.

"Then I will see you in the morning." He said and gave me a soft kiss.

"You always see me in the morning." I teased as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He gently pinned me up against the door as our tongues met.

"You don't want to miss your curfew miss Montgomery." He said pulling away, I gave him a look and he chuckled. Before I could say anything, his lips were on mine again. I didn't want our goodnight kiss to end, I never do.

"There, I love you." He whispered as he pulled away again.

"Love you too, bye." I said squeezing his hand before letting go and leaving for real this time.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I looked over at Mike as I drove us over towards the Cavanaugh house. Daniel also agreed that we should talk about his relationship with our mom.

"This is weird on so many levels." Mike said as I pulled in front of Toby's house. Memories from when we were little and used to play outside for hours with Spencer and Emily.

"He babysat us a few times when we were younger remember? And Toby wasn't always around then." I reminded him and he gave me a look. We both knew it was different this time, now we were seeing him because he's dating Ella.

"I know, everything is different. But life happens, he makes Ella happy and that is all that matters... right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Come on, let's go." Mike said as we got out of my car and made our way towards the front door. Just as we started up the porch steps, Daniel opened the door.

"Hey guys." He said as he let us in. We followed him into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Would either of you like something to drink? I have water, soda, juice, or tea." He said and we could tell he was nervous.

"You really do love her don't you? You wouldn't be this nervous if you didn't." Mike said and I looked at him shocked that he went straight to it. Daniel nodded and sat down sighing.

"Yes. I really do love her. Guys, I know this is a whole lot to take in... under the circumstances. But I do love her, I really do." He said and we nodded. There was a question both Mike and I had, neither of us could ask.

"How do we know you aren't going to hurt her in the end?" I asked, not sure if we want to hear the answer.

"I'm gonna be honest, we don't know where this is heading. But I don't ever want to hurt her, I'm going to be honest. I did once, I had thought we had to be apart to end up together. Part of me wishes I never done it, but if I never had..." Daniel said and I realized where he was getting at.

"It's possible that none of us would have been born." I said and he nodded, Mike seemed to understand it.

"So you broke up with mom... to see if you two were really meant to be?" Mike asked slightly confused and Daniel nodded.

"Yes, I also thought maybe if we had stayed together... it wouldn't have last." He said and we nodded.

"If you hurt her..." Mike said and Daniel nodded as I stared at Mike.

"It's more effective if you don't finish the threat." Mike said and Daniel tried not to chuckle at that.

...

I snuggled into Ezra as Dancing with the stars came back on. He wrapped his arms around me, placing his hand on my stomach. As he kissed my shoulder, I placed my hand on top of his.

"Who are we rooting for again? I forgot her name." Ezra asked and popped a couple pieces of popcorn in his mouth.

"Shannen Doherty... Prue from Charmed." I said when I looked back to see he had a blank expression on his face as I said her name.

"Oh, Prue. I got it." He said and I laughed at him. Rolling his eyes, he cupped my face and kissed my nose.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Aria Montgomery please report to the principal's office." I heard over the intercom, I shut my locker and made my way down towards the office. Some people gave me looks as I passed them like they know some secret of mine. I hurried up and got to the office, where the receptionist didn't even look up to see who walked in.

"He's waiting for you." She said like she knew it was me. I walked back towards principal Hackett's office and knocked.

"Come in ms. Montgomery." I opened the door to see Hanna sitting in one of the chairs, she gave me a small dirty smile as I sat down next to her. What the hell did she do now?

"Hanna has informed me with proof, of a inappropriate relationship you happen to be in with Ezra Fitz and that you have had sexual relations with him. He is the father of your baby, Hanna showed me proof, he's being arrested at the moment and losing everything. It's a felony for a teacher to have sex with a student,Ezra Fitz is going to prison." Hackett said and I busted out of the room running towards Ezra's classroom where I could see two officers arresting him. Spencer tried to stop me, so did Emily and Toby.

"Leave him alone!" I cried as another officer held me back but not fast enough. I got a look at him, and I could sense the regret in his eyes.

"He lost everything because of you." A bunch of people started saying as Ezra was led away, they started walking towards me while chanting. I tried to push past them after Ezra and the cops, but no one would let me through.

"He's risked everything and now he lost it." They continued saying as I backed into a locker, Hanna appeared and smirked at me.

"Why are you destroying him?" She asked, but I couldn't speak as everyone surrounded me.

"He deserves better than this." Hanna said slapping me, hard enough to make me fall. As I hit the ground everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I bolted up in bed sweating, and I quickly reached for my phone. It was three forty in the morning

'Goodnight beautiful, see you in the morning. I love you - Ez' I read his last text which I missed since I was already asleep. I can't let him lose everything. I can't have that dream come real, he doesn't deserve that.

I got out of bed and made my way downstairs for some water. I could hear Mike, tossing and turning in his bed. He is the only one in this house who will sleep with his door open, I used to do that too. Then 'A' came along and having my door shut makes me feel a little bit safer.

I carefully got out a cup and got some water. I looked out the back door to see some couple who lives in the house behind us arguing through the window.

"Because in Rosewood everyone is safe enough to keep their windows open." I murmured to myself as I took a sip of water and headed back to bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I held my breath as I got my stuff out of my locker. When there was no call for me to come to the principals office, I sighed of relief and saw Ezra talking to Mrs. Welch over by his classroom.

"What? No cake or balloons welcoming me back?" I turned to see Toby coming down the hallway. I haven't seen him since before I found out I was pregnant, last time I heard about him was when he and Spencer were meeting up at the brew to talk.

"Toby!" Spencer and I yelled before running towards him.

"Bitch, I thought you dropped off the planet! Where the hell have you been?" I asked hitting him after we stopped having our awkward group hug.

"You didn't tell her?" Toby asked Spencer who shook her head. I realized he wasn't there when Hanna told the school my secret.

"No... I was going to but a lot of stuff happened and I forgot." She said as we made our way towards Toby's locker.

"I was staying with my aunt Justine and uncle Grant, they needed some help around their farm. Did I lose my partner?" He asked looking at me and I shook my head.

"Partner for English or partner in crime? Because I'm still available in both departments." I told him and I shared a look with Spencer. I felt the nausea coming and I'm not ready to tell Toby at the moment.

"I'll be right back." I said before taking off for the bathroom with Maya on my trail when she saw me.

"At least you don't have to lie about why you're getting sick." Maya said trying to make it better.

"I do if my mom asks." I whispered as the sickness ended. I seriously hate this part already.

"You still haven't..." She trailed off and I shook my head. I know I have to, especially if 'A' threatens to tell her. And i also know they would tell her their self

"Come on, we need to get to class." I said and she looped her arm through mine.

"I'm still upset you guy didn't welcome me back properly." Toby teased as we got closer to him and Spencer.

"Toby... you wanted a freaking welcome back PARTY. What if we get you a cupcake after school?" I teased as we walked into English and Ezra glanced over at us. He understands that Toby is like a brother to me better, which I'm glad he does because him thinking that there could be something between us is completely repulsive.

"Sounds great." He said while we went back to our seats and he walked over towards Ezra's desk to talk about what he missed and everything.

...

"Miss Montgomery, May I talk to you for a moment?" Ezra asked as everyone started walking out and I nodded. I wish I had bolted out as soon as the bell rang.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, I can't just break up with him. I need to get him to walk away, and the only way is to keep him at arms length.

"Fine, I'm just tired. I have to get to my next class." I said and hurried out before he could stop me.

After school

"Come on, we need to finish up this death scene for Friday." Toby said as he helped me off his motorcycle. I should probably make sure it's safe for me to be on it while pregnant.

"Still not going to kiss you." I said and he chuckled. We started walking up towards the front door when Marlene's Mom came running out of the house towards us.

"Toby! I'm so sorry to bug you and I know it's so very last minute. But would you be able to watch Marlene and Sara tomorrow night? I have to run to the girls parent teacher conferences and can't bring them with." She asked.

"I would love to ms. Wilson, but I have to work after school." Toby said and I realized this could be great practice for me.

"If you want I could babysit them, I've babysat my brother before." I said and she looked at me like I was a miracle or something.

"Really? You would do that?" She asked and I nodded. It would also give me a reason not to go over to Ezra's.

"Of course." I said and she nodded.

"Thank you! The girls will love spending time with you, come around 5. We can discuss everything before I leave at 6." She said and walked away before I could even say another word.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Next night

"Dessert! Dessert!" Marlene and Sara chanted as they tied me up with multiple jump ropes. Damn, how many jump ropes do two girls need?

"You two need to finish eating dinner then you can have your dessert." I said trying to wriggle free of the jump ropes. Everything had been going fine until they suddenly wanted dessert during dinner and I wouldn't just give it to them right then.

"You're not the boss!" Marlene said as if it were true. Oh my god, what did I get myself into? What if I can't do this when my child is their age?

"Untie me Marlene." I said, not sure how demanding I should sound.

"No!" Sara said and whacked me with a pool noodle. Oh my god, I'm going to go insane.

"How are you two going to make dessert if I'm tied up?" I challenged and they scurried off to have a small huddle. As they were coming back, the door opened.

"Are you girls behaving?" I heard Toby call out and Sara quietly ran over towards me. Marlene ran over towards the front door as Sara covered my mouth with her hand.

"Toby! We always behave." Marlene said sweetly and I realized she might end being like Alison when she's older.

"Where's aria and Sara?" Toby asked and I knew there was only one way to get Toby fully into the house. Sara challenged me with her eyes to do anything. Oh don't even test me child, I have a little brother.

"Potty, Sara needed help pooping." Marlene said and I almost believed her. I really hope Alison had never babysat them.

"Ew! You licked my hand!" Sara squealed and Toby walked over towards the kitchen.

"Really? I knew you two would do something to her, untie her right now then go upstairs." Toby said and they hesitantly untied me. I walked over towards the table as the girls went upstairs.

"I'm completely out of my league I don't know why I thought I would be able to do this. If I can't stay in control with two little 6 year olds, how am I going to do it in a couple years with my kid?" I asked and realized what I just said.

"Wait... What? Are you?" Toby asked trailing off as I nodded and he sat down across from me.

"Does he know?" He asked and I sighed.

"Oh he knows... along with the entire high school. You may have noticed Hanna and I aren't exactly nice to each other anymore... or even friends. Well Hanna somehow found out and before I could tell him... she told him for me by telling the entire school." I said and Toby nodded.

"She didn't say he was the father. Thank god, but I'm seriously over my head. I can't take care of a baby! I can't even babysit without getting tied up." I said putting my face in my hands.

"Hey, I know these girls. I knew they would do something and I figured I would come make sure they hadn't drove you completely crazy yet or worse. They tie me up every time, only one time they locked me in a closet. But you aren't alone with your baby, you have Spencer, me, Emily, Maya, and him depending on his reaction to the news." He said carefully and I remembered that day so clearly.

"He said 'we're going to make it work' what if we cant? So many things could happen." I said and Toby looked me.

"He loves you Ar. Yes, a lot of things could happen... but he loves you and the baby. You two are not Romeo and Juliet at all, you are going to have a happily ever after." He said and he had no idea that there won't be.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Ezra's pov

I stared at the papers on my desk. This is the best way for everything, it has to work. Especially if I want to be able to step up and be there for aria with the baby. I don't regret that night... but I do wish I could have done it differently. I saw the time and realized Aria never texted me like she said.

'Goodnight beautiful, I love you -E.' I sent and plugged my phone into the charger before heading back to my desk to continue my paperwork.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Aria's pov

I saw my mom was baking as I came in from babysitting. I'm glad her baking is way better than any of her cooking.

"Hey, how did it go?" She asked as I sat down and she held out a whisk which had brownie batter on it, I shook my head to it. Despite how much I want it, I don't know if it would hurt the baby... I need to tell her.

"Not this time. Mom? Can I talk to you about something?" I asked and she nodded concerned. What if she made me tell her who the father was? I can't make someone up, it'll get around town and who knows if Hanna will tell anyone.

"I have this paper due in History, about heritage... and I don't know what ours is. On either side." I lied, mentally beating myself up for not telling her.

"Well, on my side you're English, French and scottish. And on Byron's side you're Irish and some German. Is your paper on your heritage or heritage in general?" She asked and I took a cookie from the plate on the table.

"My heritage. I was just thinking, don't all the girls on your side have hazel eyes?" I asked and she nodded. Mike has brown eyes like Byron, and I'm glad I don't look anything like him.

"Yep, all hazel. Except for some of us have more brownish hazel or more greenish, it varies. You have the middle hazel, just like granny does and like me when I was your age." She said as I finished the cookie.

"And the males on his side have brown eyes, as does grandpa rose. So when you have a child with someone let's say have blue eyes, the baby would probably have either hazel or blue eyes." My Mom said and I really hope the baby does have Ezra's eyes.

"Either hazel or blue? You don't say?" I asked laughing and my mom shrugged. She isn't very good at many subjects, but she's pretty good with English and art.

"Biology was not my best subject back in the day. I somehow managed to pass with a high C." She said as mike came downstairs.

"We have Hi-C? It's about time, I've been asking for it for the past two times you've gone to the store." Mike said and we looked at him then each other.

"You wanna tell him? Or should I?" She asked and I motioned to let her have the floor.

"Sweetie... you misunderstood me. There's no hi-C, write it on the list so I'll remember it." She said and mike sighed.

"Did you do all your homework?" She asked both of us and we shook our heads.

"No, I had to go by the time he needed help with his biology and... well you suck at it. So I told him I would help him when I get back." I said and she slightly chuckled before pointing upstairs and I followed mike up to his room.

"I chickened out, I was about to tell her. But I panicked and lied about a heritage report, I'll take my chickening out award now." I said closing mikes door and he looked at me from his desk.

"Hey, breathe. Look, yes telling her is going to be scary. But remember, we're all behind you and him." Mike said and I went over towards him.

"Ok, what was confusing to you?" I asked, changing the subject. Hoping he won't realize that there won't be any Ezra and I.

"Pretty much any DNA thing in this book." He said pulling out his textbook.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Attention all juniors, there will be a contest during all lunch periods. The proceeds will go to our Senior trip to Paris, more details will be announced during each lunch period. So for now, Au revoir." Spencer said over the intercom. Chloe and I looked at one another as Ezra started to pass our Romeo and Juliet project grades out. Since he didn't want to start the new unit on a Friday, he was letting us do whatever we wanted.

"I didn't know our senior trip was in Paris, I figured it would be maybe California or New York, or Miami." Chloe said and I shrugged.

"Oh please, this town is anything but regular." I said as Ezra handed me my half of the project and I knew there would be a secret note in there as well.

"How's your dad?" Hanna asked smirking at me. Everyone in town had heard about Byron and Ella, and that he wrote away his parental rights.

"Last time I checked, I don't have a dad. How's your dads new family?" I asked and Hanna's smirky smile dropped and she turned away.

"How have your been about that? How's mike?" Chloe asked softly and I shrugged.

"To be honest? I'm up and down. One minute I'm fine, but the next I'm crying and I mean ugly crying. Mike, he tries to hide his feelings when he's around me or Ella... but I can see through it. He won't talk to me and I know he isn't talking to Ella, I'm hoping he's talking to someone though." I said as Spencer walked back in from the office.

"Bonjour." I said teasing her as she sat next to us and Emily came over with Maya.

"Why does Hanna keep looking over here?" Spencer asked quietly, concerned and I gave her a look.

"She's mad that I mentioned her dads new family." I said and she tried to hold back her snickering.

After school

I stared at my reflection in the mirror as I tried to reapply lip gloss. Before I could even get the wand onto my lips, Maya came in and locked the door.

"We need to talk." She said after checking under the stalls and I looked at her in confusion.

"Why the hell are you avoiding Ezra? He feels he's losing you and doesn't know why, you won't talk to him or answer any of his texts or calls. Are you and the baby okay?" She asked carefully.

"We're both fine." I said and Maya came a few inches from me. I can smell the bacon cheeseburger she had for lunch on her breath and it was gross.

"The baby might be fine, but you're not. I can tell, what's going on." She said and I tried to hold back the tears but couldn't.

"He shouldn't be with me! I'm destroying his life." I cried and Maya pulled me into a hug.

"What happened? Did Hanna say something?" Maya asked and I cried harder.

"Not in the real world." I sniffed as Maya sat us down, she pulled out some tissues out of her backpack.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as I tried to gain some composure.

"Last Thursday, I had a dream. I was called to the principal's office and Hanna was there. She had told him about me being with Ezra and him being the father, with proof. And they were having Ezra arrested. I can't let that happen! He can't lose everything he worked for!" I cried and Maya pulled me closer.

"Aria, you can't just avoid him like this. He's in love with you, did you think if you avoided him long enough he would just walk away?" Maya asked and I stared at the bathroom door, I'm surprised he hasn't yet.

"Why not? I'm great at ruining relationships. I'm the reason my parents split and why Byron never wanted us. It was only a matter of time before Ezra walked away too." I said not looking at her, I could hear the few people left in the hallway. I know one of them is Ezra probably talking to another student about the homework from last night.

"You are NOT the reason your parents split up,Byron is okay? It's his loss for not wanting to be a part of your life or Mike's wait... is this avoiding Ezra all because you feel like you're the reason Ella and Byron split?" Maya asked and I looked down at the tissues crumbled up in my hands.

"Am I destroying everything I touch? First my parents relationship, now I'm destroying Ezra's life." I asked as someone banged on the door.

"We're having a therapy session, go away!" Maya yelled at the door.

"Aria, you are not destroying anything! You had nothing to do with your parents splitting up! And no you are not destroying Ezra's life! I'm giving you a reality check right now, yes your relationship with him is illegal and he could possibly go to jail, but he loves you! Why would he risk it for you? You two met at the time you did for a reason! You can't decide one day to just start avoiding him so he'll leave! He's crazy about you, he isn't going to give up unless he knows you absolutely don't love him and don't want to be with him!" Maya said and I knew she was right, I can't just avoid him. It isn't fair to him.

"But I need to tell you this. You're not destroying his life, but at the moment you're destroying his heart by avoiding him and not giving him any reasons why. And 'I'm just tired' is not a valid reason." Maya said pulling us back up, before I could say anything she fixed my hair and walked out. I fixed my eyes and made my way towards Ezra's classroom, hopefully he'll talk to me. But when I got there, it was empty and my heart dropped. He already left.

Before I could turn around car lights shined into the room and I smiled before running off. The school felt strange with no one pretty much here, how long were maya and I in the bathroom? I skidded to a stop when I got outside to see Ezra leaning against the back of his car.

"Maya told me." He called out as soon as I started walking down the steps.

"I was in the bathroom for like a minute after she left." I said stopping at the bottom, not sure if he really wanted to talk to me or not.

"She talks really fast. I had a hard time keeping up with what she was saying." He said and we just stared at each other for a few moments before he gave me a look I knew well and motioned me to come over to him. I dropped my bag and ran towards him, our lips crashed together as he picked me off the ground and I cupped his face in my hands.

"You are my everything." Ezra whispered as we pulled apart. He gently sat me on the hood of his car and kissed my forehead.

"Hey, we are not your parents Ar. Ok? Nothing is going to get me to walk away, not one thing." He said and kissed my nose.

"Why don't I make us some dinner? And by me making it, I meant I'll order Chinese. We can even watch The Notebook." He said getting me to giggle a bit, I'm really glad the parking lot is empty and hidden by busses.

"That sounds perfect." I said as he brushed some hair behind my ear.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Spencer's pov

I was doing my homework when my laptop sounded, indicating I had a new email. It's probably Andrew wanting to go over the trip to Washington schedule again. I logged onto my email and saw an email from someone named Mary Drake, I know I don't know her from anywhere. Unless I saw her when I was really little.

'Dear Spencer, you don't know me but I know you. I am your biological mother, Veronica forced me to give to her and your father when I had given birth. I

This might come as a shock, or it might come off as a scam but it's not and i can prove it. Your full name is Spencer Jill Hastings, and you were born April 22nd of 1994. You were a little under weight at 2.2 pounds and you have a tiny birthmark on the back of your right ear. If you're wondering how I found you, well I didn't know what they had named you. I had tried looking for your father for years, but now... I had found his Facebook and I saw the picture of the two of you and Melissa. And I just went to your profile just to see, if there was any way to contact you. Spencer, I never wanted to give you away. I wasn't very stable when I got pregnant... but I'm doing very well now. I have great job, a nice little apartment in Washington D.C, and I... I was hoping to find you, and possibly meet you. Only if you want, I know this must be a lot to take in... so take your time to think about it and let me know, I could fly out there if you'd prefer.I just wanted to know you were well taken care of all these years.

Take care - Your mother.'

"Spencer, come downstairs for a moment." I heard my mom... no Veronica call out and I quickly exited out of my email before walking downstairs. As I neared the bottom, I could see a few police officers standing around.

"What's going on?" I asked and Veronica nodded at the only female officer here.

"I'm Officer Dana, Ma'm I'd like to ask you some questions about the night Alison DiLaurentis was killed." She said, leading me towards the couch and I looked over at Veronica, who was looking over at whatever baby things Melissa bought.

"Why aren't we at the station?" I asked and the other two officers went upstairs.

"Because we have a warrant to go through your room and possessions as well." Officer Dana said and I started to realize what was happening.

"What really happened the night Alison DiLaurentis was killed?" She asked and I internally groaned that this was almost the 100th time someone asked me that.

"I already told the police, we had a sleepover. We fell asleep and I woke up when I heard a scream, I looked for Ali and then went back to the barn when I couldn't find her." I said, hiding my annoyance with the cops already.

"Why go back to the barn if you heard Alison scream?" She asked and I held back a sigh.

"I never said it was Alison's scream. I had said a scream, and I figured Alison had ditched us. Wouldn't have been the first time." I said and an officer came downstairs.

"I was looking through the emails and came across only one that seemed sketchy since there was only one email from it. How do you know Mary Drake?" He asked and before I could answer Veronica came over.

"Who did you say the email was from?" She demanded, I wish my dad wasn't in Seattle right now.

"Mary Drake." I said, bracing myself for whatever tornado is about to hit.

"What did Mary Drake tell you?" She asked and Melissa looked over here concerned, which isnt usual for her.

"What do you think she told me?" I challenged, if the cops let me I'm so out of here.

"Tell me what she said now!" She snapped and Officer Dana stood up, probably worried that she would hit me.

"That you aren't my mother, birth mother, that she is." I said, waiting for her to tell me that it was all wrong and that she really is my mother like I've known all these years. But she didn't say anything and I could tell Melissa was getting just as confused as me.

"Now would be a great time to make a strong statement of denial." I said and I could feel the tears coming. The male officer, went back upstairs uncomfortable.

"Mary Drake is clinically insane." Veronica said as the officers came down and they quickly went outside.

"That's not a denial!" I said and felt the tears coming out. Veronica didn't say anything, Melissa came over and looked at Veronica.

"So Spencer's adopted? But I remember you were clearly pregnant." Melissa said and I turned to Dana.

"Can I leave this house?" I asked and she nodded. She followed me upstairs, to make sure I wasn't destroying any possibly evidence that I killed Ali or to make sure I was ok, I don't know which one but I don't care.

"Am I able to pack a bag?" I asked and she nodded as we made our way into my room. I grabbed my suitcase, I could go to Aria's but Maya said that she and Ezra needed to talk about something. Maybe I could stay with Toby for a little bit, hopefully he and his dad would be okay with it.

"It would be best if you left your car here." Dana said and I nodded. I need some air anyway, and a drink.

"Do you have a place to go?" She asked and I nodded. She finally left as I finished packing my clothes, I peeked out into the hallway to see her no where. I went into my closet and pulled back the corner of carpet far enough for me to pull up the loose floorboards and pull out my secret stash of wine coolers and hid them in my suitcase.

"Where do you think you're going?" Veronica asked me as I came downstairs and I noticed Dana was no longer here.

"Somewhere, where I know I'm actually wanted." I said and Melissa walked over towards me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Spencer, I know this is a lot to take in. But there are millions of people who had been adopted, you're not the only one." She said and I shook my head.

"You weren't listening, Mary had only mentioned being my mother. Nothing about my father, and she also mentioned she found me because she found my father. Which means dad cheated, so I'm the child of either a one night stand or an affair! So don't act like I'm being dramatic about any of this, for years I've felt like I had to reach to everyone's standards and now I know why!" I said and stormed out, luckily for me neither of them followed.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Toby's pov

I was working on my bike when Spencer came swaying up the driveway.

"Tobes!" She said happily when she saw me and I noticed a suitcase in her hand.

"Spence, what happened?" I asked as I led her towards the back porch and sat her on the steps.

"My mom... isn't Veronnie. It's Mary Drake." She said and rested her head against my shoulder.

"Mind if I stayed here for a while? I can't face them right now." She asked, slurring her words a little.

"You know you're always welcome here. Have you been drinking?" I asked, she nodded before going into her suitcase and pulling out a new wine cooler.

"I went over to the park so I could drink." She said and I took the wine cooler from her.

"Why don't I order us a pizza or something? When was the last time you ate?" I asked and Spencer made a face.

"Lunch time with Area!" She said and I helped her up before bringing her inside.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Aria's pov Next day

I was at my locker with Emily as my mom and Ezra came out of his classroom.

"Daniel and I are having a little dinner party next Friday, would you like to come?" My mom asked as Spencer came running towards us. Is she drunk?

"I love you guys, I missed your guys' faces so much! Especially yours! You're just so tiny and I love you." Spencer said slightly slurring her words and squishing my face a bit.

"I love you too. Spencer loves us, mostly me though." I said and I could see the concern in everyone's eyes. Spencer would never show up to school drunk, or anywhere actually.

"Spencer, sweetie why don't we talk in my room. Would you like me to call your mom or dad?" She asked and Spencer shook her head and nearly fell over when she started backing up, but Emily and I caught her.

"No! They're all liars! They kept me from my mother!" She said and I gave my mom a look.

"Why don't the three of us go talk? Ok? Just us." I said, motioning to only Emily, Spencer and myself. She nodded before we led her towards the bathroom.

"Veronnie isn't my mom, Never was my mom!" She slurred, Emily and I shared a look just as her phone rang.

"Hiiiii Tobes" Spencer said and I took her phone.

"It's aria now." I said as Spencer tried to grab it back from me.

"Gimme! You're not available or his type!" Spencer said as Emily held her back. Wait, did she say what I think she just said?

"What is going on Toby? She came to school drunk, and for as long we've known each other, if one doesn't know something, the other does. And Spencer obviously isn't making sense at the moment." I said as my mom and Mrs. Welch came in.

"Veronica isn't Spencer's Mom. She found out last night, and came to me drunk. I went to go get her something to help her hangover, came home to see more bottles and no Spencer. I knew she'd find you, I can come get her." He said and I sighed. Toby had told me that he needed to help his dad all day with the business, why didn't he just tell me?

"I'll bring her over, she might try something if we wait for you." I said and Toby agreed with me.

"I'll explain later. But mom, Spencer needs us badly right now." I said and my mom nodded knowingly.

"I'll let the office and mr. Fitz know you two won't be in." She said as Emily got a better hold of Spencer

"Spencer! I thought you were more-" I cut Mrs Welch off, I'm tired of her giving us shit.

"Now is NOT the time." I snapped as we walked out of the bathroom.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"I had received an email from a woman named Mary Drake, saying she was my birth mother. She knew about the birth mark behind my ear, she also knew I was a little underweight when I had been born. She found me only because my dad finally made a facebook account and she found it." Spencer said as we sat around Toby's living room.

"My whole life, I've felt like I didn't fully belong at home. Now I know why, but I also received a text message from my mom... I mean Veronica. And now I also know that only my dad had wanted to keep me, between him and Veronica. My dad called and told me he would explain everything when he gets back. But, I don't know if I can even look at him. He lied to me my whole life, now I don't know anything." Spencer said resting her head against my shoulder and I took her hands in mine.

"I know one for sure, that you guys are my real family. We've been through a lot together, good or bad. But we've stuck together, maybe not all of us... but you guys are my real family. Blood or not." Spencer said just as Daniel came into the house.

"My mom knows we're not at school." I said and he nodded.

"I know, she messaged me saying you guys would probably be here. I just ordered a pizza for you, half cheese and half pepperoni for me. If anyone needs me, I'll be at work but I'll have my phone on." Daniel said and we nodded as he left.

...

I felt the nausea coming when I smelled the pepperoni. I quickly made my way towards the bathroom and shut the door. As I started to vomit, Emily quickly came in and held my hair back

"Thought you already had your morning sickness?" Emily asked and I nodded.

"I think it was the pepperoni." I said between vomiting. She rubbed my back as the vomiting slowly stopped.

"Ugh." I said wiping my mouth and washing my hands as Emily flushed the toilet.

"So, Maya had told me about you and Ezra... are you two okay now?" She asked and I nodded.

"He said that I was his everything, and that there's not one thing that would get him to walk away." I said. And even though Maya tried telling me differently, I know I'm the reason Byron never wanted us and left.

"Come on, I'm hungry and I have a feeling you are too." I said changing the subject and we walked into the kitchen just as Toby was putting the pepperoni half away.

"Well, now we know not to feed you pepperoni." Toby joked and I realized they heard us.

"I've never liked pepperoni, so I don't get why I'd eat it before." I said laughing.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Later that night

I was sitting in bed, doing my homework when my phone beeped.

'Meet me on your swing set.' Toby sent and I pulled my high tops on before heading out into the backyard. As I got closer, I could tell he was nervous about something.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting into the swing next to his and he sighed.

"I'm in love with someone... and it could change everything if she found out. I'm in love with Spencer." Toby said and sighed.

"Was that the real reason you got mad when she was going on a date with Dave?" I asked and he shrugged then nodded.

"Yes and no. Yes, because I wanted to be the one going out with her not Dave. And No because he really isn't this great guy he acts like in school, I didn't want Spencer to get hurt." He said and groaned as he put his face in his hands.

"You can't tell her, ok? I can't lose her as a friend, I wish they had told us back in middle school that our teen years would be confusing as hell." He said and I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"I won't tell her, but I've always had a feeling you liked her. You look at her the way a guy looks at a girl he loves." I said and he chuckled before kissing my cheek.

"See you tomorrow, and thanks." He said, getting off the swing and disappearing into the night.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

I was studying with Chloe and Maya during lunch, while Spencer was finishing her AP Global politics homework from last night. She's been ignoring me all day and I don't know why, she's literally my favorite person and her ignoring me is killing me.

"Hey Spence, do you want the last of my celery?" I asked and Spencer just flipped through her homework.

"Ok, that's it. Why are you ignoring me? What did I do?" I asked annoyed. Ezra and my mom looked over from their table to us, which happened to be next to ours.

"You know what you did." Spencer said still not looking up at me.

"Oh! Does this mean we get to play 'Guess What Aria Did?' We haven't played that in ages! But isn't it usually Toby that ignores you?" Emily said and I stared at her.

"You two can play, we on the other hand are going to the bathroom to talk." I said getting up from my seat.

"Not going anywhere with you." She said and I pulled her up from her chair. She didn't bother trying to fight me on this, I brought her into the bathroom. After making sure no one was in here, I locked the door.

"Ok, what the hell is going on? You're acting like I'm the most repulsive thing ever." I asked and Spencer didn't look at me as she crossed her arms.

"Ugh! First I learn my mother isn't my mother, then the police accuse me of killing Alison and now YOU'RE fooling around with Toby, the guy I've been in love with for years! Seriously, how you could to do that to me or to him?" Spencer asked and I realized what she just said.

"Wait, what was the last thing? Then the second thing?" I asked trying to see if I misheard her.

"You're fooling around with Toby." She said annoyed and I stared at her.

"Ok first of all, not in any parallel universe would I ever get with Toby. Secondly, what was the second thing?" I said and she sighed.

"The cops somehow think I killed Alison. I don't know, I learned this right after I read the email from Mary." She said and I stared at her.

"You didn't kill her Spencer. You may have hated her at times, but not enough to kill her." I said taking her hands in mine.

"But what if I blacked out and killed her?" She asked worriedly.

"We weren't drinking that much that night. Enough to pass out, yes. Enough black out no." I said and I could tell she was holding something back, but I knew she won't say anything unless she's ready.

"So what's up with you thinking I'm fooling around with Toby? And the thing you said after it?" I asked.

"Okay, What makes you think I'm fooling around with Toby? Like you have a better chance of getting with me then he does." I said and she seemed like she didn't want to answer.

"I saw the two of you! He kissed you!" She said and I realized what she wasn't saying out loud.

"Spence, trust me. Nothing is going on between me and Toby, he just told me something that he doesn't know how to tell anyone else right now. But Spencer, I can read between the lines. What are you not telling me?" I asked and Spencer sighed.

"I'm in love with Toby. You can't tell him!" She said and I nodded.

"First thing first, don't ever think I would ever hook up with Toby ever again. Secondly, you didn't kill Alison. And lastly, can I have my best friend back?" I asked and she pulled me into a hug.

"I love you, you know that?" She asked and I nodded.

"I love you too." I said and we made our way back to our table.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Aria's pov

"Emily!" I said as I pulled her out from the crowd as everyone was going to their class.

"I need to tell you something very important!" I said, looking around to make sure Toby or Spencer weren't around.

"Ok, Spencer likes Toby. And Toby likes Spencer. We need to get them to realize they both like each other." I said and Emily looked at me.

"It's about time." She said and we noticed we only had a few minutes to get to our next class. Before we could move, I rushed to the toilet.

"Well, now we have an excuse." Emily said after I had finished throwing up.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Did you hear? One of the teachers sprained their ankle after falling down some stairs and won't be in for a few days." Chloe said as the last bell rang and I followed her towards our lockers. I will lose it if 'A' had done something to my mom or Ezra.

"No, but people are saying multiple names for who it had been. No one said your mom's name, and she would've let you know." She said and I sighed of relief that my mom was okay. But I'm still worried that it could've been Ezra, I can't go around asking people if they know if he's okay.

"Can we meet up tomorrow to study for the history test? My parents are making me work tonight since Graham has a date and that's more important than my education." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, and if you want I can come by and quiz you anytime you stop by." I said and she nodded laughing.

"I still can't believe we came up with plan in 5th grade. Luckily for me, I could only seat people back then." She said as I opened my locker and pulled the textbooks that I need out.

"What time do you want me to get hungry and come to the grille?" I asked as my mom came out of her classroom.

"Anytime is fine." She said as she pulled out her uniform. My phone beeped and I knew it would be Ezra, my heart dropped when I read his message.

'Hey, just thought I'd let you know that I won't be in school for a couple days.' He had been the one who fell down the stairs, what if 'A' tripped him?

"I'll catch you later okay?" I said and Chloe nodded before I made my way towards my car. Holding back my tears, I unlocked my car. But they went away when I saw a figure walking towards my car.

"Holden?" I asked shocked and I realized it was him.

"I haven't seen you since what? 5th grade?" He asked and I nodded.

"How have you been? I thought you were in Portugal?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Yeah, but we came back." He said. Before I could respond, my phone beeped and I saw Ezra texted me again. It was all gibberish and I have a feeling he took some pain medicine.

"Who was that?" Holden asked as I put my phone into my jacket.

"Just my boyfriend." I said, knowing he wouldn't push on it if I didn't tell him.

"Oh, so you're not dating Spencer?" Holden asked and I shook my head.

"I didn't think you two would make a good pair anyway. We should catch up sometime, haven't seen you in ages." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, totally! I actually got a new number when I came back from Iceland." I said and wrote down my number for him.

"And here I've been thinking you replaced me." He said and walked off.

...

I quietly walked into Ezra's apartment and saw him sleeping on the couch. As I put my purse onto the table, I heard the toilet flush. Before I could react, Hardy walked out.

"Hey, um Aria was it?" He asked and I nodded.

"How are you?" I asked and he nodded.

"I've been good and yourself?" He asked and we could tell we were both a little awkward. But before I could respond Ezra mumbled in his sleep.

"Num num, meet num num." Ezra mumbled and we tried not to laugh at him.

"He isn't going to remember that is he?" I asked and Hardy shook his head, chuckling.

"That should be fun." I said and he agreed.

"Well I gotta get out of here. I told him I'd watch him until he fell asleep, take care. See you around, num num." Hardy said and I held back my laughter as he left.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Poor baby." I said snuggling up to Ezra as he chuckled and wrapped an arm around me. I pressed play on 'The Princess Bride' neither of us had seen it before and decided to check it out.

"You know, you're xactly what the doctor prescribed." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Such a dork." I said kissing him softly. He chuckled as he gently pulled me onto his lap, I carefully got into a straddling position as his tongue slipped into my mouth.

...

I sat at the grille studying History when Chloe reappeared, she knew all the answer options I just had to ask the questions. Ezra's food that I promised him was already ordered, I just needed to order us some dessert. Luckily Chloe's mom was cool with us studying while she worked, as long as Chloe didn't slack off on her work and I actually ordered food.

"Final question. The first major transportation project linking East to the trans-Allegheny West was the?" I asked closing the dessert menu, Chloe brought out last time.

"Lancaster Turnpike. Would you like anything for dessert?" She asked after I nodded that she was right.

"Can I get two individual key lime pies?" I asked and she nodded. Ezra didn't know I was bringing dessert too, he feels bad that I'm buying him food already.

"I'm starting to think you're feeding the army or something." Chloe joked before heading back to place in my order again.

"What are you doing here alone? Did your boyfriend ditch you?" Holden asked and I stared at him in shock.

"I'm studying with Chloe, and he had plans already. Besides, my relationship isn't any of your business." I said slightly annoyed that he just said that. I couldn't tell him that Ezra was just home because of his ankle he'd figure it out and I can't let that happen.

"Ok, but it seems sketchy that he doesn't want to be out with you." He said in an apologizing tone.

"You don't know him. So please, don't make any more assumptions about him." I said just as Chloe came back with Ezra's food.

"Here you go, food for an army. Oh, hey Holden... are you?" Chloe asked looking at me and I shook my head no.

"Just saw Ar, and thought I'd say hi." Holden said and smiled at me before walking away.

"I think he likes you." Chloe said and I shook my head, no way he likes me.

"I've known him since I was 5, there's no way he likes me. Besides, I'm already taken." I said and Chloe giggled at my blushing face.

"Let me go get your pies." She said and walked away.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Holden's pov

I saw Aria's car pull away and I waited a few seconds before following her. There's no way she's seeing anybody, most of the town thinks she's a weirdo. Especially back in middle school, and was into knitting, making videos, and photography.

"Where are you going Ar?" I asked out loud as I saw her park her car and got out. Luckily, she doesn't know what car I drive. I parked a few cars away from hers and got out, by the time I got towards the door she was gone. I buzzed the first button there was.

"Who's there?" Some old lady who sounded like she smoked a lot answered.

"Phillips, from 4A. I got locked out." I lied reading a name card and she let me in, I went up the stairs and saw Aria going to the third floor hallway.

"Ez? Ezra, babe I'm back. I got you beef stroganoff and some chicken noodle soup." She said walking into the 3B apartment. As soon as the door shut behind her, I snuck up and pressed my ear against it. Ezra... as in Ezra Fitz the new English teacher?

"Also got key lime pie." I heard her say and I heard a male chuckle, I rolled my eyes. How could she not see that he's just brainwashing her? Before I heard anymore I walked away.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Aria's pov

"Why pie?" Ezra asked as I put his food away.

"Why not pie?" I said as he motioned me to come over towards him.

"How was studying with Chloe go?" He asked as I sat down and he wrapped an arm around me.

"Good. How was your nap?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Pretty good." He said as I snuggled into him. He kissed my forehead, I lifted my face so he was kissing my lips.

"Hardy is weird, he said to tell Num Num he said hi. We don't know anyone with that name." He said and I bit back my laughter.

"Tell num num I said hi back." I said and Ezra looked even more confused.

"I'm so lost." He said as I took his hands in mine.

"Inside joke babe." I said and he shook his head chuckling at me.

...

"Call me if you need anything." I said as I grabbed my purse.

"Shouldn't I be the one taking care of you? You're the one carrying the baby." He said pulling me down onto his lap and I cupped his face.

"Babe, right now take care of your ankle." I said and kissed him.

"Call me if you need anything." I said between kisses and Ezra brushed some hair behind my ear.

"Love you." He murmured into my lips, getting me to giggle.

"Love you too." I said as I kissed him one last time and left before we could get distracted.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

I pulled in front of the house just as Ella texted me.

'Forgot to mention, I'm out with Daniel. Won't be home for another hour or so, please make sure mike finished his homework. Love you.' I read and smiled knowing my mom was loved 100% at the moment.

"Mike? You home?" I asked when I noticed it was dead silent in the house. I turned on the living room lights before heading upstairs, I peeked into Mike's room to see no one in there and his homework on his desk. It was incomplete, he always finishes his homework before going anywhere.

"What the hell?" I said when I noticed there was a report graded F.

'Mike, we know you can do better then this.' I read before scanning the report and it just seemed to be a bunch of gibberish. I put the papers back where they had been and I heard the phone ring, I hurried downstairs and answered it.

"Hello, Montgomery residence." I said and my stomach dropped as I heard the other person.

"Hello, this is the rosewood Police department. We have a Michael Montgomery here, is this Aria?" I heard and I couldn't answer.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I heard and managed to speak.

"Yes, this is she. Is Michael okay?" I asked, knowing Ella is going to flip when she hears about this.

"Why don't you come down here and pick up your brother, everything will be explained when you get here." The lady said and I managed to give some sort of goodbye.

...

"Michael Montgomery." I said to the first officer I saw, which luckily for me was officer Barry Maple and not Wilden.

"Your brother was caught trying to steal some comic books and a bottle of vodka." He said as he lead me to his desk, where Mike was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mike, your sister is here. There won't be any pressed charges, but they will if it happens again." Barry said and I nodded.

"Can I talk to him before I bring him home?" I asked, wanting to get this over with before Mom hears about it. Barry nodded before walking away to give us some privacy.

"Ok, what is going on?" I asked softly as I sat down in the chair next to Mikes.

"Lets go." He said getting up. I sighed and lead him to the car, I hope Mom doesn't hear about this before she gets home.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"I'll be upstairs." Mike said after I let us into the house. Before he could get past me, I took his hand.

"No you won't, we need to talk about this. Mike... what happened tonight? This isn't like you at all." I said and he pulled his hand back.

"You're not my parent! Why do you even care? No one else does!" Mike snapped and I stared at him.

"I may not be your parent, but you're my little brother. I don't want to see you get into trouble. Mike... you're stealing, getting F's when the worse grade you've ever gotten was maybe that D minus..." I said and mike cut me off.

"Why were you in my room?" He yelled and I stared at him.

"To see if you were maybe asleep since it was dead silent when I came home and to make sure you finished your homework." I said, making sure to stay calm. Getting angry at him won't make the situation easier.

"You can either talk to me or I can tell mom!" I said and he turned around.

"Yeah tell her about me instead about yourself!" He shouted and stormed upstairs before I could respond. As I sat down at the kitchen table, I heard a car pull up in the drive way. I have to tell her about Mike and my pregnancy.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Hi sweetie, how did studying with Chloe go? I haven't seen that girl in ages." Ella said walking into the house.

"It was good, how was your date?" I asked, I knew I was stalling. But I have to tell her tonight, there isn't another way... not another good way at least. I'm surprised 'A' hasn't said anything about telling her.

"Amazing, I forgot how much of a great cook he was." She said and plopped down next to me.

"Mom, I need to tell you something." I said, knowing this is going to have to be when I tell her.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Mikes pov

I quietly opened my window when I heard Aria tell Ella she needed to tell her something. I grabbed the cigarettes I managed to get away with and put them in my pocket.

"No one in this family cares anyway." I mumbled as I climbed out of my window and down the garden ladder, I don't understand why anyone would ever want one of these stupid thing anyway.

"Hide your pregnancy behind me you chicken." I said as I made my way down the street, pulling a cigarette out and lighting it.

"Your sister and mom are going to be worried when they notice you snuck out." I slightly jumped and turn around to see Daniel Cavanaugh.

"Do you wanna talk about whatever's bothering you?" He asked and I shrugged, before I could do anything he held out his hand. I groaned and handed him the pack of cigarettes, he tossed them into someone's trash can then took the one in my hand and put it out.

"Are you going to tell Mom?" I asked, I knew she would find out one way or another.

"Im not telling her." He said in a way that I knew he meant that I had to tell her myself.

"What's going on?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Do you really care?" I asked and he motioned me to sit down next to him.

"Talk to me, what's going on?" He said and I stared across the street, not wanting to look at him as I talked.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Aria's pov

"What's going on with him? He tried stealing?" Ella asked concerned, I think I know what's going on with him. He'll come to me, Ella doesn't know him as well as I do at times.

"Mom, there's something else... I've been needing to tell you this-" I was cut off by the doorbell.

"I got it." I said getting up, I hope it wasn't the cops saying the store changed their mind about pressing charges on Mike.

"Wait, I thought you were up in your room?" I asked after I opened the door to see mike and Daniel standing on the porch.

"We need to talk." Mike said taking my hand and leading me upstairs.

"You snuck out?" I asked even more worried about him. He nodded as he shut his bedroom door.

"Tonight... I don't really know what happened. I thought I was being cool in front of my friends, but when Daniel had me talk to him I realized I was just trying to get his attention... and I won't ever have it. He doesn't care about me or us, never did and never will..." He said and I realized I had known what was going on with him.

"Dad left and he isn't coming back, he never cared about us... did he?" Mike asked and I pulled him into a hug.

"I don't know mike, part of me wants to believe at some point he did love us... but the other part of me doesn't believe anything he ever did for us was out of love. He didn't stay for us, he stayed because he thought Mom couldn't do it on her own." I said and he looked at me, I wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Mike, I had the same question that I know is going through your mind right now. It isn't your fault Mikey, it's isn't any of our fault that he left. He made a choice to cheat on Mom, he made a choice that impacted the entire family. When I found out at his party... I knew I didn't you to find out, but also knew that you would find out one way or another." I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Why doesn't he want us? What did we do that made him not want us?" Mike asked crying and I pulled him into a hug.

"We didn't do anything, it's his own loss for not wanting us. He knew he didn't want us but he stayed anyway. He didn't deserve us, we gave him our love... but he didn't give us any in return. For awhile, I had thought it was all my fault. Seemed like dad was in love with Mom then I came along, then he pretty much showed his true colors... but it isn't my fault, or your fault ok? Don't blame yourself." I said realizing Maya and Ezra were right when they had told me that I wasn't at fault and I can't be blamed.

"I never told anyone this because he said I had only dreamt it... when we were packing for Iceland, I heard him on the phone to someone. Now I know it was Meredith, he was telling her it wasn't his and it was over between them... after Mom found out about her, I did some research... she had gotten pregnant around the time we left for Iceland." He said and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"If there really was a baby... I hope it isn't his for that kids sake. Byron doesn't deserve to have any." I said and mike nodded.

"There's something you need to know... tonight I had stolen these." He said hand pulled out a package of cigarettes.

"Mike... how did you get these? They're always behind the counter... you jumped the counter?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Not exactly, I just went around when they're were no people around." He said and I noticed there was one missing.

"I had started to smoke it and that's when Daniel caught me... I had been thinking that since Byron didn't give a crap about me, that no one did." Mike said and I realized that he was dealing with this too while I was off pushing Ezra away and blaming myself.

"I should have checked up on you more, it didn't click in my mind that you actually care more then you show... listen to me. I am here for you, Ok? I'm always going to be here, so is Mom. I'm so sorry, we're both going to the same thing and I never checked on you." I said trying to hold back the tears, why am I such a terrible sister?

"You have a lot going on, but I have a proposal. Once a week, we have brother sister night where we do something fun and catch up." He said and I smiled.

"I love that idea." I said and pulled him into a hug.

"I need to tell mom about these." He said pulling away after a few moments and we both stood up.

"Wait... what I said earlier... I didn't mean it. I know the thought of telling Mom is scary, but I'm here when you do. So you don't have to tell her alone." He said and I pulled him into a hug.

"I know you didn't mean it, but you are right. I am hiding my pregnancy behind everything." I said.

"Maybe you're like mom, it won't click until you actually see the baby on the ultrasound." He said and I hoped he was right.

"Come on, I need to tell mom." He said and led me downstairs.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Next day

'Hey, we should catch up soon. Ice cream at the little shop in downtown Philly Saturday?' Holden texted as I was studying for my French test while Ezra took another nap.

'Sure, what time?' I sent back and looked up when Ezra started giggling in his sleep.

'Is 6 good for you? And I got everything, don't bring any money with.' He replied, I sent back an OK and went back to studying for my test.

...

"Oh hey, whatcha doing?" Holden said as I ran into him while I was shopping for ingredients to make my enhanced Mac n cheese for Ezra.

"Just grabbing some ingredients to make dinner." I said as I tossed a couple cans of peas into my basket.

"You wouldn't happen to be making dinner for your boyfriend Ezra Fitz... would you?" He hissed and I gave him a weird look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked pulling my poker face, hoping my fear wasn't showing at all.

"I followed you yesterday... to his door." He said and I stared at him in disbelief, I'm starting to not want to go to philly with him now. And there's absolutely no way of trying to deny that Ezra and I are together.

"First of all, that's a violation of my personal life. Secondly, what I do and who I date is not any of your business! He loves me and I love him, if you're my friend leave me and him alone." I snapped and he seemed hesitant about his next comment.

"How do you know he isn't just stringing you along? You tend to be naive!" He said and I glanced to see some people looking over at us.

"Because I know him better than you!" I said and he noticed the anger in my eyes, since he backed up in surrender.

"Ok. Just remember don't bring any money Saturday, I got everything covered." He said and walked away before I could back out of our plans. May not really want to go... but I'm not going to risk backing out to possibly have him put me and Ezra.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Ezra! Go sit back down." I said as he hobbled over towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Instead of sitting down, he started trailing kisses down my collarbone towards my shoulder.

"If you don't sit down, you won't get any dessert." I said, turning around to see him confused. Since we had eaten all the pie and he had no dessert snacks or anything at the moment. And he helped me take everything out of the grocery bags, so he knew I didn't buy any.

"What's for dessert?" He asked and I tried so hard not to laugh at his confusion.

"If you're good.. me." I said smirking, he snickered at how straight forward I was.

"I can be good." He said smirking as he sat down at the table. As I started walking past him to get something out of my purse, he gently turned me around and pulled me closer to him.

"Do I get to sample dessert?" He asked still slightly smirking. I cupped his face softly and kissed him. He softly chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me.

...

I was brushing my teeth when I heard something at my bedroom window. I finished rinsing out my mouth and hurried into my room to see nothing. As I went to go turn off the light, I heard a couple taps at my big window. I pulled back the curtain to see Ezra, in pajamas at my window.

"Are you crazy?" I asked as he climbed in. As cute and romantic as this is, it's also dangerous since my mom could come in my room and anyone could have seen him.

"Crazy for you." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him before rolling my eyes as we sat on my bed and I snuggled up to him.

"You are such a dork." I said kissing me. As he chuckled into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around me. Before I could ask him any more questions, he seemed to have read my mind.

"I need to take care of you and the baby somehow." He said and as I started giving him a look, his lips were on mine.

"Nice save. I'm still slightly mad at you, you're suppose to be resting your ankle." I pointed out. He chuckled as he brushed some hair behind my ear.

"I'm fine aripop." He whispered as he brushed his lips against mine, getting me to melt into his kiss.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Next day

I sat with Sebastian as we got a head start on our French homework before the bell rang.

"You know, your dad deserves a better daughter." Hanna said walking up to us, did she somehow know about what Byron said about not wanting me?

"Last time I checked, I don't have a dad. So, leave me alone Hanna." I said not looking up from the paper on my desk. I knew Sebastian was about to rip Hanna apart, like everyone else in the room was about to. Ever since she told the school, mostly everyone has been super protective of me.

"But doesn't it hurt that he doesn't love you? Sixteen years and he doesn't care, doesn't it hurt?" I looked up at her just as Ezra came in since he somehow got put in to sub our French class and heard what she said.

"I could care less, now leave me the hell alone." I said and went back to doing my work.

"Ms. Marin, you can take your belongings and go down to the principals office. You know very well that bullying is not tolerated in the school." Ezra said trying his best not to kill Hanna.

"Whatever, maybe your dad doesn't -" Hanna started to say as she grabbed her bag off her chair which sadly was close to Sebastian's.

"My dad doesn't love me! Your dad doesn't love you! Stop using your Daddy issue anger out on me, I don't give a flying rats ass about Byron!" I snapped and Hanna's face turned bright red.

"Now ms. Marin." Ezra said and I grabbed my backpack.

"I'm going with her." I said and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Maya and Ezra looked like they knew why though.

"Why? You didn't do anything." Maya said and I walked up towards Hanna and yanked one of her extensions out.

"Just did." I said and walked out of the classroom twirling Hanna's extension.

...

I was sitting with Spencer and Toby as they were working on their algebra homework while we waited for ms. Hempton to come start Health class. Just as I started to pull out my copy of 'A Walk To Remember' Ezra and ms. Hempton walked in talking about today's agenda.

"Alright everyone, today we'll be watching a video on how meat is made and processed." Hempton said as Ezra took a seat next to her desk, I thought next period was his free period.

"Remember, no talking, phone usage or note passing during the movie. I'll be watching you all and writing down names of people I catch." She said like it wasn't the millionth time she had said it to us.

...

I stole a glance with Spencer then with Toby, we all knew this movie was going to make me sick. Just as I looked back up at the movie, I felt the sickness coming. I slapped my hand over my mouth and jumped out of my desk and out of the classroom. I ran into a stall and I felt someone holding back my hair.

"I had a feeling you were about to get sick. Your face was getting paler and paler by the second." Spencer said and rubbed my back. Before I could try to reply, the bell rang.

"Oh god, I can't remember what class I have next." I said as she helped me up after I flushed the toilet.

"History with me and Gracie." Chloe said coming in with our bags. I finished washing my hands and took my bag from her.

"Hempton, wanted your stuff out of her classroom since the bell rang and neither of you have any other classes with her." Chloe said and I rolled my eyes.

"And mr. Fitz wanted me to make sure you were alright." She said and we went off to History. I saw Ezra in his classroom, and I knew he had a free period now. This was my chance since there were practically no one in the halls already.

"I'll meet you there, I have a quick homework question for mr. Fitz." I said and she nodded, I glanced into the room to make sure no one was in there, don't want another repeat of when I asked him to the art gallery.

"Hey, how you feeling? You ran out of there before I could blink." Ezra said when he saw me walking towards him.

"Grossed out. According to Spencer, my face had been getting paler by the second." I said and he took my hand in his.

"Why don't I make us dinner tonight? I promise there won't be any meat." He asked and I nodded.

"I will see you later, get to class ms Montgomery." He said not letting go of my hand.

"I kinda need my hand to go to class." I teased and he chuckled.

"Text me if you need anything." He said and I nodded again. He let go of my hand, I winked before heading off to History.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"Next Monday, we will have one final test before thanksgiving break. Everything we've learned this semester and some topics that we'll be learning after the break. For the topics that we'll be learning after break, there will be 10 questions for those topics. And there will be 30 questions all together." Mr. Jones said as Chloe, Gracie and I shared a look. I raised my hand and he pointed towards me, I pressed record on my phone which I had hidden inside my desk in case I ever need to record something for evidence.

"Are we going to learn about the topics we haven't learned yet before the test?" I asked and he gave me a weird look.

"No, why would we learn something now if we're going to be learning about it after break?" He asked and I seriously hope he was kidding.

"Why would we test on something we haven't even learned yet? That's kinda dumb, that's setting it up for us to fail those questions by putting them on the test. Even though we aren't going to learn about the topics until AFTER break?" I asked and he seemed annoyed.

"Any other questions?" He asked around and I raised my hand.

"Are we going to at least know the topics so we know what to study for?" I asked trying to hold back my annoyance towards him.

"No, moving on. The test is going to be 60% of your final grade-" I cut him off. Now I'm mad.

"So you won't tell us what the topics are... even though you're putting them ON the test and making the whole test 60% of our FINAL grade and we're suppose to pass these 10 questions that we don't have a clue about. Because you won't teach us these things before break and won't tell us the topic so we can... I don't know STUDY? Plus add the fact that Monday is only 5 days away including the weekend, you are literally setting us up to fail this test!" I snapped and everyone was shocked that I was talking back to a teacher.

"Principal's Office... now Montgomery." He said and I grabbed my stuff.

"Gladly, That way I can explain to him why you're trying to fail us." I said and stalked off towards the front office.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

I sat next to mr. Jones as I explained everything to Hackett. The final bell had rung, and I needed to go meet Maya at the band room since Spencer was our ride today.

"She's lying! I never said any of that." Mr. Jones said and I pulled out my phone. I looked at him as I pressed play, Hackett didn't look impressed. I couldn't tell it was because of Jones or the fact that I used my phone.

"School day is over, so Ms. Montgomery, you may go now. But please next time, use eye witnesses not your phone." Hackett said and I nodded before grabbing my stuff.

"You're just going to let her go? She recorded me without my consent! And embarrassed me in front of the whole class, not to mention her phone usage!" Jones said as I left and I held back a smirk.

...

Maya and I were walking to her locker before we had to go meet Spencer at her car. As we started to turn into the English hallway, I saw Byron talking with Ezra.

"I cannot talk to someone, who isn't the parent or guardian of the student about the student or their grade." Ezra said and everyone knew that Byron wrote away his parental rights when he and Ella divorced.

"I know the circumstances with you, Ella, aria and mike. And I know you're no longer their father." He continued, I'm glad there was the security guy walking by them in case Ezra needed it. Maya looked at me concerned, but I made a face saying I was okay.

"There's nothing going on with my family. What you heard were rumors, yes I did cheat on Ella... but there's nothing going on between my family and I." Byron said, I took Maya's hand in mine before leading her towards them.

"You signed divorce papers, well knowing you were also signing away any parental rights you had. Soooo you don't have a family anymore, nice try." I said to Byron as we got closer to them.

"So take your sorry pathetic ass and leave. Because no one wants you." I said and led Maya away.

"You okay?" Maya asked as soon as we were far away enough. I shrugged and she wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"To be honest? No, I'm not fully okay. I know he doesn't want me or Mike, and that kills me. He made his choice, and now we all have to live with it. But the fact, that he's trying to act like a father figure now... it hurts and pisses me off all at once." I said as we caught up with Spencer.

"What took so long?" Spencer asked when we finally found her.

"Oh Byron tried to talk about my grade with Ezra." I said and she pulled me into a hug.

"You are worth so much more than that scumbag. Oh, I have something for you." Spencer said as we walked out towards her car.

"It's a list of multiple OB/GYN in towns near and in Philly, I searched each one and only put the best ones." She said and I realized I haven't done anything about my pregnancy.

"Ar? You okay?" Spencer asked when she noticed my face, and I nodded.

"I'm fine, its just... I haven't really done anything since I've found out. We haven't really talked about the baby except for when he found out and that lasted like a second." I said and Spencer took my hand in hers and made me look at her.

"Hey, it just hasn't clicked in your mind yet. You're going through a lot right now, with your mom dating, your parents, Hanna, and with Ali's death... just talk to Ezra, you two are going to be parents. It will hit you, okay? Just talk to him." Spencer said and I nodded.

"Spencer is right, talk to him about this. You two are in it together." Maya said and I could tell she was hiding something, I squeezed her hand with my free one and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, and for this." I said and Spencer pulled me into another hug. I really do need to talk to Ezra about the baby, tonight.

"Hate to break the love fest, but I'm dying for some chili cheese fries. And I'm sure McPreggo here is hungry too." Maya said, pulling away laughing.

"Actually, Ezra's making me dinner tonight." I said blushing and the girls started giggling like crazy.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the man of the moment himself." Maya said with a smirk and I turned to see Ezra walking out of the building.

"Come on, I thought you were hungry." I teased Maya and she ran the rest of the way towards the car. Spencer looped her arm with mine, as we made our way quickly towards the car.

...

Spencer was browsing the books at the library while I was filling out the job application for the library and for a hostess position at the Grille. I could hear people whispering about Ali's death again. We had dropped Maya off at the grille about 20 minutes ago, with a promise to join her next time. I needed to fill both applications out and Spencer needed check some books out. Oddly enough, Ezra told me he needed another 10 minutes after Spencer mentioned needing to come to the library.

"Thank you." The librarian said after I turned in my application. After Spencer gave me the list, I realized I need to really step up to be able to provide for my baby.

"You ready?" Spencer asked as I came back to see her at the table. I nodded and grabbed my backpack, I picked up my application for the grille and followed her back to the car.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

I stared up at Ezra's apartment window, I knew we needed to have a real conversation about the baby. I took another look at the list Spencer made me and took a deep breath, I grabbed my stuff and started heading inside.

"Hey there beautiful." Ezra said coming towards me when I let myself into his apartment. Before I could respond, he pulled me in for a kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hi." I whispered, caressing his face as we pulled apart. I went and dropped everything next to the couch as usual.

"You are just in time, dinner is ready. And I heard around the mulberry bush, that someone likes Thai pineapple fried rice." Ezra said taking my hand and I tried to hold back my laughter.

"You heard right, but you do know that's not the expression right?" I asked giggling at his confused expression.

"Wait... what did I say?" He asked as he brought me towards the table, which was had two plates of Thai pineapple fried rice, little bit of what looked like honey glazed carrots, and two glasses of apple juice.

"Around the mulberry bush, it's through the grapevine babe." I said as he pulled out my chair and helped me in.

"I get a point for at least saying a fruit right?" He asked chuckling as he sat down.

"Nope, you get two. And before you get confused once again, the second one is for being cute." I said and Ezra chuckled at me.

...

"What if we're way in over our heads? We're going to end up getting tied up with jump ropes because they wanted dessert instead finishing their dinner!" I said and Ezra looked at me.

"That was oddly specific." Ezra said, he probably didn't know what to say to my sudden out burst.

"I was babysitting the Wilson kids... and I may have gotten tied up." I said and I could tell Ezra was trying not to laugh at that.

"I hope our kid ties you up! See how you like it." I said and he let out a chuckle, before pulling me closer to him.

"I'd rather have you tie me up, you would probably untie me after awhile." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ez, I'm serous. What if we're in over our heads and not ready like we think we are? What if we change after the baby?" I asked, and he took my hands in his.

"Is anyone really ready for a baby? Ar, do you honestly really want the baby?" Ezra asked and I nodded my head. I knew from the moment I found out that I wanted to keep the baby, and I also knew that he wouldn't pressure me about adoption or an abortion.

"What matters is that the baby is wanted and loved. Why don't we take parenting classes, so we know what we're actually doing." Ezra suggested and before I could respond, he continued.

"Yes, we're having a baby. Yes, things are going to be different when the baby comes. But nothing is going to change us, there's not one thing that could... not even a baby could change us." He said and pulled me in for a soft kiss.

"How was the rest of your day?" He asked as we pulled apart and I snuggled into him.

"Well, I got sent to the principals office because mr. Jones got mad that I ruined his evil plan to try and fail the whole class. Don't even get me started on that, then I turned in a couple job applications and looked at a couple of the OB/GYNs That were on a list that Spence gave me." I said, pulling my laptop out of my backpack.

"How can you even read this?" Ezra asked and I held back a laugh.

"Well, I've known her since we were in the wombs." I said and he tried to hold back his laughter at my wording of it.

"Okay. There's dr. Camila Sunson, dr Drake Jones, dr. Victoria Gonzales, dr Penelope Hall, and what looks like bad frosty? Oh Brad Foster... yeah Spence needs to work on her writing skills." I said and Ezra chuckled at me as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Bad Frosty sounds like a horrible winter movie." Ezra said chuckling as I started searching the doctors once more.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Next morning

I was taking my strawberry oatmeal out of the microwave when I heard Mike come down the stairs.

"Mom had to go into school early this morning. What would you like for breakfast? I can make you some eggs or oatmeal." I said, taking a bite as he came into the kitchen.

"I was planning on having a pop tart... unless you ate the last one and you're just trying to cover your tracks." Mike joked and I rolled my eyes as I took a bite.

"No, I did not. But if you want oatmeal, I'm eating the last strawberry one." I said and he shook his head.

"I'm good, just want a pop tart." He said and I noticed I had already finished my oatmeal.

"Ar? What's wrong?" Mike asked when he noticed I was trying not to cry.

"I ate all the oatmeal already." I cried and mike pulled me into a hug.

"Wow, Someone is eating a lot already." He teased after letting go and I glared at him through my tears.

"Would a cookie box from the bakery help you feel better? The 25 cookie box." Mike said trying to bribe me, which I knew was to keep me from killing him.

"You're just lucky cookies are my biggest weakness."I said and my phone beeped.

'Oh what will happen when mommy dearest finds out her sweet little girl is expecting her own bundle of joy? Don't test me -A' I read as mike made his pop tart. 'A' finally threatened to tell my mom... and I need to beat them to it.


	53. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

I was sitting with Spencer and Toby during study hall. Ezra was subbing and was reading the copy of 'Mid summer Nights dream' that I lent him, Spencer and Toby were helping each other study. I sent Emily and Maya a 'help me' face since Spencer and Toby were slightly flirting and not really even realizing it.

"Maybe, I could help you with your French. I've been taking it since I started babbling at 3 months." Spencer said and I noticed the way both of them were looking at each other.

"Em, please stick a fork into my neck." I said and Ezra looked up concerned for me.

"First, I will not do that because I don't want to explain that to your mother. Secondly why?" Emily asked and I motioned to Spencer and Toby, who looked confused.

"Oh my god, you like him! You like her! You're flirting without even realizing it, and everyone can see the way both of you are looking at each other! Seriously, ugh. Just become Spoby already!" I said and grabbed my stuff and went over towards Emily.

"You prom- Wait you like me?" Spencer and Toby asked at the same time.

"Spoby? That's what you came up with?" Maya asked as I sat down next to them. Instead of trying to kill me, I noticed Spencer and Toby were talking quietly.

"Well I was bored... and they weren't paying attention." I said and showed them the paper that had multiple combos of all our names.

"You two are Emaya." I said and they looked at each other before me.

"And..." they said and I quickly glanced around to make sure no one would hear."

"Ezria." I whispered just as Chloe came over. As much as I trust her like I trust the girls, I hope she didn't hear me and realize who I was talking about. I don't know how she'll react to any of it.

"Can I have a piece of gum? I'll give you a piece when I get my next packet." She asked and I nodded, I sat my purse on top of my desk.

"I know I have some, as I dug through my purse I noticed a individual cupcake box under my copy of 'A walk to remember' and Maya's multiple horoscope clippings she gave me. As I saw that it was my favorite - red velvet, I found my gum.

"Here." I said handing Chloe a couple sticks and she smiled a thanks before heading back to her desk.

"I think Ezra planted the cupcake, he's hiding behind his book. But I can tell he's laughing at the fact you're confused right now." Emily whispered and I pursed my lips, trying not to laugh.

...

"Heard someone likes red velvet cupcakes." Ezra said chuckling at me after everyone had left the classroom to go home.

"Did you hear it around the mulberry bush?" I teased and he slightly shook his head at me.

"I'm not going to live that down am I?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, see you later?" I asked and he nodded, chuckling again. He came out from behind the desk and pulled me into a quick yet soft kiss.

"Thank you." I murmured against his lips as we pulled apart and he winked.

"Bye." I whispered before I walked out into the hall and saw Chloe at my locker.

"So, your application had been looked over and... you have the job!" Chloe said hugging me and I couldn't believe it!

"I begged them to let me tell you. They're going to put you on my schedule. Which is Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. They want to talk to you Thursday about the rest and go over everything." Chloe said as we made our way towards our lockers.


	54. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Lunch

"So, have you made the appointment yet?" Emily asked, I nodded and pulled out the paper that had all the information on it.

"On Monday at 5:30, he said we have a date afterwords. I'm kinda glad that Monday is half day and there isn't school Tuesday." I said blushing and the girls giggled.

"You probably haven't,but have you two talked about telling..." I shook my head no at Spencer.

"I haven't even figured out how to tell her I'm pregnant yet. He hasn't said it out loud, but I know he wants to step up and tell her. But I can't tell her about us... not now." I whispered and the girls nodded knowingly.

"I really do need to tell her, it's like anytime I'm about to... I panic and say something else." I said as I took a bite out of my mushroom pizza. My phone beeped and I could feel myself blushing as I read Ezra's text.

'Thinking about how I want to have you in my arms right about now -E' I giggled before glancing to see Ezra having a conversation with Ella and a few other teachers. Luckily for us, Ezra isn't next to my mom.

'Thinking of your eyes. How I want to be looking into them right now. XO - AP' I sent back and Emily looked at me.

"AP?" She asked softly and I giggled.

"When I had lost my voice, I pretty much lived on suckers. And he jokingly called me Aripop... and it stuck." I said and she smiled.

"That's so damn cute." She said just as the bell rang. As I was grabbing my stuff, my mom came over towards me.

"Can I have word with you sweetie? Meet me in my classroom." My Mom said and walked away before I could say anything. Emily and Spence looked at my concerned, I shrugged and made my way towards my moms classroom, praying she didn't find out about my relationship with Ezra somehow.


	55. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

I walked into my mom's classroom and took a seat, as I sat my bag down she locked both doors and pulled down the shades, my stomach turned to knots when she handed me her phone which had the text message meant for Ezra.

"This obviously wasn't for me, was it for the father of your baby?" She asked quietly and I realized she knew about the baby, luckily not about Ezra.

"How... how did?" I stammered and she looked at me, the fact she looked disappointed made this even worse. I know I should have told her when I had the chance.

"Mrs. Welch told me this morning. How could you not tell me? How long have you known?" She asked and I quickly realized this was the moment I've been dreading, after telling Ezra.

"About 2 weeks. Mom... I.." She held up her hand. This was really bad, she only does this when she's really upset with us.

"Your brother knew before me, the school knew before me. I'm your mother! I gave birth to you! But I'm the last person to know?" She asked angrily, I knew she didn't want to yell at me where there's a chance someone would overhear.

"I didn't plan on having the school find out!" I snapped then felt bad about snapping at her.

"Then tell me how did they find out before the woman who gave you life!" She said.

"First, the only person who knew was Spencer and that's because she walked in on me with the test. Somehow Hanna found out, you know Spencer would never tell anyone anything unless it's life or death. Hanna got up on the table at lunch and next thing you know, the school knows." I said and my mom didn't say a thing.

"Mom, you are the most important person in my life. I've been racking my brain on how to tell you that your teenage daughter is about to become a teenage mom, while trying to wrap my head around it. I've tried to tell you, but each time I ended up chickening out." I said, she didn't say anything. Instead she stood up, without saying another word she took her phone back.

"After school, grab a few things and stay over at Spencer's tonight." She said and I felt the tears coming as she walked towards the chalkboard

"Mom." I tried and she shook her head without looking at me.

"Aria, go to class." She said with no emotion or anything. I grabbed my backpack and left. I saw Ezra talking with Spencer about the current book we're reading which is 'A walk to remember' then I saw Chloe walking my way.

"Hey Chloe? I hate to ask, but my mom found out about... you know from Mrs Welch. Do you think I could stay with you tonight? Maybe tomorrow too?" I asked quietly, I didn't want Ezra or Spencer to worry about anything and I really wanted to spend some time with Chloe.

"You know, you're always welcome here. I'll let my dads know that you're staying with us. I'll even pull out all my romantic comedies, wanna invite Spencer and Gracie too?" She said and I smiled through my tears. Even though rom coms are my go to when I'm upset, I don't think any of them could work it's magic this time. I don't even think Ezra could make me feel better about this, I know he does want to step up and tell my mom about us. But we can't, not now at least... especially not right now.

"Let's invite Gracie, Spencer might already have plans. Besides, we haven't hung out with only the three of us." I said and Chloe nodded in agreement.


	56. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Chloe said she had to work tonight, and doesn't get off until 9 because Graham had another date. So I told her I could pick her up from work, and Gracie agreed to meet us at Rosewood movie rental after her choir rehearsal. This gives me quite some time with Ezra as well.

"You just sunk my battleship." Ezra said shocked as I came around the table and sat on his lap.

"I told you I would." I reminded him as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Actually, I was just saying where my battleship was." I said as his lips met mine. He slipped his tongue and I wrapped my legs around him, best I could. As he slowly ran his hands up and down my legs, I cupped his face. Picking me up, he started bringing us towards the couch and laid us down. The buzzer went off just as I started to run my hands through his hair.

"That'll be the food." He groaned pulling away and went to go get the food, I went to go pick out the movie we would watch during dinner and I had to hold back my laughter when I heard it was Chloe delivering the food.

"Have a nice night mr. Fitz!" Chloe said and as soon as he shut the door I started laughing.

"Oh hush." He said dropping the bag onto the coffee table and went to go get plates.

"Did you pick a movie?" Ezra asked, I nodded as I put on 'Casablanca' and he came back with the plates.

"We haven't seen this in awhile." He said as I sat down next to him.

...

"Babe? What's the matter?" Ezra asked noticing I was crying a little bit as we watched a baby commercial that had come on.

"That baby is cute! What our baby is ugly?" I cried and Ezra pull me onto his lap.

"Hey, we're pretty good looking. One of us more than the other." He said, kissing my ticklish spot on my neck.

"But what if it's a raisin?" I asked as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Purple?" He asked and I shook my head. There is a possibility that our baby could end up being like a raisin!

"No wrinkly." I said, he tried to hold back laughter and I stared at him. This is serious!

"Babe, it's a baby... not a 98 year old." He said brushing some hair back and kissing my nose.

"If the baby comes out wrinkly I'm blaming you." I said and Ezra chuckled before pulling me into another kiss.


	57. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"Can I ask you something?" Chloe asked as soon as she had buckled her seatbelt.

"Always." I said, I have a feeling I know exactly what she's about to ask me.

"I wanted to ask when it was just us and no chance of Gracie hearing it. Today during study hall..." I cut her off.

"I can tell you're struggling to ask, yes I'm with him. No, he didn't force me and he does love me." I said and she smiled.

"I did want to tell you." I continued and she took my hand in hers.

"But you didn't want to take another chance since what Hanna did. Trust me, I won't tell a soul." She said and pulled me into a hug.

"But is he treating my baby boo right?" She asked and I nodded giggling. Why we came up with these strange nicknames in 4th grade is beyond me.

"He's a perfect gentleman with me." I reassured her and I pulled away from the grille.

...

"I wish you were doing Footloose with us Gracie."Chloe said as we sat around on her bed, watching Footloose.

"Girl, you know I would but I can't do that and glee club. My parents told me I can only do 1 activity a year, and I have a shot of getting a solo this year." Gracie said and I popped a few pieces of popcorn into my mouth.

"You know we'll be there cheering you on." Chloe and I said at the same time.

"Im about to lose it as the backstage manager." I said and Chloe looked at me.

"I'm pretty sure Mona thinks she's the main star. And she didn't even get the part of Ariel." I said and Gracie started laughing.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Gracie said as the fight scene between Ariel and Chuck came on.


	58. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Few days later

I saw my mom talking to Mrs. Welch and Ezra over by his classroom. When he saw me, he gave me the little secret smile that he always gives me. I opened my locker and quietly sighed as Toby came up, he knew that I hadn't seen or spoken to my mom since Monday when she pretty much told me not to come home.

"Any word from?" He asked softly and I shook my head. The silence between us is killing me inside, I really need my mom.

"Don't look, but Ezra looks a little concerned and keeps glancing over here. Well more at you. Think maybe your mom said something about finding out." He said and I knew I would have to talk to Ezra soon about the fact my mom now knows I'm pregnant and the fact I wasn't the one who told her. I'm actually shocked she hadn't already mentioned it to him.

"Well, Aria shouldn't have gotten pregnant. Easy as that, if she were my daughter she would be out of the house." We heard Mrs Welch say and Toby looked at me.

"Yeah, because I totally did it on purpose." I said and smiled, so Toby knew I was kidding. Why Mrs. Welch is acting like I got pregnant on purpose, I don't know but I wish I did.

"Wanna go get some cookies?" He asked and I closed my locker after grabbing my history textbook and my AP creative writing workbook.

"Well then, it's a good thing she isn't your daughter." My mom said and I really needed a hug from her.

"Tobes, we literally just came from lunch... yes I want to get some cookies." I said and he laughed at how much I love cookies.

"Things like this do happen Wendy, life tends to have a mind of its own." Ezra said and I could tell he wanted to yell at her but couldn't.

"I swear I think you would pick cookies over Ryan Gosling." Toby said as Spencer came running towards us.

"You do realize there isn't a marathon going on right?" I asked as we met up with her and continued on our way down towards the cafeteria

"Mrs. Dilaurentis is here, looking for all of us." She said and I realized I would have to deal with Hanna. Toby held up his hands in surrender and we both raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can you get me some cookies while I try to ignore Hanna?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded his head, as we saw Mrs. Dilaurentis I briefly thought of Alison.

"Hello girls, I have something for each of you." Mrs. Dilaurentis said as we joined her, Emily, and Hanna at a table in the cafeteria and handed us each a box. Luckily for me, the available seat was between Emily and Spencer but I was across from Hanna.

"Alison had been so excited about the rosewood charity fashion show. But, the show must go on. And I insist you girls wear these dresses, you four will do it. You'll honor my Ali." She said as we opened our box to reveal a dress. I had a purple strapless peplum dress with some white in the middle of the bodice.

"Are you sure you'd fit in that Aria? I'd hate to say it but you're gaining a little weight there." Hanna said snottily and we all looked at her. What the hell did I even do to her?

"Least a guy wanted to have sex with me." I snapped and Jessica looks between us.

"I will not be having drama during Alison's big tribute moment. Aria, lose the weight and Hanna lose the damn attitude." I stared at her in shock, but then I remembered whose mother she was and that she didn't know.

"I promise there will be no drama. And I can't lose the weight because I'm pregnant." I said and she looked at me then my stomach.

"Well, you chose a terrible time to get pregnant. I'll see all four of you tonight for the rehearsal." She said and left with Hanna following her asking about Mona being in the show as well.

"She did not just say that." Spencer said as she and I took our boxes and walked back to my locker where we agreed to meet up with Toby. Emily just went off on her own, without saying anything to us.

"Why does everyone assume i got pregnant on purpose?" I asked annoyed and Spencer raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head at her, not even in the mood to explain it.


	59. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Friday night

The show was about over, but we still had the tribute to Alison to do. Jessica had been on my ass about being pregnant all throughout the final rehearsal. I'm so glad I didn't have to go to the first rehearsal because I had to go over my job with Chloe's dads.

'How's it going?' Ezra texted me as I waited for Spencer and Emily to be done with their hair and makeup. I really rather be out in the crowd with him instead, but I knew someone would probably say something and our relationship would be outed.

'I'm seriously considering double murder right now.' I texted and shoved my phone into my bra. Mona walked past and looked at me with a judging eye, I'm so sick of her and Hanna right now.

"Yes, I do have better legs than you Mona!" I snapped and she rolled her eyes and walked away.

...

"Oh my god!" Jessica Dilaurentis cried before running out as we all stared at the screen in horror. Alison's eyes had turned into flames and she grew devil horns as the words 'the bitch is dead' appeared.

"Think Im going to be sick." I said before running backstage as Spencer ran over to Noel Kahn's D.J table and Emily followed me. As soon as I got into the bathroom my head was in the toilet and Emily was holding my ponytail back, which had starting to fall over my shoulder and towards my mouth.

"Everyone knew this was more than a tribute to Ali! This was also for Mrs. D!" Emily said as I puked my guts out and she rubbed my back.

"Who the hell had the nerve to actually do that?" I asked after I finally finished and flushed the toilet. Emily helped me out of the dress and into my blue dress that I wore here, I unzipped Emily's dress and helped her out of it. As Emily was into her pre-show dress, there was a knock on the door and Hanna opened it.

"Everyone's gone, there's something we all need to see out back on the runway." Hanna said and walked away before either of us could say anything. Emily and I grabbed our stuff before heading back out towards the runway.

'My dresses, my game, my rules.' I read in big black letters on the staticky screen. I groaned realizing A was behind this.

"Maybe we should send Mrs. D a note or something?" I suggested, looking back at the screen.

"I don't think there's a 'I'm sorry you got traumatized' section." Spencer said and we all looked at one another.

"Whatever, Alison is dead. What did we even do to this bitch?" Hanna asked before walking away. Emily stared at the screen, I took her hand in mine before giving her a small smile. We all know how much she loves Maya, but Ali's death was harder on her than any of us. Especially since Ali had been her first love.

"I need sleep and coffee." Spencer said walking away, I knew Ezra would be waiting for me. I looked back at the screen one last time before leading Emily off the stage and we made our way towards Ezra and Maya, who were talking about Harry Potter houses.

"I know that I'm a ravenclaw, but anytime I take a quiz I always get hufflepuff." Ezra said as we walked up to them and I bit back a giggle and he looked at me.

"What?" He asked as I let go of Emily's hand to hold his hand, I'm glad I told him that the girls knew about us. Even though he could tell Spencer knew after Hanna's accident.

"You do have bunny like qualifications." Emily and Maya started laughing.

"And she's making fun of hufflepuffs again!" Emily said as we made our way towards Ezra's car. He was giving them a ride home since they walked, and there had been a few robberies in the past few days. And he doesn't trust them out alone in the dark with 'A' harassing us.

"It's not my fault! I hear hufflepuff and think of rabbits!" I said and Ezra chuckled at me. I could tell Maya was holding back a sexual comment and I secretly gave her a look.

"I think Spencer is a mix between slytherin, ravenclaw, and hufflepuff." Emily said as we got into the car.

"I can confirm that, you're definitely a gryffindor." I said turning to look at both Maya and Emily.

"What are you?" Ezra asked me as he took my hand in his.

"Not saying/ ravenclaw." Emily and I said at the same time, I looked at her slightly offended.

"Get out." I joked as Ezra turned onto the Main Street. Some kids were playing ding dong ditch, I looked at Emily through the rear view mirror, we both remembered playing it as kids with Spencer, Toby and sometimes Chloe.

"Night, thanks for the ride! We owe you!" Emily and Maya called as they got out of the car. As soon as they were out, Ezra took my hand in his and kissed it.

"How are you holding up?" Ezra asked and I knew he would ask about what had happened during Ali's tribute. Before I could say anything my phone indicated I had a text.

'I have some toffee frozen yogurt and freshly baked cookies waiting for you at home.' My mom sent and I could tell it was a white flag, she wanted to talk about my pregnancy.

"Babe? Can you drop me off at home?" I asked and he nodded before kissing my hand softly again.

"Are you okay... with what happened tonight?" He asked as he pulled in front of my house.

"I'm just surprised we didn't see it coming." I said kissing him before getting out of the car and made my way into my house


	60. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

I slowly walked into the house waiting for some type of movement. I could hear Mike playing video games up in his room, this has to be a trap.

"Hi." I said softly when I saw my mom sitting at the kitchen table, she smiled and patted the seat next to her.

"You looked wonderful tonight." She said and I looked at her.

"You were there?" I asked, I hadn't seen her there. But had only glanced around, trying not to be obvious to Ezra with what I was doing. He knew the whole thing was hurting me, even though I've been trying to hide it from him.

"For the first three rounds." She said brushing some hair out of my face. We both knew the topic had to come up sooner or later.

"I swear we used protection." I said cutting right to it, the suspense was killing me inside. I knew we had to talk about it though.

"Do you two truly love each other?" I nodded as she wiped away one of the tears that rolled down my cheeks.

"I'm absolutely one hundred percent positive I found my soulmate." I said and it's true, Ezra and I met when we did for a reason. We have our illegal and complicated relationship not just because we cant control our feelings, but it's also fate that we met and fell in love.

"I said the same thing when I was about your age, we ended up breaking up - just listen. We broke up because we wanted to find ourselves, sixteen and a half years and three kids later. We reunited romantically and the love between us never died, it only grew stronger. When it comes to love, you have always loved with your entire heart and I can tell it's real between you two." She said and I started crying.

"I'm sorry, I know this isn't what you had wanted for me at sixteen years old." I cried and she held my face in her hands, like when I was younger.

"I wanted you to find someone who is crazily in love with you just as you are with them, and from the way your eyes gleam when you talked about him being your soulmate, I knew he must be. I wouldn't change a thing about these last sixteen years. Okay, the only thing I would change would be your who your father is. You two are the only wonderful things that came from that. But I've been thinking, when you ditched half the day... it was because Hanna told the school wasn't it?" She asked and I nodded.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked and I shook my head, I've had enough of her today and in general.

"Ok, but I do want to meet this guy. At least before you give birth, deal?" She said and I nodded, Ezra and I both knew we had to come clean soon anyway.


	61. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Mike came back from making a bowl of popcorn, just as my mom started the next home video. It was the day Mike was born.

 _Little 2 year old Aria sat on a hospital bed, not looking very happy at the camera._

" _Aria, meet your little brother." Byron said behind the camera._

" _No!" Two year old Aria said, looking over at Ella who was cradling a newborn Mike._

" _Pookie bear, why don't you want to meet your brother?" Ella asked as Granny Rose picked Aria up just as she started crying._

" _Brother not kitty!" Aria cried and Ella looked completely tired. From both giving birth and Aria's crying._

" _Your brother got you a kitty." Ella said hopeful as granny rose handed little Aria a orange tabby kitten stuffed animal._

" _Not real kitty!" Aria had cried holding onto the stuffed animal._

" _Your brother can't afford a real kitty. But would you like to give Michael his middle name pookie bear?" Ella asked and Aria nodded._

" _Michael Michael!" She said happily._

Real life

"I still hate you for that." Mike said jokingly and I raised an eyebrow.

"That's what you get for it getting me a real kitty." I teased and he groaned.

"Alright you two. Get to bed _,_ it's late." Ella said, Mike took my hand in his and we shared a smile that we knew that Ella wouldn't be able to understand the pain behind it.

 _ **Authors note - I don't own PLL or their characters. But I do own the characters that only exist in this story (Now I remember this haha)**_

 _ **And also, there will be some characters from the books (but slightly different roles)**_

 _ **(There will also be some characters that had been mentioned in the show but not seen)**_


	62. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Next night

"I've missed hanging out with you, to be honest I felt like you ditched me for Spencer and Toby when we were younger." Holden said taking a bite out of his frozen yogurt and I looked at him, we had invited him so many times but he always said no.

"I never meant to ditch you. I really didn't, but we did invite you many times and I tried to make plans with just you too... you just always said no." I mixing my yogurt and topping together.

"I was hiding something from you... now I don't want to." He said and before I knew it his lips were on mine. I pulled away and stared at him, he knows about me and Ezra!

"Holden... I'm not available, you know that! Ezra has my heart and I have his. I'm sorry, I don't feel that way about you." I said after the shock wore off.

"I know you better than this dude knows you! How serious could it be between you two anyway?" He asked and I realized that he didn't hear anything about the baby... I should have told him sooner.

"I should have told you before, Holden... I'm pregnant." I said and he narrowed his eyes at me. I haven't seen him this mad, ever. Not even when he didn't get his way as a kid. Without saying another words, he stormed out and I tried to comprehend what just happened.

"Holden!" I yelled running outside to see him nowhere, tried looking for him but he was already gone.

"Holden!" I yelled again and some people looked at me like I was crazy. Seeing the stairs leading down towards the subway and I walked down, looking around to see a bunch of strangers getting on and off subways. I pulled my subway card out and pushed it into the slot to let me into the train, it beeped red and the guy in charge held his hand out for it. I sighed and handed it over, so he could see what was wrong with it.

"Ma'm this is empty. There's no money on here, would you like to refill it?" He asked and I nodded, I searched my purse for my wallet. I tried searching for my cash and my debit card before remembering that I had left them at home because Holden had said he had everything tonight. I'm so stupid, I should have brought emergency money!

"Damn it. Left my money at home, I'll refill it next time. Sorry." I said and took my card back and went back to the yogurt place.

"Why don't you stay here for a little bit? It's about to rain pretty hard." She said and I nodded. Ezra would pick me up, but I don't want to raise any suspicions about why he'd be picking me up from Philly. And I know he'll have questions about why I need a ride home without Holden.

"Thank you, I'm going to see if my other friend can come pick me up." I said and sat down at a table next to a window. As I started dial Toby's number, she brought me a new cup of frozen yogurt. The same kind I had, with the same topping and everything.

"It's on the house." She said and smiled before walking away. I took a bite and pressed call, I gave the lady a smile as I waited for Toby to pick up.

"Thought you and Holden were hanging out. Are you lame enough to call your honorary brother?" He teased and I rolled my eyes at his comment, I regret giving him that title back in 1st grade.

"Can you come get me? Please?" I asked, even though I knew he would I hoped he wouldn't ask questions.

"What happened? Do you guys not have a way home?" I willed myself not to cry, especially since I knew he would tell Ezra if I was crying.

"He does... I don't. Something happened and I'm stranded here. I was stupid and I left my cash at home, don't say anything. Toby please come get me please?" I begged and I could hear him zipping something up.

"Give me 20 minutes. 30 in case the rain messes with traffic, meet me at the center of the city. Where the lamp pole clock thing is." He said and I sighed of relief.

"Okay. Thank you." I said and we hung up.

...

I sat on the bench waiting for Toby, it had started pouring a few minutes ago. I was trying not to get wet while looking at each car, his truck was in the shop and I didn't know whose car he borrowed. Just then I saw the car, and I stood up to make sure I was seeing the right car. The car parked across the street and I made my way towards the cross walk.

"Aria?" I hurried towards Ezra, I should have known Toby would say something to him anyway. He got out of his car and made his way towards me. Before he could say anything when we met in the middle of the cross walk, I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I placed my hands on his chest.

"My hero." I whispered as we pulled apart. He kissed the top of my head and took my hand in his. Neither of us said a word as he lead me over towards his car.

"You okay?" Ezra asked, opening the door for me and I shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it.

"I'm good now." I said kissing him, I know he's going to ask questions... I just hope it won't be right away.


	63. Chapter 64

Chapter 64  
I heard a knock on my window, and I knew it wasn't Ezra since he's downstairs talking with my mom. Opening my curtains, I felt a little angry when I saw it was Holden.  
Go away." I said, closing my curtains. What does he want? He left me stranded in the city with no way home! Without waiting for me to invite him in, he climbed right in through my window. I wish it was Ezra instead of him, I get he was mad but he knew I had no way of getting home!

"Why did you leave me in the city?" He asked and my mouth dropped. There is no way I just heard him right, he did not just accuse me of leaving him.

"What?" I asked, hoping I had heard him wrong.  
"You left me in the city!" He said again and I couldn't believe it. Anyone in that ice cream/ frozen yogurt place would say that he left me not the other way around.

"I'm sorry did you just say I left YOU in the city? YOU LEFT ME NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! YOU ACTUALLY HAD A WAY HOME UNLIKE ME, I HAD TO CALL TOBY FOR A RIDE HOME! BECAUSE I WAS STUPID ENOUGH NOT TO BRING MONEY BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU HAD EVERYTHING COVERED!" I yelled and I knew my mom would be wondering what was going on.

"Go home." I said and Holden looked hurt. Honestly, I don't care. He could have done anything else to release his anger instead of leaving me stranded in the city with no way home.

"Whatever, he's just going to leave you anyway." He said just as Toby came in and didn't look very happy at Holden.  
"Get out. Right now, she doesn't need to be so upset right now." Toby said and Holden stormed out my door.

"You okay?" Toby asked and I shrugged. Before I could answer, Emily came into my room.

"Is my room Narnia or something?" I asked and Emily looked at Toby.

"I need to talk to her... alone for a little bit." She said and Toby left quickly. After my door was shut, she sat on my bed.

"There's something I want you to know, no one else knows about it." She said and I nodded, wondering what she was about to tell me.

"I've been trying to figure out how to tell you, you were off in Iceland when it happened..." I took her hands in mine.  
"You know you can tell me anything." I reminded her and she nodded. "I know what you're going through, I mean I really do know it. I had a baby..." Emily managed to say.


	64. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"Wait... what?" I asked, not sure if I heard her right or not.

"It happened right before Ali disappeared, Ben had talked me into having sex... I didn't find out until my fourth month, after telling me I had only two options with the baby my mom sent me off to Carolyn who's in a town near Rosewood. And those two options weren't keeping the baby, so Carolyn and Hudson offered to adopt the baby." Emily said and I pulled her into a hug. I wish I could have been there for her, but I'm glad her older sister took the baby in. So she could see the baby pretty much whenever.

"They said I can visit her and have contact with her whenever... and they would even go to court if I decide after I'm 18 that I completely want her back." She said and looked at me.

"I know we all said we have your back... but I really do." She said smiling as I hugged her again.

"Maya doesn't know... but when I do tell her. Would you be there?" She asked and I nodded, even though I think that's more of a private conversation that should be just them.

"Of course, but I have to ask. You said no one knew... but does Ben?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I tried telling him... but he didn't believe me. Even after I showed him the test results, so I told myself he doesn't deserve to know anything." She said and I understood, I had been scared to talk to Ezra about the baby. I'm glad he didn't react like Ben had with Emily.

"Ok, we can continue this later. How was Philly?" She asked and I groaned.

"I told him about the baby and he left me stranded, I called Toby for a ride. Then Ezra came and picked me up." I said and Emily giggled.

"Did Fitz actually bring you home?" She asked quietly and I nodded giggling.

"Yeah he did. My mom had texted him asking if he wanted to have some tea and then we had a reason for him coming inside with me." I said and she giggled. As I was about to tell her about the kiss, I noticed it was pretty late.

"It's getting late, wanna spend the night?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sure! Sleepovers always beat being at home with my mother." She said and I gave her a look.

"I thought everything was okay with her?" I asked, I knew my mom would let her stay here again if Emily really needed or wanted to be away from Mrs. Fields.

"Sort of, she's acting like she accepts me but I know it's just an act. She has made no effort to even get to know Maya whenever she comes over." She said rolling her eyes.

"You know if you need to, you're always welcomed here." I reminded her.

"Thanks. I get it must be hard for her to accept, but I feel she isn't even trying to accept me." She said and must have sensed I hadn't told her something.

"Enough about my issues you're hiding something. What else happened?" She asked and I sighed.

"Holden kissed me, then I told him about the baby... and yes I did tell him. I'm not sure if you saw him as you came in... but he climbed in here and accused me of leaving him in the city." I said as we leaned against the wall.

"Damn. You don't think he would..." I shook my head no at her.

"No, he wouldn't. I've known him since I was 5, he doesn't have the guts." I said and I really knew he wouldn't tell my mom about Ezra and I.


	65. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Monday morning

I sat with Toby and the girls while we were all waiting for Ezra to come in and start class.

"So.. my mom knows now,

Mrs. Welch told her." I said and the girls looked at me concerned, Toby knew since my mom told his dad about it and Daniel asked Toby if he knew.

"How did it go?" Maya asked and I shrugged.

"She pretty much told me not to come home, then she waved her white flag after the fashion show." I said and the girls looked a little worried.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Spencer asked worriedly.

"Because I didn't want you or Ezra to be overly worried about it. It was my fault for not telling her sooner, but everything is fine now." I said and Maya noticed what I had said.

"You didn't tell Ezra?" She asked and I shook my head.

"At first, I didn't want him to worry. But then my mom mentioned it to him, then he texted me about it so I had to tell him." I said and I could feel Spencer staring at me.

"I didn't want to worry you either." I said and she motioned to Toby.

"He knew!" She said as Ezra walked in and we all started to part from Emily's desk.

"Well my mom is dating his dad, there's no way of him not knowing. I'm starting to think we're the modern version of the Brady Bunch." I said walking with Spencer back to our desks. Just as Ezra looked up from his coffee to start class, the door opened and a light brown haired girl walked in a little confused.

"Is this mr. Flitz's class?" We all tried to hold back a laugh, some of us failed.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He asked and she handed him some papers.

"Bridget Hale, take any available seat. Everyone, we have a new student. Be nice to her." Ezra said and we all looked over at Hanna and Mona who were too busy gossiping to even realize we had a new student. The only available seat was on my right, behind Toby.

"Hey, I didn't know you were back." I whispered and Bridget smiled, I haven't seen her since kindergarten when she moved away.

"Okay class, tomorrow I'll be pairing you up for a small writing project that should take a few days to do." Ezra said starting class.

...

I could see Hanna walking towards me and I groaned, Holden looked over at me concerned. He thinks he can try and win me over, but I'm in love with Ezra. Nothing will ever change that, whether he likes it or not.

"Nothing." I said and closed my locker before heading towards Creative Writing, which I like that I have it with Ezra because he can calm me down with just a look or smile. Which at the moment I need it.

"Hanna! We missed you in P.E again today." Coach Fulton said to Hanna as I was walking by them.

"I didn't." I said and walked into the classroom where Ezra was trying to not to laugh. Luckily the only other person in there was Emily and she was also trying not to laugh.

"Oh shut up, you wouldn't miss her either." I told them as I dropped my bag onto my desk and sat down.

"So glad someone put her in her place. I almost did earlier." Emily said as Chloe came in and sat down with us.

"Why?" We asked, Emily isn't really one for confrontation unless provoked enough.

"She made a comment about me being gay." We stared at her in shock, and I could tell Ezra was trying not to look like he was listening.

"And she's still breathing because?" Chloe asked as other students came into the classroom.

"Because murder isn't always the answer." I said remembering what Ezra said Saturday night when I told him I wanted to kill Holden.

"And the other times it is?" Emily asked amused and I nodded just as Hanna walked in with Mona and Bridget.

 _ **Quick author's note - I want your opinions — I'm going to be doing the S3 Halloween train, but as a New Year's Eve train instead. Would you guys want the same scene with aria in the box about to fall off the train OR, another idea I have for the train?**_

 _ **But I won't say what it is since it would spoil an upcoming scene. Please let me know what you want to see, I'm torn so I would love to hear from you on it.**_


	66. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Aria's pov

I was walking the track around the football field with Maya as I ate my funions, neither of us could run the mile so we got to walk it.

"Oink,oink." Noel called out laughing with the football players who were literally doing nothing on the football field. I noticed Ezra was talking to the coaches and vice principal Tamborelli by the bleachers. Both Ezra and the coaches looked up to see what was happening, as usual Tamborelli was acting like the football players were actually doing something.

"Don't you have practice? Or did you lose your balls again? Oh wait I forgot you don't have any!" I yelled and Noel rolled his eyes before going back to his friends.

"Not appropriate miss Montgomery." Tamborelli said as we made our way towards them, Ezra looked like he wanted to punch him.

"Actually Noel's comment wasn't appropriate. Just because he's a football player doesn't mean he can say whatever he wants." I said throwing away the empty pork rind bag.

"Noel is under a lot of pressure miss Montgomery and you know bullying is not tolerated."

We all just stared at him in shock, Noel is under pressure to bring home the national championship trophy. While I'm under pressure from being a pregnant teenager, having a stalker, keeping my grades up,making sure no one else finds out about us and get him arrested. And Noel doesn't have to worry about grades because he kisses Tamborelli's ass and he lets Noel get away with not doing his work.

"Oh Noel is under pressure? Stop kissing the jocks asses, just because your dream of being a football player failed since you suck at it doesn't mean you have to go around kissing the asses of the athletes and their parents."

I snapped at him, Ezra and the coaches looked pretty proud that someone finally said something. Maya was trying so hard not to laugh. Tamborelli looked so pissed, I knew what was coming and so could Maya.

"Yeah I know, principals office." I said before walking off towards the school and Maya followed me.

"You have at least four witnesses that will side with you and I have to know how this plays out so I'm coming with." Maya said as she looped her arm through mine.

"What are you two doing here? Aren't you girls suppose to be at gym?" My mom asked coming out of the principals office with Hackett.

"Your daughter opened her big mouth." Tamborelli said walking in behind us, both my mom and Hackett turned to me.

"First, Noel made a rude comment so I backfired at him 'Don't you have practice? Or did you lose your balls again? Oh wait I forgot you don't have any!' Then our lovely vice principal started telling me my comment was inappropriate and how Noel was under pressure, and how I knew bullying is not tolerated. And I do admit I did cross the line by saying 'Oh Noel is under pressure? Stop kissing the jocks asses, just because your dream of being a football player failed since you suck at it doesn't mean you have to go around kissing the asses of the athletes and their parents.' And now we're here." I said as Hackett and my mom glared at Tamborelli.

"She does not understand the pressure mr. Kahn is under at the moment!" He said trying to defend himself.

"I'm under way more pressure! And you say bullying isn't tolerated but you ignore it when it happens in front of your freaking face!" I said as a few members of the school board came out of Hacketts office as well.

"Tamborelli, we heard everything and we will be taking this to the rest of the board. As of right now, you are suspended from your position. Go home, we'll call you in for your meeting." One of the ladies said, not pleased with him.

...

"So Fitz is going to be at your mom and daniel's dinner party? Scandalous, are you going to be the first to greet him? I can see it now! Hello Aria. Hello Ezraaa." Spencer teased quietly and my mom and Ezra walked around the corner, talking about their craziest class of the day.

"Oh look, it's the man of the moment himself." Spencer teased again and I gave her a look and slightly nudged her.

"Seriously, you're worse than these two. And no I'm not calling him by his first name at the party, he's still our teacher remember?." I said, getting Emily and Maya to start laughing.


	67. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Ezra's pov - after school ended

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Spencer asked getting into my car.

"Yeah... um sure. Do you need a ride?" I said, not really sure how to react that she pretty much jumped into my car.

"I have my car. Ok, I know you're the teacher but you cannot pair Aria and Bridget together. It won't end well if you do. I know Bridget, I actually think she's crazy. Just trust me on this okay?" She said and I nodded.

"Don't worry, I didn't. But should I be worried about them?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I'm only telling you this because I don't think Aria remembers and even though I'm handling it... you need to know. First of all, when we were three we found out Aria is allergic to daisies... deadly allergic. Then on a field trip to the zoo in kindergarten, Bridget pushed Aria into a field of daises. Somehow Bridget found out about her allergy, she hated Aria. Bridget wanted her out of my life, so she could be my best friend." Spencer said and I stared at her.

"So she pretty much attempted murder?" I asked shocked and now scared for Aria's safety.

"Pretty much, She lied about not knowing Aria's allergy. I'm handling it, just thought you should know. See you in about an hour." She said rushing off. Even though she said she's handling it, I don't think I can fully let her handle this all on her own. Not when Aria and the baby could be in danger.

 **Aria's pov**

I was getting ready for my appointment when my mom came into my room and closed my door.

"I saw something interesting today, Spencer was in mr. Fitz's car and they seemed to be having a very personal conversation... I know you and Spencer share everything... is she and mr. Fitz... you know, together?" I stared at my mom in slight shock.

"Mom, no. They're not together, Spencer is dating Toby remember? It's Spencer you're talking about, I have to go, Spencer's going to be here any minute." I reminded her and she nodded.


	68. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Aria's pov

Spencer and I were almost to the hospital. 'Mine' by Taylor Swift came on just as Spencer stopped at the red light right before the hospital.

"You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter." We sang along as the light went green.

"You are the best thing that's ever been that's ever been... SPENCER!" I screamed as everything went black.


	69. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Ezra's pov

Mike and I were going over his paper as I drove us to the hospital to meet Aria and Spencer. Mike was coming since he wanted to be one of the first to know that the baby was healthy and Spencer was going to be our alibi, then drive mike home while Aria and I went on our date.

"Hello? What? We're almost there, I'll call my mom." Mike said and I glanced over at him as we got a red light. Only hearing his half of the conversation scared the hell out of me.

"The girls were in a crash, some drunk asshole ran a red light. They were in the middle of the intersection when it happened. I have to call my mom, Spencer couldn't get ahold of her." Mike said and started calling Ella. As the light turned green, I went as fast as I could without possibly getting pulled over.

"Damn it, she's not picking up. You would think if her kid was calling multiple times, she would pick up." Mike said and I could tell the news about Aria was making him frustrated, and Ella not answering wasn't helping.

"Try calling Daniel." I suggested, trying to keep the rage in my down, he's already getting frustrated and me being also frustrated probably won't help either. He nodded as he started dialing.

"Daniel? Do you know where Mom is? Aria was in an accident and I'm on the way there now. Ok, thank you. She's at central Philadelphia hospital." He said and let out a breathe.

"He said he'll get Mom, I forgot she was working at the gallery this afternoon. She never picks up there, we usually call the gallery instead of her cell when she's working." Mike said and I nodded.

...

Mike and I ran inside, Spencer was over by the receptionist desk, pretty much in tears.

"They won't tell me anything since I'm not family. A car smashed into us... and last time I saw her she was unconscious." She cried and I pulled her into a hug, relieved that she was okay.

"Aria Montgomery, July 13th 1994. Im her brother, Mike. My sister is pregnant, he is her boyfriend, and the father of the baby. He is going in with." Mike said and the receptionist looked annoyed but allowed me back there as well, but wouldn't allow Spencer.

"I'll wait here for our parents, I had to call my dad too." She said, and I knew how bad she wants to check on aria.

"Go." Spencer said, Mike and I hurried towards aria's room. Instead of coming in, he walked into the bathroom that was across the hall. I walked into Aria's room to see her sitting on the bed, staring out the window.

"Baby." I said, noticing the scratches on her cheek. She looked over at me as I sat down next to her.

"They ran some tests for the baby ... I couldn't... not alone." She started crying and I pulled her into my arms.

"Shh, you can't think like that. One step at a time okay? I'm just relieved that you're okay, does anything hurt?" I asked kissing her nose as I let her go and she shook her head.

"No... where's Spencer?" She asked and I brushed some hair behind her ear. I knew she would be worried about her.

"She's fine, they wouldn't let her back here. She'll be relieved to know your conscious again." I said and she snuggled into my chest. Not even a few seconds, I could tell she was asleep.

Aria's pov

I opened my eyes and noticed I had slightly drooled on Ezra's shirt.

"Hey there sleepyhead." He teased as I wiped my mouth with my jacket sleeve.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, I hope it wasn't very long.

"About 5 minutes. Mike said your mom should be here in about another 20, I texted Spencer to let her know you were awake." He said kissing my forehead. Before I could say anything else, a doctor walked in holding a chart and I knew I couldn't put this off any longer. Ezra must have sensed how scared I was, because he took my hand in his and kissed the top of my head. He smiled at us and said his name but I couldn't hear him, the only thing I heard was he preferred we call him Paul.

"Dr. Sunson isn't able to make it to this side of the hospital at the moment, so she sent me. Well, according to the test results the baby is doing absolutely wonderful. You're about 6 weeks along and you should be due on July 8th." He said and I couldn't hear anything else he was saying, I was just relieved that our baby was perfectly fine.

...

"I'm going to go out by Spencer and your brother is gonna take my place." Ezra said a few minutes after Paul left and I slightly pouted. I really didn't want him to go yet.

"I know. But I'll come see you tonight, I love you... so much." He said and kissed me softly before planting a couple more kisses on my lips and leaving the room. Mike came in and hugged me.

"Before you ask, I'm fine and so is the baby." I said as he sat down next to me and I rested my head against him.

"I just wanna ask... have you two talked or thought about, you know? Telling mom?" He asked and I shook my head, I don't know what Ezra thinks about it and I don't want to tell her right now... especially right now.

"No, we haven't. But we can't tell her now, like I could have lost the baby so let's tell mom that the father is my AP English teacher and also my boyfriend." I said and mike nodded, understandingly.

"I know you probably wish he was still in here, but I had a feeling neither of you wanted Mom to find out about you two and she's almost here." Mike said and I nodded as I closed my eyes.

"You're really brave, I hope you know that." Was the last thing I heard Mike say before falling back asleep.

...

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" Daniel asked as I opened my eyes and saw him.

"I'm fine, just pretty tired... where's mom?" I asked and he pointed into the hallway.

"She's talking to the doctor that took care of you, Paul... something. Do you remember what happened? Or anything?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I remember Spencer and I were singing along to Taylor Swift and we were in the middle of the intersection... that's about it." I said and he nodded as I noticed mike was gone.

"He just left to go get something to eat. I told him he should bring you back something too." He said and my mom came into the room before I could say anything else.

"Oh Aria!" Ella said hugging me and I closed my eyes.

"Please don't ask me how I am." I said and she nodded before sitting down on the chair next to Daniel.

"How's the baby?" She asked and I handed her one of the copies of the ultrasound.

"The baby is doing perfectly fine. The baby should be here July 8th." I said smiling a bit.

"I'm so glad both of you are okay. Oh, Spencer was in the lobby! I'll go get her,she's completely worried about you." She said and rushed out of the room. After awhile she came back with Spencer trailing after her, I gave her a look and she knew not to ask. I scooter over as she sat down next to me in the bed, my mom tried to hand me back the ultrasound but I shook my head.

"That's your copy." I said and she went back to looking at it with Daniel.

"Is the baby...?" Spencer asked quietly and I nodded. I grabbed my purse and got my copy to show her.

"How are you? Are you really okay?" I asked her, she nodded and smiled at the ultrasound.

"You don't remember? The other car smashed into your side... I should have sped up-" I cut her off.

"Don't you dare blame yourself okay? You weren't the one who crashed into the car, you didn't know this would happen. Listen to me, none of this is your fault!" I said and I could feel myself getting sleepy again.

"Go back to sleep, it's going to be awhile before we can even leave." Spencer said as I rested my head against her and closed my eyes.

Ezra's pov

(Right when he left aria's room)

"Hey, I told Daniel that you saw me panicking and offered me a ride. I had a feeling there might be some questions if they saw you here with us." Mike said leaning against the wall facing aria's room and I nodded. I hadn't even thought about that.

"Ok, I'm going to go out over by Spencer so there won't be any questions why I'm back here." I said and he nodded.

I made it back to the lobby before Ella and made my way towards Spencer.

"Be honest... are you okay?" I asked her and she nodded. She was trying to be brave, I could tell.

"I found some more info about the other driver... he was drunk." Spencer said and bursted out crying.

"You're okay, she's okay." I said pulling her into a hug. Even though, she's aria's best friend it was still a little weird hugging her.

"Promise she's okay?" She asked pulling away and I nodded.

"Just a little tired, other than that and a scratch she's just the same as before." I said as Ella, Daniel and Peter Hastings came hurrying in, Ella didn't even notice me. I wouldn't either if I were in her shoes.

"Where is Aria Montgomery, I'm her mother!" Ella said and a nurse led her towards aria's room, as she hurried down the hall I wish I could go with.

"Hello mr. Fitz, thanks for giving mike a ride." Daniel said and I nodded.

"No problem, I just hope aria's okay." I said and Spencer went along with my lie.

"I better go with Ella, and check on Ar." Daniel said before walking off after Ella and peter looked at us.

"So what happened?" Peter asked after motioning that we all sit down, I looked at Spencer as soon peters back was us.

"Me too?" I mouthed and she nodded with an expression I couldn't figure out.

"I was bringing aria to her OBY/GN appointment and we were at the intersection before hospital. Some drunk ran their red light and then they brought aria in." Spencer said and peter seemed a bit confused.

"Aria's pregnant?" He asked and Spencer went a little pale.

"How long have you two known?" He asked looking at me and I was starting to get nervous. Spencer gave me a look that I knew she was trying to tell me she didn't tell him.

"I know about you and aria, I'm not turning you in if that's what you're thinking. She's like another daughter, so her being happy matters most to me. But if I find out you hurt her in anyway... you'll wish I had turned you in." Peter said and I couldn't get any words out. Before anything else could happen or be said, Ella came hurrying out and I tried to put on my poker face.

"Spencer, don't you come see her? I know you must be worried. Come on." Ella said and Spencer couldn't get out of here fast enough. I know she was worried as hell about aria, and I realized I hadn't told her that baby was alright.

"How long have you two known about the baby?" Peter asked again.

"About 3 weeks, I'm completely in love with her." I said and he nodded.

"I know, I heard you thought there was something between her and Toby. Trust me when I say this, not in a million years would there be something between them. They're practically brother and sister, between the two of us... I always thought they were twins separated with the way they act." Peter said and I nodded, trying not to chuckle at that.

"I don't ever want to hurt her, I know it's wrong... but I met her when I did for a reason. She's my soulmate, I just know she is." I said and he nodded.

"Just remember, I won't be the only one that comes after you if you hurt her." He said and I nodded.

"I know you probably want to stay, but you two probably don't want Ella knowing. Why don't you head home, that way there won't be any questions on why you're still here. Spencer will let you know if there's anything that you should know." Peter said and I nodded before leaving.

 **Aria's pov**

I opened my eyes to that I was at home, someone was carrying me into my room.

"Dad?" I asked as I was laid onto my bed. Why is my dad here? He signed all his rights to us away.

"Go back to sleep kiddo, Spencer will be up here in a minute." He said and pulled throw blanket over me.

"Okay Dad." I said. I rolled over and pretended to go back to sleep when I realized it was Daniel, I just called my moms boyfriend of few weeks dad twice! Few moments later after he left, I could hear Spencer coming into my room and quietly closing the door

"I just called Daniel dad... twice." I whispered, she looked at me and raised her eyebrows at me.

"I was waking up and groggy as hell." I said, sitting up.

"I can't believe I have to be on bedrest until Monday." I complained and Spencer shook her head.

"I know. But just remember this, Friday through Sunday you're not restricted to bedrest. You just have to take it easy." She reminded me and I hoped I would be able to go to Ezra's.

"I know what your thinking and I have a plan. Friday, after the dinner party you tell your mom you're sleeping over at my place the rest of the weekend. You just stay over Friday and then either me or Toby can bring you to Ezra's Saturday morning. Then he brings you back Sunday whenever and I bring you home." Spencer said smiling and I stared at her.

"And this just came to you? You did get checked out right? Did they give you any medication?" I asked concerned and she tried not to laugh.

"I came up with the idea on the way back here... already told both him and Toby the plan and they both think it's a great plan. I know you're going to want to be with him, and since you won't be in school this week the only time you'll be able to get real one on one time with him is the weekend." Spencer said and I smiled as she pulled me into a hug. As we pulled apart, her phone went off. She groaned when she checked it.

"My dad has been home for the past couple days, and NOW he mentions about talking about Mary!" She said annoyed.

"Wait... aren't you at Toby's?" I asked and she nodded.

"He probably just assumes I'm hiding out here." She said and we tried to hold back our giggles at how predictable we could be to our parents.

"Would it help if I was there with you?" I asked, but before she could respond her phone went off again.

"No, I can handle it." She said not looking at me.

"Spencer..." I said and she looked at me.

"I know how you lie, and you've never lied to me before." I said and gave me a look.

"When does your dad want to talk? I know you better then anyone else, you can't deal with it alone... tell me when." I said staring at her and she sighed.

"Sunday morning, before he has to leave for the week. You are not going with, I'm not keeping you from Ezra. You're not going to be able to see him at all this week, you need to be able to have time with your boyfriend." Spencer said and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"First of all, you're my best friend. You're not saying it but I can see it in your eyes that you can't do this on your own. Ezra can wait a little while, you need support." I said and pulled her into another hug.

"You won't end up resenting me will you?" She asked, still not fully sure about taking some of my time with Ezra away.

"If I ever resent you, lock me up in Radley." I said smiling and she starting laughing.

"Okay, same goes for me. I'm warning you, we'll be having breakfast at the country club." She said and we shared a look that we knew way to well, country club meant only one thing... waffles.

"I'm 99% sure none of my clothes are country club appropriate... can I borrow a dress?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, you know you can always borrow my clothes." She said as I leaned back against my pillows.


	70. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Aria's pov

Ezra and I were watching 'Chinatown' in my room. I have no clue how he climbed into my house without anyone seeing him. Luckily, Mike had known he had climbed into my window and put himself in charge of 'checking on me from time to time'. Ezra kissed the top of my head as I snuggled into him, I feel so bad about ruining our date.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and he looked at concerned.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." He said like he believed it.

"I ruined our date." I reminded him and he cupped my face.

"You did not ruin our date, we can have a date anytime. I don't care about that, you know what I do care about? That you're safe, that's all that matters to me. Yours and the baby's safety is the most important thing to me." He said cupping my face and before I could say anything, his lips were gently pressed against mine.

"I love you." He whispered as we pulled apart and kissed my nose.

...

"I need to tell you something." Ezra said as I snuggled into him and I looked up at him. Not sure if I should be scared or not.

"What?" I asked and I could tell he was a little nervous, which made me just as nervous.

"The doctor... he's my dad." He said as I sat up to look at him better.

"Wait, he's your dad?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, there more too. When I had left for college I had shortened my last name because I wanted nothing to do with my family... so I went from Fitzgerald to Fitz." He said and explained about his family and his feelings towards his family... mostly his parents.

"Fitzgerald? What if your last name was Hemingway?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Then I'd be Ezra Hem." He said chuckling again.

"It sounds like you have phlegm." I said as he wrapped his arms around me and gently brought my legs over his.

"Did you talk to your dad?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, when I left. I ran into him in the parking lot." He said and I didn't push it further. He kissed my forehead as I snuggled into him some more.

...

"Ok, favorite sports team?" Ezra asked as we did one of my 200 piece puzzles.

"Count of three." I reminded him and he chuckled since I've said that at every question.

"One... two... three... Pittsburg pirates/Philadelphia Phillies." We said at the same time and we looked at each other.

"You know what this means? We have to see them play each other now... it's a date." Ezra said and kissed me before I could say anything.

"Yeah, a date for you to see my team crush your team." I teased as we finished the puzzle. He chuckled, pulling me in for a soft kiss. After we pulled apart, he put the finished puzzle on my window seat and wrapped his arms around my body.

"Ok, my turn to ask. What's your middle name?" I asked as he carefully pulled me towards him.

"Nathaniel. Yours?" He asked as I took his hands in mine and laced our fingers together.

"Marie, your turn." I said as Ezra turned on another movie, even though we weren't even really paying attention to the tv.

"Craziest thing you ever did?" He asked as I started playing with our thumbs.

"I delivered my little cousin Sophie." I said and Ezra stared at me.

"Wait, you.. what?" Ezra asked, pretty confused and I nodded.

"My aunt Elizabeth was far into labor for ambulance when she realized it and she couldn't find her car keys. Plus the power had gone out because of a storm." I said as he started caressing my back, which was starting to make me a bit sleepy.

"Ok, your turn." I said as he kissed my forehead.

"My older sister and I taught my little brother to drive when he was about 6 years old. And I didn't know how to drive either." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You taught a 6 year old how to drive?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah... probably not a good idea." He said chuckling and I could feel my eyes getting heavier. Ezra said something but I couldn't hear him as I fell asleep.

 **Thursday**

I was sitting on my bed with Chloe and Spencer as we did our homework and helped Chloe work on her lines.

"I think I got it." Chloe said as we ran her line for the fourth time.

"So, I already told Emily and Maya... Ezra and I decided to not learn the baby's sex. We both wanted to know but we also wanted to not know... so we flipped a coin." I said and Spencer and Chloe giggling at our method of trying to decide things.

"And Chlo, you know more than Spence how upset I was when I realized I wouldn't be able to start work. I had told Ezra this, he said and I quote 'I don't want you to worry about finances. I want you to focus on school and having whatever fun you can' I almost bursted out laughing when he said about having fun." I said, Spencer and Chloe started giggling.

"What did you say?" Chloe asked as they readjusted themselves on my bed.

"I had said 'this is OUR baby, you're not going to be the only one putting money towards our baby.' I then told him about my little trust fund that granny made for me for when I ever have a kid." I said and Chloe's phone went off.

"I have to go, josh can't deal with graham by himself. Love you guys." Chloe said and gave us a hug.

"Bye!" We called as she left and few moments later Maya came in with Emily behind her. Emily and I shared a quick look, I realized Maya knew about the baby.

"How long has this 'A' bitch been stalking you?" Maya asked concerned.

"I had to tell her, 'A' told her something. Spencer, remember when I went to Philly on a swimming internship and stayed there for most of the school year?" Emily said as Maya sat down next to me and Em sat next to Spencer.

"Spence, um you don't know this... but in tenth grade after Ali went missing, you remember how I went off to philly for a swimming scholarship for most of the school year?" Emily asked and Spencer nodded, and I could tell she was trying to figure out what Emily was trying to tell her.

"Well, the swimming was a lie... I had gotten pregnant and my mom shipped me off to Carolyn right away." She said and Spencer looked at Emily, then looked at me and Maya.

"Why didn't you... you found out when we had started drifting apart didn't you?" Spencer asked and Emily nodded.

"Besides, my mom had taken my phone and told me to tell Ben before she sent me off." She said.

"And I'm guessing 'A' told Maya?" I asked and they both nodded.

"Why would anyone want to stalk and threaten you guys?" Maya asked.

"Well Alison, she was kind of bitch to everyone... even us. She bullied everyone to get what she wanted. At first we thought it was Alison when it started, but then her body was found, we briefly thought it was Toby but we all knew it wasn't him. We had thought it was him because of his history with Alison and it's not a pretty one." Spencer said.

"Do you think this 'A' person could have killed her?" Maya asked and none of us said anything, it hadn't ever crossed our minds until now.

"Maybe they did, that's why they're always pointing clues at someone else." I said as we looked at one another.

"Are we dealing with Ali's killer?" Emily asked the one question that we were all thinking.

"I hope not." I said remembering that Ezra wants to go after 'A' and stop them. Before anyone could respond Spencer's phone went off.

"My dad wants me home, especially since the storm is about to hit." Spencer said and we all nodded.

 _ **Authors note**_ \- I'm so sorry for how long it has taken me to upload this! I was having writers block on how to make this chapter go then I had some family gatherings, I don't want anyone to think I'm giving up on this story because I'm not, I have so much I want to write into the story. I love you all and I can't wait to share the rest of this story with you


	71. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Friday night

"Ok, you guys need to catch me up anything actually interesting that happened at school this week." I said as Toby, Emily, Spencer, Maya, Chloe and I sat around the living room eating our dessert. The adults were in the kitchen talking and laughing, mike was asleep in the chair.

"Literally not very much, Tina and Matt broke up... Again." Spencer said rolling her eyes, Tina Grey and Matt Simmons have been on and off since the 6th grade.

"Can't they just pick one? I'm shocked they keep getting back together. It's like they're trying to be Ross and Rachel or something." I said taking a bite of my cheesecake and heard Ezra laugh at one of Daniels jokes.

"I'm shocked he stayed with her after he heard what happened with you two." Spencer said and I nodded.

"First, who's Tina? And what happened between you and this Tina?" Maya asked as I finished my cheesecake.

"Well, back in 6th grade. Spencer, Chloe, and I were apart of the cheerleading squad. And one day at practice, I was substituting one of fliers and that day we were trying one with base person catching the flier. Anyway, as we were up in the air and the other basers doing cartwheels and crap, Tina's phone rings and she goes to answer it. And I fall on my leg... breaking it." I said and Maya stared at me in shock.

"Tina always had it out for her, Aria was better at cheerleading and some of the other girls wanted Aria to be captain instead." Chloe added and Spencer nodded in agreement.

"And let's not forget, Tina thought she was after Matt." Spencer said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah... I go after morons who think they're royalty." I said.

...

I was walking Ezra to his car, Spencer and Toby had snuck out a few moments before so I could tell my mom that Spencer was waiting for me outside. And Ezra had 'conveniently' parked his car over by Spencer's house, so I had politely offered to walk him to his car.

"You were doing pretty good." I said as Ezra took my hand in his as soon as we weren't in view of my house.

"I was wasn't I?" He asked chuckling as I laced our fingers together.

"Yeah, did you practice in front of a mirror or something?" I teased as we got closer to his car and I wished this moment could go slower.

"Just the initial hellos, and my smile." He said and I stopped walking, I cupped his face as he turned to see why I stopped.

"You don't need to practice something if it's already perfect." I said and kissed him as he pulled me closer.

"Mhm, are we still on for tomorrow?" He asked and I nodded.

"What?" I asked when I noticed he was softly smiling at me.

"Wanna know what I love about Saturdays? It's the feeling I get when I look up at you and realize we have the whole day to be together. And I don't have to look at you through Jimmys Mohawk." He said and I giggled before kissing him again.

"I love you." I whispered into the kiss.

"Love you too, and I will see you in the morning." He murmured as he gently cupped my face, we both knew neither of us wanted this moment to end.

"You better go before Spencer comes out to get you." He joked and I kissed him one last time.

"We have all day tomorrow." He reminded me and I gave him a wink before heading towards Spencer's house.

...

Next morning

I woke up to see Spencer still asleep and I saw I had a text from Toby.

'Text me when you're up, I'll bring you over to Fitz's when you're up.' He sent at like 6 in the morning.

'I'm now up at a decent hour, however YOU were up at 6 ON A SATURDAY! Why?' I sent back and went to go grab my bag, luckily for me Spencer is lending me a dress for breakfast tomorrow.

"Mhmm." I looked over to see Spencer still asleep. I quickly pulled my floral blouse over my lace body suit just as Toby messaged me back.

'Whenever you're ready, I'm in front.' He sent and I peeked out the window to see Toby the drivers seat of Daniels car.

"Seriously, why are you up this damn early?" I asked as I hopped into the car and he chuckled.

"I have a lot to do today, so I figured I would wake up early to get a head start." He said as he started up the car and pulled away from the curb.

...

I got the key from under the mat and quietly let myself in. Ezra was still asleep, I put my bag on the ground as I slipped my shoes off.

"Mhmm, there's my girl." Ezra murmured and wrapped his arm around me after I had climbed into his bed, careful not to wake him.

"Go back to sleep." I said and snuggled into him, he kissed my forehead.

"You know you could've stayed in your pajamas Aripop." He whispered as he gave me a soft hello kiss.

"Ez, I've been in my pajamas all week. If I stayed in them one more minute I would've burned them all." I said and he chuckled at me.

"Go back to sleep." I said again and he kissed my forehead once more before closing his eyes.

Spencer's pov

I opened my eyes as the scent of eggs and waffles drifted into my room. I could see Aria was gone, so Toby must have brought her over to Ezra's already. I pushed myself out of bed and quickly changed into proper clothes, as I made my way downstairs I could smell coffee brewing too.

"Hi!" I said smiling when I saw Toby pouring coffee into a mug.

"Good morning sleepyhead." He said and handed me the mug before motioning for me to sit down.

"What's this?" I asked as he placed two plates of food down.

"Well, people call these eggs..." He said and I giggled before trying to give him a look.

"See this? This is a fork, use it to eat the breakfast your boyfriend made you." Toby said, handing me a fork.

"Boyfriend... soooo does that mean we're official?" I asked slowly, and instead of answering he got up from his chair and came over to me. Before I could say anything, he leaned down and his lips were on mine. After second of shock my eyes closed.

"Yeah, I'd say we're official." Toby whispered as we pulled apart and I giggled.

 **Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to be putting more in these chapters, with all the ideas I have for Our Crazy Life I don't want this story to be like 2 million chapters lol. I'm still kind of fighting against my writers block, but it isn't as bad as the last chapter.**

 **Who's friendship do you want to see more of? There will be plenty of Sparia and Tobria, and Chloe isn't just another pretty face... I'll leave it at that.**


	72. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Later that day

Aria's pov

I was on Ezra's couch playing his PlayStation waiting for him to come back from getting groceries, he felt bad about leaving me behind but he needed to get groceries for us and at least for most of this week.

"Hey you, I'm back." He said as he walked inside. I quickly paused the game and went over towards the island.

"Thanks for clarifying that, I thought I was seeing things." I teased as he kissed me.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed miss Montgomery?" He asked as I handed him stuff to put away.

"They said I don't have to be on bedrest Friday, Saturday, and Sunday I just have to take it easy." I reminded him as he finished putting the groceries away and came over to me.

"And that's exactly what we're going to do... in bed." He said as he softly cupped my face and kissed me before going to put his coat up. I know he's still just a little worried about me and the baby.

"I think you just want me in your bed all day." I teased as he came back. He chuckled, before coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Of course, that way I can hold you in my arms all day." He whispered into my ear.

"I will lose my sanity if I'm in bed all day, I'm surprised I haven't yet." I said, giggling as Ezra gently brushed his lips against my neck.

"Well, we don't want that to happen." He said and started planting kisses along my collar bone before kissing me. He turned my chair around to face him and gently picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him while he brought us to the couch. As he sat down, I cupped his face and slowly slipped my tongue into his mouth.

"Go back to your game love." Ezra whispered as he broke the kiss after a few minutes.

"Mood killer." I said as he kissed me again.

"Someone seemed to forget one important thing." He said as we pulled apart and brushed some hair behind my ear.

"We. Have. All. Day." He reminded me, kissing me between his words.

...

Ezra's pov

I noticed Aria wasn't playing her game anymore and realized she had fallen asleep. I scooped her up and carried her to my bed, I knew she would end up taking a nap. I was hoping it would be around this time, now I can go get everything ready.

...

Aria's pov

I woke up and I felt Ezra lay down next to me before draping his arm over me.

"Did you have a nice nap?" He asked, slipping his arm around me and gently pulled me closer.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked rolling over and snuggling into him.

"Only a few hours." He said and I gave him a look, which he responded by kissing me.

"Babe!" I squealed as he started tickling me.

"Ah ha! You have more weaknesses!" He exclaimed, and I tried to get his hands.

"I'm... not... made of... stone." I managed between fits of laughter.

"I'll have to remember this." He said, ending the tickling and pulled me up onto his lap. I lovingly rolled my eyes before kissing him.

"You hungry?" He asked as we pulled apart and I nodded.

"Good thing, dinner is ready." He said, scooping me up and carrying me over towards the couch. He had pushed the coffee table away and set up a little picnic on the floor.

"Since our date got pushed back, I thought this would be better." He said, setting me down onto a pillow. I cupped his face and kissed him, this was really cute and sweet of him to do this.

...

"Last one." Ezra said picking up the last chocolate strawberry and held it up for me to eat it.

"What?" I asked a few moments later when Ezra chuckled at me.

"You have a little..." He said and as I went to wipe it off, he took my hand in his.

"No, I..." He said leaning in closer and kissing me. I cupped his face just as he gently pulled me onto his lap.

"You planned that, didn't you?" I asked giggling as we pulled apart.

"Maybe, I didn't think it would work." He said chuckling as I played with his hair.

"Well in that case." I said and kissed him again. He rested his hands on my legs before carefully getting up and sitting us down on the couch.

...

"Did you have any pets growing up?" I asked, crawling into bed after changing into his yellow T-shirt.

"You're going to make fun of me. But when I was 4, apparently I asked for a pony... and I ended up with two because my older sister Heather lost interest in hers after a few months." Ezra said and I raised my eyebrows at him, getting him to chuckle at me.

"What about you?" He asked wrapping his arms around me as I snuggled into him.

"Sort of, there was a cat who stayed by the house we were renting. Polo only liked me, no one else." I said and Ezra chuckled.

"Who wouldn't like you?" He asked as he took my hand in his.

"The asshole who took my cat." I said, he raised his eyebrows at me and I started explaining my history with Halljborn.

...

"So he thought you two were bed buddies and stole your cat when you broke up with him?" Ezra asked after I told him about Halljborn and I nodded.

"Jokes on him, polo hated his guts." I said and he chuckled.

"Well, now you're my girl."He said kissing the ticklish spot on my neck, which got me giggling.

"Which is why..."Ezra said.

 **Just wanted to leave you on a cliff hanger, don't hate me too much. I'll be uploading the next chapter very soon**


	73. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

"Which is why... I want you to consider moving in. I don't care if it's now or in 5 years from now, but whatever you decide that's your key no matter what." Ezra said as he placed a key on a small chain around my neck and I realized it was a key to the apartment.

"I'm not saying no, but you realize you're my teacher right? I'm pretty sure people will pick up on it." I reminded him and he chuckled.

"Well about that, there's a pretty good chance I could be transferring to Hollis." He said.

"They'd be crazy not to hire you." I said cupping his face and kissing him.

Next morning

I sat next to Spencer as we waited for Peter to show up.

"He's been home this whole time and you two are talking about everything now?" I asked, after making sure Peter wasn't around to hear me.

"I was staying over at Toby's, but I went home after the accident. I didn't really want to talk to him at all, but I obviously have to." She said and I nodded.

"So, what did you do yesterday? Or should I be asking who you did?" Spencer asked quietly and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Remember how we had a date afterwords? Well turns out, it was a picnic... which he had decided that last night would be the perfect time." I said, hoping she couldn't see the key around my neck. I still can't believe he wants me to move in with him, he's still my teacher... until he gets the job at Hollis. He may not real positive about getting the job but I know he will, they'd be crazy not to hire him.

"Really? That's so cute!" She said and we saw peter coming.

"Hello girls." He said sitting down across from us.

"Hi." We both said as our waitress came to take our orders.

...

"I've always felt like an outsider, like I was part of the family but I didn't belong. You could have told me about Mary a long time ago, you had multiple chances to tell me." Spencer said and I knew that in a minute or two, she'll be storming out.

"I was going to tell you, but then Alison went missing -" Spencer cut him off.

"Bull crap. You could have told me, don't blame Alison's disappearance for not telling me!" She snapped and I could tell she was about to have enough of this.

"I didn't think it was the right time, Alison had gone missing and we had to pull you out of school to put you in Radley." Peter said and I looked over at

Spencer, who seemed nervous to look at me.

"I... I can't anymore." Spencer said and quickly got up from the booth.

"Spencer!" I said following her,

I chased her all the way into the bathroom. Which luckily was empty besides us.

"You okay?" I asked pulling her into a hug and she shook her head.

"There's something you don't know... before Emily left for Philly, I was in Radley. Freshman year before Ali disappeared, I was struggling to stay awake to do homework... I met someone who gave me something to stay awake... I couldn't stop taking them. Alison found out, she found out the night she disappeared, I remember bits and pieces of that night..." Spencer said, breaking down and I pulled her into a hug.

"Spence." I said, not real sure what to say. She broke under all the pressure her family puts on her and I didn't even notice!

 **Sorry about the Sparia scene being so short, I didn't really know where to go with it and I want to start working on the next few chapters too, that way you won't be waiting forever for the next chapters.**


	74. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Maya and I were working on our project for English. Spencer and Bridget were finishing up theirs, I keep trying to ask Spencer if she knows anything else about the accident but every time I ask we get interrupted and the subject gets changed.

"Did your dad say if they learned anything more about the accident?" I asked her quietly as Maya and I finished our work.

"No, he hasn't said a word." She said and I knew she was lying to me.

"Spence... I know you better then anyone, so I know when you're lying." I said and she shook her head.

"I wouldn't lie to you, trust me. He hasn't said a word." She said and realized I really could tell that she's lying.

"For someone who wouldn't lie to me, you sure are lying." I said angrily and she rested a hand on my arm.

"Don't." I said moving my arm and Maya looked concerned. When Spencer tried to do it again, I snapped.

"You're lying to me! We both know it Spencer, I was in the crash too! I'm not a little kid you need to shelter!" I snapped and stormed out before anyone could stop me.

Toby's pov

"You're lying to me! We both know it Spencer, I was in the crash too! I'm not a little kid you need to shelter!" Aria snapped at Spencer before storming out of the classroom. I got up at the same time as Spencer and she looked at me.

"I think right now, you're the last person she wants to talk to... let alone see." I said and went after Aria.

"Why is she lying to me? She knows I can read her like a book! Does she think I can't handle it or something?" Aria asked when I sat down next to her after finding her against the wall in another hallway.

"She was worried to tell you. There's some things that might make some bad memories come back to you." I told her and she looked at me the way she does when she wants my cookie.

"The person who crashed into you guys... turns out he was drunk, and he had the same exact car as your uncle Scott." I said and she understood.

"There's one small thing different. I wasn't in the car with the drunk driver, not this time." She said and I nodded.

"You know she was only trying to protect you, remember she was with you day and night after what happened with your uncle Scott." I reminded her and she nodded.

"I get it, but I'm still mad at her. She couldn't even say a good lie, I knew she was lying and she knew that I knew." She said.

"That's because your the one person she could never lie to." I said and stood up, before helping her up.

Later that night

Aria's pov

I was at the hostess podium with one of the waitresses that just got off work, when Chloe's boyfriend Trevor walked into the Grille.

"I'd like to be seated in Chloe's section." He said and I looked towards her section to see it had a few tables left.

"There's a few spots open, would you like a booth or a table?" I asked getting a menu and I could see Ezra at his table, trying not to be obvious about checking me out.

"Booth, please." He said and I walked him over the last free booth.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly." I said handing him the menu and the specials list. I was walking back to the podium when Chloe was coming towards me.

"Who's at table 12?" She asked as we stopped for a second.

"Trevor." I said and something flashed in her eyes that I couldn't make out. She smiled a thanks and we went our ways, as soon as I got to the podium I noticed Chloe and Trevor.

"Trev, I'm working. I can't you know that." She said and I went about my duties as the other hostess came over from clocking in.

"Come on, just one." He said and she shook her head.

"I can't kiss you when I'm working." She said and went on to ask him his order.

...

"So, boyfriend mania tonight. Ezra coming just to check you out, Trevor coming to check me out. Spencer and Toby on their first date." Chloe said as we were walking down the street towards her neighborhood I was spending the night at her place. I needed a change of scenery, especially since my argument with Spencer then seeing her at the grille. Pretty sure Toby was just trying to get me to not be mad at her anymore.

"I know, crazy right?" I asked, not sure if I should mention what I heard.

"First daters." I said when we saw Spencer and Toby across the street eating ice cream. Chloe started laughing as we turned down her street.

"So, how were rehearsals without me?" I asked and she groaned.

"Well, not as smooth if you had been there. I won't say her name, but if she was the only backstage manager... we would be in trouble. Especially since Mona was driving her insane and she almost yanked Mona's ponytail at one point." She said and I laughed as she let us into her house.

"Ok, nails or movies?" Chloe asked and we shared a look.

"You got any purple nail polish?" I asked as we hurried up the stairs to her room.

 **I wanted to do something with her uncle Scott since we didn't really learn about him in season 2, there's more to his story that you'll find out where I decided to take his story.**


	75. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

I yawned as I started to open my locker, I could see Spencer and Toby over at Maya's locker.

"Catch you two in class. Spencer said leaving and I opened my locker to see a vase of daises. I backed up before running towards Maya and Toby.

"Toby, I need you to go get the daises out of my locker." I said and he seemed confused as Ezra walked out of his classroom, I knew he wasn't the one who put the daisies in there especially since I told him about my allergy.

"Why are there daisies in your locker?" Toby asked and Ezra looked over at me concerned as I stared at Toby. Before Ezra could say anything coach Fulton walked into the hallway and started a conversation with him.

"I don't know! Do you want me to ask my locker?" I asked and he tried not to laugh at that.

"You don't think this 'A' person could have done it do you?" She asked quietly and I shook my head.

"No, I'm pretty sure if it was them we would've gotten a text or something." I whispered, I know Emily told her about Ezra knowing and how Toby doesn't. I know Spencer doesn't want to tell him and put him in danger too, I don't want him to be in danger either.

"What about a text?" Toby asked coming back after dumping the daisies.

"I was thinking about texting Spencer, you know to talk." I lied and Emily came over before Toby could respond

"It's snowing... and it's snowing hard." Emily said looking right at me.

"Hey don't look at me! I had nothing to do with this." I said and looked at Toby.

"I was 8! And you had just said 'let it rain' so I have a valid reason." Toby said laughing and I pulled my phone out to text Spencer.

' _Hey, can we talk? Face to face?' -Aria_

' _No, I'm with Bridget.' - Spencer_

' _Okay, can we talk soon then? We really need to talk about yesterday.' - Aria_

' _No, we're fine. Its better we don't talk anymore.' - Spencer_

 _I stared at my phone in shock that she just said that._

' _Spencer, we're best friends! We've known each other since we were in wombs, you're my person. What happened since yesterday that now you want to never talk to me again? - Aria_

' _I know we have, and I don't know why I've put up with you all these years. I'm done.' - Spencer_

I held back the tears, but Maya noticed.

"Come on, I need to use the bathroom." Maya said quickly and led me to the bathroom. As soon as she shut the door, I bursted.

"What's going on?" Maya asked and I handed her the phone.

"I don't believe this is Spencer. It can't be." Maya said hugging me after reading the texts.

"It's there in black and white! I'm sorry." I snapped then realized it wasn't Maya's fault.

"You're hurt, don't apologize." She said and we heard the first bell ring. I knew I was going to have to face Spencer sooner.

"Come on, I still need to get my books from my locker." I said and she held up a finger, telling me to wait.

"There." She said, wiping my tears away with some toilet paper.

...

"Have you been crying?" Spencer whispered to me as everyone started working on their 'Great Gastby' projects again.

"Why do you care? You don't wanna be friends, so stop acting like you care." I whispered back and quickly went back to my work when Ezra looked up from his 'Oliver Twist' book that we would be reading until winter break.

"I do care, why are you acting like this?" She asked and I ignored her, I don't want to end up storming out of class again.

...

"Why don't you wanna be best friends anymore?" Spencer asked as we all sat around waiting for the bell to ring and Ezra passed out our copies of 'Oliver Twist' and I looked at her.

"I'm the one who doesn't want to be best friends?" I asked and slammed my phone onto her desk.

"According to our conversation YOU are the one who said you were done." I snapped as she read everything.

"Was this the reason you had my phone?" Spencer snapped at Bridget and I shared a confused look with Maya.

"Why are you blaming Bridget?" I asked and she turned to me.

"Do you not remember kindergarten? She pushed you in a field of daisies knowing you were deadly allergic! She wanted you gone and out of my life! You're the one person-" Maya cut her off and I could see Ezra typing on his computer looking concerned.

"Wait! Were you the one who put daisies in aria's locker?" Maya asked Bridget and Spencer looked at me.

"There were daisies in your locker?" Spencer asked shocked and I nodded.

"Spencer is MY best friend not yours!" Bridget yelled at me and I stared at her, Noel and Toby stood between us. But anyone could say anything, a security guy came in and pointed at Bridget.

"You, and you two. Come with me." He said pointing at Spencer and I as well. Spencer and I shared a look before grabbing our things. Our phones vibrated and we checked it as we made our way towards the door.

'No one messes with my bitches except for me. Xoxo - A' we read and shared a quick look with Emily and Maya who also got the text.

...

"Ok, so we know 'A' was the one who got the security up to Fitz's class. I'm starting to think 'A' is a sour patch kid, first sour and mean then they're nice and saving our asses." Spencer whispered as we are our lunch. I glanced around to make sure Toby wasn't coming around.

"Who hated Ali so much?" I asked and the girls shrugged.

"Is it possible that 'A' could be someone you know but wouldn't think to be 'A'?" Maya asked and we all shared a look.

"Everyone that Alison bullied the most. Lucas, Mona, Cindy and Mindy, Jenna, Toby, and us. Obviously we can't stalk ourselves." I said writing down names and I remembered someone else.

"And there's also... Melissa. They had some kind of rivalry, but who knows about what." I said, and Spencer looked at us.

"I think it was about Ian... Alison wanted him and Melissa had him. And she was pretty set on Melissa knowing about Ian kissing me." She said and I glanced up to lock eyes with Ezra, he gave me a small smile as he took a bite of his sandwich and I looked down blushing.

"What are you guys doing?" I slammed my notebook shut and smiled at Toby.

"It's a surprise." Spencer and I said quickly. Toby looked between us before looking at Emily and Maya, who started eating their lunches.

"Uh huh." He said and I knew he didn't believe us. I shared a look with Spencer, we knew what we had to do.

"Ok, you're going find out anyway. We're planning a combined birthday get together since I wasn't here last year for any of our birthdays." I lied and Toby stared at me.

"You're lying. We haven't had a combined birthday since we were 8. What's really going on?" He asked and I put my poker face on.

"We just told you, we really are planning a birthday get together. See? We have it all planned out." Spencer said handing him a piece of paper, I realized Maya had been writing a fake plan as soon as I mentioned it.

"Emily, what's going on?" Toby asked and we all knew she definitely couldn't lie to him.

"I don't know!" She said quickly and ran out of the cafeteria. We all stared after her, Toby looked at the piece of paper and our phones went off.

'Run as fast as you can, but you can never outrun me. -A' I read and Toby looked at us after looking at his phone. Crap.

"What the hell is going on? I want to know right now." Toby said and Maya ran off, leaving the three of us alone.

"So, how was your date?" I asked and Toby shook his head.

"Don't change the subject." He said, I took a deep breath and Spencer gave me a 'don't tell him' look.

"We can't tell you, but you just need to trust us." I said and Toby looked hurt.

"Do Maya and Ezra know about whatever this thing is?" Toby asked and we shook our heads.

"No." We lied quickly and I realized he knew we were lying. Without saying another word, he got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Maybe we can't protect him like we want." Spencer said and we knew what we had to do. We got up and quickly went after him.

"You don't think he..." Spencer trailed off and I saw him outside, leaving school.

"Toby! Toby just wait!" I yelled, running after him, trying not to slip on the snow little ice that was out.

"Toby!" I yelled again and he turned around. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Ezra and Maya know! And you two just keep lying to me! I thought the three of us shared everything." Toby said as I caught up to him.

"We didn't want them to know either! But we were cornered into telling them... we're trying to protect you!" I said and Toby looked me in the eyes.

"Protect? Is someone threatening you?" He asked concerned and my silence answered his question.

"It started when I came back, we thought that maybe..." I said and he knew what I was trying to say.

"Was this 'A' person the one who hit Hanna?" Toby asked and I nodded just as Spencer came.

"We didn't want to put you in A's path." Spencer said and he took both our hands in his.

"No more secrets." He said and we nodded. Releasing our hands, he wrapped an arm around both our shoulders.

"I want to know everything." Toby said as we walked back into school.

That night

I was rummaging through my stuff frantically when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"What are you looking for?" Ezra murmured as he kissed my shoulder, making me giggle.

"There's a big bug somewhere and I need to destroy it." I told him and raised an eyebrow at him as he chuckled at me.

"I have a better idea, why don't I destroy it the next time you see it?" He suggested, scooping me up and laid us in my bed.

"As long as you destroy it." I said as he turned on the tv to some old tv show that we both like.

...

"Kill it!" I said as Ezra smashed the bug before tossing it out my window.

"There, now it can't hurt you." He teased as he climbed back into my bed.

"My hero." I said kissing him. He cupped my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he slid his tongue into my mouth. Moving his hands towards my legs, he carefully pulled me on top of him and rested his hands on my lower back.

"Shirt off Fitz." I murmured and removed my tank top, before trying to unbutton his shirt. He chuckled as he carefully rolled us over so he was on top and quickly removed his shirt. As he started smirking at me, I brought his face closer to mine and our lips crashed together.

 **I want to know what you guys thought of how I had put the text messages. I wanted to try something new and something that seemed easy, let me know if you liked how I had put it or if I should try a different way.**


	76. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Aria's pov

I was with Toby at his locker when I saw Chloe coming down the hall, doing a double take when I saw she had a cut on her lip.

"Chloe, what happened?" I asked and I could tell she was trying to come up with a lie.

"The dumb football players don't know how to throw a ball. I'm fine, I'll have it nice and covered by opening night." She said before excusing herself.

"I don't believe that." Toby said and I looked at him.

"I don't either, I'm hoping it's not what I think it is." I said and we shared a look, I had told him what I heard between Chloe and Trevor Monday night.

"I'll keep my eyes and ears open. You don't, you're not as sleuthy as you think." Toby said and I rolled my eyes.

"I know what you mean... but at least I would've said a word that's actually in the dictionary." I said walking away. As I left the hallway, I saw Trevor and Chloe by some vending machines.

"You? The lead? That's a joke babe." Trevor said laughing as he walked away from Chloe. Before I could go over towards her, she quickly disappeared into the crowd of people. I walked back towards Toby's locker to see that he was gone, taking a deep breathe I walked into Ezra's classroom knowing he had a free period now.

"I think Chloe's in danger." I said before Ezra could say anything.

"What do you mean? Like..." Ezra trailed off as I shook my head at him thinking 'A' hurting Chloe.

"No, I think Trevor is hurting her. Monday at work, he kept pushing for a kiss, then he kept texting and calling her after work even though he knew we were having a sleepover. And it wasn't regular texting, it was like if she didn't answer a text he'd call until she picked up. But today, Chloe had a cut on her lip... she said she got hit by a football." I said and Ezra came around his desk closer to me.

"I'll keep an eye out okay?" He said reassuringly and I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." I said, feeling better that there were more eyes looking out for Chloe.

...

Opening night

Aria's pov

"We can't find Billy." Spencer said through the headsets that we had. This wasn't good, especially since he was in a scene coming up quickly.

"Did anyone check the bathroom?" I asked getting up, the people gave me dirty looks as I squeezed past them.

"We have major code red, Billy is knocked out cold in the supply closet according to Caleb and Toby... and I mean someone knocked him out cold." Spencer said concerned and I froze where I was when I caught a glimpse of Trevor backstage.

"Find Chloe now!" I said but it was too late, the scene where Chuck beats Ariel started but it wasn't Billy up there... it was Trevor and it wasn't acting.

"Close the curtains now!" Ezra and I said at the time as I started running towards the stage. Caleb was already trying to get Trevor away from Chloe as I made it over to them.

"Get off her!" I said as Caleb finally pulled Trevor off of Chloe and I pulled her into my arms.

"You're okay now." I said, shielding her away from Trevor.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry." She cried and I rubbed her back as Toby and Caleb held Trevor away from Chloe.

"Shhh, it's not your fault." I said while Spencer and Maya came over with tissues as Ezra came running up with Chloe's brother Graham.

"Chloe, what's going on? How long has this been happening?" Graham asked and Chloe shook her head before crying into me some more.

"Maybe right now isn't the right time to jump down her throat with questions." I said, I could tell Graham didn't agree but nodded anyway.

...

"Okay, how long has this been happening?" I asked carefully as Chloe, Maya, and I sat on Chloe's bed. She finally came up from answering Graham's questions for the past 10 minutes.

"Since homecoming. Did anyone find out how Billy is? We all know how fragile he is." Chloe said concerned and I looked over at Maya, I haven't left Chloe's side so I wouldn't know.

"He's good, he's way more concerned for you. He didn't think he'd be able to find you in time so he was about to text you, but he passed out before he could." Maya said and I took a sip of my cocoa that Graham made us.

"He knew... he told me I should tell someone about it. I couldn't, a part of me believed Trevor loved me like he said he did. But the other half wanted to get away from him." She said wiping her tears and I offered her another tissue.

"I should have told someone." She said using the tissue.

"The principal wants to have a meeting with us and our parents tomorrow before school, could you guys wait for me?" Chloe asked us and we nodded.

"Of course. We're here for you, you know that." Maya and I said at the same time.

Friday

I looked at the closed door before looking at Maya. She gave me a look and before I could say anything the principal's door opened, Chloe walked out and hurried towards us.

"Say goodbye to your friends Chloe." Charles, Chloe's dad said and we looked at her.

"Are you staying home today?" I asked, she shook her head and I realized she had been crying again.

"No, Trevor's dad suggested I get shipped off to some boarding school 'for my own good' I might be leaving this weekend." She said and I stared at her then at Maya who was glaring at Trevor and his dad.

"You're the victim and you're the one being sent away?"I exclaimed and she shrugged.

"Oh hell no! You are NOT suggesting that my girl Chloe gets shipped off! SHE didn't do anything wrong, HE did!" Maya snapped and Trevor narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe if she hadn't cheated I wouldn't have lost my temper!" Trevor snapped back and we looked at Trevor's dad. Julian and Charles took Chloe away before anyone said another word.

"You should be the one being sent away not her." I said glaring at Trevor. I took Maya's arm and led her to our lockers.

"Chloe wouldn't cheat at a board game if she was given the pass to do it. She definitely would never cheat on Trevor, she loved him. She wouldn't cheat on anybody." I said as we walked towards lockers.


	77. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

2 weeks later

"Aria! Wake up already, we gave you ten minutes instead of five!" Toby said banging on my door.

"I'm already up, I'll be down in a minute!" I said and listened for Toby's footsteps going downstairs. I finished getting dressed and checked my phone, even though I knew there wouldn't be a message from Chloe. I haven't heard from her since she left school Friday two weeks ago, luckily Toby and Daniel moved in during thanksgiving break. Kept my mind off of her until I had to go to work, Graham is still annoying and Josh keeps my sanity in check, and thank god Trevor hasn't come into the Grille at all.

"About time, here I saved you a waffle." Toby said and handed me a plate, I looked at the waffle then at the boys.

"What did either of you do to it?" I asked, knowing them.

"I put it in the toaster. We didn't have time to mess with you this morning." Toby said and Daniel came down the stairs.

"What are you three still doing here? It's literally first period!" He said and we looked at the clock.

"Crap!" Mike, Toby and I said before ran towards my car.

...

"Wait a minute! The kitchen clock is faster!" I said skidding to stop as we ran through the parking lot.

"I'm calling him." Toby said pulling his phone out as we started walking, I checked my phone to see it was only 7:15 and we had another hour and a half. He stopped walking after a few moments.

"Bye." He said hanging up after a few moments and looked at us.

"He thought it would be funny to mess with us." He said and I heard my stomach grumbled.

"Well I'm getting food because I'm hungry again." I said and walked into the school.

...

Hanna came up behind me in line and I took a deep breath, knowing I was going to want to punch her.

"Got enough to eat?" She remarked. I rolled my eyes and ignored her, she is so not worth it.

"I was just thinking about your baby, you might want to make sure that your baby won't end up like your uncle Scott. What he had could run in families." I froze when she said that and the whole line went silent. It was so silent I heard someone at the end go "Again?!" I'm tired of this too.

"You don't want your baby to end up like him, do you? Your uncle Scott I mean." Hanna said and I turned towards her, she knew that his death had been really hard on me. Before I fully realized what I was doing I slapped her and everyone in the cafeteria saw it. I heard quite a few 'damns' when they realized it was me and Hanna.

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled and ran out before she could see the tears, I ran past Ezra and Emily.

"Aria?" They called but I kept running until I got into my car, I leaned back against the seat as the tears fell and I started the car. I heard b-26 playing telling me Ezra was calling, I declined it and I drove out of the parking lot.

...

I stared out the water of 'peaceful lagoon' I could see some guy watching me and I knew why, this isn't the best place in town. A lot of people have jumped off this bridge, my uncle Scott being one of them.

"I'm not jumping!" I yelled just wanting to be alone. He started walking away, but I knew he would still be watching me. I sighed as I looked out into the water as the wind blew my hair back.

"Do you want to be alone?" I turned towards Ezra and shook my head. I really didn't, I just needed to get away from Hanna.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked as he kissed the top of my head.

"Toby found out Hanna said something and she knew you'd come here." He said and discreetly pointed at the guy, who was still watching.

"Long story short, this is the bridge where people come to... and he thinks I'm going to. Even though I told him I'm not." I said getting ready to tell whoever that guy is to stop watching us.

"Hanna knew exactly what to say to hit me where it hurts. She mentioned my uncle Scott knowing that his death really hit me hard, but there's something she doesn't know. Only Spencer, her dad, and the cops on the case know. I saw him jump off this bridge... and I saw him die." I said staring out at the water, trying not to cry.

 **I'm hoping to upload the next chapter tomorrow, Wednesday hopefully the latest**


	78. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Summer 2003

 _I looked out the window of uncle Scott's truck. He said we could go to the park for lunch then play Knights, that sounds so much better then stupid summer camp! Besides they separated me, Spencer, Toby, and Emily!_

" _I've missed you uncle Scott." I said as I started swinging my feet. I'm suppose to be using my booster seat but uncle Scott said some bad words about it and said we won't need it. At least I think he did, he had been slurring his words again._

" _I missed you too gummy bear." He said ruffling my hair as he looked over at me and everything went black as I saw a lake._

 _..._

 _I opened my eyes to see uncle Scott gone and the truck smashed into a tree. I unbuckled my seatbelt and tried to open my door but it wasn't opening._

" _Don't be a buttface!" I yelled at the door, before climbing over to Scott's side. Getting out of the car, I could see uncle Scott on the ledge of the really old bridge. As I started skipping to him, he jumped off._

" _Scotty!" I screamed as he fell, hitting his head on the rocks. I stared at his body when I saw he wasn't moving and blood on his face._

" _Scotty!" I cried as I started running towards him, a pair of arms picked me up just as I got to the edge of the water._

" _Aria! It's dangerous to go into the water!" Mr. Hastings said setting me down away from the water._

" _But Scotty! I cried as Spencer came riding her scooter through the bunch of people, she threw it down when she saw me._

" _Stay with Aria." I heard him tell Spencer as she pulled me in her arms._

" _He's gone..." I cried, some people tried asking us some questions but we just ignored them. Mr. Hastings came back a few moments later and I knew what he was going to say, but he didn't need to. Uncle Scott is dead... and it's my fault_

" _You can't tell mom and Daddy that I saw him! Daddy will know it was my fault!" I cried as he kneeled down next to us._

" _I won't, but you should talk to the police officer. They have to know, I'll make sure they won't tell you parents." He said._

Present

"I still have the nightmares, I didn't learn that he had been drunk until I was 13." I said still staring at the water until Ezra pulled me into his arms and I felt the tears fall.

"Aria... it wasn't your fault." He said rubbing my back. I knew he was right, but I still feel like I was part of the reason.

...

Ezra was having us read the first five chapters of 'Oliver Twist' before we get into our groups. As I turned the page I looked up to glance at Ezra who was finishing up his copy of 'The Great Gatsby' and we locked eyes, we both had the same thought. We've been having the same thought for the past few weeks, just never had any conversation about it

...

"Were we thinking the same thing?" Ezra asked as soon as I came up to his desk after everyone left.

"You were thinking about nachos too?" I asked and he chuckled.

"No, but why don't I make us some nachos tonight?" He suggested.

"Ok. I might be a little late tonight." I said. He nodded before I gave him a small smile and headed towards my next class.

After school

I sat at the kitchen table waiting for my mom to get home. I had to tell her, I should have told her a long time ago.

"Aria? What's wrong?" My mom asked when she came into the house and saw me.

"Are you and the baby alright?" She asked when I looked up at her.

"I'm fine, but I need to tell you something that I should've have told you years ago." She sat down next to me, I could tell she was worried as hell.

"Summer of 2003, you and dad had let uncle Scott watch me one day because I didn't want to go to camp. He said we could go to the park for lunch and to play Knights, we ended up going to the lake... I wasn't in the car when he jumped like I had said. I had woken up after he smashed the truck to see him gone." I said and I wiped my eyes as my mom started to realize what I was about to say.

"I went to go find him. Then when I got to the clearing of the lake and bridge, I saw him on the ledge, nothing had clicked in my head then he jumped... he saw that I saw him right before..." I started crying and she pulled me into her arms.

"Aria, sweetie. I should have told you, I've known something had happened because you became distant for awhile, and you started having terrible nightmares but wouldn't tell us what they were. Honey, why didn't you say anything?" She asked as she rubbed my back.

"Because, it was when dad was blaming us for anything and everything. I knew he would blame me, and part of me blamed myself too. And I was afraid that maybe if I told you..." I trailed off and she understood.

"You thought I would have told him." She said and kissed the top of my head.

"Part of me, had a feeling you saw him... or something. Especially when you became distant with me, that was the main reason I had you talk to therapist. Not sure if you remember talking to someone other than Spencer." She said and I nodded.

"What brought this on? It's not the anniversary or anywhere near his birthday." I knew I couldn't avoid this question.

"Someone made a comment about it." I said and she kissed my forehead.

"Who was it? I can call Hackett tomorrow and tell him." I shook my head no at her, I don't need anymore drama with Hanna. Even though I'm positive that there will always be drama.

 **I know the scene after Aria's flashback was really short, but I promise there will be a few more scenes between them about it**


	79. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

I could smell the nacho cheese as I made my way towards Ezra's apartment. I do want to move in with him, I'm just worried about what my mom would say since she doesn't know who I'm dating.

"Hi." I said walking into the apartment.

"Hey there beautiful." He said before cupping my face and kissing me.

"You have excellent timing, nachos are almost finished." He murmured before kissing my nose.

"I'm letting you know before you distract me... I won't be in school tomorrow. Hollis wants me to go in for a interview." He said and gently hoisted me up onto the island.

"I'm going to need some good luck kisses." He said. Giggling, I cupped his face and kissed him.

...

Ezra's pov

I looked over at Aria as we were watching 'A walk to remember' to see her silently crying.

"We're not even at the sad part yet love." I said, pulling her closer and she broke down.

"Shhh, what's the matter?" I asked, hoping Hanna hadn't pushed her to another breaking point.

"I Donna get to sell you!" She blubbered crying and I knew that's not what she was trying to tell me.

"You're okay, breathe baby. Now what's the matter?" I asked her after I got her crying down a bit.

"I didn't get to tell you!" She blubbered again, but I could understand her this time. I kissed the top of her head and gently pulled her onto my lap.

"What didn't she get to tell me love?" I asked and she stared at me.

"That I'm pregnant!" She cried harder and I kissed the top of her head. That came out of the blue, maybe watching a sad movie wasn't a good idea.

"Shhh, it's okay love." I said and kissed her head again. As she stopped crying, I wiped her tears away and brushed my lips against hers.

"I love you." I whispered as she snuggled into my chest.

"I love you too." She said and I wrapped my arms around her as we went back to the movie.


	80. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

As I opened my locker, an envelope fell out. Putting my books into my locker, I opened it and smiled when I saw it was an ad but for a date with Ezra on Friday.

"Please call this number to make a reservation today for the night of December 3rd." I read and called him, this is really cute that he did this.

"Hi there beautiful, aren't you suppose to be in class?" He teased and I giggled. Not seeing him at school is a little weird, especially since I'm currently on the phone with him.

"It's passing period babe. Besides I'm calling about that reservation." I said smiling as Caleb came to my locker so we could go to social studies. I could hear Ezra chuckle and I smiled a bit more.

"Ah, I see you got my little note. Can i take that as a yes then?" He asked as Caleb and I made our way down to our class, looking at a clock I saw I had five minutes left.

"Yes you can. If it wasn't a yes, do you think I still would've called?" I asking teasing him and Caleb took my backpack.

"Maybe you just like hearing my voice." He said, which is true.

"I do enjoy your voice." I said and he chuckled again.

"And I enjoy yours. Before you get to class, I'll be picking you up from Spencer's at six, I made reservation at seven. This tiny hole in the wall just opened up center city of Philly. Heard it from a few teachers and thought you might like it." He said as we walked into the classroom and sat down.

"A restaurant?" I asked, getting a bit more excited about our date. Noticing we had three minutes left, I internally sighed. I hate this class already and I would rather be with Ezra instead.

"Lower your expectations love, it seats two." Ezra said chuckling as Caleb and I shared a look when we noticed Mr. Clarkson was giving me a stern look.

"Oh, so it's bigger than your apartment?" I joked and Caleb started laughing. I covered his mouth with my hand and gave him a look.

"It's called Chez Mirabelle, it's a vegan bistro." He said and I looked at the clock before internally sighing again.

"Wow, French food. You must really like me." I said and he chuckled again.

"Aria, it's French vegan food. I must really love you." He said and I giggled.

"As much as I don't want to hang up, the bell is about to ring and I'm pretty sure Caleb is about to start making out with my hand." I said, trying not to laugh when Caleb shook his head no.

"As long it's not your lips he's kissing. Have fun Aripop, and I'll see you when you get off work. Love you." He said and I couldn't wait to get off work already.

"Love you too handsome." I said hanging up and put my phone away right before the bell rang. As I grabbed my stuff mr. Clarkson handed me a slip, I turned it over for a detention for Friday.

"Next time don't have a phone call during class." Mr. Clarkson said as Caleb and I shared a look.

"She had her phone away before the bell rang!" Caleb said before I could say it.

"Would you like a detention as well mr. Rivers?" Mr. Clarkson asked and Caleb shut up real quick but took the slip from me as soon as mr. Clarkson's back was to us, I raised an eyebrow at him but he gave me a look.

...

"Your name isn't on here, so technically you don't have detention." Caleb said as we made our way towards the locker rooms for gym class.

"Who has detention?" I whipped around and happy screamed.

"Chloe!" I yelled hugging her, which made her laugh.

"I thought your dads sent you off to the middle of nowhere?" I asked as we continued our way.

"Graham had a talk with them, I would've been back Monday but my dads weren't sure of me going back and facing him." Chloe said as Maya screamed when she saw Chloe and came running towards us.

"Did everyone miss me?" Chloe asked as Maya hugged her.

"Yes!" We said in unison, making Chloe laugh.

"My dads did send me to go visit my cousins, while I was there I started looking for my mom." Chloe said, her dads promised her that when she was 18 she could know everything about her mom. But until then, she just has to just know that she was very young.

"Do your dads know?" I asked and she shook her head.

"You know why they don't want you to know anything about your mom?" Caleb asked carefully and Chloe nodded.

"They think I'll decide to up and leave them to be with her. They don't know I know this, I was eavesdropping on their conversation the night before they sent me off to my cousins.

"Did you learn anything?" Maya asked and Chloe shrugged.

"No, only what I already knew which is pretty much nothing." Chloe said as we parted from Caleb when we got to the locker rooms.

 **Chloe is back! Do you guys think she'll find her birth mother? Ok, I'm kinda going with Rachel's storyline from Glee but I'm changing it up. And I'm going to try and post more chapters over the weekend, enjoy!**


	81. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

"You sure you're okay for this?" I asked Chloe as we made our way towards the gym after changing.

"I'm okay, I hid from everyone long enough. Besides, I knew I would have to face him sooner or later." Chloe said and I could tell she was trying to be brave

"I'll be okay... just stay by me?" She asked and I nodded.

"I wasn't going to leave your side." I promised her as Maya came over with Caleb. But before anyone could say anything Mona and Naomi came over to us.

"So Chloe, if I give you $20 you'll let me slap you right?" Mona asked smirking and Naomi put her hand on Mona's arm.

"No, remember she'll pay you to hit her." She said snickering and we just stared at them.

"What are you two talking about?" Chloe asked and they gave her a look.

"Stop trying to play the victim Chloe. We all know that you paid Trevor to beat you." Mona said and they walked off.

"Wait, people think I paid Trevor to... to hit me?" Chloe asked and I could tell she was about breakdown.

"What are you doing here?" Trevor asked coming over towards us, and I protectively stood closer to her. As did Caleb and Maya, Trevor rolled his eyes at us.

"Tell me the truth, did you tell people that I paid you to hit me?" Chloe asked and I could tell she was trying to keep her lip from trembling.

"People were going to find out the truth sooner or later gumdrop." Trevor said and Chloe ran out of the gym. Almost everyone looked up to see her leave and I glared at Trevor as Maya and Caleb ran after her.

"You stay the hell away from her!" I shouted at him before running after Chloe. Caleb stood by the bathroom door and I ran into the bathroom to see Chloe crying into Maya.

"Now I know why Gracie isn't talking to me." She cried and I rubbed her back.

"If people who knew you personally believe anything Trevor said, then that's on them. You did nothing wrong." Maya said and Chloe shook her head at that.

"That's not true, I... I started getting feelings for someone else." She said quietly and took a deep breath.

"I started getting feelings for Caleb... We were always hanging out practicing our lines, and I thought maybe it was just the feelings of my character. It wasn't... it was me who was getting feelings." Chloe said and I wiped her eyes with my sleeve.

"Oh Chloe." I said hugging her as she started crying again.

"I shouldn't have come to school today." She said.

"Want us to drive you home?" Maya asked and she shook her head.

"No... I think I'll just walk home. I'll let you guys know when I get there." She said and we all stood up.

"Love you." I whispered and she smiled at me.

"Love you too." She replied and she gave us another hug before leaving to go change and go home.

"I'll go stay with her while she changes... just to be safe." Maya said and hurried out.

...

"So Chloe's going home?" Caleb asked as I came out after going pee and I nodded.

"Yeah, I think it's all a little too much for her right now." I said as we made our way back to gym class.

 **I'm so sorry this chapter is so late, but I have a lot planned coming up.**


	82. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

Later that day

Aria's pov

I looked into my moms classroom to see her finishing up a paper and I took a deep breath before walking in.

"Hey, thought you had plans after school?" She said and I shook my head, Charles and Julian had told me I had the day off. I think it's because of what happened with Chloe today.

"Plans changed. I wanted to talk to you about something." I said, I wanted to discuss me possibly moving out with her.

"Are you and the baby okay? How's Chloe doing?" She asked as I sat down at a desk in front of hers.

"The baby and I are fine, Chloe well... she's trying to be fine." I said and my mom nodded.

"I told Chloe if she needed someone to talk to... that's an adult, she can always come to me. She knows she's like another daughter to me, especially since I'm one of the few mother figures in her life. Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" My Mom asked and I silently took a deep breath again.

"Well, remember how I went to Spencer's after the dinner party? I didn't stay there the whole time... I stayed Friday night then I went to his place. And well umm he asked me to think about moving in with him." I said and held my breath as she came around the desk.

"Are you really thinking about it?" She asked and I nodded, a little afraid to speak.

"If you're seriously thinking about it... at least do a trial run before you jump the gun." She said and I looked at her in shock.

"I know what's going through your mind. When daniel and I first started dating in high school, granny was pretty strict and I ended up rebelling. I don't want you to end up rebelling as well, I raised you to be independent. Besides you're having a baby with this guy, and I know that you're going to make the right choice for you, your baby, and your relationship." She said taking my hands in hers.

"But seriously, if you're really considering it. Do the trial run first." She went on and I nodded.

"Are you going to be home tonight?" She asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, do you want me to pick up some take out?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I want my usual. I'll text you Daniels order, can you get Toby and Mike's order?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go in about an hour. That way the boys won't try and claim they're hungry later... and I can have longer time to decide what I want." I said as I started to get up.

"Here, this should be enough." She said handing me $40 and I left.


	83. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

"Ri Ri!" I turned around to see my little cousin Sophie running towards me right as I was about to enter the grille.

"Sophie! How's my little peanut?" I asked when I caught her as she jumped into my arms.

"I missed you!" She said and I saw my aunt Elizabeth coming up.

"Hi!" I said hugging her as she came up. I feel like I haven't seen them in forever.

"Hi sweetie, we wanted to surprise you and mike."

Auntie E said you be here!" Sophie said excitedly as we walked into the grille.

"Aria, can I talk to you for a minute in my office?" Charles said and I nodded before setting Sophie down. I quickly followed him into the back office, he motioned for me to have a seat. I can't be in trouble, I just came for food.

"Julian and I have been thinking, and we feel like it's not working out with you. You did nothing wrong, we just feel like we need someone else. We'll pay you for this week, but you will need to bring in your uniform tomorrow. Before school would be better, I'm sorry." Charles said and I nodded.

"No, I completely understand." I said, he stood up and let me out of the office.

...

"Ok, this is going to sound insane. Starting with Granny, each generation daughter became a teen mom." Elizabeth said as Daniel brought the dessert out. Can't believe he was in on this surprise, I wish Elizabeth was staying longer than just tonight.

"Really?" Toby asked and I shared a look with my mom. I dont want to tell Elizabeth yet, especially in front of Sophie.

"Yep, I had a baby girl when I was about 15." Elizabeth answered and Mike looked confused as he started doing math.

"She doesn't mean Soph, she's currently 28. If she was talking about Sophie, she would be 13 not 3." I whispered to him, wait so we have another cousin?

"I wanted to go on a trip with my friends for summer but granny wouldn't give me a cent. I met a nice gay couple, who wanted another baby. So I agreed to carry their baby, they obviously paid me. I always wondered where they took her, they already had two sons. The day I gave birth was one of the hardest days of my life, because I was allowed to hold her... I fell in love with her the minute she was in my arms. And I can't do anything about it until she turns 18, the only thing I know about her is that her name is Chloe." She said and I glanced at my mom who seemed to be thinking the same thing as me.

"I don't remember, who gave birth first me or you?" My Mom asked. Did Charles and Julian see Elizabeth and remember her?

"You did, we were suppose to go into labour together according to the timing of our pregnancies. But I was 2 weeks late." Elizabeth said and I was really starting to question whether I'm right or not on my theory.

"Where were they from?" Daniel asked and Elizabeth shrugged.

"I don't recall, but I do however remember their names. Charles and Julian." I tried to hold onto my poker face, then I noticed Sophie's eyes were opening and closing.

"Why don't I go put Soph in my bed?" I suggested and Elizabeth nodded.

"Sleepover?" Sophie asked sleepily and I giggled as I carefully stood up.

"Yeah peanut, we're gonna have a little sleepover." I said as I brought her up to my room.

...

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked Elizabeth when I met her on the stairs as I was coming down.

"Sure. What's up?" She asked as we sat down.

"I didn't want to tell you yet, but... I'm pregnant." I said and she took my hand in hers.

"Does your mom know?" She asked and I nodded.

"Along with the entire school body... don't ask. Would I be able to babysit Soph once in awhile? For practice?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course you can, she'll love it." She said.

...

The next morning

I took a deep breath as I grabbed my work uniform from the backseat.

"Aria, hey... wait you don't work here anymore?" Josh asked when he saw me.

"No, it wasn't working. Are your dads here?" I asked and before Josh could answer, Charles came out.

"Mr. Rohland, may I speak to you for a moment?" I asked and he nodded his head, but I could tell he wasn't sure. He motioned for me to follow him back to his office.

"My aunt is Chloe's birth mother isn't she?" I asked as soon as the door was shut and he sighed.

"Yes, But we cannot have Chloe finding out. Not until she's 18." Charles said and I stared at him.

"Why can't Chloe know who her birth mother is?" I asked and he seemed to be taken back.

"Chloe will obviously want to stay with her." He said.

"Can I share my theory with you? Let me know if I'm wrong, you saw Elizabeth and realized I'm her niece so you assumed I knew about her being Chloe's Mom and you fired me because you assumed that I would end up telling Chloe." I said and Charles nodded.

"I didn't learn until last night. And if you actually think for one minute, Chloe would just up and leave you guys then you don't know her. She loves you, all she ever wanted was just to know who her mother is." I said and he shook his head.

"You're wrong, Chloe doesn't want to meet her mother." He said changing what he had just said a few moments ago and I noticed I only had a few minutes before I really had to get to school.

"If you think that then you're wrong. You don't know your daughter, she wants to meet her mom more than anything," a voice said and I turned to see Graham standing in the doorway.

"She told me the other night she wish she could talk to her mom about what's going on with Trevor." Graham continued.

"We could tell Chloe ourselves. Come on Aria, we better get to school." He said and led me out before Charles could say anything.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I asked as we walked out of the grille.

"Not the whole time, I was walking by when I heard your theory. So if your aunt is Chloe's Mom... that means you two are cousins?" He asked and I nodded.

"Small world huh?" I joked and he nodded.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good. See you around school." He said and walked off.


	84. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

Aria's pov

"Attention all students, due to there being parent teacher conferences today, school will let out at 12pm." Principal Hackett said through the intercom and half the class cheered.

"Ok, lets get down to business." Ezra said as soon as the cheering stopped.

"To defeat the Huns." Maya and Caleb sang before laughing at themselves.

"Thank you for that. Anyways, today we're doing a small essay on family secrets. Maybe you're keeping a secret from a family member or a friend you consider family, you're not turning these in to me or am I grading these. This essay is for you, you can either get rid of them or if you want give them to the person you're keeping the secret from. But I will be walking around the room just to make sure you're writing something." Ezra said and I pulled my poker face, hoping no one would notice.

...

I stared at the paper, unable to find the right words and I felt the Déjà vu from when I had to write about my future and I hadn't told Ezra about the baby yet. As I found the words, the bell rang.

"If you haven't finished, its homework." Ezra said and I quickly followed Chloe out.

"Chlo, I need to use the bathroom. Can you come with?" I asked and she nodded, I grabbed her hand before rushing us towards the bathroom.

"I need to tell you something... but it's life changing. And if I tell you, your dads are going to hate me and will probably forbid you from talking to me until your 18." I said quickly and Chloe looked a bit confused.

"This is going to sound insane... but I know who your birth mother is." I said and Chloe stared at me.

"I found out last night." I said, not sure how Chloe is going to react.

"Wait, you know who my mother is? You're not screwing with me?" Chloe asked and I shook my head.

"You know I would never lie to you. Ok, this is going to sound insane... my aunt Elizabeth, she's your mom. She told us last night about how she helped a couple have a baby, who Elizabeth said her name was Chloe. My mom asked her which one of them gave birth first and she said she was 2 weeks late, and you were born 2 weeks after me. What really put it all -" Chloe stopped me and I was afraid of what she was about to say.

"So let me get this straight, you think your aunt Elizabeth is my mom? Just because of a few coincidences? There are probably hundreds of girls named Chloe who could've been born the same day as me!" Chloe said before storming out.

"Chloe!" I yelled and ran after her, I noticed Ezra was looking at us concerned.

"Chloe! This morning your dad said it was true." I yelled and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait... my dad told you it was true?" She asked and I nodded. She walked towards me and I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"So, your aunt... is my mom?" She asked as we went over towards the lockers so we couldn't get pushed to the sides.

"Yeah, She is." I said and I could tell she was trying not to cry, as she broke down I pulled her into a hug.

"I told you that one day I'd find your mother." I said, which made her laugh a bit.

"This means my baby boo is my family... literally." Chloe said smiling as we pulled apart.

"Why am I the baby boo?" I asked as we started heading towards gym class.

"Because you're the tiny one." She reminded me as Ezra walked past us and I tried not stare at his ass.

"Tap it." She whispered I turned to at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What? You're already secretly living the fantasy of every freshman girl anyway." She whispered and I jokingly rolled my eyes.

"Do you two have the same free period?" She asked and I nodded.

"Go tap it! Ar, you're wanting him. I can see it in your eyes, so why not go get some?" I stared at her in shock, but pulled out my phone.

"Obviously somewhere no one would find you two." She said before walking away and I started typing at my phone.

...

I looked down the hall to make sure no one was around before going into the janitor closet when I heard Ezra coming. Luckily for me, no one ever comes in here and there are no cameras. As soon as Ezra was passing the closet, I opened the door wider and pulled him in before shutting the door.

"Well hi to you too." He managed before I crashed our lips together and he seemed to realize why I brought him here. I wrapped a leg around his waist as he pulled me closer to him and slipped his tongue into my mouth, making me moan into the kiss. He carefully lifted me up and sat me on the edge of a shelf, that had nothing on it. As he started trailing kisses down my neck, he ran his hand up and down my thigh. His lips found mine as I ran my hands through his hair.

...

"Wait, how much time do we have left?" I asked after he finished kissing my neck and he quickly checked his phone before groaning.

"About five minutes." He said and started trailing kisses on my neck again. As he caressed my thigh, I felt him gently suck on my neck and I knew there would be a mark

"Are you coming over after work?" Ezra asked after he brought me off the shelf and we fixed ourselves. I haven't been able to tell him that I got fired, I haven't really been able to tell anyone... not even Chloe.

"I didn't say I was done with you." I whispered, giving him a smirk and he chuckled. Wrapping an arm around me, he gently pressed me up against the wall again.

"Good... I just have one request. Wear those heels." He said whispering the last part into my ear before gently nibbling on it. As he pulled back, I cupped his face with one hand and smirked.

"I'll see you tonight." I said and started to leave. But before I could open the door Ezra gently pulled me back and held me to him, brushing his lips against mine.

...

I sat with Toby as we were working on our Home Ed projects and he chuckled.

"He really enjoyed himself." Toby whispered and I looked at him.

"You got something." He said and tapped his neck. I remembered my hickey and realized what he was saying.

"Damnit." I hissed, flipping my hair over my neck. How the hell did I forget about my hickey?! Hopefully my mom won't see it, I knew she would really have some questions and I would have to answer.

"So... do you two play house much? Or was it doctor?" Toby quietly teased and I glared at him.

"Shut up." I said and he chuckled before going back to his paper.

 **After school**

Ezra's pov

"You know, my daughter thinks you're pretty hot stuff." Daniel said as I walked with him towards the parking lot and I held back a chuckle, we had talked about Aria's work and participation since I had talked about Toby with Ella

"So do her friends... but mostly her." Daniel continued and I knew I would be teasing aria about it later.

"Well she's an amazing person... I'm lucky to be in love with her." I realized what I just said and Daniel turned to me.

"What?" He asked, I'm officially a dead man.


	85. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

Aria's pov

I was finishing lighting the couple candles Ezra had when I heard the door open.

"Welcome home honey." I said slightly smirking as he tried to speak.

"Wow. What's this?" He managed as his eyes slightly popped out when he saw me and I walked over towards him. With one hand, he cupped my face and kissed me before removing his jacket.

"Thought it would be nice to have something other than take out. But don't get too excited, it's just mac n cheese." I said as I started undoing his tie and he pulled me closer to him.

"You look... wow." He said leaning down to kiss me. Giggling, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carefully led me towards the couch.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to hold you." He murmured as he sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"Well I'm all yours now." I said as he wrapped his arms around me and chuckled. He kissed my nose as he gently laid me onto the couch.

"My favorite part of the day. You're not going to believe what I heard today." He murmured as he started trailing kisses down my neck, which made me giggle.

"What'd you hear?" I managed as his lips found mine. As I cupped his face, he chuckled before kissing my forehead and nose.

"Ez! That tickles!" I managed being giggles as he planted multiple kisses onto my ticklish spot on my neck.

"I heard someone thinks I'm hot stuff," He murmured before brushing his lips against mine once more.

"Well ms. Montgomery, the feeling is mutual." He continued as I cupped his face again and he pulled us up, pulling me onto his lap.

...

 **Friday**

Aria's pov

I was walking into the school when my phone beeped and I saw a text from Ezra.

'Meet me by my classroom?' He sent and I looked around even though school isn't starting for another hour and a half, I came early to be able to get a few extra minutes with him and to go to the library. After pulling out my English binder, I quickly made my way towards the English hallway and saw him coming from the other end of the hallway.

"I just turned in my resignation." He said and I could feel the panic starting until he started smiling.

"Hollis offered me the job." He said and I realized that fate was on our side.

"Don't scare the hell out of me like that." I said hitting him.

"That hurt." He said. He quickly looked around and took my hand in his before leading into his classroom. As soon as the door was closed I gave him a soft kiss.

"Sorry." I said as we pulled apart and he chuckled before kissing me again.

"We're going to end up getting caught if you keep kissing me like this." I managed between giggles as he kissed my ticklish spot.

"What are they gonna do? Fire me?" He said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"May I remind you the dream I had? Do I need to cut you off?" I said and he gave me a look.

"Better make it count." I said as he cupped my face before brushing his lips against mine. As we pulled apart, the doorknob started turning. We jumped back from each other and I grabbed my binder.

"Thanks for the homework help mr. Fitz." I said as Mrs. Welch came into the classroom.

"Oh, Aria you're at school early." Mrs. Welch said when she saw me.

"I was just heading to the library when I saw mr. Fitz and figured I'd ask him a few homework questions I had." I said before walking out of the classroom.

...

Later that afternoon

Spencer was helping me finish getting ready for my date with Ezra, I still cannot believe he slipped about us to Daniel. But I'm glad Daniel promised not to tell my mom and we have his and peters support, because I have no idea how my mom will react when we come clean to her.

"So Welch was that close to catching you?" Spencer asked as she helped me curl my hair.

"Yeah and luckily, I had pulled my binder out already. Otherwise she would probably be questioning how he was helping me with my homework if it wasn't out." I said and smiled when I heard the doorbell.

...

Ezra took my hand as we made our way through the Rodin museum. He had found out I've always wanted to come here, it was really sweet of him and I'm glad he's the one with me doing something I've always wanted to do.

"What's going through that beautiful mind of yours?" Ezra asked kissing my hand, I stopped and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Just how perfect you are." I said and kissed him. Chuckling, he rested his hands on my waist and gently pulled me closer to him. As we pulled apart, he kissed my nose.

"You're the perfect one." He whispered before kissing me again.

 **I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I was having issues getting anywhere with this chapter. I hope this long chapter makes up for some of the long wait. I'm hoping to have the next few chapters up by Friday or Saturday, Sunday latest.**


	86. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

Next morning

Aria's pov

Ezra wrapped his arm around me as we climbed back into his bed, I snuggled into him and he kissed the top of my head. I seriously hate this morning sickness, especially when it's this early in the morning.

...

I could feel Ezra's lips on my stomach as I slowly woke up.

"You be nice to mommy today." He whispered before kissing my stomach again and laid back down next to me. As I rolled over and snuggled into him, he rested his hand on my back.

"Good morning beautiful." He said as I opened my eyes and kissed my nose.

"Hi." I said caressing his face as he kissed me, thank god I had I brushed my teeth after my morning sickness.

"Babe!" I managed, giggling as he started tickling me. As he stopped, I gently pulled his face towards mine and kissed him again.

"Why don't I make us some scrambled eggs?" I suggested as he slowly caressed my back.

"Would you like some help?" He asked and I nodded.

"I would love some help." I said, he took my hand and led me towards the kitchen.

...

"Whats the matter baby?" Ezra asked wrapping his arms around me as I sniffed.

"The eggs aren't cooking." I said and he kissed the top of my head.

"The stove isn't on baby." He murmured and turned the stove on before pulling me into his arms.

"If it helps, that has happened to me too." He said and kissed my nose, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted my face and kissed me.

...

Later that day

Ezra wrapped his arm around me as we walked into the Philly winter festival.

"You should know you have to protect me from the clowns tonight." I said as we walked around families and I realized this is going to be us in a couple years.

"You're scared of clowns?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, when I was two my mom and aunt Lizzy brought me to the circus. And I should mention that my mother was 8 months pregnant and would forget anything and everything, including to buckle me into my stroller. A clown came over to give me a balloon animal... I started crying and I ended up escaping my stroller." I said as we could see Spencer and Toby by the ticket booths in the distance. Ezra looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I can't believe you escaped your stroller." He teased as he took my hand in his.

"Luckily Lizzy was with us, she had to chase me down. But by the time she caught up to me, I was crying because they wouldn't let me pet Bibbles the elephant." I said and Ezra chuckled.

...

Spencer and I were were trying to find the food stand. I was dying for some funnel cake fries, turns out we all were. I love the fries because they pack them tight into the box.

"Look! No line!" I said and pulled Spencer towards the food stand.

"Four funnel cake fries please." Spencer said and handed them the money.

"So guess what happened this morning." I said and Spencer looked at me as they handed us the food.

"What?" She asked and I could tell she didn't know whether to be worried or not.

"As I was waking up I heard Ezra talking to the baby, it was the cutest thing ever. But he doesn't know that I heard him." I said and Spencer giggled.

"What did he say?" She asked and I smiled at the memory.

"It was a while after my morning sickness, and he said and I quote 'You be nice to mommy today.' After we finally got out of bed I made us some scrambled eggs... and he didn't laugh me when we discovered so hadn't turned the stove on." I said and she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Shut up." I said laughing as we made it back to the games where the boys were.

"I'm shocked you didn't eat mine." Ezra teased as I handed him his food and he kissed my nose.

"I was tempted... but SOMEONE said a clown would get me if I did." I said staring at Spencer who was pretending not to hear me as she handed Toby his fries.

"That's mean, you're suppose to protect her from clowns too." He said and Spencer shook her head laughing.

"Looks like it's just you now." I joked and he chuckled.

...

"I got this for you." Ezra said as I came back from going to the bathroom and pulled a grayish blue elephant with a little holiday scarf.

"You're adorable." I said kissing him.

"Well you're beautiful." He said as we pulled apart, and went to go find Spencer and Toby at the magician tent.


	87. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

Next day

I was finishing up some last minute homework at the grille while waiting for Spencer.

'Melissa forgot her phone at the church so now I have to go get it because she needs a nap from all stress the wedding planning is giving her. Rolling my eyes' - Spencer

'Why would anyone want to marry her anyway?' - Aria

'Psychotic? Who the hell knows, what I do know is that I cannot wait for these two to move the hell out!' - Spencer

'Want me to order you anything now? Or do you want to order when you get here?' - Aria

As my phone started ringing, I saw it was Spencer and I picked it up.

"Spence?" I asked and I couldn't make anything she was saying out.

"Did you butt dial me again?" I said, trying not to be too loud. As I heard a voice speak clearly, my stomach dropped.

"I'm doing this because I love your sister, Melissa would want me to do this." Ian said and I looked out the window to see how far the church was from here. Luckily it's only a few minutes by walking but seconds cat wise.

"Call 911, send them to the church. I think Spencer is in danger." I managed to whisper to Josh, who had seen my face. I threw down a $20 which I knew would cover my food. Without a second thought, I ran out the door and got into my car.

"Come on!" I said, trying to start it. As soon as it started, I pulled away and sped towards the church.

...

Running into the church, I tried to hear where they might be. Hurrying into the back office, I heard commotion from the bell tower and I ran up there.

"Ian please don't kill me!" I heard Spencer cry and I stormed up the stairs.

"Get away from her!" I yelled and as I made it up there, a black hoodie figure appeared.

"What the hell?" Ian asked shocked as the figure pushed Ian off Spencer and off ledge before running off.

"Spencer!" I cried running towards her, she stared at Ian's body and I wrapped my arms around her as we heard police sirens in the distance.

"You're okay." I said rubbing her back. As I helped her up we looked at Ian's body, which was being held up with ropes.

"Can we get out of here?" She asked and I nodded, we made our way back down to the church.

"I had Josh call the police." I told her and she didn't say anything.

"I think Melissa might have wanted me dead." She said quietly and I sat her down in a pew as officer Barry Maple came inside.

"Are you girls alright?" He asked and we both nodded our heads.

"Ian Thomas is up there, he... he tried to kill me." She said and Barry motioned for us to wait for him as he ran up towards the bell tower and I could hear him talking into his walker talkie.

"Who had pushed Ian? It wasn't either of us... do you think it could've been 'A' who pushed him?" Spencer asked quietly and I looked around, and as if on que our phones vibrated.

'Buckle up bitches, nothing is as it seems. -A'

We looked at each other and quickly put our phones away as Barry came back down.

"Girls... there's no one up there. Are you sure it wasn't just your imagination?" He asked and I noticed a bruise on Spencer's hand.

"What if there's proof? She has a bruise and could possibly have more." I said as Wilden came in.

"We found something in Ian's car." Wilden said walking over to Barry, standing so we wouldn't be able to see what it was. As i Spencer and I shared a look, I noticed Wilden looking at us smugly. All of a sudden, Wilden pulled us up roughly and they held our arms behind our backs.

"Aria Montgomery and Spencer Hastings, you two are under arrest for the murder of Alison Dilaurentis. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law." Barry said and I could tell he didn't believe whatever it was that Wilden showed him, I shared another look with Spencer as we were escorted out and already most of the town was outside. From the corner of my eye I could see Ezra watching in shock with Toby and Mike. Just yesterday we were on our first double date now I'm being arrested for something I didn't do!


	88. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

Aria's pov

I sat in one of the interrogation rooms. Barry and Wilden had separated us, I've seen enough crime shows to know that they thought we'd come up with some fake story if sat together. But what kind of evidence could they have had that points to us killing Ali?

"I called your mother, she'll be here shortly." Barry said and I nodded, just waiting for him to start asking questions. He sat down and turned on the microphone that was on the table.

"I had another officer check Spencer for bruises... you were right about there being proof about there could be more. You know I don't believe that you two killed Alison. But the fact Ian's body wasn't where you said, there aren't any cameras in the church and there is evidence against the two of you... it doesn't look pretty." He said and I didn't say anything, I know Wilden is going to be tough as hell on Spencer.

"Why the hell would we kill our best friend?" I asked, and I rested my hand on my small baby bump.

"Alison wasn't always a nice person... not even to you girls. Maybe she had something on you, that you wanted to make sure stayed secret." He said and it seemed like he did believe we killed Ali.

"She had something on everyone, bet she had something on most the cops in this place! She was a bully, and I bet there were multiple people who wanted her dead, I may have hated her at times but I would never kill her!" I snapped and Barry seemed to take it in.

"What about Spencer? She and Alison seemed to butt heads a lot." He said and I stared at him annoyed.

"Yeah they butt heads, Spencer didn't like how Ali treated any of us. And she was the only one brave enough to stand up to her, but she wouldn't kill her. I'm done talking." I said and Barry stood up.

"I've known the two of you ever since you were tiny babies, both of you would do anything for the other..." I cut Barry off.

"We. Did. Not. Kill. Her!" I snapped again as Peter came strolling into the room. I got up as he motioned for me to leave the room.

"You're done here with my client." He said and Barry nodded.

"For someone who doesn't believe we killed her... you sure do seem to really believe it." I told Barry before walking out.

"Your mom will be here shortly, she had to catch a ride with Veronica and Melissa." Peter said and brought me out towards the desks.

"Where's Spencer?" I asked and Peter pointed towards the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, stay here." Peter said and walked away as I sat down in the same chair mike had been in when he got arrested. Spencer came back and I could tell she had been crying, as she sat down I rested my head on her shoulder.

"They actually believe we killed Ali." She said softly and I looked at her.

"What did Wilden ask you?" I asked and she looked at me.

"How did we kill her, why did we kill her, and my favorite - how did we get her into the hole. Every time I told him we didn't do it he called me a liar and said that he had proof we did it." She whispered and we shared a look when we heard our phones vibrate on a desk.

"As much as I want to, we can't just tell them about 'A' not without talking to Emily and Hanna about it. Besides, this bitch has so much on us, and who knows how it would all end if we did." Spencer whispered quietly and I nodded, I just wish we could stop all of this.

"Spencer!" We looked up to see Toby hurrying towards us, but Barry stopped him.

"Boy, go home." He said and Toby looked at him.

"I'm not your boy, nor am I going home without my girlfriend." He said and continued towards us and Spencer rushed over towards him. As much as I need Ezra, I know he can't come through the doors to comfort me like Toby can for Spencer.

"You could get in trouble for not listening to him." Spencer said little worried and Toby shrugged.

"I don't care, are you okay? I saw you guys being escorted out of the church." He said and Spencer seemed hesitant, I can see why she doesn't really want to tell him.

"Spence, we both know I'm going to hear it around this grapevine of a town. But when you're ready, I'd rather hear it from you." Toby said and kissed her forehead. Damn they're adorable to watch.

"Ian tried to kill me." She said and Toby stared at her before pulling her into his arms.

"Spence." He said, kissing the top of her head. One of the officers handed me our phones back just as I got up to go get a drink of water. I could see Peter talking to Ella, Veronica and Melissa outside. Understandable, Melissa was upset about this whole thing with Ian... she's probably only upset that Ian's is MIA, not the fact that her husband just tried to kill her little sister.

"Aria." I turned to see Ezra rushing towards me and before I could say anything, he had me in his arms.

"I don't care who sees... Aria, what happened?" He asked as I shut my eyes. I can't believe he actually pulled me into his arms when he's still my teacher AND the fact that we're also in a police station with my mom right outside.

"They believe we killed Ali." I said softly and he kissed the top of my head, I'm too afraid to see who might be seeing us... especially if it's a cop.

"What put that into their heads?" He asked and rubbed my back.

"Apparently there was evidence in Ian's car." I murmured, I opened one eye and saw no one was watching us thank phone vibrated again and I pulled away from Ezra a little bit to check it.

'What the hell is going on? Why is 'A' saying that you and Spencer are now people of interest in Ali's murder?' - Emily

'What's going on at the church?' - Maya

'Guys, what's going on?' - Emily

'Please respond to one of us, Em is starting to freak out. Are you two okay?' - Maya

'Is this a silent SOS? Do I need to call the police?' - Emily

I shared a look with Spencer when she looked up from her phone.

'Long story short, Cops think Spence and I killed Ali.' I sent to Emily and Ezra kissed the top of my head.

"I think now would be a good time to say your mom just saw us." Ezra said and I stared at him.

"What-" I started to say but all our phones vibrated at the same time. I glanced around to see no one around, but I could see my mom and peter in the distance talking to Wilden and Barry.

'It's not over til I say it is. Sleep tight... while you still can bitches. - A' Spencer and I shared another look and groaned in sync. Was 'A' The one who really handed in the evidence? Is it possible Ian could be A?

Wait... Ezra just said my mom saw us, shit!


	89. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

Aria's

"I never asked, what did Barry ask you?" Spencer asked as she and Toby came over towards us. The minute 'A' texted us the hugs ended.

"First, he was like with the fact that there's evidence against us and the church has no cameras it's not looking good for us. Then he was hinting maybe there was a secret we had that Ali knew about, and we wanted to keep it secret. Then he kinda hinted that maybe you had killed her." I said and she rolled her eyes. As I remember led what Ezra said a few moments ago, I turned to him.

"Wait, what do you mean my mom saw us?" I whispered to Ezra.

"Your mom came in, saw us and now she's over there." Ezra said and I groaned again. Before Ezra could say anything to probably try to calm me down, Peter whistled to get our attention.

"Girls, the cops have just a few more questions they really need to ask." He called and we nodded.

"See you back at the apartment okay?" I told Ezra who nodded and kissed me softly, I gave him a look as he pulled away.

"Your Mom already saw us." He said and Spencer took my hand before leading me over towards them.

"In here, we'll be in shortly." Wilden said and shoved us into another interrogation room. Spencer and I sat down at the table, she looked at the microphone and shook her head indicating it was off.

"I couldn't read your mom's facial expression." Spencer said and I sighed before realizing something.

"Don't think that." She said and I looked at her.

"It could be possible and we both know it." I said, pulling my poker face in case anyone looks into here.

"Hello girls." We spun our heads to see Ian climbing in through the small window, from the corner of my eye I saw Spencer discreetly turn on the microphone as she spoke.

"Ian?! What... I... I thought..." she stammered and he chuckled.

"Oh, you thought that little stunt in the bell tower would kill me? Please Spence, don't underestimate me. Nice touch you had at the end, but I'm ending this tonight. But there's something I want first, and I know you have it." Ian said and we quickly backed towards the two way window. Maybe I could start banging on the window until someone comes.

"Don't think about it, they'd come in here to the two of you dead and I'd already be gone." He said, seeing the wheels turning in my head. All of a sudden he drew a gun out and I pressed myself up against the wall, even though it wouldn't do anything.

"I know Alison gave it to you, and I want it back!" He said coming closer and I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"She was evil and at times manipulative, but I loved her! AND YOU TWO TOOK HER FROM ME!" He shouted at us. As Peter and Melissa came running in, Ian put the gun up to his head. Before anyone could stop him he pulled the trigger. Melissa, Spencer and I started screaming and I felt the _Déjà vu_ return as I saw Ian's dead body on the floor, Peter quickly pulled us all out of the room. But as I left the room, I stared at Ian's body in shock.

"Mom." I said as Ella pulled me into her arms, even though I have no idea how she's going to react towards me and Ezra but I really needs hug from her right now.

"Did he hurt either of you?" Peter asked as multiple people came rushing to see what was going on and take Ian's body, along with our statements.

"You killed him!" Melissa shouted at us and tried to attack Spencer, but Peter held her back.

"Melissa calm down, they did not kill Ian. Why don't you go home?" Peter suggested and Melissa glared at him.

"I just lost my fiancé because of these two! And you want me to just _go home?_ How am I suppose to just go home when I know he won't be coming home to me?" She yelled and Veronica wrapped an arm around her before leading her away as Melissa broke down.

"Did Ian say anything to you two?" Peter asked after making sure Melissa was out of ear shot.

"He said that Ali had something of his and he was sure she gave it to us... but hadn't said what it was." I said and Spencer seemed unsure whether or not to mention something.

"Up in the bell tower... he said he was doing it for Melissa, that she would want him to do it. Kill me, I mean." She said and Peter looked at us.

"I found this piece of paper in his pocket." Barry said as I rested my head against my moms shoulder and she rubbed my back.

'I killed Alison, she knew too much and I lost my temper. I loved her, more than anything but I killed her through frustration. I can't run from the law forever, so come find me. -Ian' Barry read out loud and everyone looked at Spencer and I.

"So... he killed Ali." I said what we were both thinking. We finally knew who killed Ali, but if Ian killed her then 'A' didn't do it.

"We shouldn't do this, but we're going to make a copy for you girls. Do NOT let it out of your sight, we don't want this note to get out into the public. We'll be notifying the mayor then making an announcement sometime this week. You two are free to go now, I'll go make this copy for you. Maybe it'll give you girls a peace of mind, knowing Alison's killer was brought to justice. As soon as all you girls see it... BURN IT." Wilden said and I shared a look with Spencer.

"Wait! You were boasting about having evidence on us being the ones who killed Ali, I think we should be able to see what it was." Spencer said and Wilden looked annoyed at her.

"Alright, follow me then." He said and we trailed behind him into his office, opening a drawer in his desk.

"Here." He said plopping a evidence bag that contained Alison's friendship bracelet and a picture of her leaving Spencer's yard with a time on it, 11:45 which was about an hour before she died according to her autopsy that was announced when they confirmed her death on the news.

"This is what you arrested them on? This is absolute garbage! This does not pin point the girls for anything!" Peter yelled angrily when we all saw it was nothing we even had to be worried about.

"Can we please just get the copy so we can leave? I don't want to be here anymore." Spencer said and I nodded in agreement, Wilden walked out and we looked at each other before looking at our parents.

"Aria, honey can I have a word with you for a moment?" My mom asked and I felt my stomach drop, I nodded before looking at Spencer as my mom lead me out of Wilden's office and away from everyone.

"So, your boyfriend and the father of the baby is Ezra Fitz?" She asked and I just nodded, I couldn't get any words to come out of my mouth.

"Why don't you two come over for dinner sometime this week, Friday maybe?" She said and I nodded again, not sure what the hell was happening.

"I'll order something from the grille. Call me if you need anything, tonight was intense for a lot of people... you included. I don't care if it's the middle of the night, call me if you need me." She said and I nodded again as she pulled me into a hug.

"I got the copy... and my dad went to go give Wilden hell." Spencer said and I knew I would have to deal with Hanna sooner or later.

"You two need anything?" My mom asked as we walked her to Peters car, it was pretty obvious that he would be giving my mom a ride home since Veronica and Melissa left awhile ago.

"No, we're good." We said after looking at one another.

"You girls need a ride anywhere?" Peter asked coming out a few moments later.

"The church, my car is there." I said as we got in the back. The car ride was silent except for the car engine. I looked over at Spencer, who happens to look like she's about to puke a she's typing a text.

'You know you're not allowed to puke on me right? Because I can just puke on you back.' -Aria

'Everyone is waiting for us at Emily's since her mom is out in Texas visiting mr fields. Hanna is not there btw.' - Spencer

'Tobes, please don't mention anything about my trial move in with Ezra okay?' - Aria

'Wasn't going to, not my business.' - Toby

...

"Girls, just be careful. Some people could have heard about the evidence the cops found... and they may or may not believe it." Peter said as he pulled up by my car and we nodded.

"Maybe you two shouldn't go to school tomorrow." My mom suggested and Peter nodded in agreement.

"We have to! We have finals coming up, besides if we don't go people will think that's suspicious whether or not they hear the announcement." Spencer said and they looked at one another.

"Fine, BUT if one person says anything to you two or god forbid threaten either of you two you call us and leave school right away. Don't even go to the principle, find the each other if you're separated and just leave." Peter said and we nodded, knowing we couldn't argue anymore or we would be on parent house arrest.

"Promise." We said before getting out and headed towards my car. I notice something on my windshield and I picked it up.

"Murderer." I read out loud and looked at Spencer.

"Maybe my dad is right... maybe we shouldn't go tomorrow, remember when Ali first went missing? A lot of people thought she was killed and they wanted to avenge her." Spencer reminded me.

"We didn't kill her, Ian did and we shouldn't have to lay low because Wilden is an asshole." I said as I drove us to Emily's.

"You're right, so what did your mom say?" Spencer asked carefully.

"That we should come to dinner Friday. I swear I have no idea what's going on with anything right now, all I do know is that this is freaking me out." I said, pulling up to Emily's house and I looked at her. Before we could say anything Spencer's phone rang.

"Hey Tobes, yeah I'll be there Friday. Okay, see you guys in a few minutes." Spencer said and hung up.

"Ezra doesn't know about the dinner yet and if it helps I'm going to be there." She said as we got out of my car.

"Come on, they're all waiting for us." She said as we walked up to Em's house.


	90. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

Aria's pov

"So the evidence they had against you was only the picture 'A' sent us of Ali leaving Spencer's yard and her bracelet?" Emily asked as we sat around her living room, we nodded.

"I guess it had our fingerprints on it." I said and Emily gave me a look.

"Then all four of us would've been arrested, we all touched that bracelet." Emily said as I pulled Ezra's arms around me and he discreetly kissed the back of my head.

"And Ian had this note in his pocket." Spencer said pulling the paper out of her pocket and everyone looked at us.

"We haven't told them that part yet." I remind Spencer.

"Long story short, Ian climbed in through the window and claimed Alison took something from him and was so sure we had it. Threatened to kill us before yelling that we took Ali away from him, then he shot himself. Ali never gave us anything though, unless-" Spencer was cut off by all our phones going off.. even Ezra and Toby's phones.

'Don't say I never gave you anything... especially you Em. I gave you something right before my death. -A'

"Wait what?" Spencer asked and everyone seemed so confused.

"Did Ali give you anything before or during the sleepover?" I asked and Emily gasped and ran upstairs.

"She gave me this snow globe a couple hours before... but I'm not sure why it could so important to Ian." Emily said as she came back down a few moments later carrying a snow globe.

"She said she had gotten on her trip and if any of you asked about it I had to lie. She also said that it was more valuable than it looks, but what makes it so important?" She asked putting it onto the coffee table.

"So Ian wanted to kill the two of you over a snow globe?" Ezra asked confused as he slightly pulled me closer to him and I caressed his arm.

"Wait a minute! This Alison we're talking about, do you have a screwdriver Em?" I asked and she nodded before getting up and hurrying into the kitchen.

"Knowing Ali, and the fact she once told us she had hiding spots all over her house... which they still may still be there." I said loud enough for Emily to hear as well. As she came back, she handed me the screwdriver.

"I don't think there's a thumb drive in every snow globe." I said after opening the bottom of the snow globe and pulling out a small thumb drive.

"Anything could be on there." Emily said after a few moments of staring at it.

"Ok. As much as I want more answers, today had been way too much. And Nancy Drew over here just opened a whole new can of questions." Spencer said and we all agreed. Luckily, Ezra understood that I don't want to tell the girls about us possibly moving in together just yet.

"It's getting late." Toby said and we all got up. As we walked off in different directions, part of me didn't feel as safe that I should. As if Ali's killer is still out there along with 'A' lurking in the shadows, watching us.


	91. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

Next morning

Aria's pov

"Can we have a sleepover tonight? Melissa actually scares me right now, and she usually doesn't." Spencer said running over towards Emily and I.

"Yeah, why don't we have it at my place?" Emily said and I'm glad I didn't have to come up with some lie about why we can't have it at my house.

"Great." Spencer and I said. I noticed Jenna was facing us and even though she can't, I feel like she is staring right at us.

"I hate her so much." Spencer hissed when she noticed me looking over at Jenna and I raised an eyebrow.

"We might see it on the thumb drive, so Toby wanted to tell me first. When his dad first married Sherry, Jenna made Toby do... stuff with her by threatening him." Spencer said and I felt the rage inside me.

"Oh my god! What's wrong with her?" Emily whispered and the warning bell for us to get to class went off.

"Meet you at lunch." I said as we all went our separate ways. Now knowing what Jenna did to Toby makes me not want to apologize for blinding her, that's her karma.

"I'm guessing Spence told you." Toby said as I sat next to him in AP creative writing and I nodded.

"I cannot believe she did that to you." I whispered as Ezra walked into the classroom and we pulled our homework out.

...

"Killer!" Someone hissed at me as I tried to make my way towards Caleb, so we could get to History.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, you killer!" They yelled and I turned around in time for them to smash an egg on my head and all of sudden, I was being pelted with eggs. I wrapped my arms protectively around my stomach and pushed my way towards Ezra's classroom where I knew Spencer had another class.

"I think this qualifies as us needing to leave school." I said as I ran up to her desk and she looked shocked.

"They egged you?!" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm 99% sure you're next if they see you." I said and she gathered her stuff.

"Come on, the bells about to ring so we should be safe." Spencer said and we rushed out of the classroom. The halls were already empty since the bell had rung when I had got into Ezra's classroom, he already knows I won't be at the apartment tonight.

"Killer!" One of the hockey players said before pelting an egg at Spencer, as soon as he threw it the others joined in.

"Shit! We're surrounded!" Spencer said as we started getting hit by eggs in the back of us too. I screamed as I tried to shield myself with my binder, hoping someone would come soon. All of a sudden the hockey players ran off, and we saw vice principal Tamborelli looking at us.

"Let's go to my office girls." He said and we followed him, I shared a look with Spencer. By his tone, we were the ones in trouble.

...

"I will not be having eggs thrown in this school." Tamborelli said sternly and I shared another look with Spencer, he's blaming us.

"Why are you telling us and not the hockey team?" I asked, hoping he wasn't blaming us and we misunderstood his tone.

"The only people I saw in the hallway were you two." He said and I knew most hallways had cameras, especially that hallway.

"And you think we decided to pelt each other with eggs?" Spencer asked and he gave her a look.

"Watch your tone Ms. Hastings, do I need to call in your parents?" He said and I knew this was my chance.

"Yes." I said quickly and he pressed the intercom button.

"Ella Montgomery, please report to my office." He said, as soon as his back was turned to call Peter.

"There's a camera in that hallway, there's no way he didn't see the hockey team. He was standing where half the team had been standing, I wanna call him out in front of witnesses." I mouthed to her, while still keeping an eye on Tamborelli.

"I hope you're right." She mouthed back and there was a knock on the door.

"Girls? What's going on and why are you two covered in eggs?" My mom asked concerned.

"Hockey team pelted us with eggs." I said and Tamborelli turned back around, I wish I knew why they let him back. He's an ass to everyone who isn't on a sports team, and sometimes even to the girls' sport teams.

"That hasn't been proven. For all we know, they could've just done it to themselves for attention." He said and my mom looked like she wanted to slap him.

"Well since you're here mom, he can play the surveillance tape. It'll prove that 1. The hockey team did do it, and 2. You did see them." I said staring him down.

"Maybe we should also call Hackett in here as well." My mom said just as there was another knock.

"Lois called back - oh sorry. Am I interrupting? Why are you two girls covered in raw eggs?" He asked noticing us.

"Vice principal Tamborelli, was about to play the surveillance tape from the English hallway." I said sweetly as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket again and knew it would be Ezra.

"I don't know what you think it'll prove." He said and I knew he was trying to stall.

"It'll prove the hockey team was the ones who attacked us with eggs... and that you did see them." I said not playing sweet anymore and getting to my point. Hackett went around the desk and pressed play for the tape.

...

"May I be frank?" I asked Hackett who nodded.

"This proves my theory that he kisses the jocks' asses." I said and my mom rested a hand on my shoulder.

"They must of had a reason." Tamborelli tried and I shook my head. He's not getting out of this, the tape proved he saw the hockey team pelt is with eggs.

"We had been falsely accused of killing Ali, it'll be on the news sometime this week. And if they did have a reason, that is still assault." I said and Peter looked proud of me, as did my mom and Spencer.

"Girls, I'm so sorry about all of this. I'll take care of the hockey team right away... and I'll also take care of Tamborelli, why don't you two take the rest of the day off and maybe tomorrow as well." Hackett said and we nodded.

"Actually, there's no need for you to take care of it Arthur. I'll be taking this to the school board." Peter said and Hackett nodded.

"I don't see why that's necessary." Tamborelli said nervously and Hackett motioned for me and Spencer to leave the room.

"Girls, why don't you go to my house? Aria, do you still have your key?" My mom suggested and I nodded, knowing that Spencer was going to have a bunch of questions.

"Yeah, I do." I said, not looking at Spencer. We got up and left the room and the building quickly.

"You don't have to tell me." Spencer said as I started to tell her what my mom meant.

"Yeah, actually I do. At first I didn't want to tell you guys just yet, but all day I've been realizing that I want to talk to someone about this," I said and Spencer nodded as I started the car.

"Well, remember when Ezra recreated the date we missed after the car crash? Well he asked me to consider moving in with him, and when I told my mom about it... she had suggested we do a trial move in." I said and Spencer gave me a look I knew too well.

"How's the trial with Fitz going?" She said suggestively and I rolled my eyes.

"Well it officially started on Saturday, but we actually both wake up at 6 so this morning went pretty smooth." I said and she knew I was holding back some juicy stuff.

"There may have almost been a quickie when we first woke up... but he leaves first and I didn't want him to get behind on his schedule." I said and Spencer giggled.

"Again... you are seriously living the fantasy of every freshman girl." She said as I pulled into my spot in the driveway and we got out.

'Baby, What's going on? Just saw Tamborelli getting hell from your mom and mr. Hastings, are you and Spencer okay?' - Ezra

'We're fine. I'll explain later okay? But Spence and I won't be in school tomorrow.' - Aria

'Alright, just let me know if you need anything. Okay love?' - Ezra

'Don't I always? I love you, now get back to teaching your class mr. Fitz.' -Aria

"You take your shower first, I'll see if I can find you something to wear. I'll bring you a towel while you're in there." I told Spencer as I put my phone away after I let us into the house.

"Ok, I won't be long." She said as we parted ways and I went to see if any of my clothes would possibly fit her.


	92. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

Aria's pov

"Are we sure we want to look at this?" Emily asked as we stared at the thumb drive that was sitting on keyboard of Spencer's laptop.

"There has to be a reason why Alison had these, and why she gave them to you. Hate to remind everyone, we almost died over this thing... it has to be something big to kill two teenage girls for." I said and the girls looked at me.

"She has a point, Ian had gotten pretty angry about wanting it back." Spencer said plugged it into her laptop, few moments later a bunch of videos came onto the screen.

"This has dirt on so many people." Emily said as we looked at the file names and I saw Jenna and Toby.

"Wait, this one is in Alison's room!" I said as I saw one and Spencer clicked on it.

"Wait, this is after that video of Ali and Ian." Emily said and the video went into Alison's room.

"What the hell kind of video is this?" Spencer asked as Ian appeared and started hiding the video. We all gasped when Jenna came into Ali's room with Garrett Reynolds, why the hell are they in Ali's room?

"Where's Jason? This N.A.T. meeting needs all its members." Ian said.

"Pass out on the couch, a 6 pack and some weed will do that." Garrett said and we all looked at each other. What the hell is the N.A.T. club?

"Why the emergency call?" Jenna asked.

"Alison found the videos... and made copies -" Ian started to say before the camera had died.

"So this N.A.T. club was in Ali's room..." Emily said trailing off.

"The night Ali was murdered." Spencer finished as we heard thunder and we all jumped.

"Maybe we should give this to the police?" Emily said, Spencer and I looked at her.

"What would we say?" I asked as I got up and got myself some juice.

"Our fingerprints are all over this thing. Besides, there isn't a lie good enough on how it came into our hands." Spencer said before we saw an interesting one.

"That's Jason! What the hell is he doing?" I asked as we watched a video of Jason taking pictures of me while I was asleep at one of the few sleepovers we had at Alison's.

"That's so not okay." Spencer said and I got up from the table.

"I'm out. I can't watch anymore of these videos, Jason was taking pictures of me while I had been ASLEEP! Who knows what other creepy things he did, and I DONT want to know." I said as I went over to the counter.

"Maybe we should stop watching these tonight. We do however know one thing we didn't before - this N.A.T. club watched and filmed us... they could've filmed anyone in this town." Spencer said and took the drive out of her computer, deleting the copies off her computer.

"In case 'A' tries anything, there's no evidence that it was ever on my computer. We do need to finish watching these videos another time then

destroy this thing and wipe it clean of our fingerprints." Spencer said as she cleaned out her garbage folder on her computer.

"You think we should show Hanna these? Along with the note?" I asked and the girls shook their head.

"I told Hanna about the note, but she didn't care." Emily said and showed me the texts between them about the note.

"Guess we can burn it now huh?" I asked as Spencer placed the drive in her bag.

"Guys... after last night when you all left. I didn't feel as safe as I should have, I felt as unsafe as before. Ali's killer is now dead, but that doesn't make me feel anymore safe." I said as we sat in front of the fireplace and I held onto the note.

"To be honest, me too. I honestly don't think Ian killed Ali." Emily said as I stared at the note.

"It just hasn't clicked in your minds yet. Ian killed Ali, he said it out loud and on paper." Spencer said and there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Spencer said as Emily and I looked at each other. As soon as Spencer opened the door detective Wilden walked right in.

"Come right in." Spencer said sarcastically as wilden came over towards us and we stood up.

"Whatcha got there Montgomery?" He asked and took it from my hands.

"Looks like a suicide note by Ian. But I remember clearly that there wasn't one, you're all under arrest for the murder of Ian Thomas and Alison Dilaurentis." Wilden said, roughly pulling my arms behind my back and I looked over at Emily. We looked over at Spencer who was glaring at Wilden as she was handcuffed by another officer.

"You made a copy! This is harassment!" Spencer yelled as we were escorted out.

"Guys!" I turned to see Toby looked at us all confused.

"Toby!" Spencer called as they sat her in one of the three police cars.

"Call Peter!" I managed as I was forced into the second one.

"We didn't do anything!" I heard Emily yell as Wilden slammed my door shut, I locked eyes with Toby.

"Do not let him know about this!" I mouthed to him and he nodded discreetly.


	93. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

Aria's pov

I glared at Wilden as he stared at me. He was just waiting for me to talk, but I'm not going to.

"I just want the truth about what happened that night. And what really happened last night, I printed the gun for fingerprints... and shockingly enough those fingerprints belonged to not Ian, but to you and Spencer." Wilden said as I continued to glare at him, he's lying and we both know it.

"You're lying, people were coming in as he shot himself. Show me this bull crap proof of yours." I said, not breaking my glare. He opened a box that was on the table and plopped some papers down in front of me.

"Go ahead and look through it." He said, giving me a 'I got you now' look and I motioned to him to take the handcuffs off.

"You told us that you would make a copy of the note. That we could have the copy for closure as long as we burn it!" I said as Wilden went back to the other side of the table.

"You know, I saw something very interesting last night. You and Ezra Fitz, isn't he your English teacher?" Wilden asked and I shut up real quick. This cannot be happening, it just can't!

"Tell you what, I'll make a little deal with you. Tell me the truth about what happened the night Alison was killed... and I'll forget everything I saw last night." Wilden said and I held back the tears.

"We told you the truth! We were drinking and we fell asleep!" I said and he slammed his fist on the table.

"TELL ME WHICH ONE OG YOU KILLED ALISON!" He yelled and I bursted into tears.

"I. DON'T. KNOW! WE TOLD YOU WHAT WE KNEW ALREADY!" I cried and Wilden leveled with me.

"Do you want me to arrest him?" He asked threateningly and I cried harder as I shook my head.

"No! Please don't! I'm telling you the truth!" I cried and the door swung open.

"STOP HARASSING MY CLIENT! Peter yelled at Wilden then looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked coming over to me and I shook my head.

"He threatened Ezra." I whispered and he handed me a tissue from his pocket.

"Spencer and Toby are out there, I'm going to fix this. And protect Ezra." Peter whispered to me and I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I walked towards them, I saw Toby and bursted into tears again.

"Aria!" Spencer said, turning around. They rushed over to me and she pulled me into a hug, I couldn't stop the tears.

"He threatened Ezra." I managed as Spencer pulled us onto the floor.

"He CANNOT come here! Wilden threatened to arrest him, I can't let that happen." I said crying and Spencer made some calming noises to me. Even though he didn't say Ezra knew, I have a feeling he does and that Toby doesn't want me to stress even more.

"Tobes, why don't you go make sure Ezra doesn't show up?" Spencer said, Toby rubbed my back one last time before heading outside.

"Breathe Ar, just focus on your breathing. In and out, in and out." Spencer said calmly and I started breathing, trying to stop crying.

"I'm sorry." I said and Spencer shushed me.

"Shh, it'll be okay. He'll be okay and so will you. This is all Wildens fault, ok? Just breathe Aria." She said and I wrapped an arm around my small bump.

...

"I will be going after your job! You can kiss it goodbye Detective, your days are numbered." Peter yelled at Wilden before ushering us all out of the police station.

"Can you drop me off at Maya's?" Emily asked, we all needed our boyfriends and girlfriend. Peter nodded as I stared out the window, not saying anything. As the car pulled away, I closed my eyes.

...

Next morning

I bolted up awake from another nightmare and I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"You're okay baby." Ezra murmured as he gently pulled me into his arms. I snuggled into him and happen to see that it was 10 in the morning.

"You're late for school!" I said and tried to gently push him to go get ready, but he just kissed my forehead.

"Not going in today, called in sick last night. You can give me that look all you want but it's not changing my mind Ar." He said as I started to give him a look.

"We are going to do nothing but relax today." He whispered before slowly rubbing my back and I looked at him. Instead of answering, he kissed my forehead.

"Would you like some waffles?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes." I said quickly. Chuckling, he took my hand in his before gently pulling me out of bed and leading me towards the kitchen. As we got to the fridge, Ezra carefully lifted me up onto the island.

"Okay... you know what, we'll just make each flavor." Ezra said as he pulled out the four boxes of waffles. As he set them next to me, he kissed my forehead and I gently pulled his face to mine and kissed him. As the kiss deepened he cupped my face with one hand and brushed some hair back with the other.

"I love you." I whispered as we pulled apart and Ezra kissed my nose.

"I love you too." He said softly before kissing me again and I wrapped my arms around his neck.


	94. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

Friday evening

Aria's pov

I stared out my window as Ezra drove us to my house. I hate having this feeling of nervousness and scared mixed together, making a million knots in my stomach, I feel like I'm going to puke. And I don't think Ezra could calm me down, not this time.

"It'll be fine Ar." Ezra said taking my hand in his and kissing my hand as he stopped at a red light.

"I think burgers are a better idea." I said nodding my head in agreement with myself and Ezra pulled over at a curb. As I looked at him again, he gently cupped my face.

"Hey, you knew we had to come clean at some point. I. Love. You." Ezra said, punctuating 'I love you' with soft kisses and as we pulled away I gave him a look

"Tell that to the nausea and million knots in my stomach." I said and he caressed my cheek.

"Is it from nerves or the baby?" He asked and I shrugged as he brushed some hair behind my ear.

"Both." I said and he brushed his lips against mine again, I hope he knows kissing me isn't going to calm me down.

"It'll be fine baby, I promise." He said and I bursted into tears as I looked at him.

"You don't know that! You can't promise that it'll be fine!" I cried and Ezra rested his forehead against mine as he wiped away my tears.

"Aria, baby listen to me. Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you or our baby, not one thing. Even if - listen, even if I get arrested the penalty is only five years. Nothing would stop me from finding you and our baby, and nothing is going to stop me from loving the two of you. Besides, don't you think your mom would have killed me or had me arrested already?" He said, kissing my nose before pulling the car back onto the street.

"Still think burgers are a better idea." I said, not sure how to respond to the last part.

"Are you really craving burgers?" He asked glancing over to me.

"If I say yes, can we get burgers instead of going to dinner?" I asked hopefully and he chuckled as he took my hand in his again.

"No, I would've just gotten you a burger on the way." He said and kissed my hand before caressing it.

"Breathe aripop, stress isn't good for you or the baby. Besides, you'll just end up getting the hiccups." He said and I went back to looking out my window.

...

"Ha! You have the hiccups." Mike taunted as I got out of the car hiccuping and I gave him a look. We were 10 minutes early then when my mom told us to be here, Mike had texted me after my meltdown and suggested standing outside for a few minutes so I could calm down.

"I told her to breathe or she would get them." Ezra said as he came around car and took my hand again. From the looks of it, he's getting nervous about all of this - good now I'm not the only one.

"I'm in love with your daughter." Ezra quickly said nervously, mike and I looked at each other before raising our eyebrows at him.

"Not so cool and calm now are you?" I teased and he gave me a loving look.

"You just tried to ditch the whole thing, you knew we had to face your mom sooner or later." He reminded me and mike laughed at the fact I tried to avoid coming here.

"I was hoping for later." I said as I laced our fingers together and we started walking inside, once again I could feel the panic coming back.

 **The next chapter will be the dinner! Sorry about the wait, I'm hoping I can get the next chapter up either sometime tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy!**


	95. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

Aria's pov

"I've known for awhile." My mom said and in that moment the only thing I heard was the clatter of multiple forks dropping onto plates.

"What?" We all asked in sync as we looked at her in shock, and I once again felt like I could puke.

"Actually I've known since I've meet Ezra." She continued as if none of us just dropped our forks.

"If I didn't approve, don't you think I would've done something already?" She asked.

"I tried telling her that." Ezra told her.

"I never know with this family! Even Mike's agreeing with me and that never happens." I said and realized what my mom had said.

"Wait, If you knew the whole time... then why did you ask if these two were together?" I asked motioning to Spencer and Ezra, who both happened to slightly choke on their beverages at the same time.

"I needed to get you guys off my trail." My mom said and I stared at her.

"We were nowhere near your trail." I said and she shrugged.

"I wasn't taking any chances." Mom said, taking a drink of her water.

...

"If you knew about Ezra and I, then why did you try to get him and Simone together?" I asked my mom quietly as Spencer and I helped her with the dishes.

"It was a test, to see if he had real feelings for you. I could tell you were in love with him, but I couldn't tell with him." She said and I shared a look with Spencer.

"You do realize I went off on them right? And what if we had broken up because of that? Or he chose to be with Simone?" I asked quietly, not wanting Ezra to hear these questions.

"If you two had broken up and he had decided he wanted to be with Simone, we wouldn't be here having this conversation. But if you two had only broken up and that was it, you two would've just gotten back together. Before you ask, mothers know everything." She said and I stared at her.

"I actually have no words." I said as we finished putting the dishes away.

...

"Tonight was... something." Ezra said as he came out from the bathroom.

"Tell me about it, I'm surprised I didn't puke." I said as he got into bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Jinxed myself." I managed before scrambling towards the bathroom. As soon as my face was in the toilet, Ezra had my hair back.

"Well that's one way to end the day." I said as I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet.

"Why don't we put a movie on then? Beats throwing up then going to sleep." Ezra murmured into my ear as I brushed my teeth again.

"You pick the movie, pretty sure you won the coin toss earlier." I said turning to face him after I finished spitting out the toothpaste.

"You might regret those words in a few minutes." Ezra teased as he led me back out and I felt the urge to pee.

"And I have to pee again." I said letting go of his hand and going back into the bathroom.

"You're in luck, I didn't go with 'Chinatown' this time." Ezra called and I could hear the chuckle in his voice.

"Oh you're funny." I called out as I flushed the toilet and washed my hands before walking back out.

"Babe!" I giggled as Ezra wrapped his arms around me and carefully plopped us onto the bed. I snuggled into him as he pressed play on 'His Girl Friday' and kissed my forehead.


	96. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

Aria's pov

Spencer and Emily sat on Spencer's bed as they helped me prepare for meeting Ezra's dad.

"Has Ezra told you what his dad is like?" Emily asked as I started brushing my hair, he had told me that he'll pick me up from Spencer's.

"He can't really tell me anything, since he hasn't seen his dad in such a long time. But he told me from what he remembers is his dad is really sweet and caring. And I actually got that feeling from him when I met him at the hospital." I said and remembered something, and luckily no one else is home since they're out planning Ian's funeral.

"Okay! This is way off topic, but remember when Bridget put the daisies in my locker? And you know how the security guy came to the classroom out of nowhere and it turned out 'A' had gotten ahold of them? I think 'A' might be in class with us." I said and they realized I could be onto to something.

"Continue getting ready, I'll make a list of everyone in that class." Spencer said as Emily sat me down onto the chaise and started doing my hair while I started on my makeup.

"I know she's your cousin and we all know it's definitely not her, but I am writing her name down." Spencer said and I nodded.

"Speaking of Chloe, what's going on with her and her birth mom?" Emily asked as I started applying my lipgloss.

"I don't even know how to tell Lizzy that I found her daughter, Chloe wants to meet her but is also nervous. According to her, once she meets Lizzy everything is going to change. And she had this fear that Lizzy isn't going to even like her, no matter how many times I tell her that's impossible." I said and my phone lit up.

"Good luck!" They called as I grabbed my purse and coat.

 **Im sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to give you guys something. I'm trying to write the next couple chapters at the same time, that way I can post more than 1 chapter, and you don't have to wait so long.**


	97. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

Aria's pov

I watched the snow fall as Ezra drove us towards his dads house. Even though he hasn't admitted it, I know he's nervous since he hasn't seen his dad for a long time.

"I feel like I'm going to puke and you're the one who gets sick more." Ezra said and I took his hand in mine.

"Ez, you haven't seen your dad in 11 years. Of course you're going to feel like you're going to puke, unless you're pregnant and not telling me." I said and he chuckled at that.

"I needed that." He said, kissing my hand. As he turned onto his dads street, the snow started to come down a bit harder.

"You sure we have to go?" Ezra asked after he pulled into the driveway and turned off the car, I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." I said as we got out, I was nervous about meeting his family. But not as nervous as I was on Friday, now it's Ezra's turn.

"I should warn you that Heather is evil." He said as we got out of the car and I looked at him.

"Wait what?" I asked, there's no way he just called someone evil.

"Like all older sisters, Heather is evil." He said taking my hand and I decided to wait to see how long it took him to remember that I'm an older sister.

"I highly doubt your sister is evil." I said as we made it to the porch, not not even a couple seconds go by when the door opens and his dad's standing there

"Come on in." He said letting us in.

...

"Do you wanna see Ezra's baby pictures?" Heather whispered as Ezra and his dad talked about sports. I nodded my head, and we quickly made our way towards the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" Ezra asked and I shared a look with Heather.

"Nowhere." We said quickly before running up the rest of the stairs. I followed her into one of the guest rooms, and she motioned for me to have a seat on the bed.

"I've been waiting my whole life to do this." She said, digging in the closet and pulled out a couple boxes that was labeled with Ezra's name.

"These are so cute." I said looking through each picture, one stood out the most. Ezra had a bowl of spaghetti on his head and was laughing.

"The best part of that one was the fact he was 4 years old. Keep it." Heather said when I tried to hand it back to her.

"I should frame it." I said and we started laughing as she nodded in agreement.

 **I have couple more chapters that I'm hoping to post today or tomorrow at the latest.**


	98. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

Few weeks later Christmas

Aria's pov

I took a sip of my hot chocolate as we waited for everyone to arrive. Daniel and Ezra were down in the basement helping my mom get all the fine China and silverware out and bring it up, I feel almost as nervous as I had been when we had come clean to my mom. Luckily, she promised she hadn't said anything about Ezra being my teacher to anyone... or that I'm pregnant.

"It worked out the first time remember?" Mike asked quietly as he noticed me staring outside.

"You know how Granny is." I whispered and he raised an eyebrow at me.

That's what you're worried about?" He asked and I gave him a look. Granny, isn't always nice at first and if she doesn't like someone... it won't ever be pretty.

"Do you not remember when I brought Spencer to thanksgiving that one year?" I asked and it seemed to have clicked in his mind.

"Oh yeah... she wasn't happy even though mom told her ahead of time and she was also rude to her. Oh... Now I see why." Mike said as Toby came in from finishing up whatever he and Mike had been doing. My only job was to set the table after Ezra and Daniel put together the table, which should be anytime soon if the three of them would hurry up.

...

I was at the kitchen table with granny, my mom, aunt Natalie, and Elizabeth while the guys sat around the living room. Ezra was playing with Sophie and the other guys were watching some football game.

"How do you know he won't leave like your father did?" Granny asked and I stared at her in shock, I'm so glad Ezra wasn't paying attention at the moment. He has been doing so well with everyone, except for Granny and I know he'd be a little upset at what she just asked.

"Mom!" Elizabeth and my mom hissed while Natalie gave me a comforting smile as if I'm 9 years old again. Why do they still act like I'm a child? I don't have anymore feelings about what happened with Byron, frankly I just want to live life as if he doesn't exist.

"Because he isn't Byron, if he was he would've left by now. Ezra loves me granny, the fact that he loves me is what should matter most to you." I said quietly and granny looked upset.

"How can _you_ allow this nonsense to happen?" She asked my mom and my mother brought over the tea for us. Thank God we didn't tell her he's my English teacher... Who the hell knows how that would have ended.

"Because I raised her to be independent, I never wanted to be like you when it came to my children's relationships." My mom said and Elizabeth smiled, but I could tell she was hiding something.

"You okay?" I asked and she nodded before looking over at Ezra and Sophie, who were playing with her stuffed animals she doesn't ever leave home without.

"I'm fine, lately I've just been thinking about the baby I had when I was younger. I'm fine pookie. She said and I tried to hold back a laugh at the fact she used part of my childhood nickname.

"I like you Ezzy." Sophie told Ezra, as she tucked her Pooh bear doll in her toy crib. I shared a look with Elizabeth, this is the fastest she had ever taken a liking to someone. As soon as she called him Ezzy we all knew it.

"I like you too." Ezra said as he handed her another doll to put to sleep.

"You too old for me." Sophie said and I nearly peed myself with how hard I started silently laughing with Elizabeth.

"But he'll just leave you sooner or later, just like your father." Granny continued as if we hadn't stopped the conversation.

"Why don't you go in the living room sweetie?" My mom suggested before I could come up with a response.

"Gladly." I said, getting up from the table and walking into the living room.

"Can I join you?" I asked and Sophie nodded as I sat down and handed me her Barney doll.

"You be Barney." She said before going back into her toy bag.

"I'm always Barney." I whispered to Ezra, and he held back a chuckle. Sophie finished pulling out her the last of her toys.

"Hi little baby." She said patting my small bump, which was hidden under my slightly baggy sweater. Ezra and I shared a secret look with each other, we hadn't told everyone yet and I know my mom wouldn't have told them.

"Who are you talking to Soph?" I asked, not sure what she would be saying next.

"The baby in your tummy." She said and patted my bump again. We looked over at Ella, not sure what to say. I didn't dare look towards Granny, and I don't care what she has to say about it.

"I'm guessing the cat is out of bag." She said

"Ah ha! I told you I'd be a great grandfather one day Edwin!" Grandpa Jack said pointing a finger at uncle joe. Ezra looked at me confused and I just shrugged. This is better than what I thought would happen.

...

"There is actually one more present for Lizzy. Tobes, can you get it from my car?" I asked and he nodded before heading outside, and I went over towards the front door to block Lizzys view.

"This isn't something we could wrap." I said and Toby made his back. Elizabeth looked confused as she looked over to my mom who shrugged.

"There is someone Lizzy has been wanting to meet for quite sometime now. And before you ask, it's not Ashton Kutcher." I said looking at Lizzy, who was trying to figure out what I was saying while walking towards me. When she got close enough I moved out of her way to reveal Chloe. Toby and I walked back towards everyone else as Chloe and Elizabeth tried to find the words to say.

"Hi, I'm Chloe... I'm your daughter." Chloe said, trying not to choke up.

"It might be 16 years older but I know that face anywhere." Elizabeth said and pulled her into a hug just as they burst into tears. My mom motioned the rest of us to go into the kitchen, so Elizabeth and Chloe could have some privacy.


	99. Chapter 100

**AN - so you guys know, this is a long chapter**

Chapter 100 - The 27th

Aria's pov

Ezra and I were on a group date with some of his friends from college. One of them happens to be Emily's older sister Carolyn and he was shocked to find out I already knew her, then we explained how we knew each other. Frankie had left the ice rink to go get everyone some more hot chocolate and I went with to help, and to get to know him better.

"You know, I had a tiny crush on Ezra when we first met. That soon ended real quick when Jackie almost killed me when she found out about it... not literally. I knew he was engaged but like, I wasn't going to act on it. After 3 months of them being engaged, she found out that I had a small crush on him and called off the wedding. Between you and me, I've always thought Jackie was messing with other guys behind his back." Frankie said as we made our way back towards everyone and I held back the tears, Ezra had been engaged and didn't tell me. Even after I told him about halljborn, that would've been a great time to tell me!

"Really?" I asked, playing my poker face and hoped no one could see it.

"Yeah, I hope it isn't going to be tense when he joins us at Hollis." Frankie said and I noticed Carolyn was looking at me worriedly, I should have known she would be able to see through my poker face. I hope she doesn't say anything to Ezra, I don't know if I can face him right now.

"I'll catch up in a minute, I have to use the bathroom." I said and Frankie nodded and took the other hot chocolates from me and I pushed through all the people. When I knew I wasn't in their view anymore I sat down on a bench, thinking about what Frankie just told me. After a few moments someone sat down next to me, from the corner of my eye I realized it was Hardy.

"Is it true? Ezra was engaged to this Jackie?" I asked him and by the his hesitation to respond I knew it was true.

"Think I might go home. I'm sorry, I just can't face him right now." I said and Hardy helped me up from the bench.

"Don't apologize, Ezra should have told you himself. To be honest I'd be mad too, but are you sure you want to leave?" He asked and I nodded.

"I just can't face him right now, could you tell him I won't be at the apartment tonight?" I said and he nodded.

"Want me to drive you home?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No thanks, I'm going for a walk before I go. What about your date anyway?" I asked and he seemed to remember about his current fling Sasha.

"I may have briefly forgotten I had one. At least let me know when you get home and I'll let him know since I have a feeling you won't be talking to him for awhile." He said and I nodded, after he gave me a small hug I started making my way towards the exit.

"Hey you, where you going Aripop?" Ezra asked, I should have known he would see me.

"Away from you!" I snapped and he looked confused on why I was angry at him.

"I just learned about Jackie... something YOU should have told me! I told you everything about Halljborn but you can't even tell me about Jackie? Your ex fiancé... and soon to be co worker! Until today, you were the only guy who would never lie to me." I said and stormed off before he could say anything, not like I wanna listen to what he has to say right now.

...

I pulled into the driveway and saw the lights were off, which meant everyone was already asleep. I silently unlocked the front door, and stepped inside to see the tv on the news but no one was watching it. I walked into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs and stared at my phone, I knew Ezra would try and talk to me but I don't want to speak to him right now. When my phone lit up with a call from him I pressed answer then hung up, not even a minute went by and I had a text from him.

'Aria, baby please talk to me. I know I screwed up and that I should have told you about Jackie sooner. But I swear I had no idea she was working at Hollis.' He sent and I ignored it, as I placed my phone back onto the table Toby appeared.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I sighed, I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain to anyone until tomorrow.

"Long story short, I found something out that Ezra had been engaged and he didn't tell me about it... and she's working at Hollis." I said and Toby nodded.

"And you came here instead of going back to his apartment, so you wouldn't have to face him?" Toby asked and I nodded.

"Want some ice cream while I reassure you everything will be okay?" He asked and I nodded.

...

Few days later

New Year's Eve train

Aria's pov

I stared at the picture of Ezra and I on Christmas. As angry as I have been for him not telling me about Jackie, I wish he was here... even though he wouldn't be able to be my date. Sighing, I locked my phone just as Maya came back and the train stopped. There isn't a stop here, as we looked at each other the lights went off and the intercom came on.

"The Bitch is dead, you're next." Oh my god, 'A' hijacked the train and planning to kill us!

"We need to find the others!" Maya whispered into my ear after I unlocked my phone to see her.

"I think it'll be faster to find them if we split up." I said as we got up. But before she could say anything, there was a hand over my mouth and I was dragged away. I tried to remove the hand off my mouth, but it was no use.

"Stop struggling." The person hissed in my ear, that voice sounded familiar but I couldn't pin it to anyone I knew. As I tried to keep getting out of the persons grip, they hit me in the head and everything went black.

...

"The others will be looking for her." I heard someone whisper as I started to slowly wake up.

"Good, those bitches are going to get what they deserve. This bitch won't get to see the new year after we're finished with her." I slowly opened my eyes and was taken back at who I saw, they noticed I was awake and came towards me. As they started to smirk, they hit me again, making everything go black once more.

...

Toby's pov

I stared at Spencer, Emily, and Maya. 'A' took my sister, Maya was blaming herself and wouldn't listen to our arguments on it.

"Maya, it is NOT your fault! 'A' could have been right next to the table, this is 'A' we're talking about. This Bitch had a plan, but they couldn't have gone far. The train never opens the doors if it isn't at a stop, so Aria is still on the train." I told her and she nodded.

"She could've been with any of us. And it could have been any of us 'A' took." Emily told her and we looked around to see people not caring that there had just been a threat through the intercom. Before anyone said anything all our phones vibrated it went off, we already knew this text would be coming.

'Guess who won't be making it to the end of the line? -A' I read quietly to them and we all shared a look.

"One of us should call Ezra and Ella." Emily said and I shook my head.

"Not Ella, she'll have way to many questions about everything. And we can't tell her for so many obvious reasons." I pointed out and Spencer pulled her phone out.

"Might be better coming from me, plus I'm probably the only one with his number." She said and we agreed, but before she could even look for Ezra's number we heard a scream... Aria's scream.

"Aria!" We ran towards the back of the train to see a wooden box, about fall off the train.

"Somebody please help me!" Aria cried from the box, I grabbed a hold of it along with a couple guys who had followed us. It was hard to pull the box away from the edge, we could barely move it. But hell will freeze over before I let my sister be murdered.

"We're gonna get you out of there Ar! Hold on." I told her as the girls grabbed onto the box as well and we managed to get it away from the ledge. Spencer found a crowbar and preyed the box open. Carefully, I scooped her up and brought her towards the other side of the car.

"I... I saw 'A' but... it's not just one person. There's a team." She said quietly crying looking at us, I rubbed her back as she tried to calm her breathing.

"Was it a guy or a girl that you saw?" I asked as the guys went to go find some authority and tell them about the attempted murder.

"One was definitely a woman... I heard her voice. But I can't think of who's voice, but the other was a guy." She said and I sat her down.

"A guy? Are you sure?" Emily asked and Aria nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. I definitely got a sense of male butt." She said slightly annoyed at the question and one of the guys came back with some water for aria.

"The cops want to ask you questions and get you checked out." He said and Aria nodded before he went off again.

"I'm going to finish what Ian started." She said and we all looked at her. I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders when I noticed the slight bruising, and a couple scratches on her face.

"They hit you?" I asked as Spencer tried to help her with her breathing.

"Just to knock me out. Can we get out of here please?" She asked and I picked her back up. I could see some police officers talking to some other passengers as we made our way towards a couple couches.

"Ma'm, do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" One of the officers asked and aria nodded, the girls were escorted away but Aria held onto my hand before I could get up to go with them.

"Don't leave me." She said, I nodded and sat back next to her. She may be pretending it's not true, but I know she needs and wants it to be Ezra at her side.

...

Aria's pov

I sat on the couch staring out the window as I waited for someone to tell us that we're able to leave, I didn't want Toby to leave my side but the cops wouldn't ask him questions with me around. The doctor that came on board told me that the baby was perfectly fine and that I need to be on take it easy the rest of the weekend. I hate that I keep putting my baby in danger, but I'm more relieved that my baby is okay.

"Aria." I turned my head to see Ezra coming into the car and I ran towards him. Before I could say anything, he gently pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my god baby." He said when he saw my face. As I cupped his face in my hands, he kissed my nose then my forehead. I haven't seen him since I left the group date earlier this week, I really needed to see his face and hear his voice... actually I just needed him.

"I went to the end of the line to meet the train, surprise you and they said somebody was hurt. I drove beside the tracks until I found you." He said and I kissed him.

"You found me." I said as he pulled me into another hug.

"Yeah. Yeah, I found you." He whispered as he stroked my hair and I snuggled into him.

"Don't let go." I murmured as I held back the tears, I could have died... and the last time I had seen Ezra was when I was walking away angry at him.

"Didn't plan on it." He said and someone coughed to get all of our attention.

"You can all go home now." The officer said and Ezra took my hands in his. As everyone started walking out, I laced my fingers with his and he kissed my forehead. I know he only came to just bring me back to my moms house.

"Are you hungry?" He asked and I nodded, I knew he had so many questions and I wanted to tell him what happened. I just don't know how at the moment.

"We can stop somewhere before I bring you home." He said kissing my hand as he helped me out of the train.

"No." I said and he looked confused.

"I thought you were-" I cut him off.

"I wanna go home with you." I told him and he nodded. I snuggled into him as we made our way towards his car.

...

I pushed my food around in my bowl unable to eat, no matter how hungry I am. Ezra obviously knows something happened... he just doesn't know what and I don't know how to explain it. How the hell do you tell your boyfriend that your stalker actually attempted to kill you and your unborn baby?

"Hey, what's wrong Ar? You haven't eaten anything." Ezra asked concerned when he noticed my bowl was still full as I placed it back on the coffee table. Without saying anything, I snuggled into him and held onto him. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back, still unsure what was going on with me. Not being able to hold it back anymore, I broke down in tears.

"Whats the matter?" He asked worriedly. I shook my head not wanting to explain right now, he kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me a little bit tighter.

"Let it out baby." He said soothingly, and that's exactly what I did.

...

I melted a little as Ezra kissed my forehead. Even though I haven't been angry at him about this whole Jackie ordeal, I don't want to just fall back into his arms right away. I should have talked to him sooner, maybe if I had I wouldn't have been put in that box or maybe 'A' wouldn't have tried to kill any of us.

"Maybe I should go home tonight... and come back tomorrow." I said and Ezra nodded. Even though he wouldn't pressure me to stay, I know he's wishing that I would.

"Whatever you want to do." He said and helped me with my jacket. I wish he could give me a ride, and I know that he does too. But Toby had brought my car over, and I wouldn't have any way of getting back here tomorrow.

"Drive safe okay? And let me know when you get home." He asked as he placed his beanie over my head and I nodded.

"Okay." I said, cupping his face and kissing him. As I slid my feet back into my boots, he kissed my forehead then my nose before kissing my lips again.

"I love you." We whispered at the same time as we pulled apart.

"Text me if you or the baby need anything." He said and I nodded before walking out.

"What the hell am I doing?" I asked myself as I stopped on the last stair. Sitting down, I stared at the closed door thinking about everything that has happened this whole week.

After checking that I've actually been here for a good 7 minutes just thinking, I stood back up and turned around to go back upstairs. I knew Ezra would probably be in bed already, half asleep while waiting for me to let him know I was home safe and sound. As quiet as I possibly could, I unlocked the door and snuck back in. After locking the door, and taking my jacket and boots off once more, I tiptoed towards Ezra's dresser and grabbed his yellow shirt. Even though he declared it mine, I like thinking of it as his still.

"Mhm, Aria? Baby are you okay? I thought you went home?" Ezra asked slightly groggily after I crawled into bed and snuggled into him, careful that I wouldn't wake him.

"I did... you're my home." I said as he wrapped his arm around me, and gently pulled me closer.

...

Few days later

Aria's pov

I sat on my bed, looking around my room while trying to finish packing my stuff. I've had countless sleepovers in here with my friends, read books way past bedtime in my window, so many arguments with Mike about the stupidest things. Telling Ali all my secrets, hoping she'd share hers as well.

"You're not going to cry again are you?" Mike asked leaning against my door frame, I shook my head.

"No, just reminiscing everything that had happened in here. And do I need to point out that those had been happy tears." I said and he plopped himself onto my chair.

"Yeah, because you're hormonal and someone other than family wants to live with your crazy hormonal ass. You've been procrastinating this a lot... are you having second thoughts?" Mike asked softly and I shook my head again.

"Not one bit, but a lot has happened in this room. And if I remember clearly you procrastinated packing your room when we were leaving for Iceland." I reminded him. He got up and sat down next to me after picking up some books and moving them over a bit.

"I was thirteen remember? I just wanted to play video games and hangout with my friends, I didn't want to leave my friends right before my birthday. And I thought maybe... just maybe if I put it off long enough we won't have to go." I didn't realize how hard our move had been on him.

"I had you and that was pretty much it. Tension was high between you and Byron for reasons I now understand, along that he and mom didn't seem happy anymore. I wanted us to stay here where we had friends, not just each other." He continued and I pulled him into a hug.

"I never knew you felt that way, we couldn't have changed the fact we were leaving but we could have bonded more over our hatred of leaving."I said he made a face at the fact I was hugging him.

...

"I hope you know, I still think you're crazy for wanting to live with me." I said as Ezra pulled me closer to him after we brought the last of my stuff inside, Well he brought it inside because he doesn't want me or the baby to get hurt since we've been through enough.

"Well, I think you're crazy for saying yes. So I believe it evens out." He said kissing me softly, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well sometimes, I steal blankets soooo." I said giggling as he kissed my nose.

"Then I'll just steal them back." He said planting multiple kisses on my lips, I giggled and patted his face after we pulled apart.

"So naive, Spencer can't even steal them back. So good luck to you." I said as he chuckled, knowing how Spencer is.

"I have my ways." He said, I softly grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him closer to me.

...

Ezra's pov

I woke up to notice I didn't have any blankets, and rolled over to see Aria wrapped up in them. I chuckled softly before gently pulling her up, so that she was laying on me comfortably. I'm surprised with how long we had done the trial, she hadn't stolen them before.

"Mhm." She murmured softly as she snuggled into me and I kissed the top of her head.

 **I know there were a bunch of time jumps lately, there is one more big time jump. The next chapter will be the start of the trip to Washington and I promise you this - very fluffy and romantic, along with a surprise guest (that's all I'm saying)**


	100. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

February 10th

Aria's pov

I sat next to Spencer and Toby as we waited for our plane to board.

"Have you heard anything about the house yet?" Spencer asked quietly and I shook my head no. I still can't believe Granny actually wrote us a check to use to buy a house. She still doesn't approve of Ezra, but I think grandpa Jack talked to her.

"Not yet, but I'm really hoping that they tell us it's ours. It felt like ours the minute we walked in, we already decided which room would be the baby's room and everything." I said and she giggled before crossing her fingers for us. I'm still trying to figure out how to tell her about the news I have for her.

"Herbal tea for you and black coffee with 4 sugars for you." Toby said handing us our drinks that he had gotten for us.

"Thank you." I said and managed to catch Ezra looking at me, before I could react he winked and quickly went back to his book.

"Are you nervous about meeting Mary?" I asked and Spencer shook her head, then nodded.

"Yes and no. My dad has told me everything he knows about her, and I haven't told you guys this... Mary is Mrs. Dilaurentis's twin sister." She said and I rested my hand on my bump, which was a bit more visible than it was on Christmas.

"Really? Ali never said anything about an aunt Mary... then again she didn't tell us much about anything." I said and Spencer nodded.

"Let me see your ticket." Spencer said and I handed it to her.

"Did you know that you're next to him on the plane?" Spencer asked and I nodded,

"Flight 3718 to Washington is now boarding." The intercom announced and we all went to get on the plane.

...

"Babe... plane's starting to land." Ezra said gently waking me up. I'm glad we're in the back near no one else. I like the fact that

"Mhmm kay" I murmured, going back to sleep and felt him tickle my side.

"Babe! I'm going to get you back if you keep tickling me." I said and he chuckled.

"Well you were about to go back to sleep love, and probably would have ended up in some other country." He said as the plane finally landed.

...

"Does anyone have to use the restroom before we get onto our busses? Go now, or forever hold your pee." My mom said laughing at her own joke and I shared a look with maya.

"Go now, and come back here when you're done." Mrs. Welch said as we raised our hands along with a few other students and we hurried.

...

"Here is everyone's room assignments. Go get your keys then go settle in your rooms, be back down here by 6 for dinner." Mrs. Welch called out as my mom handed out everyone's hotel key, I have no idea where Ezra went so I cant as Spencer puts it eye flirt with him. As soon as Spencer had hers, she rushed towards the elevator with Emily.

"I may need new friends." I told maya who laughed and Mrs fields looked over at us. I'm really happy that she's finally more accepting of Emily and maya.

"Come on, we better see why those two ran away like that." Maya said looping her arm through mine after we were given our keys. We quickly made our way onto the next elevator and I knew I had to use the restroom again.

"Ok, bye!" Maya said said running off the elevator and I shared a look with Chloe.

"I need new friends... why does everyone keep running from me?" I asked her as we made our way towards our rooms, I wish she could have been our fifth roommate. But it had to be a chaperon so it's my mom.

"I have no idea." She said and she stopped at a door.

"See you later." She said and I nodded before hurrying towards my room, really needing to go to the bathroom.

"Come on." I begged as I tried to unlock the door.

"Guys come on, I'm about to piss myself." I said and the key still wasn't working.

"Are you sure it's the right room?" Spencer said in a singing king of way and I looked at my key to see a different room number on it. I started off towards the right room and as soon as I was in I ran into the bathroom.

...

"That's not nice to mess with your pregnant girlfriend babe." I said when I saw Ezra trying not to laugh.

"You sir are mean." I told him as he couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

"It is not my fault you had to pee that bad." He said and kissed my nose.

"Well that could be argued." I pointed out and he chuckled again as I pulled him in for a kiss.

...

"We're visiting the White House and Congress tomorrow!" Spencer said and I could tell she was holding back on her excitement.

"I wish it wasn't right at 8:30 though." I said and maya agreed with me.

"It's better that we get a head start on everything, especially since we're only here for a week." Spencer pointed out as I caught Ezra glancing over to me, I quickly winked and went back to giving Spencer my attention.

"Soooo, do you like your roommate?" Maya asked smirking and I laughed.

" _Love_ my roommate." I said and Spencer giggled.

"Which days are for us to just do whatever?" Maya asked as our meals arrived.

"Thursday and Friday." Toby and I said at the same time before looking at each other.

"We really need to stop that." He said and I started to dig into my mushroom Alfredo. Before I could get some on my fork, I felt nausea and I no longer wanted it. Knowing what would be coming, I quickly placed my fork down covered my food with my napkin.

"Be right back." I said and made my way towards the bathroom. After seeing no one around, I rushed into the first stall and as soon as I started puking someone was holding my hair back.

"You had looked green." Emily said as she rubbed my back.

"You weren't even at the table." I managed between.

"I looked over at you guys trying to ignore Hanna and Mona to see your face turning green." She said as it finally stopped.

"Well thank you, but are you sure you cant come sit with us? Or switch spots with Toby?" I asked as she helped me up and she shook her head.

"I wish, my mom is making me sit with her. And she chose that table even though I told her multiple times I'm not sitting near Hanna. She thinks we should forgive her." Emily said and seemed to remember something.

"So... did you tell Spencer yet?" She asked and I shook my head, I really want to tell her soon.

"No, I was going to after we unpacked... but things changed." I said and she nodded, she knew why I couldn't tell her, and agreed that Spencer was the best person to know.

"Oh, speaking of her." I said and pulled my phone out of my bra to text Spencer.

'Hey, can you have someone take my plate away? And see if they can make me some toast?" -Aria

'You got sick? Yeah, I'll see if they can make you some toast. Wheat bread right? But are you okay?' -Spencer

'Yeah, wheat is good. I'm fine, Em saw I was turning into the grinch and followed me in here.' -Aria

'Okay, well your plate is now being taken away and they said they can make you toast.' - Spencer.

Emily and I made our way back towards the tables. I could see Ezra and my mom talking with Mrs. Welch, I think Ezra is crazy for planning that I'd be with him in the hotel room. So many things that could happen, but it was also really cute.

 **Hmm, what could this mysterious thing that Aria has to tell Spencer? Let me know what you think it is.**


	101. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

Thursday morning

Aria's pov

I was sitting with Spencer, trying to calm her nerves about meeting Mary.

"Maybe this was a mistake... agreeing to meet her without my dad here." She said and I took her hands in mine.

"Hey, it's not a mistake. But if you're not 100% ready, then she'll understand. This is a lot for you to take in, are you 100% sure you want to do this?" I asked and she took a breath before nodding.

"Thanks, What are you planning on doing today?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Don't know yet, maybe walk around. Find a bookstore, I need to get mike a souvenir today so I don't forget." I said and she laughed.

"I'm fascinated by the nature of evil." We glanced over to see Ezra walking into the dining room with Jenna, who was holding a book about evil and the dark side.

"It's a lot more interesting than the good side." She said and I shared a look with her.

"Maybe because she's evil." I whispered and Spencer bit back a giggle.

"Did you two eat already?" Toby asked as he sat down between us and we nodded.

"I recommend the waffles." I said and Spencer looked at me before bursting out laughing.

"Waffles are always your recommendation." She said laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"What's going on over there?" Toby said and discreetly pointed over to Caleb and Chloe, who were sitting quite close together while looking at a laptop.

"No idea." I said, knowing it wasn't my place to tell them about Chloe's feelings for Caleb. I just hope he doesn't crush her heart like Trevor had done, she doesn't need more heartbreak.

"Well I am going to get a head start on my wondering, let me know how it goes?" I said and Spencer nodded.

"Have fun!" She said and I grabbed my purse before heading out.

...

I was looking through the shelves of books in a little antique bookstore. As I pulled a book out, I dropped it and as soon it was on the ground someone picked it up.

"How am I not surprised that you found this place?" Ezra asked chuckling, and handing me the book.

"I wasn't even trying." I said and he chuckled.

"You got lost? Well why don't we get lost together?" He suggested and I nodded.

"I like that idea, but you have to read this stupid thing." I said handing him the map and he chuckled again.

...

Ezra took my hand as we tried to understand a painting, I tilted my head and still couldn't understand it.

"I don't think tilting our heads is going to help." Ezra said chuckling and I noticed he was watching me, slightly amused.

"What?" I asked as he chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Enjoying the fact that I have the most beautiful art piece next to me." He said before slightly dipping me and kissed me softly.

"Smooth." I giggled as we pulled apart and he kissed my nose after standing us back up. He winked before taking my hand in his and leading us towards the last exhibit.

...

"There's a little cafe around the corner." Ezra said as we walked out of the museum and headed down the street.

"Glad you have better memory than I do. I couldn't remember what Toby's name was yesterday." I said and he chuckled.

"I remember that, I'm pretty sure he now thinks his name is now 'Tall person!'" Ezra said and I lovingly rolled my eyes.

"Then you didn't hear the other names I called him before settling on that." I said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I'm really glad that there weren't many other students on this trip, otherwise this would probably be a lot harder.

"Were they nice?" He asked amused.

"Some were, a couple were a little mean and others I hadn't called him those since like 1st grade." I said and he chuckled.

"So you pretty much called him a poopy head?" He asked and I nodded.

"Pretty much. Spencer's favorite was 'best friends boyfriend' it worked though." I said as he led me into the little cafe.

...

"You planned this didn't you?" I asked him as we made our way back towards the hotel. It was getting a little late and we didn't want to raise suspicions about why we're both not back at the hotel.

"It took you this long to figure that out?" He asked chuckling and I laced our fingers together.

"Did you plan on me getting lost?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, actually that was pure luck babe." He said and I playfully slapped him, getting him to chuckle again.

...

I snuggled up to Ezra as we tried to decide what kind of take out we wanted.

"How is this harder then usual?" He asked chuckling as I laid down with my head in his lap.

"Because neither of us know what we want." I pointed out and he chuckled.

"I'm a little surprised that you don't know what you want to eat." He teased, looking at me.

"I know I want you." I said and he chuckled again before leaning down and kissing me.

"Ok, why don't we flip a coin?" He suggested as I sat back up and nodded.

"Heads for Chinese, and Tails for pizza." I said as he got a coin off the coffee might stand, he flipped it towards me and I picked it up. Flipping it over, I saw it was heads and I looked at him.

"How did we not see it coming?" I asked laughing as I showed him.

"Well that makes everything easier." He said as I went to grab the take out menu, so he could call in the order.

"Sticking to your usual?" He asked, as I handed him the menu and I nodded.

"Why don't you go pick out a movie? I brought the good ones." He said taking my hands in his and I giggled.

"Good." I said softly before kissing him, as we pulled apart he winked and I went to go pick a movie. Unzipping his suitcase, I could see he brought the few movies we watch the most and I happened to see 'It happened one Night' and 'Casablanca' I put 'Casablanca' back into the suitcase as Ezra finished the order.

"Got it." We said at the same time and he came out from the little bedroom. I handed him the dvd so he could go put it in the DVD player and I started checking his ass out

"Food should be here in the next half hour or so." He said as I looked up before he turned around and saw I was checking him out.

"Do we start the movie now or when the food arrives?" Ezra asked as he sat down next to me and I snuggled into him.

"Well the movie is almost 2 hours and knowing us, we're going to finish the food before the movie ends. So if we play it now, we would eat through most the movie... and I have no idea what I'm saying." I said and he chuckled at me.

"That's actually a good idea, how come neither of us have thought of that before?" He asked, I shrugged before rushing to the bathroom.

"That's mean babe." I called out as I heard him laughing at how fast I had rushed to the bathroom.

...

I came back from making the popcorn and he pulled me onto his lap. I snuggled into him as he pressed play and kissed my shoulder, picking a piece of popcorn I tossed it into the air and he caught it in his mouth.

"I was waiting for that to fail." I said and he chuckled before resting his chin on my shoulder. As we both rested our hands on my bump, I felt his lips on the back of my head and I nuzzled my head under his chin. As soon as I was perfectly comfortable, I groaned when I felt the urge to pee and I knew I really had to go.

"You do realize I was comfortable right?" I asked my bump as I got up and hurried towards the bathroom.

"What? It's not my fault I have to pee every 5 minutes." I said when I noticed Ezra was looking at me when I sat back down.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Ezra asked as he gently pulled me closer and I giggled. As he brushed some hair behind my ear, his lips were softly on mine. He cupped my face as I wrapped my arms around his waist and he slowly started to deepen the kiss. I started unbuttoning his shirt as he had begun to slowly unzip my dress. He gently stood us up, carefully led us towards the bed and I started undoing his belt.

...

I snuggled my back into Ezra's chest as he trailed soft kisses down my shoulder. Slowly, he slid his arm over me and took my hand in his as I rolled onto my back to face him.

"That is how our first time should have been like." He said as I caressed his face and kissed him again.


	102. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

Next morning

Aria's pov

I opened my eyes to see Ezra's back to me. Softly wrapping my arm over him, I snuggled into him and he chuckled.

"Good morning beautiful." He said after rolling over to face me.

"Hi." I giggled as he brushed some hair from my face and kissed my nose then my lips. As the kiss started getting deeper, our phones beeped. Groaning we pulled away to see what was going on, I saw I had a text from Spencer to remind me about going out to breakfast this morning. I saw I had plenty of time since we woke up at 6 like we always do, despite that we didn't have to be up right now.

"Well, we officially have a house." Ezra said putting his phone down, as he started kissing my shoulder I looked at him.

"You know what that means?" I asked. He chuckled as he pulled me onto his lap and I got in a straddling position.

"That we don't have to somehow fit a crib in the apartment?" He asked chuckling and I shook my head at him.

"Nope." I said pushing him back down onto the bed and he quickly got the clue. Chuckling, he gently pulled me down towards him and I pulled the comforter over us, giggling.

...

"Babe? There's a spider in here and I don't kill spiders." I called and a few moments later Ezra came into the shower behind me.

"Where is it?" He asked as I turned around.

"Right here." I said cupping his face and kissing him. Chuckling,

he dropped the cup and pulled me closer to him.

"What am I going to do with you?" He murmured into the kiss.

"I could think of a few things." I said as I looked up at him, gently grazing my nails on the back of his neck. He chuckled before pinning me against the wall, trailing his lips down my neck.

...

"What took you so long?" Spencer asked as I finally made it to the lobby where she was waiting with Toby, Chloe, Emily, and Maya.

"She was playing house again." Toby said snickering and pointed to his neck. Which meant Ezra had left another hickey, and I hadn't just imagined it. As we started making our way out of the hotel, I noticed Ezra reading the newspaper in the dining room.

' _You may need to find a new place for these love bites mister ;)_ ' I sent and saw Ezra hold back a chuckle.

"I can't believe today's our last day here." Maya said as we walked out of the hotel.

...

"So, what did you do yesterday?" Spencer asked me as we waited for our food.

"Got lost... with Ezra and we had an all day date." I said, looking over at Spencer.

"And how did it go with you?" I asked and she smiled.

"We were both really nervous... but it was great. She's actually flying out to Rosewood in March, turns out we have a lot in common. She didn't want to give me up... and she tried coming to find me once before but it didn't work out." She said smiling, which got us all smiling.

"What about you two?" I asked Emily and Maya just as Ezra, my mom and Mrs Fields came into the cafe.

"Nothing." They said and I could tell they were lying but I wasn't about to push it, especially since Mrs Fields was here.

"What about you Tobes?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I went to the science museum, then I looked through the little stores. I want to know what you and Caleb did yesterday." He said as our waitress brought us our food.

"I swear all of you are going to turn into waffles." Toby teased and Chloe laughed.

"Well if loving waffles means I'm wrong, I don't wanna be right. And I was helping Caleb with some things, we almost kissed." She said and we all looked at her.

"Wait, almost?" I asked at the same time as Toby and she nodded.

"He pulled away, and said that he shouldn't before pretty much running off." Chloe said and I knew she would have wanted to kiss him.

"When was this?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Middle of the day, part of me thought it had been because we were in the lobby where anyone could see. Then I realized maybe he doesn't like me like that." Chloe said and focused on her banana foster waffles. As much as I wanted to tell them my news, I couldn't. Not after what Chloe just said about her almost kiss with Caleb.

...

I stood with Spencer as we got ready for dinner. Maya and Emily were already putting on their makeup, I zipped her dress just as there was a knock on the door.

"There you are." I said opening the door to Chloe, who was wearing a strapless white lace dress and was holding her dress up to herself.

"Turn around." I instructed and she did what I told her. I quickly zipped her up and she came into the room.

"You'd be surprised how many people I walked past and none of them offered to help." Chloe said and my mom came in.

"You girls look absolutely lovely. Sweetie do you mind zipping me up?" My mom asked and I zipped her dress before looking over at Chloe.

"When did I become the designated zipper person?" I asked laughing and Chloe shrugged. My phone beeped and I went to go check it, and I saw it was Toby.

' _I need help with this tie again.'_ -Toby

' _Seriously? I showed you how at least 3 times already, on my way.'_ \- Aria

"A sisters job is never done." I said before walking out. I could see Ezra coming out of our room as I started knocking on the boys' room.

"This is the most annoying thing ever," Toby said as he open the door.

"After you obviously." He continued and I gave him a look.

"Do you want my help or not?" I asked and he handed me the tie.

"Please." He said as I took the tie from him. I pulled it around his neck and quickly tied it.

"You do realize that you need shoes on right?" Toby teased as I patted his shoulder and started to head back to the girls room.

"Ha ha, very funny. At least I know how to tie a tie." I said and I heard a bunch of guys start laughing at that.

...

"Caleb!" I said and pulled Caleb around a corner when I saw him.

"So yesterday I saw you and Chloe..." I lied and he sighed.

"You saw me bail before I kissed her." He said and I nodded, so glad he doesn't realize I'm lying.

"I wanted to kiss her, but she's been through so much and I didn't want to rush her or make her feel like she had to kiss me." He said and I nearly melted at the fact he was worried about rushing Chloe.

"Was she giving you mixed signals about whether or not you shouldn't?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, during the play rehearsals when we were spending all that time together... I started falling for her. That was why I pulled away from her after the play, she had been through a lot with Trevor and I didn't want to take a chance and try to kiss her - I did want to. And then when she started helping me with some things, my feelings just got stronger and got the better of me. That's why I bolted before I could kiss her." He explained as Toby came up.

"The teachers need to make sure everyone's down here." He said, not paying attention to what Caleb had been saying.

"Ok." I said and we started walking in after him, knowing I couldn't say anything more with Toby around.

"I ordered you cheese ravioli." Spencer said as I sat down.

"Thanks mom." I said laughing and she jokingly rolled her eyes. Chloe came into the room and I noticed Caleb was watching her as my mom handed her the card with her table number. To both Chloe and Caleb's shock, they were both pretty awkward from what I could see.

"Not this again." I said groaning as Ezra came over to check on us and to make sure we were all here.

"Well I kinda had to come over here." Ezra said pretending to be insulted and I looked at him.

"Not you, Chloe and Caleb. They're a freaking repeat of these two." I said motioning to Spencer and Toby. And everyone looked over towards Chloe and Caleb, who seemed to even more awkward that they were next to each other.

"Why doesn't he just kiss her?" Ezra asked as he pretended to have a conversation with Toby when Mrs Welch looked over at our table.

"They almost did, but for some reason he bolted." Toby said and I realized he hadn't heard anything Caleb said.

"He didn't want to rush Chloe into kissing him, not after what happened with Trevor." I said and Toby looked at me.

"That's what we were talking about when you came up." I said and Ezra took that as his cue to leave so he could check in other students.

...

"I'm just glad 'A' wasn't on the trip with us." Spencer said and as soon as the words left her mouth, our phones beeped. As soon as our phones went off, Emily looked over at us from her table.

' _I hope you didn't think you got a little vacay from me bitches. I was with you the whole time, watching your every move as always. Spencer, your mother seemed lovely. Like mother like daughter, kissing your sister's you back in Rosewood bitches - A'_

' _I hope you didn't think you got a little vacay from me bitches. I was with you the whole time, watching your every move as always. Aria, congrats on the house! I'll make sure to give you a housewarming prezzie! See you back in Rosewood bitches - A'_

' _I hope you didn't think you got a little vacay from me bitches. I was with you the whole time, watching your every move as always. Emily, sweet sweet Emily. How would mommy dearest feel about that little secret between you and Maya? See you back in Rosewood bitches - A'_

We read as Emily came over and showed us her text. Spencer looked at me after a few moments.

"Wait, You two got the house?" She asked and I nodded as I realized what my text meant.

"If 'A' knows... then 'A' could have seen me and Ezra... I'm going to go throw up now." I said, feeling sick to my stomach. Quickly got up and headed towards the bathroom, careful not to concern my mom or Ezra.

"Maybe 'A' was just listening through the door... they still would've known, wouldn't they?" Spencer asked as she caught up to me and shrugged.

"Maybe, But when Ezra told me that the house was ours... he said it softly. No one listening at the door could have heard." I said and stood at the sink for a few minutes while Spencer rubbed my back.

"Either 'A' knows how to send multiple texts at once..." I started to say and she realized where I was getting at.

"Or there's more than one 'A' team member on the trip with us." She finished.

"We need to discuss the 'A' team with the others after dinner. We can include maya and the boys another time." Spencer said and I nodded, even though we both knew that they would want to be there.

"I'm good now." I said as the nausea went away.

...

"Maya and I got matching tattoos." Emily whispered before showing us the back of her neck, it was half of the yin yang sign in the shape of a heart.

"And 'A' thought your mom would go crazy over... oh yeah never mind." Spencer said when she realized who she had been talking about.

"Alright girls, we have an early flight tomorrow. So it's time for everyone to go back to their own rooms." My mom said coming in with Chloe and Maya.

"I'm the only one who doesn't sleep in this room... be more obvious why don't you?" I asked and she lovingly rolled her eyes as Spencer started laughing.

"Wrong, I share a room with Hanna... and I'm glad tonight is our last night." Emily pointed out and we grabbed our stuff before heading out.

"I wish I knew what changed her." I said as we headed towards her room.

"Who knows, could be anything... but we do know what really pushed her at the end." She said and I nodded.

"See you at hour of hell." I said and she snickered before heading into her room and I hurried towards mine.

"Getting up is going to be hell." Ezra said as I walked into the room and I started laughing.

"I pretty much just told Em, I'd see her at the hour of hell." I said and he chuckled.

"Come on, we better get to bed. We need to be up... at the hour of hell." He said chuckling and I started laughing again.

 **Okay, so I'm going to try and work on a schedule to post. It'll be Fridays, Saturdays and maybe sundays depending on how it's going. I hate that you guys would have to wait so long between chapters and I need for myself a schedule for posting.**


	103. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

Aria's pov

I sat on the bed as Ezra and I started unpacking. Even though it was 7 in the morning and we've been up since 4:40, we were wide awake. I've been dreading telling him about the videos, but I could still hear what Spencer had told me about it in the back of my mind.

" _He needs to know this Ar. What Jason did was disgusting and creepy, who knows if he'll try anything if he ever comes back to Rosewood. Plus we both know the boys are going to want in on watching the videos... and if there are more videos of Jason being a creep, I can tell you that Ezra is going to want to hear it from you first."_ \- Spencer had said as we had snuck away from everyone to get food.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" Ezra asked and I realized I couldn't keep it from him any longer.

"So, remember when we found Ali's thumb drive?" I asked, he nodded before moving his stuff off the bed and sat down next to me.

"Yeah..." He said, not sure what I was about to tell him, especially since it's been awhile.

...

"That sick bas... are you trying to keep me from doing anything you would consider stupid?" Ezra asked when I snuggled into him in the middle of his sentence and I nodded.

"I think you already know that answer." I said looking at him.

"I'm serious on this." I said and he nodded. I know he wants to beat the crap out of Jason, but if he does a lot of people will have a ton of questions.

"Ok, I won't do anything you consider stupid." He said kissing my forehead and carefully laid me down.

"You need sleep, you've been up since 430 this morning." Ezra said and I held onto his hand.

"I'm only going back to sleep if you are too." I said and he chuckled before laying down next to me.

...

We were all sitting around the living room, it was a little cramped but since Ezra obviously can't go over to any of our houses without there being a million questions, we have to make do with our little living room. It kinda helped that I was sitting on his lap, I seriously can't wait until we move into our house.

"We know who 'A' is... well sort of. So we know that 'A' has a team. Also that they were on the trip with us, and in class with us." Spencer said writing down everyone's names down in multiple lists.

"How do you know they're in class with us?" Emily asked.

"Because, that's how the security got there so quickly when Bridget started going crazy in class." I told her and she didn't seem convinced.

"But 'A' could've had someone else do it. Or just walking by." She tried and I looked at her.

"Em, remember what I said that night on the train? There's a team, not just one person. Depending on how many there are, there could be one or more in class with us. And also there had been plenty of the junior class for there to be at least two, maybe three members on the trip." I reminded her and she pulled her phone out.

"Okay, I've been waiting for the right time to tell you guys this. 'A' isn't targeting Hanna anymore, the other night when we all got that text... she didn't. She bragged about not having to deal with 'A' anymore." She said.

"Why did 'A' stop targeting Hanna?" Ezra asked as we all tried to comprehend it. Emily shrugged.

"Did she say when it stopped?" I asked, is it possible that Hanna's working for 'A' now?

"After she told the school you were pregnant, she showed me the text, when she wasn't looking I sent it to myself." Emily said and showed us her phone.

' _Great job Hannakins, I'll leave you alone now that you helped me. Ciao! - A_ '

"Okay, But does that mean what we are all probably thinking." Spencer said and everyone looked to her.

"Is Hanna working for 'A' now?" I said with her and she looked at me.

"Don't look at me like we haven't done that before." I said jokingly and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to give my 10 cents. Whoever this 'A' person is attempted murder. Which means 'A' is capable of anything and everything. I seriously think the police need to be involved." Toby said and we all looked over at him.

"And you do realize that 'A' has secrets dangling over our heads right?" I reminded him, Emily and Spencer nodded their heads in agreement with me.

"I agree with Toby. If they attempted murder once, they could try it again." Ezra said as I pulled his arms around me.

"And if we tell the police, who knows what 'A' will do." Spencer said and we all knew not to argue.

"Besides, do any of us actually believe the cops will actually help us?" I asked and no one said anything.

"They would probably think it's all fake for attention." Emily said taking a drink of water.

"Cause you know, we don't get enough of it." I said sarcastically and Toby held back a chuckle.

...

Monday

"Attention all ladies, this Friday is a mandatory father/daughter dance. Remember, it's mandatory so you have to be there." The new vice principal said and I shared a look with Spencer.

"When did dances become mandatory?" I asked Spencer as we walked towards English when we saw Mona looking around then at her phone.

"Mona? Are you okay?" I asked her, figuring I would regret talking to her as usual.

"It's nothing, some idiot who goes by 'A' thought it would be funny to threaten me." She said and rolled her eyes as I shared a sideways glance with Spencer.

"Wait, do you two know who this 'A' person is?" Mona asked when she caught us looking at each other.

"It's a long story, whoever 'A' is they're also doing it to us. How long have they been messaging you?" Spencer asked.

"Since we got back from the trip. Someone had seen me with Matt together and now they're threatening to tell Tina, even though they're broken up." Mona said before showing us the text.

"If Tina gets a wind of this... I won't be the only one you have to deal with! Kisses, -A'

"This 'A' person is messaging you too?" She asked and we nodded.

"At first we thought it could've been Alison, but we don't know who it is." I said.

"What do we do?" Mona asked and I swore I saw a hint of fear in her eyes.

"We're trying to figure out who it is... but we're getting no where." Spencer said and she nodded.

"Maybe I can help? Especially since they're after me now." She said and walked away before we could object.


	104. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

Friday Night

Aria's pov

I sat with some other girls, whose fathers couldn't come or didn't have one in their life. I could tell Ezra were concerned about me being here.

"Wait... isn't that Tom Marin?" I asked one of the girls when I saw him with Hanna's soon to be step sister Kate.

"Yeah, But isn't he Hanna's dad?" She asked and I nodded my head. Just then Hanna appeared and saw them, without missing a beat she walked right over to them.

"I thought you had to work?" She asked him bitterly.

"The meeting fell through, and Kate was upset that her dad couldn't come tonight. So I offered to bring her, you called it a stupid dance anyway so I thought you wouldn't mind." He said and I could feel Hanna's pain.

"I called it stupid after you said you couldn't come! And I had also said it was a mandatory dance so either way I had to be here!" Hanna yelled and Kate gave her a fake sympathetic look.

"Oh Hanna, if I had known you asked him..." Hanna cut her off.

"Of course I asked him! He's _my_ father!" Hanna snapped and I shared a look with Emily as everyone started to watch this go down.

"You know, I have always felt like you were trying to replace me and mom. Now I know that I had been right all along. Go to Maryland and stay there!" Hanna yelled before storming out of the room and I quickly got up to follow her.

"You don't deserve Hanna." I told Tom as I walked past him and Kate. Walking out, I hurried towards the bathroom where I knew she would be.

"Hanna?" I asked as I opened the door. She quickly wiped her tears and smiled.

"I'm fine. I really didn't want to come to this stupid dance anyway." She said and we shared a look, she knew I knew that she was lying.

"I know we're not friends anymore, but if you want to talk... I know what you're going through." I reminded her.

"That's sweet, but being replaced is a lot different than not being wanted." She said and walked out the bathroom. I stared after her, I would love to know what had gotten her to start changing for the worst.

...

"May I have this dance?" I looked up to see Daniel holding out his hand as 'I loved her first' by Heartland started playing. Smiling, I took it and he pulled me towards the dance floor.

"I thought you were out of town on business?" I asked and he nodded.

"I was... but someone more important needed me more." He said as he twirled me in a circle.

"I know I'm not your father... but I've always thought of you as a daughter to me." He continued and I noticed my mom was watching us.

"Well you've always been like a father to me all these years. You were the one who taught me who to ride a bike and everything." I reminded him and he chuckled.

"Actually, I just broke your training wheels and you figured out the rest." He pointed out and I giggled.

"To be honest, it was more like Toby was taunting me with cookies and I really wanted them." I said and he shook his head smiling at that.

...

"There's something you all should know... but you can't tell our moms." I said as we sat around Spencer's living room after the dance. Ezra and Toby were still set on us telling the cops, but we had come up with an compromise that we tell someone high up.

"What's going on?" Peter asked us as he poured some whiskey for Daniel and himself, mr. Fields had wanted water.

"Promise us first that you won't tell." Emily said and the three of them nodded.

"It started when school started and we had thought it could've been Ali... but then her body had been found. Someone is stalking us... and it's getting worse." Spencer said and I knew I had to speak up.

"Whoever it is... they're the person who put me in the box on the New Year's Eve train." I said and everyone looked at me. Spencer and Emily were shocked, since I've just been wanting to pretend it never happened.

"Mom cannot know that!" I said looking at Daniel and Peter, but mostly Daniel.

"Please let us finish before you threw start asking questions. The guys and Maya know about, they're trying to figure out who it is too. The guys wanted us to go to the police, but this person knows practically all our secrets and we all know how the police feel about us." Spencer continued and I kept glancing towards our phones.

"We thought it could've been Ali since she had always liked playing mind games... and this person goes by 'A' which was her text signature." Emily added and Spencer sat down next to us, which our dads took it as it's their turn on the floor.

"Ar, you know this isn't something we should be keeping from your mom." Daniel said softly and I knew he was right.

"What about Hanna?" Mr. Fields ask and we shrugged.

"They're not targeting her anymore." Spencer said and the room fell silent.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse us for one moment." Peter said as the three of them went towards Peters office. As soon as the door shut, our phones vibrated at the same time and we shared a look.

'Aw, Daddy and daughter sharing secrets. But if any of you tell your mommy... they will find out exactly what I'm capable of, don't test me ladies. -A' we silently read and we quickly hid our phones as we heard the door open again.

"We're not going to tell your mothers. BUT, if any of you are put in danger one more time you're going to the police." Peter said and we nodded.

"And if mom finds out?" I asked quietly, Daniel came and sat down next to me.

"We'll deal with it then." He said and I nodded.


	105. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

Aria's pov

I sat with Spencer at The Brew and I knew this was the moment to tell her.

"I'm going to give you this, but you have to promise not to tell us, or pretty much anyone." I said holding up the envelope and she gave me a confused look.

"Obviously you, Chloe, maya and Emily are all godmothers. We all knew you would be the main one, it's your destiny." I said and she started to realize what I was giving her.

"Ar..." She said slowly and I handed her the envelope.

"You're the only one that I know that would not tell me, no matter how much I pressed on about it." I said.

"I'll take it to my grave." She said and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok, don't go crazy Spence. You don't need to take it to your grave. We'll know soon enough." I said and as I saw Jason walk in, my stomach dropped.

"Oh my god." I whispered and Spencer turned to see what I was looking at.

"Hey, pay no attention to him." She said and I turned my attention back to her.

"Have you two started packing yet?" She asked and I nodded.

"We've been packing all week... mostly him. He doesn't want me to strain myself, since we've been through enough." I said and she nodded knowingly. I hate that he's doing all the work, but I do get where he's coming from.

"We can't decide on anything for the nursery. It's frustrating, all we have planned is which room it is." I said groaning.

"Oh, hey girls." Jason said coming over by us and sitting down without either of us inviting him too.

"Hi." We said, neither of us not sure what to do.

"Aria, I see you no longer have the pink hair... I have to be honest, I miss it. Made you stand out more." He said and I happened to see Toby walk in.

"I grew out of it, actually. It was a phase." I said glancing at Spencer then to Toby and back again to her. She got the clue and spoke up.

"We're actually waiting for Toby, and oh he's here. Toby!" Spencer called waving him over, he was a little confused on why Spencer was waving him over here until he saw Jason.

"Hey you two." He said then pretended to see Jason for the first time.

"Oh hey Jason, didn't see you there." He said as Jason stood up.

"I was just leaving, see you around Aria." He said and walked away.

"Can we just not talk about that?" I asked before either of them could say a word.

"So, I wanted to tell both of you-" Toby started but Jason came back.

"I know it's a little weird with me being Alison's older brother and everything, but you should call me sometime." He said and handed me a piece of paper that had his number on it.

"I have a boyfriend." I said and held it out for him to take it back. But he just looked at me weirdly.

"When you change your mind, trust me I know you will. I'll be around." He said and walked out again. I handed Toby the paper and he pulled his phone out.

"What are you?" I started asking but Spencer covered my mouth.

"It's not Aria, it's Toby. Don't flatter yourself Jason, I know about the video of you taking pictures of her while she's asleep. Leave my sister alone or you'll have to deal with me." Toby said and hung up.

"Thank you." I said looking at him.

"If He starts following you or makes you uncomfortable, tell me and I'll take care of it. Ezra told me what was on the thumb drive, in his loophole for when you need it." He said and I nodded, even though I didn't want Toby to possibly get hurt either I know it has to be this way.

"Okay. Oh hey weren't you going to tell us something?" I asked, remembering that Jason had interrupted him.

"You two are going to think I'm insane. But I'm moved out of the house... I moved into the loft above this place." Toby said and we stared at him.

"What why?" We asked at the same time. There's no way our parents kicked him out, plus there isn't a reason for them to.

"Just wanted my own place, and I had offered Zack my services for when he does some remodeling to the Brew in a couple weeks. He had said I could live up in the loft for $15 bucks a month. Mom and dad already agreed to let me do this." He said and I kind of agreed with them.

"As long as I don't get distracted from anything I can stay there." He continued and I held back a snicker, knowing neither of them would understand.

"So if we need to have a meeting, we don't need to cramp up your little apartment." Toby said, Spencer and I started giggling at that.

...

I was pulling the take out containers from the bag when Ezra came back from moving more boxes into the house.

"Before you ask, I finished painting our room and I started unpacking a few boxes in the kitchen." He said as he came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well you're in luck, dinner is ready." I said and he gently turned me around.

"Mhm. Did you tell her?" He asked and I nodded.

"And she swore she'll take it to her grave... I told her not to go crazy." I said and he chuckled.

...

Spencer's pov

"Can I talk to you?" I looked up my laptop to see Melissa standing in my doorway.

"Yeah." I said, shutting my laptop as she sat on my bed facing me.

"I know our relationship hasn't really ever been... stable. But you're my little sister and I should be protecting you. If you want, I'd like us to start fresh. I should be talking to you about school or boys, not accusing you of killing people." She said and I looked at her.

"I'd love for us to start fresh." I said and she pulled me into a hug.

...

Toby's pov

I opened my laptop to see a few hidden camera videos already up and running. One of them was showing Ezra and Aria packing as much as they could, another was Spencer doing homework and talking to Melissa, the last one was of Emily about to go to sleep. Hearing a knock at the door, I shut my laptop and went to go answer the door. Seeing no one there, I looked down to see a small phone box with a note on top.

' _Welcome to the -A team, you know what your first thing to do is_.' I read and went back towards my laptop. Pulling the videos back, I took the phone out.

' _Sisters share secrets, just like friends. This is one secret you'll be taking to the grave. -A_ '

 **I know I said fri-sun would be my posting time, but I couldn't wait to share this chapter with you guys**


	106. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

Aria's pov

Toby and I were at the Grille, working on some last minute details for Ella and Daniels wedding.

"Ok, I finished the seating chart." Toby said and handed me the paper.

"Great, I just sent the final head count to the caterers." I said as I sent the email and Ezra walked in with Ella and Daniel. Chloe came by with our food.

"So, did you invite anyone?" I asked her and she gave me a look.

"Real subtle Ar, and yes I did... I asked Caleb." She said and we looked at each other before raising our eyebrows and looking at her.

"Well since we're kind of seeing each other, he said yes." She said and winked before walking away.

"Did she just say they're kind of seeing each other?" I asked, trying to hold back my excitement.

"Yeah, She did. Caleb told me earlier." He said as Ezra, Ella and Daniel were seated the booth next to ours.

"Caleb told you and you didn't tell me?" I asked him as Chloe came back with extra napkins.

"I'm off in an hour, I'll tell you everything then." She promised and I nodded.

"Yeah, plan on me hunting you down." I told her, getting her to laugh.

"Oh I expect it." She said laughing and walked away.

"All I'm saying, you're going to love it." Toby said and I stared at him.

"Don't do that to me." I told him and he started laughing as my phone beeped.

' _Don't forget that we have the dress fitting tomorrow.' - Ella_

' _I didn't, I already sent everyone a reminder text. And I'm right next to you, was texting me necessary?' - Aria_

' _Oh hush and eat your beef thing.' -Ella_

"Tofu mom, it's tofu." I said and Toby tried to hold back a laugh.

...

"Tell me! I'm dying here!" I said following Chloe out of the grille.

"Ok! So, on the flight back from Washington we had been seated next to each other. It was a little awkward until he explained why he hadn't kissed me, which he also mentioned he told you..." She said trailing off, giving me a look.

"Chloe! Kill me later, just tell me before I go insane!" I begged and she shook her head laughing.

"Anyway, he admitted that he also liked me during the play. But didn't want to rush me because of what happened with Trevor, so he said and I quote 'I'm not going to kiss you until the right time comes... but know that I do want to.' And then he asked me out, which obviously I said yes." She said and I stared at her.

"This happened on the way home from Washington? And I'm NOW hearing about this?" I asked slightly insulted.

"I liked having a little secret of my own... that isn't about an abusive boyfriend. And it took you how long to tell me about you and Ezra?" Chloe asked teasingly and I nodded.

"Touché Rohland, Touché." I said as we walked down the street towards.

"Tell me everything about the mixer tomorrow." Chloe said as she turned towards her street.

"The Brew at 10?" I asked and she nodded.

"Have fun." She said smirking and I rolled my eyes at her. Ezra had to go to a facility mixer at Hollis tonight, he was a little concerned about me going since Byron and Jackie would be there. But Carolyn and Hardy are going and so is Frankie. He still feels bad about what happened at the group date but I had told him that it had made Ezra and I stronger, which it had.

"I'll tell you if anything interesting happens." I promised and she waved before walking down towards her house.


	107. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

Aria's pov

Ezra laced our fingers together as he led us towards the party. Instead of following some other professors, he took a left turn down and brought me into a room.

"This is going to be my office. Sadly the door doesn't have a lock..." He said, murmuring the last part as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Guess we'll have to improvise." I said and kissed him, getting him to chuckle.

"Well the couch will definitely be here." He whispered and I playfully smacked him as he gave me a smirk.

"Come on, otherwise we might get a search party sent out for us." He said and took my hand in his before leading me out.

...

"Oh god, something wicked this way comes." Frankie whispered and Carolyn rolled her eyes. Ezra was stuck having a conversation with the president of Hollis, he kept sending me SOS glances which I wouldn't help him.

"Oh Aria! I didn't know you were here, you weren't with your dad when he came in were you?" Jackie asked me as she came up and Carolyn seemed concerned about how I might react to Byron.

"Oh actually, Byron isn't my father. And I came here with my boyfriend, who'll be working here soon." I said and she smiled which I could tell was fake.

"Oh, who's the lucky guy?" She asked and I pointed towards Ezra.

"Ezra Fitz." I said and her face fell. Carolyn was living for this, as was Frankie.

"You... you're dating Ezra?" She asked shocked and I nodded.

"Well I had him first." She said and all three of us gave her the same look.

"Then you broke up with him, and now I'm with him." I said and she started glaring at me.

"You two can't be that serious." She remarked and I smirked as I placed my hand over my belly bump. Her eyes widened as she realized I was pregnant.

"Well we're serious enough that I'm having his baby and we're moving into our house in a few days." I said and she stormed off.

"She was speechless! That never happened before!" Carolyn said laughing and Ezra sent me another look, I winked which got him to chuckle.

"The best thing to happen so far." Frankie said as I took a sip of my Diet Coke.

"You are terrible with SOS." Ezra said coming up and kissing the top of my head.

"What? What did I miss?" He asked just as Hardy showed ups

"Hey num num." Hardy and I said at the same time, Ezra looked at us and we knew what would come out of his mouth.

"Why do you two keep calling each other that?" He asked and I looked Hardy.

"I don't know about you, but I feel the joke it wearing thin. Should we tell him?" I asked and Hardy nodded.

"Yeah the joke is starting to get tiring." He said and Ezra looked like he is about to lose it.

"Remember when you sprained your ankle and Hardy brought you home from the E.R?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Well as I was leaving, she came in and you said 'num num meet num num.' and we both knew you wouldn't remember any of it." Hardy said and Ezra chuckled.

"Both of you are evil." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well at least Toby has someone who agrees with him about me being evil." I said, getting him to chuckle again.

"Ezra! Hardy! I'd like for you two to meet someone." Someone said coming by and Ezra gave me a look.

"Have fun." I said and winked at him. I know he feels bad about keep having to leave my side, but I'm glad Frankie and Carolyn are here.

...

I was coming back from getting Ezra's suit jacket out of the car, pretty sure he only brought it in case I got cold. Pulling it over

"Aria Marie Montgomery, why the hell did I just hear that you're dating Ezra Fitz... your English teacher?!" I stopped dead in my tracks, should've known that I would have to deal with Byron tonight.

"Why does it concern you?" I asked, ready to give him all the hell that I've bottled up.

"And don't you dare say it's because you're my father. You haven't been that for awhile now, and you don't get to have a say in anything." I added and he glared at me.

"Don't you dare speak to me this way!" He said taking a step towards me.

"Answer this, when I gave you the divorce papers what did I tell you?" I asked, does he actually try to be a father now just to hurt me? He wouldn't answer and I knew that he wouldn't bother.

"I told you that mom had put in that you sign away your rights to us. And you did exactly that, you signed us away like we were spoiled milk. You never wanted us, if you had you wouldn't have suggested mom get an abortion. Or consider Mike a mistake, because the only mistake was that mom didn't leave you earlier." I said and he noticed my bump.

"Aria Marie Montgomery you better not be pregnant!" He tried and I scoffed.

"It's like everything I just said to you, went in one ear and out the other. Wanna know something? I tried to push Ezra away, because I figured he would walk away just like you had... but he didn't because he loves me and he isn't you. You never wanted us and now you don't have us, so your wish came true Byron. You don't deserve us or our love because you never loved us. I know that now. So do not ever come near me or my little brother again and try and act like the worlds best father... because you're not, you're just a piece of scum." I said and he grabbed my wrist.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" He tried.

"Get your damn hands off her. I'll be reporting this to the president Byron." Frankie said rushing up to us. He let go of my wrist and stormed back towards the party.

"Are you okay? Do you need to cry?" Frankie asked concerned and I shook my head.

"I'm done crying over him. You don't think he'll tell the president about Ezra and I?" I asked worried about Ezra losing his job that he hadn't even started yet.

"No, not when he knows I'm reporting him." He said and took a look at my wrist.

"Looks like it might bruise... what is it?" Frankie asked when he noticed my face.

"Ezra can't know... not yet at least." I said and he nodded.

"Ok, well he was looking for you. He thought you might have gotten lost, told him I'd go send a search party for you." He said and I laughed as we walked back towards the party. I made sure Ezra's jacket covered my wrists, he cannot find out about Byron grabbing my wrists yet.

"Oh Aria! How have you been? How's Mike, he still playing lacrosse?" Elliot Partha asked as I walked up to him and Ezra.

"We're both good. And yeah he's still playing, I'm pretty sure the only way he would stop playing is if he died." I said and he laughed.

"Still playing the attack-man position?" He asked and I nodded.

"Ezra was just telling me that you two are expecting a baby congratulations. I have to run but if Mike is serious about lacrosse, give him my card. If he's as good as he was back in jr lacrosse then theres a chance he could go professional if he wants." Elliot said and I nodded as he handed me a small business card.

"I'll definitely give it to him. Thank you." I said and he nodded before heading out. I looked at Ezra and raised an eyebrow.

"You bragging about us to people?" I asked giggling and he kissed my forehead.

"Of course, I gotta brag about my two favorite people somewhere." He said chuckling as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I felt a pang of guilt for not telling him sooner about what happened with Byron, but I can't tell him here.

...

Ezra and I were taking a break from the last of the packing we had to do before our move tomorrow. As I snuggled up to him I pulled the sleeves over my wrists again, careful not to make it obvious to him.

"Okay, you've been doing that for the past hour. Let me see." He said and before I could protest, he gently pulled the sleeves back to see that my wrist had bruised a little bit. Without saying a word, he picked me up and brought me into the kitchen. Setting me down onto the counter, he pulled out one of the mini ice packs from the freezer.

"What happened?" He asked as he held it to my wrist.

"Byron cornered me and got pissed that I was calling him out for being the piece of shit he is." I said and he kissed my forehead.

"When did this happen?" He asked softly.

"As I was coming back from the car." I said as he took the ice off for a few minutes.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked and I knew he meant at the party.

"Because it wasn't an appropriate time." I said and he cupped my face in his hands.

"You gotta tell me next time baby. Okay?" He said and I nodded.

"Double pinky promise." I said as he entwined our pinkies.

"Double pink promise? We better seal that with a kiss." He said and brushed his lips against mine.

"Babe, your hand is freezing." I squealed when I couldn't handle how cold Ezra's hand was anymore.

"Oh really?" He asked as I wrapped my legs around his waist and he picked me up, bringing me towards our bed.

"I know that look mr. Fitz, don't even try." I said as he gently laid me down and smirked.

"Well miss. Montgomery, I was only going to do this." He said and started kissing my neck, making me giggle. As his lips found mine, I wrapped my legs around him once more and he slid his hand up the back of my shirt.

"Fitz! I squealed when he slid his cold hand up my shirt as well.

"Like you didn't see that coming babe." He murmured, as he started trailing kisses down my neck again.

"Did you see this coming?" I asked and pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Maybe." He said, as I leaned down to kiss him again.

...

"And the last of the books are packed." I said as I sealed the box.

"The kitchen is all packed too." Ezra said as he wrapped his arms around me. As I started to melt into his arms, he took my hand in his and led me towards the couch. As I snuggled into him, he took my hands in his and slid a twist ring with a black heart shaped diamond onto my finger.

"I'm never walking away from you. I love you way too much to ever walk away, one day when the time comes I'm going to get down on one knee and ask you to spend the rest of your life with me. Because I know I want to spend mine with you." Ezra whispered and I turned around to face him.

"I love you." I said. He cupped my face and softly kissed me as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you more." He murmured as he carefully laid us down onto the couch with him on top. I started unbuttoning his shirt as he trailed kisses down my neck and carefully scooped me up. Laying me down onto the bed, he finished removing his shirt for me and his lips found mine as he slowly started to button the shirt of his that I had stolen earlier.

...

"Okay, what neutral colors go with a elephant theme?" I asked as Ezra climbed back into bed with the cookies. We were trying to plan the baby's nursery since we only have 4 more months, and we really need to get it done soon.

"I have no idea. Here, why don't we look it up." He suggested as he slid behind me. Wrapping his arms around me, he rested his hands on my bump and I rested my hands on his.

"Ok, here neutral colors. There's beige, grey, white, blue." Ezra said and I felt something inside me.

"Aria, baby if you have to fart just fart. The doctor said the pregnancy would make you gassy." Ezra said chuckling and I looked at him.

"Trust me, that wasn't gas." I said and we shared a look.

"Do you think..." He trailed off and I looked at my bump.

"Okay. White, beige, grey, blue." And I felt it again when Ezra said blue for the second time.

"I think it was the baby." I said smiling and he chuckled as we realized the baby could be kicking.

"Blue." Ezra said, and again we felt the baby kick.

"I think the baby wants blue." He said laughing.


	108. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

Aria's pov

I followed Ezra as we brought in the last couple boxes. He and the guys had been bringing the furniture to the house for the past week.

"That... is the last box." I said setting my box down on the counter and Ezra pulled me into his arm.

"And we are officially home." He said brushing his lips against mine, getting me to giggle.

"I've always been home." I whispered, cupping his face as he gently pressed me up against the island.

"As have I miss Montgomery, as have I." He said softly before kissing me again.

...

I was in the smaller room downstairs, unpacking the books when Ezra walked in. We had decided this would be our library, he had already painted the walls grey to accent the one brick wall. As soon as we're settled in, we're going to order a better couch for the living room and move the old couch in here.

"I was wondering where you went." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're the one who put me in charge of unpacking the books." I giggled, reminding him.

"Oh, Toby told me to tell you that Spencer said you need to go to her house... like now." He said and I looked at him.

"And you're now telling me this?" I asked him laughing as he led me out of the room.

"Well he just told me right before I came downstairs, I'll finish the upstairs." He said and I kissed him.

"You better go before I bring you upstairs with me." He said chuckling.

"Before you try, Toby said it sounded urgent." I groaned and he kissed me goodbye as I grabbed my jacket.

"Bye." We said at the same time. He was hiding something, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

...

I pulled in front of Spencer's house and she came out.

"What is it? You literally just saw me this morning Spence, couldn't you have showed or told me whatever it was then?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, now come on." She said and brought me towards the barn.

"Did you move into the barn?" I asked and she shook her head at that.

"I feel I'm never going to get to live in the barn." She said and I looked at her.

"Then why are we going into the barn?" I asked as she opened the door and we walked in.

"SUPRISE!" I jumped back when everyone jumped out from wherever they were hiding.

"For your baby shower, we've been planning this for awhile." Spencer said as she brought me over towards a spot on the couch.

"How did you guys plan this?" I asked and Spencer giggled.

"Well I wasn't told until yesterday. Before that, I was just told to keep today open." Emily said and we both laughed at her.

"I don't think we're ever going to let you live down that surprise birthday party." I told her and she nodded.

"Part of my present is already at your house." Ella said and I looked at her confused.

"It's hidden away." She said and handed me a cookie.

"And Toby has a surprise for you but you won't know until later." She added as Spencer brought over some gifts.

"Just so you know, there were some presents just for one sex or the other so I returned them and got you a gift card." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered and she giggled.

"Well open it!" She said setting the bags and boxes in front of me.

...

Toby was helping me put all the presents into my car.

"So, I know Spence told you I had a surprise for you... well to help you guys save money and because I obviously have to be the favorite uncle." Toby said and I smiled at that.

"I started building the crib for the nursery." He said and I stared at him.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I wanna be the favorite uncle... plus it'll save you guys a couple hundred. I'm making it a convertible crib, that way when the time comes you guys could just turn the crib into a toddler bed." Toby said and I threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled.

"That's what big brothers are for... even ones that are only a few months older." He said chuckling and opened my car door for me.

"It's not done yet, so when it is I'll bring it by." He said and I nodded.

"Let Spencer know when you get home." He and I nodded.

"As soon as the house is unpacked and done you guys should come see it." I said and shut the door as he nodded.

...

I pulled into the driveway as I got home, after putting my car in park I looked into the backseat through my mirror. Still not able to believe Spencer just pulled off a surprise baby shower.

"What do you think? Should Mommy bring some stuff in now or later?" I asked the baby as I looked down at my stomach. I felt a few kicks and smiled.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." I said and got out of my car just as Ezra came outside, not wearing a shirt.

"You are very distracting." I said giving him a look and twirling a piece of my hair. He chuckled before cupping my face and kissing me, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he gently pinned me against my car.

"Did you have fun?" He asked knowingly as we pulled away and he opened my trunk to grab some of the bigger presents.

"You knew and didn't tell me?" I asked as I grabbed the bag of bottles,pacifiers, diapers, and bibs.

"Spencer and I had an agreement, I wouldn't tell you and she wouldn't tell you." He said and I looked at him as we brought the first round into the house.

"Why would Spencer tell me? That would defeat the purpose of a surprise baby shower babe." I said as we put everything down, well I attempted to. As I put the bag down on the chair, Ezra came up behind me and covered my eyes.

"I wanna show you something." He said, I smirked and he chuckled at me.

"Not that, Well I could but that's not what I wanted to show you. Is your mind always in the gutter these days?" He asked chuckling and I shrugged.

"I'm pregnant and horny. Not my fault that I want to jump you a thousand times a day." I said and he kissed my cheek before guiding me up the stairs, with one hand covering my eyes and the other rested on my lower back.

"You do realize that me walking up the stairs with my eyes covered is a very dangerous thing right?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I'm literally right behind you. I'm not going to let you fall babe." He said and we made it up the stairs, we walked down the hall towards our room.

"No peeking and eyes closed, give me your hand." He said and I gave him my hand. I heard him open the door as I tried to open my eye he covered it with his hand.

"I saw that ms. Montgomery." He said chuckling. After taking a few more steps he got behind me.

"I wouldn't tell you about the baby shower and Spencer wouldn't tell you about..." he said and removed his hand. He had done the nursery like we planned. He had painted the room Caroline blue except one was grey. And over on wall where the crib would soon be, there was a little elephant sitting and it looked like he had little round lanterns or bubbles coming out of his nose. The rocking chair my mom used when she had me and mike was in the corner by the window, that must have been the present she was talking about.

"It's perfect." I said turning around and kissing him. He chuckled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I saw the elephant with the bubbles or whatever they are and thought it was cute." Ezra said brushing some hair behind my ear.

"You did all this in one day?" I asked and he chuckled as he shook his head.

"Nope, I've been working in here on the days I was bringing boxes over." He said.

"It's perfect, you're perfect." I said kissing him again. I felt the baby kick a few times and I knew the baby loved it too.

"Now why don't you show me that other something now?" I suggested and smirked. He chuckled and took my hand before leading me towards our room.


	109. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

Aria's pov

"We've always been honest with each other... I need you to be honest with me right now." Chloe said and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, care to elaborate on that?" I asked and she showed me a piece of paper.

'Ask your cousin all about me. -A.' I read and sighed.

"Someone Ali bullied is getting revenge. This person knows all our secrets and... they have a team." I said and she looked at me.

"Before you ask, we can't tell the police. But for some reason, this person is letting their presence known to more than just us. Now they're targeting Mona for some bizarre reason, I didn't want them to start targeting you." I said, wanting to rip apart whoever this bitch is. Why did they have to start messaging Chloe?

"Umm, they've been messaging me. Since homecoming... when everything with Trevor started. I didn't know what was happening." She said and I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered as the girls came into the hallway from the bathroom and Ezra came out of his classroom. By Monday, that won't be his classroom anymore and I keep forgetting that.

"We have a new club member." I said and everyone realized what that meant.

"Probably should meet later, Spence let Tobes know." I said and everyone nodded as we started going in our own direction again.

...

"Is 'A' planning something big?" Spencer asked as we sat around our living room, luckily Ezra and I unpacked most of it so there weren't many boxes left.

"Or is 'A' getting tired of all this?" I added and everyone looked confused.

"Why Mona and Chloe? What did they ever do? Actually don't answer that for Mona... we all know that answer. But why Chloe?" Emily asked and Chloe shrugged.

"I have no clue." Chloe said and we all knew she would never do anything mean.

"Okay, I know this sounds crazy. What if Hanna had been right? About Ali not being dead?" Emily asked and we all looked at one another.

"But when Ali had played her games with people it hadn't lasted this long." I said and she knew I had a point.

"And we had gone to her funeral, they found her body." Spencer pointed out.

"But with how long it took them to find her body, she would have completely decayed. And Mrs. D said she knew it was by the shirt, plus they obviously only did an autopsy to find the cause of death." I pointed out and she raised an eyebrow at me. The only way I know all this is because of the documentaries I watch... and she knows that.

"Well for all we know, it could be some random person in her grave." I said before she could say anything.

"Where's Maya?" Chloe asked and we looked at Emily.

"She said she's pulling up now, she found something in her room and thinks it could have been Alison's." Em said looking at her phone.

"Maybe whatever she found could give us a clue." Chloe said as the doorbell rang.

"No, I'm getting it." I told Ezra before he could get up.

"Nice house, good thing I saw Daniels truck before i could pass the house." Maya said coming in.

"You didn't recognize any of our cars?" Emily asked and Maya shook her head.

"No." She said as we sat back down and Ezra snaked his arms around my waist.

"That's because I drove everyone here." Toby said laughing and she rolled eyes.

"Anyway, what did you find?" Spencer asked getting right to the point.

"This, I don't know what's in it. It was in this secret compartment under the floorboard of the closet." Maya said and dumped the duffel bag out. There were some newspapers, a journal, couple of IDs, and some wads of cash.

"These IDs are fake." Spencer said and we all looked at her.

"We all have fake IDs Spencer... pretty obvious there wasn't going to be a legit one." Emily said and Spencer passed out one to each of us.

"Vivian Darkbloom." I said reading mine.

"Audrey Lambert." Maya said and this kept on getting more and more confusing.

"Holly Jameson." Chloe read.

"Eliza Hastings?" Toby asked and we looked at the ID he was holding. It did say Eliza Hastings, and it had Spencer's birthday.

"This one says Natasha Montgomery and it has your birthday Ar." Ezra said and handed it to me.

"Why did she use our last names for? And our birthdays?" I asked looking at Spencer, even though I knew she was just as confused as me.

"Why did she need so many fake IDs for? Could it be, she was in trouble and needed multiple?" Spencer asked, we all knew she didn't need us to answer but just needed to ask it out loud.

"Why don't we get an Ouija board and ask her?" I suggested sarcastically.

"Ok, before she actually does go find an Ouija board..." Ezra said, taking the ID from me and handing it to Spencer.

"When were the news papers from?" Toby asked and I went to go get them.

"Before the time Ali disappeared... like most of the month that she had said she was at her grandmas." I said looking at the dates.

"What did she want with them?" Emily asked and I opened it up.

"Guys you're not going to believe this. Ali was corresponding with someone... that someone is 'A' and it looks like they were going to face off." I said and showing everyone.

"Oh my god, she was trying to end it! 'A' was going after Ali like they are with us." Spencer said as she looked through the other newspapers. I sat down next to her and grabbed the duffel bag, feeling something else in there. Opening it up some more, I saw nothing but knowing Ali the bag probably had a secret compartment too.

"What is it?" Ezra asked as I tried to open the zipperI found.

"Here, let me try." He said and I handed it over to him.

"Its stuck on something." He said and managed to open it. I pulled out a red trench coat, Ezra checked to see if there were any more hidden compartments. As I handed Spencer the coat, Ezra pulled out what seemed to be a dark wig and also handed it

"Can I search it?" I asked Spencer as we all stood back to look at the coat and wig.

"Yeah. It's a coat Aria, not a mummy." She said I stared at her slightly grossed out.

"Who the hell would want to search a mummy?" I asked and she seemed to realize what I really said.

"Oh! I thought you said touch it. Yeah go nuts and search." She said but I stood there staring at her.

"Why would anyone want to touch a mummy either?" I asked as I started to search.

"If there was anything in the pockets, it might have fallen out already." Maya said and I felt a piece of paper.

"Nope. Nothing... except this piece of paper with a phone number on it." I said, looking at the number.

"Damn Nancy Drew strikes again. Does it say what the number is for?" Toby asked and I shook my head.

"No... but I feel like I've seen this number before." I said and suddenly I had a flashback.

Sept 3rd 2009

I looked around the barn when Ali went to the bathroom. Spencer and Emily had gone to go get us more drinks, Hanna looked at me when we both saw Ali's phone.

"She'd kill us." I whispered but we grabbed the phone anyway.

"Well we tell her all of our secrets, we deserve to know some of hers." Hanna said softly and I knew she was right.

"Wait... who's Duncan?" I asked as we saw the flirty texts messages between Alison and this guy.

"It's Ali, Duncan could be some college guy for all we know." Hanna said and we happened to see the last text Ali sent.

'I'll miss you baby, I'm hoping to figure it out soon.' We looked at each other before quickly placing the phone back when we heard the toilet flush.

"Edward or Jacob? Hanna asked as Ali breezed in.

"Whoever you choose, they wouldn't choose you back. No wants a hefty Hanna." Ali remarked.

"That's enough Ali!" I snapped and just then Spencer and Emily came back.

End of flashback

"So that's what we had walked into, I was wondering why it was so tense." Emily said as she sat down on the floor.

"Part of me thought she knew what Hanna and I were doing, but she never made a comment about it." I said and Spencer stared at me.

"I know what you're thinking. But everything from that night was so blurry and it had slipped my mind when the search for Ali started. Then I was in Iceland when I remembered it. Damn, I don't even remember drinking that much." I said and Spencer made a weird face.

"I don't either, but I remember everything clear as day. I can tell you for a fact we had two drinks tops before we crashed out." She said and maya looked disappointed in us.

"You guys crashed after 2 drinks? Damn." She said ashamed of us and the guys chuckled at that.

"We were sharing a cup." Emily added and I realized something.

"Ali didn't crash, or even drink! Think about it we drink about two drinks and we crash while Ali drinks nothing, and she stays awake. That one college party we went to earlier that summer, remember how much we drank?Way more than we did during the sleepover. This is going to sound crazy, but what if Ali drugged us for some crazy reason?" I asked and no one said anything.

"Of all the crazy things you've come up with through all these years... that one makes a lot of sense. Because we had two drinks and we were sharing a cup, that doesn't even give each of us HALF a drink." Spencer said after a few minutes.

"Ali drugged us... but why?" Emily asked and I could tell learning this is hard for her, it's hard for all of us.

"Ok, this is gonna sound insane... but what if Alison thought one of you guys were 'A' and drugged you to see?" Ezra suggested as I leaned into him.

"But why not just be straight forward and ask you? All of this started with her..." Chloe asked and we all shrugged, none of us knew the answer.


	110. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

Spencer's pov

I took one of the frozen meals out of the freezer and started prepping it for the microwave.

"Spencer?" I nearly screamed when Melissa came out of nowhere.

"Oh.. Mel, it's you." I said trying to calm my heart down.

"Sorry, can I ask a favor of you?" She asked and I could tell she was a little hesitant.

"Of course." I said and she handed me the engagement rings Ian and Wren gave her.

"Could you get rid of wrens ring? Keep Ian's though... I'm not ready to fully give it up yet." She asked and I looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to part with the one Ian gave you?" I asked, knowing she still wasn't over him.

"It's been 3 months. I know he isn't coming back to me, and won't be anytime soon. Ian doing... what he did opened my eyes, I was more upset about Ian dying than I was about the fact he tried to kill you. Even though he actually tried to kill you... I can't make myself not be in love with him and I know I'm ready to take the ring off, but I'm not ready to get rid of it." She said and I nodded before pulling her into a hug.

"Pawn Wren's ring... keep whatever money they pay. I don't want it." She said and I nodded.

"I'll keep Ian's ring safe." I promised and she nodded.

...

Next day

Spencer's pov

"This ring is a nice one, Ill give you $800 for it." The guy said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said after he counted out the money and gave it to me. I folded the money and slipped it into my purse, walking out I got into my car. I heard my phone ring as I started my car, seeing it was Veronica I answered.

"Spencer, I need you to come home. There's something I need to discuss with you." She said when I answered.

"I'll be home in about 10 minutes, what's it about?" I asked and realized she had already hung up before I had even said anything.

..

"Now that you're both home, I'm leaving your father." She said and I shared a look with Melissa.

"Everything that has happened lately proves we no longer see eye to eye." She said and I felt like that was directed at me, about my meeting Mary even though Veronica had been against it my dad was all for it.

"Everything as in Spencer meeting Mary?" Melissa asked softly as she took my hand.

"And other things. I'll be moving out within the next few weeks and I'm hoping you two will come with me." She said and I shared another look with Melissa.

"Mom, you know I've been looking for my own place." Melissa said and Veronica looked at her.

"It could just be the three of us and no one else." She tried and I started figure out what she was saying.

"You mean you wouldn't find someone else after awhile?" I asked, hoping to prove my theory wrong. There's no way she would keep me from Mary, not when she knows how I am.

"No, I mean no one else in general. Just the three of us, we can be everything for each other." She said and I was worried she was losing her mind.

"I can't... I can't have this conversation." I said running out of the house and headed towards Toby's place.

"Spence? What's wrong?" He asked as I ran into Toby at his parents house.

"Everything, Veronica is leaving and I think she lost her damn mind. She's saying she wants me and Melissa to come with, and it could literally be just the three of us. Like no one else is allowed in our lives." I cried, I hate crying in front of people, but I couldn't help it.

"I don't wanna go with her." I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, everything will be okay Spence." He said and I looked at him.

"How do you know?" I asked as he wiped my tears with his thumbs.

"Because if you didn't want to go with her, your dad wouldn't make you." He said and I looked at him.

"And also because... I love you." He said and I smiled. Even though we've been together since November, it's the first time either of us said those words.

"I love you too. But you should know I wanted to say that first." I said and he brushed some hair behind my ear.

"I was actually coming to see if you wanted to get some food. You hungry?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said as he took my hand and he led me towards his bike.

"Hold on tight." He reminded me as I got on.

"Don't have to tell me twice... pretty eyes." I said and he chuckled at the fact I stole the nickname from Aria.


	111. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

Aria's pov

I was doing some grocery shopping while Ezra got us some lunch. I was looking at the cereal when Jason came around and I internally cursed.

"Hey, you haven't called me yet." He said leaning up against the cereal I wanted.

"I have a boyfriend and I don't want to call you." I said, hoping he would just leave me alone.

"Why can't you just admit that you're into me, I'm into you and that's saying something." He said and I stared at him.

"I. Don't. Have. Feelings. For. You! Get that through that head of yours!" I snapped and he stepped closer to me, wish I had some pepper spray or something.

"I'll prove you have feelings for me." He said and smashed his lips against mine. I tried pushing him away but he was too strong, I pulled the cart closer and grabbed the gallon of milk before whacking him with it.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I told you that I have a boyfriend and I don't have feelings for you so you kiss me?" I asked as Noel came into the aisle, great just great.

"Dude back off now! There's something seriously wrong with you." He said getting between Jason and I, he turned to me as I tried to comprehend what was happening.

"I got him, do you need anything else from this aisle?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I'll make sure he doesn't follow you." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said as I turned my cart around so I wouldn't have to pass Jason, who seemed to think Noel is my boyfriend.

...

I placed the milk into the fridge as Ezra came back from picking up our lunch.

"I got some extra sweet and sour sauce." He said walking into the kitchen and setting the food on the table. Without saying a thing, I walked towards him and rested my face into his chest as I wrapped my arms around him.

"What's wrong baby? Did you want not want sweet and sour? I got soy sauce too." He said now a little worried, probably thinking I wasn't going to want the Chinese.

"I'm a horrible person." I said and in one motion, he had me sitting up on the kitchen table looking at him.

"That is not true! You're Compassionate, kind, creative, funny, brave, smart, charming, loyal, gentle, and god are you crazy beautiful... And thats not even close to half of it baby, but you are NOT a horrible person. What brought this on baby?" He asked and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"Jason... kissed me." I said softly and he rested his forehead against mine.

"Did you ask him to?" He asked in a way he already knew the answer, I shook my head.

"No." I said, he took my hand in his and gently lifted my chin so I was looking at him.

"Then why are you saying that you're a horrible person? He's the horrible person Aria, not you." He said, sitting down and pulling me closer to him.

"I couldn't push him off until I whacked him with the milk." I said and he stood up.

"Come here." He said lifting me up and sat back down, so that I was on his lap.

"Don't you dare blame yourself baby. Would you like Toby to go beat him up?" He asked softly and I shook my head as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"No, but I do want you to hold me." I said and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I can absolutely do that." He said softly as I snuggled into him.

...

"And you my love, are covered in paint." Ezra said chuckling as we finished painting the baby's bathroom.

"So are you." I said as I smeared a little leftover paint onto his face.

"Keep this up and we won't be able to finish anything before the baby comes." He teased as he pulled me closer to him. Brushing some hair behind my ear, as his lips got closer to mine I pulled away and started started putting the brushed into the paint pan.

"That was mean." He said chuckling and I looked at him.

"If you keep this up, we won't get anything finished before the baby comes." I teased, using his words against him.

"Oh, so we're playing that game?" He asked amused and grabbed the can of paint.

"If the paint is dry tomorrow, we can start putting the stickers up." He said as we went to go put the paint in the garage.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He said and took my hand. Leading me into our room, he sat me on our bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Babe, what are you doing?" I asked when I heard the tub running.

"Get undressed." He said coming back into our room and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are very commanding mr Fitz." I teased as he pulled his shirt off.

"Please get undressed." He said chuckling and kissed the top of my head.

...

Ezra kisses my shoulder blade and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I leaned back into him as he brushed his lips against my collarbone, I took his hands in mine and rested them on my bump.

"Did you give the baby some kind of energy drink?" He asked chuckling as we kept feeling the baby kick once in awhile.

"Nope, just water. I bet it was the Chinese." I said giggling and he kissed my cheek.

"Why don't you go pick a movie out?" Ezra whispered as he opened the drain when the water started getting colder.

"Any suggestions?" I asked and he shook his head. Quickly yet carefully, he got us out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around my shoulders.

"Any movie is good as long as it isn't sad." He said as I wrapped it around my body.

"You're gonna regret those words." I called out as I went to go pick out a movie. I knew he didn't want me to pick a sad one out because I'd end up crying for hours. Stopping at the dresser, I grabbed his yellow shirt and pulled it on before placing my towel in the hamper.

...

Ezra's pov

I looked over to see Aria fast asleep, I carefully pulled the blanket over her and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm up." She murmured, stirring.

"Shhh, go to sleep love." I whispered softly and she snuggled into me.

"No go anywhere." She mumbled and I kissed her forehead.

"Not going anywhere baby." I said softly and turned the tv and light off.


	112. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

Monday

Aria's pov

I was at Mona's locker with her as we tried to figure out what to do for for our history report on. She's actually not as annoying now, I wonder if she'll go back to being annoying after this 'A' thing is over.

"What about the Civil rights movement?" I suggested and she pulled her binder out of her locker.

"Sounds good to me." She said as Noel came into the hallway with Matt.

"I'll catch you later!" She said and left, I made my way over towards Noel and Matt.

"You're friends with Mona? Aria, that's a bad idea. You can't trust her, it's hard to explain but you cannot trust her." Noel said and Matt agreed.

"Well if I'm suppose to just listen and not trust her, I need a hell good reason." I said and Noel looked towards Matt to answer.

"Shes like.. really like..." He tried and I looked at Noel when Matt gave up trying to answer.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked and he nodded.

"I thought you hated me, the other day... why did you help?" I asked and he sighed before leading me away from Matt, who had started talking to some cheerleaders.

"I was a jerk, I liked you and at first I thought he was brainwashing you. Then you told me that you two... were you know, together. I became jealous, since I realized you liked him more than me. I don't hate you, and I know Toby or Mike would have done the same for my little sister." He said and Matt came over.

"Bro! There's gonna be a party friday, booze and babes!" He exclaimed and I took that as my cue to leave.

"Thank you... again." I said looking at Noel and he nodded. I headed off to look for Spencer to tell her what Matt just said.

"Spence!" I said when I found her at Toby's locker, and Toby looked at me a little offended.

"Ok and Toby, happy? Anyway, I was talking to Noel and Matt and they said we shouldn't trust Mona." I said quietly.

"Wait, why were you talking with Noel?" Toby asked and I hesitated because I knew he would go after Jason.

"Because he kinda saved me from Jason." I said and Toby closed his locker.

"What did Jason do?" I sighed at the question.

"He kissed me." I said and Spencer looked at me.

"And Noel had walked into aisle we were in as I was yelling at Jason." I continued and Toby.

"Does Ezra know?" She asked and I nodded.

"I'm going to kill him." Toby said after awhile and started walking away.

"Don't!" I called as I tried to chase him.

"Toby, I'm serious!" I yelled and Spencer ran to get him for me.

"He knows you have a boyfriend and I warned him about coming near you!" Toby said looking at me.

"I'm not risking anything happening to you!" I said and he seemed as less angry now.

"Ar, I'm your older brother. And I'm not sitting back on this..." He trailed off looking behind us, Spencer and I turned to see Jason walking towards us.

"Do you want your ass kicked?" Toby asked him, getting in front of us and turned towards Spencer as Noel came up.

"Get her out of here." They both said as a few other football players came up.

"This is out of hand!" I said as Spencer pulled me out of there and we ran into Hackett.

"Hello girls!" He said and Spencer started explaining everything.

"Stay here, I'll go take care of it." He said and rushed off towards where the boys were.

"Ar, I know you want to protect everyone. But sometimes you cant, sometimes you need to let others protect you." Spencer said and I looked at her.

"It's his choice, you're his little sister and he wants to protect you." She continued.

"And we're suppose to let him do these stupid things?" I asked as I felt the tears coming.

"Do you honestly think we'd be able to stop him? Jason is a creep, and needs to learn He can't have what he wants. Toby wants to protect you, just like Ezra does." She said, whispering the last part and I knew she was right.

"Can we talk about anything else?" I asked and she nodded.

"My Mom is coming into town!" She said and smiled.

"Really? That's great news! When?" I asked as the first bell rang and we headed towards English.

"She's flying in today, but I may not see her until tomorrow. She wants to meet you..." She said and looked at me with a look I knew all too well.

"Spence, she's your mom. I'd love to meet her." I said as we walked into the classroom.

"Meeting the parents - Sparia edition." Maya said laughing and Toby walked in as we sat down and I gave him a look.

"You'll get over it." He said as I examined his face.

"You're still an idiot." I said and the bell rang and Ezra walked in, damn this is going to be a hard day.

...

I was at my locker with Spencer as we got ready to go to her place.

"I haven't told you this... I'm staying at a motel for a couple days. Veronica is losing her mind and leaving my dad, she wants me and Melissa to come with her and cut pretty much everyone out of our lives." She said and I stared at her.

"That's insane, is she having a mental breakdown?" I asked and she shrugged.

"She might be, She didn't want me to meet Mary or have any contact. If my dad hadn't been planning on telling me or Mary never emailed me, I would have never learned about everything." She said and I nodded.

"So she wants to make sure you have no contact with her at all. That's why she wants you to cut everyone out." I said.

"Wanna hear something crazy? You know how when Mrs. D told us she grew up in Philly? That was a lie, they grew up in Rosewood. No one ever mentions Mary because everyone just assumes she wanted out of rosewood and away from their parents." Spencer said as my mom walked into the hallway.

"Hi girls, what are you two up to?" She asked and I looked at Spencer.

"Did you happen to know a Mary Drake when you were our age?" Spencer asked and by the look on my mom's face... she did.

"Yeah, we were best friends and were pregnant together. She ran off one day and I haven't heard from her since." She said and I shared a look with Spencer.

"Why do you two ask?" My mom asked and Spencer spoke up.

"You know how Veronica isn't my mom? Well it turns out that Mary is." Spencer said and my mom stared at her.

"Oh my god, I always had this feeling that you were her baby... you look like her when we were your age. But she had said she lost the baby." She said and we looked at her.

"Veronica made her give me to her." Spencer said.

"So you were friends with her?" I asked and she nodded.

"Best friends, just like you two." We smiled at the fact we're just like our moms.

"Was Veronica not pregnant then?" She asked and Spencer shook her head.

"I don't think so, I've been coming up with these theories on why she made my mom give me to her. And I think it was because Mary slept with my dad." Spencer said as we started walking.

"So you know that part?" My mom asked and we nodded.

"Since Veronica and your father are little older than us, Veronica already had Melissa... when she found out about Mary and your dad it wasn't pretty. But then she announced she was also pregnant again and we became close to her." Spencer and I stared at her.

"Crazy town this is huh?" My mom asked before walking in another direction.

"This town is insane." I said and Spencer gently pushed me towards Ezra's classroom.

"Hey, I'll meet you there okay? I need to pick something up." I lied and she nodded, I knew she could tell something was up.

' _You alone?' - Aria_

' _Yeah, why? You gonna come give me a proper goodbye ;)?' -Ezra_

' _You have no idea.' - Aria_

I made my way towards Ezra's classroom and snuck in, his back was to me and as I locked the door he turned around.

"It's just so hot in here. Aren't you hot?" I asked smirking as I removed my top to reveal my sheer bodysuit.

"I am now." He said and I jumped into his arms as he crashed our lips together. He sat me up onto his desk as I ran my hands through his hair, I giggled as his lips found mine.

"At least now, I don't have to hold back." He murmured into my ear before nibbling on it.

"I like the sound of that... Stud." I whispered and started kissing his jawline.

"What am I going to do with you? He chuckled as I wrapped a leg around his waist.

"You tell me." I said and pulled him closer by his tie. He ran his hands slowly up my thigh as our lips met once more.


	113. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

Peters pov

I stood at the gates waiting for Mary, Spencer wanted to come but I told her she needed to stay in school all day. The minute I saw her, I knew it was her. She still looked the same from when she was in high school, I shouldn't be as nervous as I am but for some reason I am.

"Hello Peter, it's been awhile." She said walking up to me. I nodded and motioned for her to let me take her suitcase.

"Far too long, how have you been Mary?" I asked and she smiled softly.

"I've been good, I'm so sorry for causing trouble by messaging Spencer. I just wanted to know my daughter." She said and I looked at her.

"Don't apologize, if you hadn't... I'm not sure when I would have. I wanted to tell her so many times, but Veronica didn't want her to know. You're her mother, and you had the right to message her." I told her and led her out of the airport. When we got to the car, I opened the door for her before placing her suitcase in the trunk.

"I could have done everything better." She said as I climbed in and looked over at her.

"She reminds me of you... she looks like you when you were her age." I said pulling out of the parking lot.

"She's so intelligent, she wants to be part of Congress. Has she always wanted that?" She asked and I chuckled.

"It has changed multiple times. At one time she wanted to be president, another she wanted to be a judge. But my favorite was when she was 6, and she wanted to be a lawyer like me. But I told her she has her whole life to find out what she wants to do." I said and she smiled.

"Are you hungry?" I asked when I noticed the time.

"A little." She admitted and I nodded.

"Why don't we stop for dinner?" I suggested and she looked at me

"That's kind Peter, but you don't have to feed me." She said and I glanced over towards her.

"Well I want to feed you. We could go by our old place if you want, it's still around believe it or not." I said and she smiled softly.

"That sounds nice." She said.

"I take Spencer there sometimes. It's her favorite place to go, we sometimes brought Aria with when she had slept over when they were younger." I said.

"Tell me more about Aria, Spencer told me they've been best friends they were in the womb." She said and I realized she didn't know who Arias mother was.

"First you should know, Aria is Ella's daughter." I said and she looked shocked.

"Really? That explains the womb thing." She said and smiled to herself.

"Those two have been inseparable all these years, Aria is just like Ella just as Spencer is just like you." I added before pulling into a parking lot.

'I will NOT be staying in the same house as that woman!' Veronica had sent before I had picked Mary up.

'Spencer, if you'd like to come home you can. Veronica won't be staying at the house while your mother is here.' I texted Spencer before quickly texting Veronica back.

'Then in that case, I told Spencer she could come back home since the only reason she left was because of you.' I sent and we headed into the little diner.

...

"How is Ella doing? I cut contact with everyone when..." she said as we waited for our tacos.

"You're going to love this, She and Daniel Cavanaugh are getting married." I said and she nearly choked on her water.

"Really? They got back together? What happened with Byron?" She asked and I took a sip of my water.

"Not my place to tell you but he isn't in their lives anymore. I was obviously Ella's lawyer." I said and she smiled at me, it brought me back from when we were younger.

"Tell me about you, what have you been up to all these years?" She said as our food arrived.

 _ **December 1993**_

 _I ran after Mary when she ran off after that fight_ _between her and Veronica._

" _Mary!" I yelled and she turned around when she heard me._

" _Was all of this between us a joke to you? Let me guess you just wanted sex from me, like you just wanted sex from my sister. Please tell me if I'm wrong or not." She yelled and slapped me, I deserved that._

" _I have no excuse, but I swear on my life that it wasn't just for sex with you! You won't believe me..." I started to say but she shook her head at me._

" _I don't want to hear another word! Do you not understand how humiliated I am? You're engaged! And I'm over here falling in love with you! I am no one's idiot Peter, you wanna know something crazy? I'm pregnant... and here I thought we would be a happy family. But I guess I was wrong, don't talk to me!" Mary yelled as I started to open my mouth._

" _I love you." I said quietly as she stormed away from me, and I knew I lost her._


	114. Chapter 115

Chapter 115

Aria's pov

I sat with Spencer as she packed her bags to go home.

"What happens when Mary leaves?" I asked as I handed her a couple pairs of her jeans that I folded for her.

"If you think for one second I'd get on a plane and leave Rosewood you're wrong." She said and I looked at her.

"I meant with Veronica and going back home." I said, had she thought about that? She would have told me.

"Oh. I'm not leaving the house again, I know you and I haven't thought about that. But I have thought maybe she would move back here. It's her home... and you know, I'm here." She said and I could tell she was worried about everything with Mary.

"Ok, I'm all set." She said and I helped her bring her stuff to her car.

...

"I wanna see the nursery!" Spencer squealed as we walked into the house and I giggled.

"Come on!" I said taking her hand and dragging her upstairs as fast as I could.

"He didn't say anything? Or Slip about it?" Spencer asked as we walked around the nursery.

"Not even a word." I said happily as I picked up one of the stuffed animals we had bought awhile back. I looked around at the nursery smiling, the only things that aren't in here is the crib and changing table.

"Before you say it, Toby mentioned that he was building the type of crib with the changing crib will obviously go there." I said pointing to the wall with the elephant blowing bubbles or lanterns out of his nose.

"Oh, and you have to see the bathroom!" I said and led her into the bathroom that we had painted light yellow that went perfect with the white wainscoting panel.

"I love it! All the little duck figurines and toys are so adorable." Spencer said as we looked around the bathroom, it was small for us but for a baby it'd be perfect.

"We couldn't decide whether to do this or under the sea. Then Ezra said that maybe under the sea might be too much for a small bathroom like this." I said and she giggled.

"Toby said he should be done with the crib in the next few days, so when it's done he's going to bring it." I said as we walked back into the nursery.

"I know you probably don't wanna talk about it... but have you considered a restraining order against Jason?" Spencer asked as we walked back downstairs.

"I talked to Ezra for awhile about it, he thinks it might be a good idea. And frankly, if Jason showed up at school who the hell knows where else he'll show up." I said as I went to the cabinets.

"I'm gonna make some tea, you want some?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, that'll be great." She said and I placed two tea bags into the coffee pot before filling the water tank.

"Why would Noel and Matt tell me that we shouldn't trust Mona? Matt couldn't give me a reason not to trust her." I said, getting two mugs and Spencer took them from me.

"Well Mona tends to spread rumors like it's a wild fire. Did anything happen between Mona and Matt?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, I think it was just that one time during the Washington trip. They haven't even looked at each other since." I said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Spencer said when she saw my face. It couldn't be Jason, there's no way in hell he knows where I live now.

"It's just Toby!" She called and they came back into the kitchen.

"Who else would it have been?" Toby asked and we gave him a look.

"Anyway, What did I miss?" He asked and I heard the coffee pot timer.

"Want some tea Tobes?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, Thanks." He said and I examined his face again.

"Are you going to keep doing that?" He asked.

"I still think you're an idiot." I told him as I poured the tea.

"As long as he stays away from you, I don't care." He said and gave me a look.

"I talked to Ezra about it... I'm really considering it." I told him and got all the tea ready.

"If he showed up at the school... he could show up here." I said as we sat at the island, luckily Ezra and I bought some stools for the island. Because we only have the small kitchen table from the old apartment, Ezra's looking for a good new table for us and I can't wait to have an actual kitchen table.

"Should I tell her or do you want to?" Toby asked, looking at Spencer.

"Tell me what? I swear you two, he better not be outside my damn house." I said and they both shook their heads.

"No, if he was I'd still be outside waiting for cops." Toby said and I took a deep breath.

"But you weren't the only reason he was at the school today... he's the new substance abuse mentor." Spencer said gently and I looked between the both of them.

"So now I have to deal with him on a daily basis? Great, just great!" I said and walked towards the pantry for some cheese balls.

"Hey, I'm not letting him get anywhere near you I promise." Toby said coming over by me.

"You're probably going to hate this, I'm going to walk you to each class." He said and I stared at him as we heard Ezra's cat pull up.

"We don't have the same schedule, you'd be late to your classes." I pointed out and Spencer came over.

"Actually, we will all be taking turns since you happen to have a class with you. None of us want him near you Ar, especially when he's making you unsafe." She said and I tried to comprehend that before walking past them and storming up the stairs as Ezra came in.

"Yeah! Let's just put Aria on lockdown! Great idea!" I yelled at no one in particular. They cannot be serious about this! It's like being grounded or chaperoned.

"What did I just walk into?" I heard Ezra said before I slammed our bedroom door shut. Knowing either Spencer or Ezra would be up in a minute, I walked into the closet and sat down.

"Aria? I know you're mad, just talk to me. I brought you the cheese balls." I peeked my head around the door frame and raised an eyebrow at Toby.

"Oldest bribe trick in our book." I said coming out from the closet and we sat down up against the dresser.

"What If I get the restraining order?" I asked. If Jason gets access to my records, he could learn where I live... that's why Spencer had said it was only you, I briefly thought it could've been Jason." I said and Toby wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I don't think the cops will give you one since he hasn't really done anything yet... besides kiss you knowing you're unavailable. How about this, you let us be your body guards or whatever you wanna call it until Friday. If he hasn't done anything, we'll call it all off. But if he does do anything, I'll take you to the police station the minute you tell me he did it." Toby suggested and I nodded.

"Fine, but I still don't like it." I said and he handed me the jar of cheese balls.

"You're not going to like this-" I cut Toby off.

"You told Ezra." I said and he nodded.

"He was very confused on why you were yelling and slamming doors." He said, helping me up and we made our way downstairs.


	115. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

Next day

Aria's pov

I stood at my locker waiting for Chloe so we could get to gym.

"Hey." I turned to see Jason next to me and I tried to look for Chloe.

"What do you want?" I asked, making sure my annoyance showed.

"Why don't I take you out friday? You, me and the grille." He said and I groaned.

"Do you not understand that I don't want to date you?" I asked pretty loud, hoping someone would come.

"I can treat you better then whoever this idiot is." He said and I slapped him.

"Don't EVER call my boyfriend an idiot! The only idiot here is you, leave me alone!" I said and he leaned against the lockers as I shut mine.

"Let me prove that I'm what-" I cut him off.

"Leave. Me. Alone. If you come near me one more time, I will get a restraining order." I said and walked away to see Chloe running towards me.

"I'm so sorry, mr Jones was being a douche lord. Are you okay?" She asked and I nodded.

"I told him if he came near me one more time I'm getting a restraining order against him." I said as we quickly made our way towards the locker room.

"Hey Spence!" I called out when I saw her talking with a few other people on the student council. She saw me and excused herself from everyone before running off.

"What is up with her? She's been doing that all day." I said and Chloe looked over at me.

"Spencer's avoiding you? That's something new." She said and I shrugged.

"Did you see the look on her face?" I asked as we walked into the locker room.

"Yeah, to me it kinda looked like she was ashamed of something." Chloe said and I opened my gym locker. Was she ashamed of me?

"Aria stop thinking like that. She would never be ashamed of you, there's no reason for her to be." Chloe said, reading my mind and I motioned at my bump.

"Well her best friend is pregnant for one." I said and Chloe took my hands in hers.

"Do not start thinking like that! You're her favorite person in the world, do you honestly believe she's ashamed of you?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Ladies come on, let's get a move on!" Coach Fulton yelled into the locker room.

...

I stood by the locker room waiting for Spencer when Caleb came up.

"Ready for lunch?" He asked and I stared at him.

"Spencer had to go home early." He said and I bursted out crying.

"She didn't have to go home, she's avoiding me because she hates me and I don't know why!" I cried and he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, she does not hate you! If she did would she have had me come get you?" He said and rubbed my back.

"Then why is she ignoring me?" I asked, Caleb seemed shocked by that.

"Yeah, she's avoiding me. Soon all of you will be avoiding me too, before you know it all of you will leave me behind! It's gonna happen and I know it!" I said as he led me towards the cafeteria.

"That is not true! None of us are going to leave you behind, we love you. Spencer loves you, Emily and Maya love you, Toby loves you, Chloe loves you and I love you." He tried as I sat down.

"You can't say you love me! You're dating Chloe!" I cried putting my head down in my arms.

"What did I miss?" Chloe asked as she sat down next to me.

"Is this because of Spencer?" She asked and I nodded.

"First it's starting with her, then next thing you know. It'll be you guys then all of you are going to leave me behind!" I cried and she rubbed my back as Toby came up.

"She thinks we're all going to leave her behind." Chloe said softly and Toby.

"What brought this on?" He asked and I looked at him.

"Spencer's been avoiding me all day!" I said and he gently pulled me up and led me out of the school.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he helped me into Daniels car.

"There's something you need to know, and the only person who can explain everything. Before you ask, I don't know what it is." He said as he drove us away from the school.

...

"Spencer?" I asked him when he pulled in front of her house and beeped the horn.

"You need to tell her now. She's convinced herself that we're all going to leave her behind." He said as Spencer came outside.

"Come on." She said and took my hand before leading us back into her house.

"I learned this last night... and the reason I've been avoiding you all day. You remember the 'A' text so got in Washington? About my mom and I being alike, both kissing our sisters boyfriends?" She asked and we both nodded.

"Turns out my dad was also having an affair with Mrs. D, when they were in college. They had a baby, which was Jason. I'm related to Jason, he's my half brother." She said and I looked at her.

"I was ashamed that I'm related to him... that's why I've been avoiding you all day." She said and I took her hands in mine.

"It's not like you're doing what he's doing. You may share a father with him... but you're NOT him!" I told her and she rested her head against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you instead of avoiding you like the plague." She said and I placed her hand on my belly as I felt a couple kicks.

"Oh my god." She said laughing and Toby sat down next to us.

"Did you really have to go home or was that part of you avoiding her?" Toby asked as the sun warmed our faces.

"Maybe it could've been partly to avoid her." Spencer said and I looked over at him.

"When was the last time all three of us ditched something together?" I asked and he started laughing.

"Never, Spencer would never ditch a single thing. It was usually just us ditching, remember when we would go mini golfing instead?" Toby asked and I followed his lead.

"Oh yeah! Those were good times." I said and Spencer rolled her eyes.

"I know what you're doing... and I like it! Let's go!" She said and we hopped into Daniels car.

...

As Toby pulled in front of Spencer's house we all knew we were in trouble. Peter, Ella, Daniel and Mary were all sitting on the porch waiting for us.

"Will one of you care to explain why we all got a call regarding that all three of you ditched school?" Peter asked as we got out of the car slowly.

"I will, but before I do. Think we could jump back in the car and drive away?" I asked Toby and Daniel came by and took the keys from him.

"Guess not." I said and Toby stepped up.

"It was my idea." He said and I sighed.

"It was all Jason's fault." I said and shared a look with Spencer, they needed to know.

"Why is it Jason's fault? He didn't tell you to ditch most of the day." My mom said standing up.

"He's been bothering her lately and to the point where she's considering a restraining order." Toby said and I knew this would be a good time to tell him.

"I told him if he came near me again I would be filing for one. I also may have slapped him for calling Ezra an idiot." I said and Toby looked proud.

"And then I learned about Jason last night, then I felt bad since I'm partly related to him so I had been avoiding Aria all day. I went home so it would be easier to avoid her, but these two came here at lunch." Spencer continued and I heard my phone vibrating, which I knew would be Ezra.

"Jason's been bothering you? How come you didn't tell me this?" Ella asked getting up and walking towards me.

"I didn't want to worry you." I said and she cupped my face like she did when I was a child.

"I don't care, you may be living in your own house but I'm your mother and I'm always going to worry about you. No matter how old you get." She said pulling me into a hug.

"Wait, When did you slap him?" Toby asked.

"This morning before gym class, Chloe was running late because of mr. Jones." I said and Peter walked over with Mary and Daniel.

"You know about this and didn't say a word?" Daniel asked and before I could protect Toby, he spoke up.

"I did... to Jason. Told him he'll be dealing with me if he came near her." He said and Daniel looked proud of him.

"How long has this been happening?" Mary asked concerned.

"Right before we moved into the house. Gave me his number and when I told him I had a boyfriend he said that I'll change my mind, then I was doing grocery shopping he kissed me. Then he happened to show up at school, which unfortunately he works there now." I said and Spencer took my hand in hers.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry about him anymore, I do suggest you go file that restraining order." Peter said and I nodded. As everyone headed back inside, Mary walked next to me.

"Spencer told me all about you, I'm glad you two have each other." Mary said and I smiled.

"Well we have you and my mom to thank." I said and she laughed.

"Definitely your mother's daughter." She said as we sat around the living room.

...

"How was your day?" Ezra asked as he helped me into the bathtub.

"Nope, I want to know how your day went." I said as he pulled me closer to him and gently nibbled on my ear, making me giggle.

"Well I missed my girl." He murmured into my shoulder.

"The feeling is mutual." I said, turning around and kissing him.

 **Okay, would you guys rather have me just post when I have a chapter done? Or wait until Friday and Saturday to post?**

 **Stay tuned, it's about to get crazy in Rosewood**

 **And there are going to be Few time jumps as well**


	116. Chapter 117

Chapter 117

Few months later - May

Aria's pov

"How are we doing?" I asked after knocking on the door. After a few minutes Toby opened the door and I saw his tie was not tied yet.

"Did you just wait for me to come?" I asked tying it for him.

"Yeah, no one else would help. We're all ready and everything, dad's becoming a nervous wreck."

"Give him water, we don't need him fainting." I said and he nodded. Motioning for me to wait a minute, he went back in and came back out.

"What about you girls?" Toby asked after closing the door again.

"We're all set, just waiting for you." I said and he nodded before checking his watch.

"Good thing you checked on us, because it's time." He said and opened the door.

"It's time... dad stop chugging the water, if you pee yourself Aria will laugh at you." Toby said and I held back my laugh.

"Make sure he goes to the bathroom before you guys go." I said and he nodded. I walked back towards the room where the girls were.

"Oh my god." I said when I saw my mom in her dress, it's like the dress was made for her.

"What too much?" My mom asked and I shook my head, holding back the tears.

"No, not at all... it's perfect. You look perfect." I said and she pulled me into a hug. It was a v neck gown with a wrapped empire waist bodice, it fit her like a glove.

"I love you baby girl." She whispered and I smiled.

"Oh, this is for you." She said, placing a tiny flower crown on my head and I giggled.

"I have a pwetty necklace." Sophie said and we looked to see she had a matching flower crown hanging on her neck.

"I think this one's for you." I said and placed the smaller one on her head. She took mine off and placed it on my head, giggling. Since our dresses were lavender. my flowers and her petals were a light pink, while the others had light pink dresses with lavender colored flowers and crowns.

"Ar, can you help me real quick? It's not staying." Spencer said handing me her crown.

"Like boyfriend like girlfriend, always needing me to help." I said laughing and she giggled.

"You sure it won't rain?" My mom asked for the 100th time as I fixed Spencer's crown and hair.

"The forecast says warm and sunny all day. And remember, we have those white tents just in case." I reminded her and she seemed to relax a little bit. Elizabeth was helping Chloe with her hair.

"Mom, stop worrying and breathe. This is going to be a perfect day, just think about the fact that you and dad are about to become husband and wife." I said and that got her to smile. Toby gave us the knock, and we all knew it was officially time.

"Dads already up there with Grandpa." Toby said as I poked my head out.

"Wait, I'm now noticing this... isn't that dress from that princess Mia diary movie or whatever it was called that you and Spence would force me to watch a thousand times when we were younger and I nodded. I will never know how my mom got the exact dresses but she did.

"She ready?" Mike asked and I nodded before holding up my index finger, I turned around back into the room.

"Ready Mom?" I asked and she nodded.

"I've been ready for years." She said smiling and we all walked out towards the hall where we had to go. The guys were already waiting for us, the girls walked towards the guy they were walking down with. My mom looped her arm through mikes and I kneeled in front of Sophie.

"Remember what you gotta do Soph?" I asked and she nodded.

"I sprinkle flowers nicely and stand by grandpa." She said and I held my hands up to Kevin for him to help me up.

"Wanna get a sneak peek?" I asked, knowing she might get a little scared of all the people waiting. She nodded and poked her head to see, turning back to I knew my theory was right.

"That lot of people." She said and saw Chloe behind her.

"I want sissy to come with me. Pwease Ri Ri?" She asked and I smiled.

"Yeah, sissy and mr Kevin will go with you okay?" I said after sharing a look with Chloe and Kevin. Sophie nodded before standing by Chloe, I walked over to where Ezra was waiting for me and he winked.

"Go on Soph." I said and the three of them went down, then Spencer and Toby, Elizabeth and Mark, and then it was mine and Ezra's turn. As we parted I saw Daniel and gave him a reassuring smile. Then the music began a few moments later and I felt the tears coming when I saw my mom walking down, so glad we all had water proof makeup on.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Grandpa asked when Mike and our mom got up to the alter.

"Her daughter and I do." Mike said and I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't make the refund joke that he's been saying that he'll make. I silently sighed of relief when he didn't and I knew our mom had too.

...

Ezra's pov

I was getting some more food for Aria, when Simone walked up to me.

"Ezra, you never called me." She said and I looked at her confused, I know for a fact I never said I would.

"I never said that I would." I pointed out and she laughed.

"Well, I missed you. How ironic that we meet again at Ella's wedding, it must be fate." She said and I tried not to drop the plate.

"Simone, you know I told you that I had a girlfriend when we met." I said and she smiled.

"I don't see her here." She said obviously not caring, if she thinks I'd leave Aria or anyone for her she's dead wrong.

"I'm in love with her, I wouldn't leave her for anything. And now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bring her some food." I said turning around and happen to see Aria few feet away talking with Emily's parents. I winked when I caught her eye and slightly lifted up the plate to show her that I got the food.

"You do know that I could have gotten it myself Ez." She said when we sat back down and I chuckled.

"Maybe I like catering to you Aripop." I said as she gave me a look, I quickly gave her a soft kiss.

"Smooth." She said softly as we pulled apart and I brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." She said cupping my face with one hand and kissed me again.

"My pleasure." I told her and picked up her fork before handing it to her.

...

Aria's pov

I twirled Sophie around in a circle, making her giggle. I could see Chloe dancing with Caleb, and smiled to myself. As I twirled her in a circle again, Ezra came over from talking with Peter and Mary.

"May I cut in and dance with Aria?" Ezra asked kneeling down in front of Sophie.

"Ok, I dance with you later Ezzy." Sophie said happily and skipped off to probably show off her 'punzel' dress as she calls it. Turns out she picked it out because it made her think of Rapunzel from Tangled.

"Have I mentioned how absolutely beautiful you look?" He asked as he pulled me close to him, well as much as he could with my growing bump in the way.

"Well have I told you how handsome you look?" I asked and he kissed my nose then my lips.

"Ri Ri!" We stopped and turn to see Sophie crying as she ran towards me. She doesn't cry at anything except sad movies, or if she's terrified of something.

"Soph? What's the matter angel?" I asked and she pointed behind her.

"Monster!" She said holding onto Ezra's leg and I could tell it was our cousin Derek with a scream mask.

"Why don't we go get you a cupcake, what do you say?" Ezra asked her and she nodded.

"Come on, lets go get one." He said picking her up and I shared a look with him. I stormed towards Derek as he took off the mask laughing.

"What the hell was that? Did you think that would be funny?" I asked after I pulled him away towards the pool.

"Oh come on, it was a harmless joke. You would do the same thing to mike." He said, does he not realize that Mike is 15 and not a little 3 year old?

"Sophie is 3 years old Derek! What is wrong with you?" I asked and I caught my mom's eye, before I could do anything she nodded knowingly. Before Derek could say anything, I pushed him into the pool.

"Oops." I said sarcastically and someone gave me a high five as I made my way back to find Ezra and Sophie.

"Soph, I took care of Derek. He's not going to bother you again." I said when I found them, knowing that Derek learned his lesson.

"Where's grandpa?" She asked with a face full of frosting and I shared a look with Ezra. Soon it'll be our baby asking that, and be covered in frosting.

"I don't know, let's go find him." I said and she led us around until we found granny and grandpa sitting at one of the tables with Peter and Mary.

"Grandpa! Derek scared me." Sophie said climbing up onto his lap.

"I may have pushed him into the pool." I said and Grandpa laughed at that.

"Smash some cake into his face, no one scares my girls." He said and handed me a plate of cake.

"Don't ask questions." Granny said and I shrugged before walking away to find Derek.

"Oh, Derek. Did you get a piece of cake? I think you might like it." I said when I found him drying off. As I started to hand it to him, I lifted it and smash it into his face.

"Let me guess, Grandpa told you to do that." He said afterwords and I nodded as I handed him a napkin off the table. We made our way back, I could see Ezra talking to granny and grandpa about our house and the baby's nursery.

"Grandpa, was telling Aria to smash cake into my face really necessary?" Derek asked and grandpa looked right at him.

"Don't scare my girls." He said and Derek chuckled before walking away.

...

"You know, I may not still condone your relationship. But I like the fact that he isn't a flake, even though I still believe he'll end up being like Byron. But the point is, if you're happy now that is what really matters." Granny said when she finally got me alone.

"I'm very happy." I said and she pulled me into a hug.

"I may have to come by one day and see the house. Especially the baby's room, Ezra did it all himself?" She asked and I nodded, I still can't believe it.

"Well Toby built the crib, and guided Ezra with the rest of the furniture. But other than that, yeah it was all him." I said happily and she smiled.

"And it's an elephant theme he said?" She asked and I nodded before pulling my phone out from my bra.

"Yeah, here's some pictures." I said showing her. I'm so glad she just wants me to be happy, and not make rude comments about my relationship with Ezra.

"Oh a duck bathroom! How charming, you know there's a bet going around the family about what the baby's sex is." She said and I nodded. Who doesn't know about the bet? There's always a bet going on when someone is pregnant in this family.

"What's your bet?" I asked and she gave me a look.

"Obviously it'll be a girl. In each generation on my side, the first child is always a girl. And your grandfather was the youngest of 4, the rest were all girls." She said as Ezra, Ella and Daniel came over and sat down with us.

"And each generation, there's always a teen mother." She said, which I knew from when Elizabeth told us months ago.

"Your family is full of young moms then." Ezra said and granny nodded.

"How do you think we all stay so young?" My mom asked laughing

"I would've guessed genetics." Ezra said and Daniel nodded.

"Always stick with that answer." He said and Ella playfully smacked him.

"Oh hush you." My mom said laughing and Sophie skipped towards us and gave Ezra puppy dog eyes.

"Will you dance with me Ezzy?" She asked and he nodded.

"Lead the way." He said and winked at me before following her. I felt the urge to pee just as Spencer came up and I gave her my hands to help me up.

"And I have a baby bouncing on my bladder once again." I said and hurried towards the bathroom.

"Oh Aria! You looked lovely today, but are you and Ezra Fitz you know, together?" Mrs Welch asked and I saw someone leave the bathroom as the urge to pee got worse.

"I really need to use the bathroom Mrs Welch, if you could give me just one minute." I said and tried to step around but she blocked my way.

"I'm just surprised your mom never told me-" I cut her off.

"I am 2 seconds away from peeing right here. Please excuse me." I said and rushed into the bathroom as someone started towards it.

"Hey!" They yelled as I shut the door, oh they can wait one minute.

"Im pregnant and about to pee all over, just give me a minute." I called and they pounded on the door.

"Do you want me to pee on you?" I yelled and I heard a familiar laugh. I quickly flushed and washed my hands before walking out to see an angry man glaring at me. Caleb was about to come save me but I gave him a look telling him to wait.

"I'm sorry, I have a baby that uses my bladder as a trampoline. I really was about to pee all over." I said and rested my hand on my bump, which seemed to frighten him.

"Aria, your mom is about to throw the bouquet." Emily said coming up to us and the guy realized I was Ella's daughter.

"Have a good time!" I said smiling and went with Emily. My feet were killing me, even though I took my shoes off awhile ago.

"Think I'm going to sit this out." I said and sat down as Spencer joined us with Toby.

"Me too, I don't need to be freaking Toby or my dad out." Spencer said laughing as I got an idea. As all the single women were gathering on the dance floor, ready to catch the bouquet, I started doing some math in my head.

"Tobes? Could you please get me a cupcake?" I asked and he nodded.

"Any certain flavor?" He asked as Ezra came back with Sophie.

"Any cupcake will do." I said and he went to go catch it. As soon as Toby's back was to us, both Spencer and Ezra gave me a look.

"If I did my math right, Toby will be the one who catches the bouquet." I said and Ezra chuckled. As I predicted, Toby was right where I assumed he would be and the bouquet landed in his hand that did not hold my cupcake.

"Go Toby!" I yelled laughing as Toby looked around very confused. Ella and Daniel started laughing when they saw who caught it. Ella shook her head laughing when Toby offered it back to her.

"You planned that didn't you?" He asked when he came back and handed me the cupcake.

"Well it wasn't me who planned it." Spencer said giggling and Sophie gave him a thumbs up, before snuggling into Ezra.

"I'm going to go find Elizabeth, someone is getting s-l-e-e-p-y." He said and Sophie shook her head.

"I'm not hungry Ezzy, I sleepy." She said rubbing her eyes, he got up and kissed the top of my head.

"You know what to do." He said and I giggled as he walked away.

"He is so good with her." Spencer said and I nodded. I can't wait to see him with our baby, seeing him with Sophie melts my heart and makes me fall in love with him more and more.

"I know, I can't wait to see him with our baby. And I've been wanting to tell you this. Turns out, Ezra told Simone when they had met that he had a girlfriend." I said and Spencer smiled.

"And what had I told you?" She asked and I held back a laugh.

"Five more seconds and you would have ended up on YouTube." I said and noticed Simone was glaring at me.

"She knew he had a girlfriend and still tried to get with him... What world do we live in?" Toby asked quietly as he sat down next to us. A phone beeped and I noticed a screen lit up through the pocket of his suit jacket, instead of that phone he pulled out his actual phone. I noticed he didn't even go in anything, he just went into his pictures and scrolled through them.

"I'll be right back, do either of you need anything?" He asked us and we both shook our head. There has to be some reasonable explanation for that.

"So, back to our conversation. So Ezra told her that he had a girlfriend... and didn't tell you about telling her?" Spencer asked after making sure Ezra wasn't coming back.

"No, but I'm glad he didn't. I wouldn't be pregnant if he had told me." I said rubbing my bump.

"I feel the need to stretch my legs, help me up?" I asked and Spencer gently pulled me from the chair. I made my way into the house and through the many people, I saw Ezra handing Sophie over to Elizabeth. I saw Toby quickly look around before heading upstairs and instead of listening to my gut to follow him, I walked around to make sure everyone was having a good time.

"There's my girl." Ezra said when he saw me. I looked around, pretending to be confused and pointed at myself.

"Yes you." He teased, motioning me to come to him and I giggled as I walked closer to him.

"Where are your shoes?" He asked when he noticed my bare feet and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm going to assume at the table, unless someone stole them." I said and he chuckled as he took my hand in his.

"Come on Cinderella." He said and I intertwined our fingers as we got to the table.

"Why did you take them off?" He asked as we sat down and I noticed Chloe and Caleb were dancing pretty slow for an upbeat song.

"The only reason I take my shoes off anywhere besides home. My feet were hurting." I said and he kissed the back of my hand.

"Do they still hurt?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No." I said. Placing my hand on his cheek, I leaned in and kissed him.

"Behave miss Montgomery." He whispered as he broke the kiss and I smirked.

"Maybe I don't want to." I whispered and he chuckled as he brushed some hair behind my ear.

"Wait til later to misbehave." He said softly and I winked. As suspicious as Toby has been acting, I can't tell anyone. Especially Spencer since I have no clue what he's up to.

...

Peters pov

I offered Mary my hand as a slow song came on. Without missing a beat, she took it and I led her onto the dance floor.

"I see you still have two left feet." She said and I chuckled.

"Yeah, Spencer usually tells me I need to take lessons. But why would I need to take them for? The only time I dance is for weddings and father daughter dances." I said and she laughed. As I looked at her, I realized I never gotten over her.

"What is it?" She asked and I pushed my thoughts aside.

"Peter, you can tell me." She said and I knew I wanted to.

"You may not believe me." I told her and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Try me." She said and I took a deep breath. I saw Spencer dancing with Toby and I saw how happy they were, I hope he never breaks her heart.

"Back when you found out about my engagement with Veronica, you thought my feelings had been fake. But you were wrong about that, I was in love with you... and I still am." I said and she placed a hand on my cheek.

"Peter... I never got over you. There may have been a few guys, I didn't feel about them the way I feel about you. But please, if what you're saying is true and not just because we're at a wedding. Just wait a week or two and tell me then, I don't wish to be heartbroken over you again." She asked and I nodded, but I knew I wouldn't want to wait for the time to be over.

"I had been thinking, how would you feel if I moved back to Rosewood? I do want to grow closer with Spencer, and there's not really anything for me in Washington." She asked and I fought back the urge to kiss her.

"I think... that would be a great idea." I said and she nodded.

"Then I'll move back here." She said and smiled at me. Damn, if she keeps looking at me like that I'm going to end up kissing her a lot sooner than a week.


	117. Chapter 118

Chapter 118

Couple days later

Spencer's pov

I saw Toby walking down Main Street and I headed towards him. We were suppose to be meeting up for a movie date after school, but he's going the wrong direction.

"Hey, thought we were meeting at the movie theater?" I asked when I got up to him.

"Nothing good." He said coldly and started walking away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, knowing he didn't text or call me. What is going on with him?

"Toby!" I snapped when he ignored me and he turned around.

"I ran into someone very interesting. They said you two have history, yet you didn't tell me about this guy." He said and I stared at him.

"Wren Kingston... said you two kissed and that you had a small fling." Toby said and I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Wren lied, I didn't have a fling with him... he just kissed me. That's it." I said and Toby shook his head.

"Oh, then why am I hearing anything about the two of you from him instead of you?" He asked and I felt the tears forming, I don't like where this is headed.

"Because I was ashamed of myself!" I said and he had an expression that I couldn't make out.

"If he kissed you then why are you ashamed?" He asked and I walked closer to him.

"Because I didn't push him away right away." I said and I couldn't hold back the tears.

"That's pretty ironic that Aria said the same thing to Ezra about Jason kissing her." He said and walked off before I could stop him. As I wiped the tears, he stopped walking and walked back to me.

"I... I'm done." He said and I felt my heart break into a million pieces.

"I want nothing to do with you right now." He said and walked away again.

"Toby..." I whispered before heading towards anywhere, don't know where I'll go but it beats following him and having my heart destroyed even more if that's possible.

...

When I got home, Melissa was waiting for me on the porch.

"Toby came by and dropped something off for you." She said and I looked at her. There's no way he dropped off anything I gave him already, there's no way unless he already had it packed.

"What was it?" I asked and she seemed hesitant but pulled out the keys for the truck I bought him.

"No." I said and ran towards the backyard to see his truck in front of the barn.

"No!" I cried and she pulled me into her arms. I feel like I'm dying and in a way I am, I no longer have the one thing I wanted most in this world. And the one person who could really comfort me was the reason I needed comfort.

Aria's pov

I was walking with Chloe at the college fair that was being held after school. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jackie was trying to flirt with Ezra and failing to get his attention.

"Is she seriously trying to flirt with him?" Chloe whispered as we looked at brochures for New York University and I nodded.

"She's mad that he won't acknowledge her in general." I said and she seemed to get an idea.

"You should subtly mention you and Ezra..." She said trailing off as she gave me a look.

"Oh yeah, just walk up to them and say 'I want you' yeah great idea." I said sarcastically and she started laughing. Taking my hand, she led me over towards a booth that was closer to Ezra but not too close.

"Bye!" She said running off and I stared after her in shock.

"Did she really just do that?" Caleb asked and I looked at him.

"Yeah... I think she did." I said and Ezra walked over as Caleb started looking at the brochures.

"Miss Montgomery, have you considered Hollis? They have a wonderful arts program and I think you'll find your professors to be very hands on." He said and I raised an eyebrow before smirking when I noticed Jackie was eavesdropping on us.

"Don't think they'll be as hands on as my boyfriend." I said and he chuckled as Jackie's face seemed to be getting a bit red. I winked at Ezra and started following Caleb out of the cafeteria before he could burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up." I told him laughing as his phone went off.

"Toby, he broke up with Spencer." Caleb said and I looked over at the text.

"No!" I said looking at him, there's no way it's true. He loves Spencer!


	118. Chapter 119

Chapter 119

Few days later

Aria's pov

I sat in front of the little breakfast diner, waiting for Ezra to come back out with our breakfast. He was substituting for my moms today and luckily we didn't have to be there until 8, this way we could have breakfast together.

"And for you." He said as he handed me my apple and cinnamon waffles.

"How's Spencer?" He asked as he sat down and I shrugged. She won't really talk to me, but when I go see her she just shuts me out.

"Not any better, and its not helping that Toby won't talk to me about it. It's like he doesn't want anything to do with either of us, which is really weird for him." I said and Ezra nodded.

"I tried calling him, but he's declining my calls." He said and I shrugged.

"I've told them both if they ever fought or god forbid break up, that I would not be picking sides and that I'm not Switzerland." I said and Ezra raised an eyebrow at me.

"And when you told them you weren't Switzerland, were you quoting Twilight?" He asked, and took a bite of his French toast.

"No, I was quoting Eclipse. But I still meant it." I said taking a bite out of one of the little apple slices as Ezra chuckled at me.

"I'll get him to talk, even if I have to push him into a locker." I said and Ezra chuckled once more before raising his eyebrow at me again.

"Ar, you can't even get out of a chair without help. How do you plan to push your brother into a locker? He's got like about 9 inches on you." Ezra said chuckling and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll find a way, speaking of help... I have to go to the bathroom again." I said and he helped me up.

"Thank you." I said as he chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"If I didn't help, you'd still be in the chair." He teased and I lovingly rolled my eyes before walking towards the bathroom.

...

I stood at my locker, waiting for Toby. Spencer had already gone into the classroom, hoping to avoid Toby in the halls.

"Cavanaugh!" I said and hurried over to him, well as much as I could.

"Hey." He said as he pulled his English homework out from his bag.

"Toby, what is going on between you and Spencer? Talk to me." I said and he shrugged.

"There's nothing to talk about." He said and I used all the force in me to push him into the locker next to his.

"Damn it Cavanaugh, just talk to me! You love her, you've loved her for awhile, I know for a fact that this isn't you Tobes. I'm your sister, remember? You can talk to me about anything, but you refuse to talk to me about why you broke up with Spencer and start shutting us out?" I asked and something flickered in his eyes.

"I'm going to be late and so are you." He said moving around me.

"I don't give a flying rats ass! Toby what happened... to you?" I asked and he stopped in his tracks.

"I didn't want to talk, now leave me alone and go be on Spencer's side." He said and I stared at him. Does he believe I'll choose Spencer over him?

"I'm not picking sides! But I do want to hear yours, Tobes please." I begged and he just continued walking towards English.

"Asshole!" I muttered and decided to go get something from a vending machine.

...

Walking to class, a familiar pop sounded and I stopped dead in my tracks. As everyone still in the halls started screaming and running past me to get somewhere, I remembered where I've heard before... it was a gunshot. People started pushing and shoving even more to get out of the school or to find a unlocked classroom. I couldn't move, not until someone took my hand and pulled me to go with everyone else. As I started to catch up, they open the bathroom door and pushed me in.

"Hide in a stall!" The person commanded and ran off. I stood staring at the closing door still petrified, that guy could either be a hero or a villain. I looked down to feel the baby kick, I'm scared too baby.

"I'm right here baby." I said rubbing my belly, taking a deep breath I hurried into the second to last stall.

...

Ezra's pov

Everyone was terrified and hell so was I. Especially when I have no idea where Aria was, I'm just hoping she's safe somewhere with Toby or mike.

"She's fine, if she wasn't wouldn't that twin gut you two share be telling you something?" I asked Spencer quietly as I could when I saw her facial expression.

"I may have lost Toby... but I can't lose her too." She whispered, but her voice still cracked and I knew she was trying not to cry.

"It's Aria we're talking about, she'll be fine." I tried to reassure her, but I think it was really myself that I'm trying to reassure and she knew that too. As the words left my mouth, the only thing we could hear was the ticking of the clock and everyone's breathing or quiet cries.

...

Arias's pov

I tried to keep my sobs silent but had no luck, not knowing if anyone I love is safe is killing me inside. Only hearing myself and the sound of a dripping faucet, I sighed and looked down at my belly.

"Mommy's right here." I whispered to the baby, who kicked a couple times again and I rubbed my belly. Oh god, am I going to die without ever knowing my baby? Will my baby even get to know what life is? As I wiped my tears,the door to the bathroom opened and I held my breath, hoping whoever it was wouldn't see me.

...

Spencer's pov

I looked around, the only other person in our group that was in here was Ezra. As much as I wanted to go look for anyone, I can't without putting everyone else here in danger too. I bit back a sob as I heard the doorknob jiggle and held my breath, after a couple of tries the person ran off. Trying to steady my breathing, most of us jumped when we heard 2 shots fired.

...

Aria's pov

I stayed frozen for what seemed like forever after I heard the newest gunshots. Though I kept wiping them away, the tears kept running down my face. Hearing a lot of commotion and that it was all clear out in the halls, I stayed where I was until I heard a bunch of people running down the hall. I went and opened the door slowly, before rushing out towards the outside the school with everyone else when I saw it really was safe.

"Have you seen Mike?" I asked some people when we made it outside and they shook their heads. The one good thing about Rosewood high, everyone knows who your siblings are, and you don't have to show them their picture.

"Mike!" I cried as I pushed past everyone to find him, I need to know he's not the one that was down. I started crying harder when I locked eyes with Ezra.

"Ezra!" I cried, running towards him and he caught me as I jumped into his arms. Some people looked but I didn't care, not right now. Oh my god, he's safe!

"Aria... baby, you're safe. God, you're safe." He murmured into my hair as he stood me back on my feet. I hung onto him, I couldn't let go and I don't want to.

"You're okay." I said cupping his face, mostly talking to myself and he kissed me before pulling me into his arms. I looked around, still looking for mike and I looked up at Ezra.

"Have you seen Mike?" I asked and he nodded before pointing.

"Yeah, he went that way looking for you." He said and I nodded, pulling away before going to find Mike. Knowing neither of them are hurt really calms me down, I saw Mike and rushed to him.

"Oh my god you're okay! I wanted to call you, I just needed to know you were safe." He said when he saw me and I pulled him into my arms.

"Are either of you hurt?" Toby asked when he ran up to us and as we shook our heads, he pulled us into a hug.

"Thank god." He said before looking around, I wiped my eyes and looked at mikes face.

"I... I need to go find Spencer." Tony said mindlessly before hurrying off and I looked back at Mike, we shared a look - we had to find Chloe and everyone else.

"I thought they broke up?" Mike asked as we made our way through everyone.

"They did. But with what just happened... he just wants to make sure she's okay. I can't 100% tell, but I'm pretty sure he still loves her. There's no way he just fell out of love with her that quick... CHLOE!" I screamed when we saw her and she came running towards us.

"I was so scared, I had to hide in one of the tall lockers that had been left open." She said as Caleb saw us and hurried over.

"Chloe, oh my god you're safe." He said when he gently pulled her into his arms and she held onto him.

"Where you? Ezra said you weren't in the classroom yet." Mike asked as I pulled him into another hug.

"Boys bathroom, some guy pulled me through everyone and told me to hide in there." I said as we heard Emily yell and ran towards us.

"Oh my god!" She said and I pulled her into a hug as the tears started coming again.

"I had to hid in the trash can, I couldn't get anywhere else. People already had classrooms and bathrooms locked." She said and I started sobbing, Emily's alright.

"I don't think the boys bathroom was locked... someone had gone in there." I said and Emily looked at me.

"The one in the English hallway? I saw someone leave the bathroom, but I couldn't see who it was." She said and Spencer ran up to us.

"Oh my god! Are you guys all okay?" She asked and I nodded, I wonder if Toby had found her.

"Are you hurt?" I asked her as I pulled her into a hug and she shook her head.

"Did you find Ezra?" She asked and I nodded.

"Did To-" I was cut off by another two gunshots and we all grabbed onto each other as everyone stood still, looking to find where the noise came from. At that moment our phones all vibrated or went off we looked at one another before looking at our phones.

' _Oops, My finger slipped... too bad Toby was in front of the gun when it happened. My bad. -A'_ We looked at one another as Ezra came over. Before he could check on us, Spencer fainted and he caught her before she could hit the ground.


	119. Chapter 120

Chapter 120

Later that day

Aria's pov

I stared at the tv mindlessly as Ezra just flipped through the channels. After Spencer gained consciousness again and everyone seemed to be accounted for we were all told to go home, none of us wanted to talk about the text or knew how to talk to each other. Mike just wanted to go be with his friends, so Ezra and I told him that he's staying with us tonight. I didn't want him alone, not with 'A' out there with a gun and neither did Ezra. Of course, he's going to make me explain everything later and I don't think I'll be able to.

"Hey, what's going through that mind of yours?" Ezra asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It's not adding up. The gunshots outside then we get the text not even a second after? It went together way too perfect, even for 'A' no one heard if there was another body outside, just the one inside." I said and Ezra took my hands in his.

"You know how Spencer and I share a twin gut?" I asked and he nodded.

"I have a Toby gut too, and it's telling me he isn't dead. I'm not believing it, not until I see proof." I said and he brushed some hair back.

"Maybe your gut is just telling you what you want to hear." Ezra said softly and I shook my head.

"I'm not believing any of it. I need proof, and I'm going to get it." I said trying to get up, Ezra took my hands again and helped me up.

"What are you planning on doing?" He asked as I grabbed my car keys.

"Depends, are you coming with?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'll explain in the car." I said and walked out with him behind me.

...

"Ok, I didn't tell anyone this because there could've been a thousand reasons why. But Toby started acting weird at the wedding, he had two phones. One had went off, I saw it lit up through his jacket but he pulled his phone out of the other pocket. Then a few minutes later he was going upstairs, but he looked around like he was making sure none of us were going to follow him or something." I said and my phone went off. It was mike, part of me started worrying that he could be hurt.

"Hey mike." I said when I answered.

"Dan wanted me to stay for dinner, could I?" He asked and I looked at the clock. That would give me and Ezra plenty of time to look around Toby's place.

"Yeah, please just call me when you're ready to go. I don't want you outside alone, not now." I said and I could hear him telling Dan that he could stay for dinner.

"I promise, I'll probably call an hour or so after." Mike said as I pulled up behind The Brew.

"Okay, well we might be making a stop at Spencer's to talk with Peter on the way back." I told him.

"You and Ezra stay safe." He said and hung up before I could say anything more.

"Ready?" Ezra asked as I hung up and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said, not really believing myself. We got out and started walking up the back stairs.

"But how do you know if 'A' didn't plan you coming here and planted fake evidence?" Ezra asked softly as he tried to open the door.

"The bitch is good, but they can't be that good. Not all genius plans are that well thought out." I said as he tried to jiggle the doorknob.

"Stand back please." I said and Ezra moved back as I pulled a Bobby pin out of my hair. Unbending it, I slid it into the keyhole and jiggled it until I heard a click.

"Damn, you really are Nancy Drew." Ezra said impressed, after I placed the Bobby pin into my bra.

"Well Spencer made me read every single Nancy Drew book when we were younger. But tv and movies, they taught me how to break into places." I said.

"Can't leave any prints." I said, taking a wipe and using it to open the door.

...

"Hey Ez? Come in the other room, you should see this!" I called as I looked around a pretty small room that was next to Toby's actual bedroom.

"What did you-" Ezra started asking but stopped when he saw the room. There was a wall covered in what looked like surveillance pictures and a laptop.

"Babe, I don't think you're going to get into that." Ezra said as I opened the laptop.

"He might be working for 'A' but he is still an idiot." I said seeing a post it note with the passwords on it.

"Always leaving secret information out in the open. Have I taught him anything?" I said, rolling my eyes as Ezra came over. Logging on, I noticed the apps that were on the screen.

"These are surveillance videos, watching all of us." I said as I looked through all of it and Ezra started going through the drawers.

"Aria..." He said and I turned my head to see him holding a burner phone that definitely was not Toby's personal phone.

"Is it passcode locked?" I asked when he made a face as he stared at the screen.

"Yeah, is the pass code on that post it?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, but let me try something." I said and he handed me the phone. I typed in Spencer's birthday and it unlocked.

"Figures, He has Spencer's birthday as the code. Way too obvious." I said and opened the text messages. It was just messages he sent to us individually and group messages.

"Wait, there's another one." Ezra said and showed another burner phone.

"This one isn't passcode locked." He said and we traded phones. I looked through the phone and saw it was just full of A team member texts and group texts to each other.

"Damn, he's smart here. He just put A Team member 1,2,3 not their names." I said and went into the messages. As I started reading them I gasped, these were from last night.

' _You deceived me, I don't like being played! Maybe I should go have a nice visit with Aria and Spencer?' -A_

' _No, that's not what our deal was. If you want to get to them, you're going to have to go through ME first!' - Toby_

' _Oh Toby, you seem to be forgetting one little thing.' - A_

' _What?' - Toby_

' _This is MY game, and you are going to play by MY rules. Don't test me.' - A_

' _We had a deal. Meet me tomorrow morning, before 1st period. If I have to, I will go to the police with what I know about you.' - Toby_

' _I love a good challenge. Just remember, the last person who tried to challenge me ended up dead. You've been warned, do you really want to go through with this little challenge?' - A_

' _Kill me if you have to, you will NOT hurt Spencer or Aria!' - Toby_

"He was trying to find out who 'A' is... if this is all true, then 'A' could've been the school shooter." I said looking at Ezra.

"And Toby may have signed his own death certificate with these texts." He said slowly and I knew what we had to do. This was evidence... pointing towards that Toby is dead.

"We need to tell Peter, but everyone else needs to know first." I said and he nodded, Spencer needed to be the first person to know.

"Should we take these with?" Ezra asked, motioning to the laptop and phones.

"Yeah, we're going to need them. Don't grab them yet." I said, taking pictures of the photo covered wall.

...

"Are you going to explain the text?" Mike asked as soon as he got into the car. I shared a look with Ezra and he slightly nodded.

"There's more to explain than just the text." I said as I pulled away from the curb.

"It had started when school started, we thought it was Alison but her body had been found." I started and looked at mike through the mirror.

"Someone Ali had bullied is now getting revenge. That's what we're thinking anyway." I said and Mike seemed to understand.

"So you don't know who it is?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, but I need to know. Have you gotten any texts from a blocked ID?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"No, I haven't." He said looking right into my eyes when I turned around to ask him. That's the only way I have ever known he wasn't lying to me.

"There's a bit more, it's about the text." I said as I turned onto Emily's street. I glanced at Toby's old house that was still for sale, I can still remember us riding our bikes in the front yard.

"Toby started working for them... if the text is true and I'm right, then 'A' may have killed Toby because of it." I said, trying not to cry and Mike slowly nodded. Before any of us could say anything, Emily and Maya hopped into the car.

"I had to tell him." I said when they looked at me after seeing Mike.

"So you know our little secret now." Emily said and Mike nodded.

"Yeah." He said softly as I headed towards Spencer's.

"Pretty soon the whole town might be targeted by A." Maya said and I looked back at her.

"Lets hope not." Ezra said and I glanced at him.

"If this bitch starts messaging Mike I'm going to jail for murder." I said and pulled in front of Spencer's house as Caleb and Chloe also pulled up.

"Mike knows... about all of it." I said when they looked confused on why Mike was here.

"There's something Ezra and I found." I said as we walked into Spencer's house to see Peter and Melissa talking about Spencer.

"She's upstairs, not sure if she'll talk to anyone. She's not even talking to us... or Mary." Melissa said concerned and I walked up the stairs.

"Spence, I know it's probably not the best time but there's something you need to know." I said walking into her room and she groaned before rolling over so she wouldn't face me.

"I wanted to tell you before everyone else." I said softly as I climbed into her bed.

"I know you don't want to deal with it, but if that text is true... Then you should know the reason why." I said and she covered her head with a pillow.

"Toby was working for A." I said and she bolted up to glare at me.

"Liar." She said coldly, I nearly jumped back at her comment.

"He was doing it to pro-" she cut me off.

"YOU'RE LYING! HE MAY NOT HAVE LOVED ME BUT I LOVED HIM AND NOW HE'S GONE! DONT GIVE ME ANY OF THAT BULLSHIT ARIA! Get out." She yelled at me crying.

"Spence, I know you're hurt, but why would I lie about this?" I asked softly.

"GET. OUT!" She yelled and I stared at her in shock. Never in our entire life has she told me to get out or yell at me in general.

"Look, I get this is hard for you and you're hurting. You're not the only one who could use a little team Sparia... SPENCE YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE DEALING WITH THIS!" I said, yelling the last part as I got off her bed when she refused to look at me.

"YOU WONT EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE THAT HE'S DEAD! JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled and with that I stormed out of her room. As I got down the stairs, everyone was looking at me with both shock and a little terror in their eyes. Peter and Melissa were no where to be seen.

"We're telling Peter without her, but you guys should see this." I said like they hadn't just heard the scream fest between me and Spencer.

"But shouldn't we tell Peter with Spencer?" Emily asked and I looked at her.

"If we're going to wait for Spencer to join us, we'll all be in nursing homes by then." I said and Ezra handed me the laptop.

"Where had they gone?" I asked and Mike pointed out into the backyard.

"The barn, figured we wanted privacy. Peter said to get him if we needed him." Mike said and I nodded.

...

"You said to tell you if this 'A' stuff got worse and it has, a lot worse... we think they killed Toby. There's proof that he was working for 'A' but he was doing it to protect Spencer and I, but also believe 'A' was the shooter today at school." I said, not sure if I'd be able to hold back the tears. I really don't want to believe Toby's dead, he just can't be.

"Is all of this the reason Spencer is locking herself up in her room?" Peter asked and I nodded.

"She doesn't know about Toby working for 'A' though." I said and he nodded, I wonder if he heard us. Probably did, people in China probably heard us.

"So this 'A' could've been the shooter that killed officer Wilden as well?" Peter asked and we all just stared at him.

"Wait, Wilden is dead?" I asked shocked and Peter realized we hadn't known.

"Someone had shot him a couple times when he tried to catch them near the English hall." Peter said and I shared a look with Emily.

"I saw that person, but I couldn't see who it was." Emily said and Maya wrapped an arm around her.

"And that person was in the boys bathroom with me." I added, realizing that there had been two opportunities to unmask this person but we didn't.

"If 'A' did kill Toby, Wilden and possibly Alison like you girls think. Then we're dealing with someone much more dangerous than we thought." Ezra said as he gently pulled me onto his lap. I hope he wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

"Aria, I know you're not going to like this..." Peter said and I knew where this is headed.

"You're going to tell my parents." I said and sighed, I knew this would happen at some point.

"If it's true that Toby is dead or any chance he's dead, they need to know now. I won't tell them over the phone of course, I'll just tell them it's urgent that they come home now." He said and walked towards his study to call them.

"That's a great honeymoon, gone a couple days then find out one of your kids might be dead because of a psycho stalker." I mumbled to myself and I shared a look with Ezra, Mike is staying with us longer than just tonight. Not with 'A' wielding a gun in their hands.

"This keeps getting worse and worse." Emily said and I glanced up the stairs just to see if Spencer might be hiding there.

"What did you guys ever do to this person?" Maya asked then realized how she worded it, before she could try to re word what she said Emily put an hand on her shoulder to let her known she was fine.

"We didn't stand up to Ali about her bullying people, just stood by letting it happen." Emily said and I shared a look with her.

"None of us had the courage to stand up, more afraid what would happen if we did. And worrying more about ourselves than anyone else." I added as Peter came back in.

"They were already starting to come back, they got the call about the school shooting and decided to come home. When they get back, I'll tell them everything you told me tonight." He said as he took a seat across from us again.

"No." I said and everyone looked at me confused.

"I'll tell them, it needs to be me who tells them." I said and Peter didn't look so sure.

"Dad already knows about 'A' and I've kept enough from my mom... it has to be me who tells them." I said and Peter nodded.


	120. Chapter 121

Chapter 121

Aria's pov

"I sent my mom to let her know that Mike is with us and that we're safe."I said walking into the bathroom, where Ezra was brushing his teeth.

"Ok, I know you probably don't want to hear this... but are you okay?" He asked after rinsing his mouth out. He was right, after today and hearing that question a million times I really don't want to hear that question.

"No." I said and he handed me the toothpaste, I have so many emotions and thoughts right now. As I started brushing my teeth, Ezra wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"What's bugging you the most?" He asked as I spit out the toothpaste.

"Everything. The fact Toby could be dead, that Spencer's shutting me out, pretty good chance we could be dealing with a complete psycho, and now my mom has to know about 'A' and everything else." I said, he took my hands and gently pulled me closer to him.

"Spencer isn't going to shut you out forever, she just needs a little time." He whispered and I knew he just didn't know what to say about Toby or anything else.

"I'm gonna take my shower." I said and he looked at me slightly confused.

"What?" I asked and he chuckled.

"You already took your shower. You know, I've heard of pregnancy brain farts... but I think you just topped them all." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let's get to bed." He whispered before leading me back into our room. After climbing into bed, he grabbed our books off his nightstand and handed me mine.

"What if Toby is dead?" I asked after a few minutes of just staring at my book, I could feel the tears building up.

"You can't think like that baby." He said and I looked at him.

"But what if he is? There's a 50% chance he's dead." I said and he pulled me into his arms as I started crying.

"Shh, then we're going to find this person." He said softly.

"What if we don't?" I asked and he tilted my head, so that I was looking at him.

"We will." He said and kissed my forehead. Even though I know if have to do it, I'm dreading having to tell Ella and Daniel about Toby.

...

Next morning

I sat with Mike at the kitchen table as we ate our breakfast, Ezra really didn't want to leave us after everything yesterday but I told him I'd call him if we needed him.

"Do you know when Mom and Daniel get back?" Mike asked with a mouthful of cereal.

"No, but should be either later today or tomorrow. Peter said he'll be there with me when I tell them." I said and Mike looked at me.

"Do you honestly think Toby could still be alive?" He asked and I nodded.

"I do, my gut is telling me he's still alive. Do you?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I do too. But everyone else is pretty sure he's dead." He said and I swallowed back tears, he meant Spencer when he said everyone.

"Want any more cereal?" I asked as he finished his bowl and he shook his head as both my phone and the doorbell went off.

"Can you get that?" I asked him as I went to go see who texted me.

"Oh my god! Are you two okay? We came back as soon as we heard about the school shooting, then Peter called." I heard my mom and I walked out into the living room to see her and Daniel walking in with Peter. Without missing a beat, Ella pulled us onto her arms.

"Have either of you heard from Toby? He's not answering his phone." Daniel asked as he hugged mike and I tried to hold back the tears.

"Aria? Sweetie what is it?" Ella's asked noticing my face, as I opened my mouth to answer I bursted out crying and I ran upstairs. I ran into my room and slid down against the door, as I heard someone hurry up the stairs.

"Aria, what's wrong? Open the door kiddo." I heard Daniel said and I moved out of the way as he tried to open the door again.

"Ok, what happened?" He asked when he closed the door and sat down next to me. I took a deep breathe and wiped my tears.

"After... after the shooting, Mike and I saw Toby. But he went off to... to find Spencer, few moments later she found us... there were a couple... a couple more gunshots, then 'A' messaged us." I said and started crying again as Daniel tried to understand what I was saying. I opened the text and handed my phone to him.

"So 'A' found out he was just trying to find out who they were." I looked at Daniel who seemed taken back at my facial expression.

"He told me if anything ever happened to him, it was because he was trying find who 'A' is and they found out." He said and I stared at him.

"You knew he was working for 'A' and didn't say anything?" I asked shocked that he was okay with Toby putting himself in danger.

"I didn't approve, but it's Toby we're talking about. He had also told me to tell you and Spencer that he loves you both even if he had pretended he didn't." He said, and I started crying harder.

"Shhh, he did it to protect the two of you." Daniel said wiping my eyes.

"But I couldn't protect him!" I said and he wiped my eyes.

"Did you guys see his body?" Daniel asked and I stared at him surprised that he was so calm right now.

"No, and the text came as soon as the gunshots went off. It went together way too perfect." I said and Daniel sighed.

"I know what I had said, but when your mom and I heard about the school shooting I felt like I had to tell her about A." He said and I nodded, another secret I should've told her that someone else tells her instead.

"Does she know about Toby's little idea?" I asked and he shook his head, I could tell he was hiding his emotions.

"You don't have to hide your emotions right now." I said, my voice cracking. Without saying a word, he pulled me into a hug and started crying.

...

"So you know about 'A' now." I said, looking at Ella. Waiting for her to lecture me about not telling her myself.

"Yes, is that what this whole meeting is about?" She asked and I shook my head.

"There's a little bit more that you need to know." Daniel said as he took her hand in his.

"Toby... he started working for 'A' to find out who they are. And after the shooting, there were a couple of gunshots we received this text." I said and slid my phone towards Ella.

"I found these burner phones... when I broke into his place yesterday." I said and slid over the burner phones as well.

"Wait... Toby is this 'A' person?" My mom asked confused and I shook my head.

"No, he was pretending to work for 'A' like as a henchman." I said and she seemed to understand.

"This was all you found?" Daniel asked and I nodded.

"Yeah... why?" I asked and he seemed to be considering something.

"You didn't see a gun? Anywhere?" He asked as Ella and I looked at him.

"Why would I see a gun?" I asked, Ella seemed to be understanding what Daniel was thinking.

"Please, did you see one?" Daniel asked again and I shook my head.

"No, are you going to tell me why I would have seen a gun at Toby's?" I asked and glanced over to mike, who seemed to know what they were thinking.

"When he moved into the loft, I had given him a gun I had." Daniel said and we looked at him.

"We need to know what kind of gun. If 'A' took the gun and killed Wilden with it, it could link you or one of the kids to either his murder or the school shooting." Peter said and I stared at my parents.

"Why did you give him a gun?" I asked shocked that there was ever a gun near this house. My mom hates guns or anything violent.

"It was well hidden away in the garage for your mothers peace of mind. And I gave it to him in case he needed protection at the loft or in general, I gave him the papers and everything so that he could change it so it was registered to him." Daniel said, so there's a chance that the gun could still be linked to either Toby or Daniel.

"What kind of gun?" Peter asked and I held my breath.

"It was a glock g19. The time I asked him about it, he hadn't gone to register it to be in his name." Daniel said and Peter nodded.

"Well I'll to have to go see the autopsy of Wilden. Make sure your gun wasn't the one used to kill him." Peter said and I remembered what one of the messages had said.

"But why would Toby bring a gun to school?" He asked as I took a sip of my tea.

"Because he was going to face off with 'A' before first period." I said and all of a sudden I had a million more questions... but only Toby could answer them.

"Does Ezra know about all of this?" Ella asked and I nodded, hoping she wouldn't blame him for anything.

"Yeah, he's been trying to figure out 'A' is too... just not to the extent of Toby." I said and she nodded.

"He wanted us to go to the police, but 'A' dangles all of our secrets over our heads. When I had first told him, he wanted to go after them but I wouldn't let him." I said and she nodded.

"It makes me feel a little better that he knows." She said and no one said anything about Toby.

...

I stood at the island, pushing my salad around when Ezra came home.

"Hey, I got you some beef stroganoff." I said when he walked over and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, I missed you like crazy today." He murmured and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"That explains the many FaceTimes." I said and he chuckled before kissing me.

"How was your day?" He asked as I took a bite of my salad, even though I never had any interest in it.

"Well, my mom knows about 'A' and apparently Daniel knew about Toby working for 'A' so my day was interesting." I said and he slowly rubbed my back.

"I broke into Toby's loft again, don't worry I had Mike with me. So, turns out when Toby moved into the loft Daniel gave him a gun. Mike and I tore the entire place apart, even more than we had and found nothing." I said and Ezra looked at me from the microwave.

"We think Toby may have brought the gun to school... to either scare off 'A' or kill them." I said and Ezra looked at me in shock. Since that isn't something Toby would do, but who knows now since he had been working for 'A' and decided to face them.

"There's a good chance 'A' took the gun from Toby and used it to kill detective Wilden." I said, pushing the salad around again.

"Wait, Toby may have brought a gun to school?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Maybe, But the only way we'll know anything is if we ask Toby and we obviously can't do that." I said slightly frustrated as Ezra came over towards me and pulled me into his arms.

"I needed that." I said quietly as he kissed the top of my head and started rubbing my back. Just as he was leaning down to kiss me, my phone rang.

"Hey mom, any news?" I asked when I answered. Ezra tried to hold back a laugh at the fact my mom just parent blocked us as he went to go get his food out of the microwave.

"There's good news, according to the autopsy the bullet wasn't the right size for it to be from Daniel's gun. But a little bird told me that you had gone back to Toby's loft to look for it." She said and I internally cursed Mike.

"Sweetie I'm telling you, don't go back there. I mean it Aria Marie Montgomery, do not go back there." She said and I sighed.

"I won't." I said and we hung up. Ezra came back over by me with his food and taking my hand in his.

"I'm not allowed to break into Toby's loft anymore." I said and he wrapped his arms.

"Good." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Why don't we take our food into the living room and put a movie on?" He whispered and I nodded.

"We haven't done that in while, you're picking the movie though." I said as I followed him into the living room.


	121. Chapter 122

Chapter 122

2 days later

Aria's pov

I stared at the blank page in front of me, trying not to cry. We have to make an announcement of 'A' and the fact Toby might be dead on Friday, and I'm the one who has to do it. Sighing, I looked around the grille and saw Chloe taking an order from some elderly couple. I wonder if Charles and Julian would let me pick up a couple more shifts, I could use the distraction.

"Here." I looked over to see Graham placing a mug of hot chocolate in front of me.

"I didn't order-" I started to say but he sat down.

"It's on the house, I could tell your trying to hold back your emotions. Chloe told me about... everything that's happening to you girls and what may or may not have happened to Toby, and I heard you'll be the one making the announcement on Friday." Graham said and I wiped a tear away, it's only two days away and I have nothing.

"It'll come to you." He said and I hoped he was right.

"Graham? Do you think your dads would let me pick up a couple more shifts?" I asked and he nodded then shrugged.

"It's a fifty fifty shot, they might be more worried about the baby and you standing so much." He said and I nodded as he stood up.

"Oh! Graham?" I said, he turned to look at me and I motioned to the hot chocolate.

"Thank you." I said, he nodded at me smiling before heading back to work.

"Aria?" I looked up to see Mona walking towards my table.

"Oh my god, what's wrong?" She asked and suddenly I felt bad that we've been excluding her from our meetings about 'A' and everything.

"It looks like 'A' may have killed Toby, I'm going to be making the announcement on Friday... about Toby and about 'A' stalking us." I said as she sat down across from me.

"Wait, they killed Toby?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Well that's what it's starting to look like... have you gotten anymore messages?" I asked and she nodded before showing me.

' _If you ignore it, it'll go away. Guess they'll never include loser Mona, stop trying and just go away. -A'_ I read and looked up at Mona after seeing the attached image of one of our meetings about A.

"I am so sorry Mona, we should have been including you. I guess, we're not used to having 'A' target others. And we should never have let Alison bully you... or anyone. I'm so sorry." I said and she placed a hand on top of mine.

It's fine, I never would have fit into your group anyway. But please, let me help you with your speech." She said and I nodded as her phone went off.

"It's just my mom, I have to run but how about here tomorrow night?" She asked after checking her phone.

"Yeah, that's be great. Mona?" I said and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry about us not standing up for you against Ali." I said and she smiled.

"I'm over Ali, but thank you. I know how you girls were just afraid to stand up to her, everyone was." She said and got up to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, 7 good?" She asked and I nodded. As she

...

I pulled in front of the house to see Ezra doing something in the back of his car.

"Ez?" I said walking towards him and flinched when he hit his head on the ceiling of his car.

"Sorry baby. What are you doing?" I asked when he stood up.

"Setting up one of the car seats, it's a lot harder than I thought." He said, kissing my forehead.

"You know how you weren't sure about whether or not to have the baby sleep in our room for a couple weeks before having them sleep in their room?" He asked, I nodded as he took my hand in his and led me into the house.

"Well, I got this in case we decided to have the baby sleep with us." Ezra said as he brought me up into our room where there was a box that held a side bed crib.

"And if we decide to just have the baby sleep in their room, we could always just sell it. There'll bound to be another pregnancy somewhere in Rosewood, or keep it in storage for when the next baby comes." He said chuckling and I caressed his face with my hand, giggling at the fact he's already thinking of our next baby.

"I love you." I said and kissed him. As we pulled apart, he kissed my forehead.

"Not as much as I love you." He whispered before kissing me again.

"Oh! Before I forget, I also stocked up on baby formula and some other stuff we're going to need. Better early than late or never." He said and I kissed him again. Why is he so perfect?

"How did it go at the grille?" He asked and I could tell he wasn't sure whether or not he should have asked.

"Got nothing, but I'm meeting Mona there tomorrow. She's going to try and help me with it." I said and Ezra looked surprised.

"You... and mona?" He asked and I nodded before shrugging my shoulders.

"Well I'm not meeting Spencer anytime soon. She's still shutting me out, so." I said and he kissed my forehead.

"Remember, just gotta give her a little time. She didn't get to see Toby before... everything happened." He said carefully and I looked at him.

"I know." I said and he caresses my face.

"Why don't I go run us a bath?" He whispered and I nodded.

"Go pick out a movie for later while I start the bath." He said and walked into our bathroom as I sat down next to the tv stand we had. Opening the cabinets, I looked through the DVDs and heard Ezra start the bath.

...

Ezra kissed my shoulder blade as I snuggled into him and he rubbed my belly.

"What is it?" Ezra asked when he saw the face I was making.

"I can't remember if I studied for my math test tomorrow." I said as he caressed some of the bubble bath onto my arms.

"You didn't hear? After the school schooling, they decided to keep the school closed until September." He said and I looked at him.

"Are you sure?" I asked and he chuckled before nodding his head.

"I'm sure baby." He promised and seemed a little amused that I don't fully believe him on that.

"Would you like to call Peter and ask him? He was the one who had told us this." He asked and I shook my head. Leaning my head back onto his shoulder, he kissed my forehead and we felt the baby kick.

"I'm starting to believe our baby is a ninja." He said and I giggled.

"Or a boxer." I said, continuing the list.

"Ninja, boxer, or better yet... really hyper." Ezra said and I started laughing.

"Well I did have some hot chocolate earlier." I said as I stopped laughing and he brushed some hair back when I looked at him.

"That explains it." He said and kissed my nose.

...

I pulled Ezra's yellow shirt over my head as he came back from making popcorn.

"Come here you." He said when he was sitting on the bed, up against the wall and motioned me to come join him.

"Hold on, I have to pee first." I said walking past him into the bathroom.

"I don't think I picked a movie out, just grab one." I called out through the door and I heard him chuckle.

"You know, I value my breathe so I'd appreciate it if you didn't steal it every time you walked by." Ezra said taking my hand in his when I came out of the bathroom.

"Smooth Fitz." I whispered as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Come on, I put your favorite one on." He said and helped me into bed.

"Ez, I have a few favorite movies remember?" I asked giggling and he kissed my nose. As he pressed play, I snuggled into him and took a piece of popcorn.

"I love you." I said sitting up and looking at him.

"And I love you, wanna know something?" He asked and I nodded as he gently pulled me back down to lay with him.

"I'm yours forever Aripop." He whispered and I cupped his face as he kissed me again.


	122. Chapter 123

Chapter 123

Aria's pov

I stood in the small walk in closet we had and stared at all of my maternity dresses. Part of me just wants to wear yoga pants, but the other half doesn't even want to wear pants and I have no clue what to do.

"I have no clue what to wear." I said as Ezra walked in to grab a shirt for work and I stared him.

"Okay, how the hell do guys just pick a shirt like that?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Because we don't have shirts with different sleeve lengths or designs like girls do." He said and I helped him button his shirt.

"I will be home around 5ish. Need me to pick anything up on my way home?" He asked and I shook my head.

"If you think of anything, let me know. I love you." He said. I started walking out, I cleared my throat and he turned around.

"Forget anything? Keys? Wallet? My kiss?" I asked trying so hard not to laugh as he realized it.

"I am so sorry baby." He said and walked over to me.

"May need to give me an extra one." I said and he cupped my face. As his lips met mine, I felt myself melt into him.

"And I even gave you another extra one." He said after pulling away for the second time and I giggled.

"Bye baby, have a good day." I said and he kneeled down to kiss my bump.

"Daddy forgot to give you a kiss too." He said and kissed my bump twice. Standing back up, he leaned down and kissed me again.

"Bye love." He said and walked out of our room. I looked down at my bump and smiled, as I felt the baby kick a few times.

"I see you're wide awake now, did daddy wake you up?" I asked and rubbed my belly before making my way downstairs to make some breakfast.

...

"I'm so sorry I'm running late baby. Some students had endless questions that I had to talk about multiple times." Ezra said when I answered his call.

"You're sorry for doing your job? Never heard that before." I said and he chuckled.

"God I miss you." He said after a moment of silence.

"You just saw me a couple hours ago at lunch." I teased and he chuckled again.

"It was a very short FaceTime." He said and I giggled.

"Well, you're going to have to wait a little longer to see me again. I have to go meet Mona at the grille." I said and I heard him sigh.

"Oh, you can wait an extra hour or two. I'll bring you back some pie." I said giggling.

"I rather have you." He said and I smiled.

"Well you can have me AND pie." I said and I could tell he was trying not to laugh again.

"As long as I get you." He said and I lovingly rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay mr charmer, I will see you when I get home. I love you." I said.

"Love you too Aripop." He said and we hung up. I quickly gathered my things and headed to my car.

' _I'm stopping at the store real quick, you need anything at the moment?' - Ezra_

' _A snickers would be nice... not as nice as you though.' - Aria_

' _I'll get you a snickers, but I'm already yours Aripop.' - Ezra_

Putting my phone down, I started my car and headed out.

..

I parked my car across the street from the grille and noticed there was someone standing in the street. They were wearing all black... NO, that can't be 'A' it couldn't be! I grabbed my phone and quickly texted Mona.

'Where are you? I think 'A' might be at the grille.' - Aria

I saw the figure move a bit and I looked around, no one else was outside. Or in the grille, that's weird I know it's usually a pretty good time to go to the grille. Taking a deep breath, I silently got out of my car. This is the most stupidest thing I could ever do, why the hell am I doing this?

"Show yourself." I said as I got closer to the figure. As they started turning around I took a deep breath, it's ending tonight.

"Glad you could join us." They said and I saw it was mona.

"Mona? You're A?" I asked and all of a sudden something hit me over my head and everything went black.

...

Ezra's pov

I was grading papers in the kitchen when there was frantic knocking on the front door. I got up and went to go open to see Chloe crying.

"They have her, they have Aria." She cried and I felt my heart drop. No, this has to be a nightmare, they couldn't have taken Aria from me!


	123. Chapter 124

Chapter 124

Ezra's pov

" _They have her, they have Aria." Chloe cried._

"What happened?" I asked, letting her inside and led her towards the kitchen. I moved the papers aside and had Chloe sit down.

"There had been someone standing in the road, like they were waiting for someone. Aria had pull up... and she went over to them. I saw her face, then someone behind her knocked her out... I started running to get to her but... I tripped and by the time I got out there they were gone. Damn it, why did I have to trip?" She asked and I rubbed her back.

"Hey, they could have taken you as well. You tripping, that was suppose to happen. We have a witness to all of this." I said and she looked at me.

"I came here as soon as I realized they were gone." She said and I looked at her.

"We need to call everyone and have them meet at Ella's, but we need to tell Ella first." I said and she nodded.

"Come on, we better get to Ella's now." I said, grabbing my car keys. Damnit, they have Aria!

"Could you see who it was?" I asked as we hurried into my car.

"No, but I could kinda tell that the person who knocked Aria out was a guy." She said and I looked at her as I sped towards Ella's.

"It's a long shot, but could you tell whether it was Jason Dilaurentis?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. At least you saw that there were two." I said as she started crying again.

"What's going on?" Ella asked when we ran into the house.

"They have Aria." I said and Ella's eyes went wide.

"No... no!" She said as Daniel and Mike walked in from the back door.

"What's going on?" Mike asked as Daniel pulled Ella into his arms as she become hysterical and I took a shaky deep breath.

"They... they took Aria... 'A' took Aria." I said and Mike didn't seem convinced.

"Ok, real funny you two. Really, where's Ar?" He asked and realized we weren't joking when I shook my head.

"Not my baby... Not my baby." Ella cried.

"When did this happen?" Daniel asked as he sat Ella down into a chair.

"About 10 minutes ago, I could have stopped it if I hadn't tripped." Chloe said, her voice quivering.

"Or they would have taken you too." I reminded her as we sat down with Ella.

"What did Spencer and Peter say?" Ella asked as she calmed down a bit and Daniel went to make her some tea.

"We haven't told anyone else yet, we came right here." I said and she nodded.

"So, they have my baby?" Ella asked and it killed me to nod my head at that.

"Why the hell did they take Aria for?" Mike asked as we sat down as well.

"I don't know." I said and Ella slowly got up.

"I'm going to call peter and have him pick everyone up." She said and made her way up the stairs.

"Ezra, what is it?" Daniel asked when I sighed and put my hands over my face.

"This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been running late." I said and Chloe put a hand on my shoulder.

"It still could have. Ezra, you weren't the one Aria was meeting at the grille remember?" She said and I looked at her.

"If I can't blame myself for tripping, you can't blame yourself for being late." She said and I nodded.

"Do we think it could've been Jason?" Daniel asked and I shrugged. I don't know which one would be worse; 'A' or Jason kidnapping her.

"I don't know, it has crossed my mind. But he knows she has that restraining order against him, would he be that stupid?" I asked and mike looked out the window.

"I see Spencer is finally getting some fresh air." Mike said and we all looked to see Spencer walking mindlessly down the street in her pajamas and rain boots.

"I'll go get her." I said and walked outside towards Spencer. She hasn't brushed her hair for awhile, but I guess thats what heartbreak does to a person.

"Spence." I said but she kept walking, as if she didn't hear me.

"Spencer!" I said a bit firmer, she turned around to look at me. Without saying another word, she turned back around and started walking again.

"They have Aria." I said and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" She asked and I knew she would finally listen.

"She went to go meet Mona at the grille, but 'A' got there before and took her." I said and I wish it wasn't true.

"You're lying." She said and I shook my head.

"To be honest, I wish I was lying." I said and she realized I wasn't.

"No... No!" She said starting to cry again.

"Why?" She cried and I pulled her into a hug. I don't think anyone has given her a hug lately... or come near her, she smells bad.

"We're going to find out, you coming?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"They took my best friend! Of course I'm freaking coming!" She said and we headed towards Ella's.

...

"I just want my little girl back!" Ella cried into Mary. We all looked at one another, as much as we needed to do the same... we can't right now, not in front of Ella.

"I'm going to find her El, no matter what it takes I'm going to find her and bring her home." I promised her and she nodded, but I couldn't tell if she believed me or not.

"Chloe, are there anything else that you could possibly remember now?" Officer Barry asked her and she thought about everything.

"Wait! When the person turned around... Aria seemed to know who it was, she said something... but I couldn't make out what it was. But it could've been a name." She said and Barry nodded.

"Wait, what would happen if we tried to call her phone?" Mike asked and we all looked at one another, no one had thought about it.

"I don't recommend that. Especially since we have no clue why she was taken or what they want, we cannot risk putting her or the baby in even more danger." Barry said and Mike looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry, but it was a good idea." He said and Mike nodded slowly.

"She has a restraining order on Jason Dilaurentis, is there anyway to check that he doesn't have her? Like without it being obvious that we think he could have her?" I asked as mike came and sat by me. He wasn't sure what to do, kept wandering from one area to the next.

"We would need a good reason to go to his house." Barry said and Spencer perked up.

"Off the record?" She said and Barry nodded.

"What if he happened to steal something from one of us and we knew it had been him?" She asked and Barry tried to hide a smile.

"Then you should probably make sure it could be very valuable and not just any old thing." He said and gave us all a look.

"And make sure to call my line and not the actual station." He said as he handed us his card.

 _Flashback_

" _I will be home around 5ish. Need me to pick anything up on my way home?" I asked and she shook her head. She may not need anything now, but I have a feeling she'll want something later or the baby will._

" _If you think of anything, let me know. I love you." I said and started walking out. She cleared her throat, making me turn around to see her._

" _Forget anything? Keys? Wallet? My kiss?" She asked, trying not to laugh as I realized I didn't give it to her_

" _I am so sorry baby." I said and walked towards her. How the hell could I forget to give her her kiss?_

" _May need to give me an extra one." She said and I gently cupped her face. As our lips met, I could feel her melting into me._

 _End of flashback_

"Ezra?" Spencer asked, snapping me out of my flashback and I looked at her.

"What is it? She asked and I sighed.

"I was this close to walking out of the house without giving her a goodbye kiss this morning. I somehow had forgotten about it." I said, still have no clue how I could just forget something like that!

"We're going to find her." She said and I nodded. She was holding something back, but what?

"What is it?" I asked, and she wiped her eyes.

"I shouldn't have shut her out." She said quietly and walked over towards Chloe before I could say anything.

...

Friday

Mikes pov

Barry motioned me to take my place at the podium, and I looked out to everyone.

"There is someone who's been stalking my sister and her friends. This person who goes by 'A' has been stalking Aria, Spencer, Emily, and for a while Hanna. But in recent months, 'A' has begun targeting others, such as Mona Vanderwaal and Chloe Roland." I said and Spencer nodded at me from the front row.

"At first, they had believed this person to be Alison Dilaurentis until her body have been found. But now we believe this person may be a sociopath, as they have locked my sister in a box and attempted to push it off the new year's train, planted fake evidence to frame her and Spencer for killing Alison, also may have been the school shooter and may have been the one who killed officer Wilden and possibly our older brother Toby." I said and Spencer gave a thumbs up to let me know I was doing good. God I hate public speaking, if it brings my sister back I'll do it every hour.

"Now 'A' has taken Aria, putting her and her baby at high risk danger. We don't know who this person is, or why they took Aria. But we will not stop searching until Aria is back home safe and sound, and we know the truth about whether or not Toby is still alive. And I know you're watching this 'A' and I swear on my life if you touch one hair on my sister or her baby..." I said and walked back over towards Ella as Barry stood in my place.

"We need cooperation from all Rosewood citizens to help find Aria and her unborn baby. Like Mike had said, we will not stop until they are back safe and sound. The Rosewood police phone lines are open, even an anonymous tip would be greatly appreciated. Thank you." He said as Ella got herself out of Daniels arms and ran towards the microphone.

"I just want my baby girl back!" She cried and Barry managed to get her to let go of the microphone, Daniel rushed over towards her.

"We're gonna get her back." He said as I took her other arm and we led her into the police station. Daniel motioned me to go check on Ezra and Chloe, who have been watching the entire thing in one of the interrogation rooms.

"Anyone look suspicious?" I asked walking in and they both shook their heads no.

"No, but 'A' could have known we would do this." Chloe said and Ezra's phone went off.

"Ok, give me your phone before you angrily throw it." I said when I saw he was getting angry at whatever it was.

' _Think I'd give her up just like that? Think again. -A'_

"I'll go show it to Barry." I said and he nodded.

"Mike, hold on." I turned around and I already knew what Ezra about to say.

"I wasn't planning on letting my mom see it." I said and he nodded. Walking out of the room, I saw Barry talking to another officer.

"They couldn't see anyone suspicious." I said and looked around before showing him the text.

"So 'A' was there, I'll go over the the whole thing. Daniel is going to bring your mom home, he said if you wanna go with to meet them by the front door in 5 minutes." He said, pointing towards where Ella and Daniel were talking to another officer.

"You coming with us?" Daniel asked as I walked up to them and I shook my head. I could tell Ella wasn't so sure.

"I won't leave anyone's sights, I promise. I'll stick by Ezra's side of it'll make you feel better about it." I said and she sighed before pulling me into a hug.

"Try and get some rest mom." I told her and Daniel rubbed her back.

"I'll make sure she does." He said and I nodded at him. Ever since she learned Toby might be dead, she's been in a weird trance. But 'A' kidnapping Aria really made her snap.

"Thank you." I whispered to him and he nodded.

"I just want my baby girl back." Ella said crying again.

"Let's get you out of here." Daniel said and managed lead her outside.


	124. Chapter 125

Chapter 125

Aria's pov

I stared at the tv screen, trying to hold back my tears but failing.

"Why the hell are you doing all of this?" I cried, looking over at Mona who seemed amused by this.

"You bitches took Hanna from me! She was my only friend and you took her from me." She said and I stared at her.

"That explains why you stopped targeting Hanna. But Mona, we stopped being friends with her months ago! Why did you continue targeting us for?" I asked as I saw my mom being led off the stage by Daniel and Mike.

"I liked the thrill of the mystery and suspense. Why stop when you could have so much power over multiple people?" She asked and walked out. I heard her talking to someone as I looked around and rubbed my belly.

"It'll be okay baby, daddy will come." I whispered and wrapped my arms around my belly, I don't care what happens to me... but hell will freeze over if I let her do anything to hurt my baby.

...

Ezra's pov

I stared at the tv screen, hoping someone would stand out. I've been rewatching this for a long time, I had lost track of time at some point.

"Here." Spencer said putting a burger in front of me.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." I said and she placed a can of soda in front of me as well.

"Yes you are, Chloe and I have been listening to your stomach for the past twenty minutes. We wanna find her too, but you won't be much help looking for her if you're dead from starvation." She said and I sighed, she's right about that.

"I know, you're right." I said and took a bite out of the burger, damn I really am hungry.

"As bad as we want to, we won't be able to find her in a day." Spencer said and I nodded.

"I'd give anything for it to be me instead of her." I said and she sighed.

"Me too, but 'A' had a plan. All we can do now is find her as soon as we can." She said, taking a bit of her sandwich and nodded.

"Wait a minute, where does Jason live now?" I asked and took a bite of my burger. Last time I checked, Maya was living in the house next to Spencer's.

"Turns out, he bought out the house back from Maya's parents. She's been staying with Emily while her parents look for a new house." Spencer said and I nodded as I took another bite of the burger.

"Wait... Emily's mom is okay with it?" I asked after I swallowed my bite.

"Here's the kicker... Mrs. Fields is back in Texas for a while, so she doesn't know." She said and I chuckled at that.

Few days later

Aria's pov

I walked around the room, looking for any exits but there's none that I could use. As I sat back in the corner, the door opened and my eyes widened when I saw Jason walk in.

"Get dressed, the others are waiting for us." He said, tossing a bunch of black cloth at me. I stared at him, waiting for him to leave but he didn't move.

"I'm NOT getting dressed with you in here!" I said and he rolled his eyes before walking closer to me.

"Just so you know, if you try ANYTHING I will hurt Ezra... badly." He said and I choked back the tears. He stormed out and I stared in shock at who came in.

"Mel... Melissa?" I asked and she looked at me.

"I can explain, but we really should get you dressed." She said picking up what Jason has tossed at me.

"I wanted out and for it to end, but she had threatened to hurt you and Spencer. At first, I wanted to avenge Ian and finish what he had started. But I realized what it was that he had started and I wanted to get out of it, but Mona wouldn't let me. I've been doing everything I could to protect you two." She said as she helped me into the quarter sleeve black dress. I held back the tears, Melissa is doing the same thing Toby was before they killed him.

"I wish I could do something, but the only thing I can really do is make sure they don't harm you or your baby. I told them that if they harm you, that I really would go to the police." She said and zipped the dress.

"Where are we going?" I asked and she sighed

"Wilden's funeral." She said and placed a long black laced veil over my head.

"And here I thought the only time I'd wear a veil would be at my wedding." I said slightly annoyed and she handed me short leather gloves.

"I wish I could actually do something." She said and I pulled the veil back over my head.

"You could actually, but you're choosing not to." I snapped and she sighed.

"Come on, you're all set." She said softly and led me outside.

...

I stared at Ezra through my veil and felt the hot tears. I glanced to see both Mona and Jason checking on me from time to time, Melissa was over by Spencer.

" _I'm right here!"_ I wanted to shout at everyone, but I couldn't. Not when Jason was threatening to hurt Ezra, my Ezra. I couldn't even rub my belly, otherwise someone might take notice in me.

' _Ezra, I'm right here. Just look at me baby, please.'_ I thought as I watched Ezra speak with Melissa who didn't even look my way.


	125. Chapter 126

Chapter 126

Month later

Aria's pov

 _Ezra and I were on the floor of the apartment with a box of cupcakes on the coffee table. He handed me a cupcake before picking up the list of flavors that we had and a cupcake for himself._

" _So that I believe is the cookies n cream, and this one might be the peanut butter ." He said before taking a bite of his cupcake._

" _You have a little something right there!" I said, giggling as I smashed a cupcake onto his nose and he smashed one onto my forehead._

" _There's something on your forehead." He said, chuckling as I took some frosting from my forehead and smeared it across his. He looked at me then at the other cupcakes, grabbing another he smashed it onto my head. I tried grabbing a cupcake from him, but his arms were longer than mine. I slightly pouted and he chuckled before giving me the cupcake._

" _Wrong move baby." I said and smashed it into his nose. In one movement, he was gently pinning me against the floor._

" _You need a bath love." Ezra said chuckling and kissed my nose. As I cupped his face in my hands, he carefully pick us up so we were standing._

" _Maybe you should come join me." I whispered and swiped my finger across his cheek, I smirked as I slipped my finger in my mouth and started to walk away. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me back crashing our lips together. I looped my fingers through his belt loops and slightly thrusted into him as he slipped his tongue into my mouth._

" _How about you go take a nice long bath... and I'll order us some Chinese. We can take another bath later." He whispered and I giggled._

I slowly opened my eyes to see that unlike I had hoped I was, I was not at home in bed with Ezra's arm around me. I wrapped an arm around my belly and closed my eyes once more.

...

I stared at the newspaper with tears streaming down my face. No, this can't be true!

'Grief stricken mother admitted to hospital after becoming ill, daughter and unborn grandchild still missing after 1 month!' The headline said. I read how my mother had been admitted into the hospital because all of her worrying about me caused her to become physically sick.

"Don't you see what you're doing to my mother? I'll make you pay for what you're doing to her and everyone else!" I yelled at Mona who walked in with Melissa.

Ezra's pov

(Same time as Aria's pov)

 _I looked up from grading my papers to see Aria in my doorway with a jar of pickles._

" _Would you like some help?" I asked, holding back a laugh at the fact she just drove here so that I could open the jar of pickles for her._

" _Please?" She asked and I motioned for her to come over._

" _Only, if you stay here." I said and she nodded. I opened her pickles then realized something._

" _Didn't we have a open jar of pickles already? Or did you eat them?" I asked as I handed her the jar._

" _Someone, wanted these pickles... and wouldn't take the others." She said pointing to her bump and I chuckled._

I stared at the ceiling, knowing everyone would be here any minute. It's been a month since 'A' took Aria and I haven't slept since, I can't sleep when I know I'm failing her the promise I made of protecting her from 'A' and who the hell knows what this sick person is doing to her.

I quickly made my way upstairs after grabbing my pillow and blanket off the couch, I haven't been able to sleep in our bed for the past month. And frankly, I don't want to sleep in the bed without her next to me.

"I'm going to find you Aria, I promise baby." I whispered when I had the courage to look at her side of the bed, I could still picture her laying there snuggled up to me wearing my yellow shirt she always wears and eating the hot wings I got for her cravings. Even though I told her that my yellow shirt was hers I know she still thinks of it as mine.

"Wake up call Fitz!" Spencer called, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Be right down!" I responded as I pulled my jeans on and I saw the picture of Aria and I on Christmas that I have on my nightstand.

"Even if it takes my last breath, I'll find you." I whispered again.

"I've been trying to track her phone all night, and Chloe got a text on her phone." Caleb said as I walked into the kitchen and Spencer handed me a cup of coffee. Everyone was watching her carefully, instead of taking the cup meant for me I took her and sniffed it.

"Toby's dead and Aria's been missing for a month! I think I deserve a drink!" Spencer cried after I dumped her cup.

"I don't know what you're going through with Toby, but your best friend needs you. And we won't be able to find her if you're stumbling around, she needs you to be full force Spencer." I said and she nodded.

"I needed that." She said and I could tell she was holding something back.

"You're not the type of girl to let the cat have your tongue." I told her and she looked at me.

"None of this would have happened if I hadn't pushed her away! She would still be here!" She cried.

"Hey, they still could have taken her even if you hadn't pushed her away. But 'A' had this all planned out." I reminded her and she nodded.

"Thanks, I need that. Chloe what did the text say?" She asked getting us all back on track to find Aria and Chloe handed us the phone to read the text.

' _Let me_ _ **shed**_ _some light on this bitches, you're not going to find her. Give up now while you can. -A'_

"The word shed is bolded! That has to mean something, right!" Emily asked Spencer.

"For those who don't know, the shed was where we hung out after school during middle school." Spencer said towards me and Caleb, since Chloe seemed to know what it was.

"But it could be a trap, this is 'A' we're dealing with." Spencer said, we all could tell that she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

...

"Damnit!" I yelled and punched the brick accent wall, ignoring the throbbing pain in my hand.

"I'll get you some ice." Spencer offered and I shook my head. What I needed was Aria, and we have no leads or anything that gets us closer to finding her.

"I don't need ice, I need to find Aria... I just need Aria." I said and walked over to the counter and put my face in my hands.

"Hey, we're going to find her." Spencer said walking up next to me and handing me an ice pack.

"I'm failing her Spence. I promised her I would protect her from 'A' and look where we are." I said and she looked at me.

"Hell, look where Ella is, she's in the damn hospital because this nameless bitch took her daughter. I'm failing Ella in finding Aria, and I'm failing Aria in protecting her from A. Spence, it's been almost a month and I still haven't found her. I'm failing both of them." I said and she looked at me.

"We ARE going to find her. But she needs you to be full force Ezra right now." She said and I nodded.

"I needed that." I said and we all heard beeping from Caleb's laptop.

"I might have found something. BUT I'm not 100% sure if it's anything." Caleb said and I sat back down next to him.

"Even if it's to say she's been eating that's good enough for me." I said and Spencer put a hand on my shoulder, I know this is hell for her too... it's hell for all of us.

"I'm getting this signal from this little area right here." Caleb said pointing to a spot on his laptop.

"That's where the shed is!" Spencer exclaimed and we all shared a look with each other.

"Lets go." Chloe said headed towards the door. Caleb stood up and took her hand, pulling her back over towards us.

"Chloe! I know you wanna find her, we all do. But we can't just go get her, it's not that simple. Plus it's not just Aria, they have the baby too. We need a plan." Spencer said and I nodded.

"But we ARE going to bring her back." I assured Chloe as she sat back down.

"Okay, Caleb and Chloe we're going to need you two to keep tracking and if possible hack info aria's phone. That's how we'll know exactly where she is and if they happen to take her anywhere else, Ezra and I will go get her. Emily and Maya, you'll need to go to the police station and wait for my text. When we find exactly where they have Aria, I'll send you the text of with the secret signal . We can't have any mistakes tonight, now when the safety of aria and the baby is at stake." Spencer said and we all nodded.

"And if you can, sneak in through a back door or something at the station. We can't raise A's suspicions and if we play our cards right, after tonight... this hell of a nightmare will be all over." I added and Spencer nodded in agreement.


	126. Chapter 127

Chapter 127

Ezra's pov

I looked over at Spencer as we made our way through the woods towards the shed. Caleb was sending us directions, even though it seems like she remembers exactly where it is.

"Wait, hold on a second." I said stopping and pulling her into some branches.

"Is... is that Jason?" Spencer asked quietly and I watched as someone walk out of the shed. It was Jason, damn it he did have her! Just not in his house.

"Stupid bitch." He said, grabbing a rock and threw it towards us. I yanked Spencer down before it could hit either of us.

"You okay?" I asked and she nodded. Looking back over towards Jason we saw him just standing around, like he was waiting for someone.

"Aria is pissing me off! Get back here now!" He yelled into phone and I glared at him.

"Send the text now." I said and she quickly pulled her phone out. As she started typing, I took off and slammed Jason back into a tree

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why the hell did you kidnap her for? Huh? Do you have any idea what you have put her mother through? She's in the damn hospital right now!" I said and Jason tried to push me off, but had no luck.

"Ezra..." Spencer said, and I knew I shouldn't hit him but he kidnapped my girlfriend and put Ella in the hospital.

"I could tell you this, Aria enjoys it a little rough." Jason said smirking and I threw a hook punch at him, knocking him out.

"That's from all of us, mostly me though." I said when Jason fell to the ground. Before we could say a word to each other, we heard a painful scream... Aria's scream.

"Aria!" We yelled as we ran inside and looked at each other. There was nothing and no one in here, it wasn't big enough to hide anywhere. Actually, there was no where to hide.

"What's that sound?" Spencer asked and I listened.

"Sounds like a car speeding like crazy, but it's not Jason's car. That's out front, the sound is like coming from way down there." I said and all of a sudden Spencer's phone went off, we shared a look and she opened the text.

"I love a good race, first prize is Aria. Game on. -A" Spencer said looked at me.

"This came from... Mona's phone. Mona has been 'A' all along, and she did all of this right under our noses." Spencer said and I stared at her.

"Come on, we need to get to Aria before Mona does." I said and we started making our way back towards my car, I motioned towards Jason but Spencer just waved him off.

"We can deal with him later, now we have to run if we want to beat Mona in finding Aria." She said and we ran all the way back to my car. As we got into the car, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered nervously,

I have no idea who it could be. Or it could even be a trap for all I knew.

"Hi, this is Nurse Amber at Rosewood day hospital. I looked into Aria Montgomery's files and saw this number for her emergency contact. Is this Ezra Fitz?" I heard her say and I tried to make a sound but I couldn't.

"Yes." I managed to finally say, feeling like I couldn't breathe. This call could be either a trap or my worse nightmare.

"I just wanted to let you know, Aria has just been admitted. You should come as soon as possible. I'll let the front desk to let you in." She said and I thanked her before hanging up.

"Aria... she's been admitted to the hospital." I said and Spencer stared at me.

"Let's go, speed if you have to and I'll text Emily and maya the update." She said and I slammed on the gas pedal.

...

I ran into the hospital with Spencer right behind me.

"I'll wait for Emily and the police. Go, she's going to want to see you more than anyone else. Go Fitz!" She said and I nodded before running until I reached a reception desk.

"Ezra Fitz?" One of the nurses asked and I nodded. She motioned for me to follow her, she looked into the room and nodded at me. I slowly looked into the room to see Aria looking at her arm.

"Aria... baby." I said as she looked up and our eyes met.

"Ez, there's someone you should meet." She said as I slowly walked into her room.

"Who?" I asked confused and she lifted her arm up to reveal a baby... our baby.

"Come meet our..."

 **I'm going to make Our Crazy life a two story. I still have a lot to share within this story, and I don't want to put all of this into one story.** **I might write a different story first, but I'm not sure yet. Just know that Our Crazy Life isn't over yet.**


	127. Chapter 128

Chapter 128

Aria's pov

"Come meet our son." I said as Ezra made his way towards me and I scooted over so he could sit right next to me.

"At least we already had his name picked out. But he wasn't due for another couple weeks." He said as he sat down next to me and I snuggled into him.

"Apparently, Mr. Oliver here had his own agenda." I said as I handed Oliver to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Did they hurt you?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know. Even though Mona made me watch them from time to time, I don't know if they had hurt him when I wasn't watching.

"Did they hurt you?" He asking the same question and not answering me.

"I'm not the one they threatened to hurt." I said and he kissed me.

"They hurt me by taking you." He whispered and we looked down at Oliver who was looking up at us.

"He looks exactly like you." I said and he chuckled.

"And with your eyes, when did you go into labor?" He asked.

"Well I was having small contractions since early this morning, like around 4. My water broke around 10, and this little guy decided to take his sweet time." I said and Ezra looked at me.

"Ar, there's something you should know. Your mom..." He started saying and I nodded.

"I know, Mona made me read the paper." I said as nurse Amber came in to take Oliver to get his vitals checked.

"We'll be back as soon as I'm finished." She promised and I nodded. As soon as they were out of the room, Ezra wrapped his arms around me and I pulled him in for a kiss.

"Do you need anything?" He asked as he caressed my face with his thumb.

"Just hold me." I said and he pulled me closer to him.

"Gladly." He murmured as he brushed his lips against mine.

"I wish I found you sooner." Ezra whispered as we pulled apart and I caressed his face.

...

Spenders pov

I kept watch out of the front door of the hospital. As much as I want to go see Aria, I know she's going to want to see Ezra first before anyone and I need to watch out for Mona. Glancing out the glass doors, my mouth dropped when I saw their reflection in the door and I spun around.

"Oh my god." I said as I made my way and jumped into Toby's arms.

"I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. I was just trying to find out who 'A' was and I was doing it to protect you and Aria. Spence, pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I ever done." He said and I felt the tears run down my face.

"I don't care, you're alive." I cried and kissed him. As we pulled apart, I saw Mona walking quickly past us.

"No." I whispered as Toby stood me back on my feet and turned around to see what I was looking at.

"Come on, we can beat her. There's a shortcut that'll get us to Aria's room faster." He said, taking my hand and rushing me another way.

"We need security by room 226. Now." Toby said when we got to a reception desk, the nurse nodded before calling security and we started running towards Aria's room. We saw Mona being held back from Aria's room by one of the security guys.

"What is all of this? I just wanted to check on my dear friend!" Mona said and saw us.

"How did you hear about Aria being found?" I asked, and raised my eyebrow at her.

"I told her." We all turned to see Melissa looking guilty and I stared at her.

"I thought you were trying to protect Aria from her!" Toby said and I couldn't understand anything.

"I knew it would be the only way that she could get caught." Melissa said and Toby hesitantly agreed with her.

"Mona is the person who's been stalking us, I bet she has her 'A' phone on her. And if you look at this message from 'A' on my phone, you'll see that it came from Mona's personal phone." I said and handed them my phone as they started searching her.

"And I can tell you that it was her who had me and Aria captive." Toby said, turning from Melissa to look at the security.

"We need more evidence to prove that it's Mona. Like recognition from someone who isn't right here, like Aria." One of them said, we looked at them in disbelief. Before anyone could say anything Barry walked up and seemed to know what had just been said.

"It would be better to have Aria recognize Mona as the 'A' then Toby." He said then took a double take on Toby, just as a nurse walked past into Aria's room carrying a baby. My eyes widen and I looked over at Toby who nodded.

"Why don't we just send her into my sisters room to see how she reacts?" Toby said sarcastically and Barry sighed.

"I know you just want to protect your sister, but this could be the best way." Barry said and Toby sighed and pulled me into his arms.

"I think they're right Tobes." I said and he nodded, but I could tell he wasn't happy about it.

...

Aria's pov

Amber handed Oliver to me and I gladly took him. He grasped onto my finger and I giggled at him.

"We still need a middle name for him." I called out to Ezra, who had gone into the bathroom. As I turned back to look at Oliver, I saw someone standing in the doorway and I looked up to see Mona. Unable to speak or call for Ezra, I moved my hand around looking for my call button.

"What an adorable baby! What's his name?" She asked as I started pressing the button and tried to shield Oliver from her. Within two seconds, Barry barged in and started arresting Mona.

"Mona Vanderwaal, you're under arrest and coming with us." Barry said as Ezra came out of the bathroom.

"Baby, are you okay? What just happened?" Ezra asked as I stared after Barry and Mona in confusion.

"I... I think Mona was caught." I said and Ezra sat back down on the bed.

"What were you saying before? I couldn't make out what you said." He said and I snuggled into him.

"I was saying that we still need a middle name for Oliver." I said as we just watched him for a few moments.

"I've been thinking of one for quite awhile." Ezra said softly and I turned my head to look at him.

"Would you like to share with the class?" I asked, carefully moving so that I was leaning against the bed and not Ezra.

"Scott." He said gently as I looked over at him and he brushed some hair behind my ear.

"It's perfect." I said and kissed him. We pulled apart and looked at Oliver who was yawning.

"Hey there buddy." Ezra said and I passed Oliver over to him.

"Just so you know, you're giving birth next time." I said and Ezra chuckled at me.

"Ok." He said as my eyes started slowly closing.

"Why don't you go to sleep? I'm not going anywhere." He said and I rested my head against his shoulder as I drifted off to sleep.


	128. Chapter 129

Chapter 129

Spencer's pov

Knowing Aria was safe and sound with Ezra, we had gone with the officers down to the station. I texted everyone to let them know Aria was safe and to let her rest and we'd see her tomorrow. As we walked into the station we saw someone talking with the officer that had brought Mona in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Anne Sullivan. I've been seeing Mona for quite a few years, but she stopped coming to me around the school year started. She had also stopped taking her medications for her personality disorder, which I believe lead to her becoming 'A' and tormenting all of you." The lady said walking up to us and we shook her hand as Hanna came running in.

"I wanna see Mona." Hanna said and Dr Sullivan led us towards a interrogation room, where Mona was staring blankly at us through the two way mirror.

"You said she had a personality disorder?" Toby asked and Sullivan nodded.

"Yes, She had been diagnosed with Narcissistic personality disorder when she was about 12 and had been living in a state of hyper reality. The adrenaline rush of empowerment and her high level of intelligence fueled her, to make her seem all knowing." She said and Hanna took a deep breath as she stepped closer to the mirror.

"Will She always be like this?" Hanna asked, looking at Sullivan.

"With the right medication and therapy, people with these personality disorders can get better." She said and I looked over at Toby, he was already looking at me. Taking his hand, I led him away and over by a couple desks.

"Toby... is Melissa?" I couldn't even finish the question.

"She was at first, to finish what Ian had started and to avenge him. But she realized what she would really be doing. Melissa made a deal with Mona... the same deal I made, we work for her and she doesn't harm you or Aria." Toby said and I nodded.

"Was she working for Mona when you started?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, She was. And she did know I was alive." Toby said and I caressed his face.

"Toby?" I asked and he looked at me, guilt in his eyes.

"Don't do that again... ever." I said and kissed him.

"I love you Spencer, I never wanted to hurt you. But, I needed to protect you somehow when I tried to find out who 'A' was." He said when we pulled apart.

"Don't leave me again, promise me." I said and he nodded as I realized something.

"Wait... when did Aria give give birth?" I asked just as Melissa walked in with our dad, my mom was right behind them.

"I think I'll let Aria tell you that tomorrow." Toby said and my dad did a double take when he had seen Toby, a lot of people believed he was dead... me included.

"Are you alright? Do you need medical attention?" He asked and Toby shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. And Aria is at the hospital with Ezra." He said then realized what he said. Before Toby could say anymore, Melissa spoke up.

"Aria's unharmed, he got her to the hospital because she was giving birth." She said and our dad looked at her.

"I'll explain everything." She said before leading them away.

"Aria and I... we were at Wilden's funeral." Toby said and I stared at him. They were right in front of us and we didn't see them?

"Wait, how? We would've seen you." I said and he shook his head.

"They had aria covered head to toe. I had a black wig, some fake glasses and a flat cap, they told Aria if she tried anything, they would hurt Ezra and they told me they'd hurt you." He said and I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Mona knew that if Aria saw me and knew I was alive... she'd make a scene about me. She pretended to be crying about Wilden." He continued as we sat down in a couple plastic chairs that were scattered between the desks.

"Did you know who else was working for 'A' when you started?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, Aria had thought I was hiding their identities. We know about Ella... how is she doing?" He asked and I shrugged.

"It depends on the day, the doctors weren't sure if she'd get better soon or not. Ezra and I figured if we found Aria, and possibly you... she'd get better." I said and he nodded.

"I wanted to go see her, but it's late and I didn't know if she and dad would be awake. I also didn't want to overwhelm them and Aria." He said and I nodded.

"Wait, you said Aria found out you were alive at the funeral?" I asked and he nodded as Emily and Maya finally saw us.

"They actually had hidden me in my old house. I didn't know that they had her until the announcement." Toby said and I stared at him in shock.

"Oh my god." I said and he took my hands in his. They were both so close, yet we didn't even know they were near.

"It's all over Spencer, this 'A' thing is all over." He said and pulled me onto his lap as I started crying.

"It's finally over." I said and Emily walked over with maya behind her.

"Oh my god, Toby!" Maya said and we stood up as she hugged him. I shared a look with Emily and saw she was also tearing up.

"You were right Spence, after tonight this hellish nightmare is finally over." She said as I pulled her into a hug.

Mona's pov

Those precious pretty little liars think it's over, loser Mona is going to the nuthouse. They'll be sleeping with their doors unlocked and the windows open. No longer needing to fear their phones or look over their shoulder ever five seconds. Don't they know that's what we want? It's not over yet you bitches.


	129. Chapter 130

Chapter 130

Aria's pov - the next morning

Spencer, Toby and I were sitting around my hospital room. Ezra had went to get me a wheelchair and some real food since hospital food here sucks. I was going to eat then we would head over towards my moms room, which is why I needed the wheelchair... according to Ezra and everyone else.

"Before we go, I told Spencer you would tell her about you giving birth to Oliver." Toby said as Ezra came back and handed me a tofu burger.

 _Flashback_

 _I screamed in pain as Toby helped me walk quickly towards his truck that Melissa had hidden few yard away from the shed._

" _Hold it in." Toby said as we made our way closer to the truck and I stared at him._

" _This is a baby! Not pee! I can't just hold it in dumbass!" I snapped through clenched teeth, as I felt another contraction Toby picked me up and ran as much as he could._

" _We'll be at the hospital in a few minutes." He said after placing me in the truck as another contraction hit and I screamed again._

" _Breathe, in and out. Just like that in and out, in and out." He said and I tried breathing. The pain hit again and I screamed._

" _Is the baby crowning?" I asked groaning and Toby glanced over at me._

" _You don't want me to actually look do you?" He asked as he stepped on the gas pedal and I groaned again. Damnit this fucking hurts!_

" _Well I obviously can't look! I can't even shave down there, you can't expect me to look myself!" I said and Toby leaned over and pulled my left leg over my right._

" _There! That should do it for now." He said and I felt a more painful contraction as I glared at him._

" _That's not how birthing works! Did you ever pay attention to health CLASS?" I yelled as another contraction hit harder than the others._

" _Ow! Toby! This baby... is coming now, I can't stall them. Pull over... as much as you don't want... OW! Tobes, you're... gonna have to deliver this baby." I said between breaths as he stopped the truck._

" _Check the glove box for scissors." He said, putting the car in park._

" _Here, what are they... FOR?" I screamed and Toby got out of the car._

" _To cut the... you know... thing." He said opening my door and carefully moved me, so that I was facing him._

" _Oh shit! The baby is really coming!" He said and I glared at him._

" _I TOLD YOU! DID YOU THINK I WAS PRETENDING TO BE IN LABOR?" I yelled and he tried to hold back a laugh._

" _Ok, um well. Do... uh whatever you have to do." Toby said, I gripped the seat and started to push._

" _Doing good, do it again." He said and I screamed as I pushed again and I heard a cry._

" _It's... its a boy." Toby said, cutting the cord and handed me the baby._

" _Here, to wrap him up in." Toby said, handing me his shirt and quickly getting back in the truck._

" _We should be at the hospital in about 2 minutes." Toby said and sped a little more._

" _Tobes... don't ever become a doctor." I said and he nodded before pulling up in front of the hospital._

 _End of flashback_

"No offense Tobes, but I agree with Ar. Don't become a doctor." Spencer said as Amber walked in with Oliver.

"He is doing pretty good for his vitals, especially since he was born earlier than he was supposed to be." She said and passed him to Ezra, who gladly took him.

"And delivered by someone with no knowledge of anything that had to do with birth." Ezra said laughing as he looked over at Toby.

"Never again, and I would like to add that we had terrified the people at the front desk." He said and I laughed. Ezra brought his chair closer to me, careful not bump Oliver into anything.

"Hey I wanna ask you this before dad does, did you bring the gun he gave you to school that day?" I asked and Toby shook his head.

"No, I have it hidden away in the loft. Where you didn't check either times." He said and I looked at him.

"I was keeping my eye on you, they made me check on you guys from time to time." He said and I knew what he meant, they made me do the same thing.

"Well I'm glad your gun wasn't used that day... but I wanna know how Mona got a gun, and why she killed Wilden." Spencer said and we looked at one another. They had filled Ezra and I in about Mona after our little reunion.

"Well, actually it wasn't Mona who killed Wilden. I actually don't know who it was, but the gunshots you heard outside... they weren't from a real gun. It was one of those starting pistols that are used at track meets." Toby said and we all went quite... the biggest mystery of our life had just been solved, but now there still some more to be solved.

"Can we talk about this later?" Toby asked and we nodded, I really didn't want to talk about it either. I shared a look with Toby, as much as we want to forget everything that happened to us, we were going to have to share it with this Sullivan lady. She thinks that it might be a good idea that Toby and I start coming to see her, and everyone except us agrees with her.

"Does Oliver have a middle name yet?" Spencer asked and I smiled as I looked over at Oliver and Ezra.

"Oliver Scott. Apparently, he's been thinking about that for a while." I said nodding my head towards Ezra as Toby and Spencer smiled at us.


	130. Chapter 131

Chapter 131

Aria's pov

Few days later

I fixed the little hat on Oliver's head as I waited for Ezra to come tell me that we could finally go home.

"And I can officially bring you back home." Ezra said as he sat down next to the bed.

"Good." I said and handed Oliver to him. Grabbing my bag that Ezra brought, I stood up and he took my hand in his.

"Come on love, let's go home." Ezra said before leading me out of the room.

 **And that is the end of Our Crazy life, There's still more to come so if you want to continue following the story keep an eye out for 'Life with Oliver' I'm going to be making this a two part series.**


End file.
